Fraternité
by Renak Lern
Summary: La premiére guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Au milieu de celle ci, Sirius et Regulus vont être amenés à se croiser, frères dans un camp ennemi. Mais peut on affronter son propre frère?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi, ainsi que le personnage de Wilhem Andrews.

Un grand merci à BlackHope, qui a corrigé mes premiers chapitres, à Anakin et ses conseils, et surtout à KindredAoshi qui est mon actuelle béta-lecteur et qui me permet de faire de cette fiction quelquechose de bien mieux qu'elle ne l'était au départ.

Chapitre 1: Le jour se lève...

Le jeune black se leva. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait très fort dans le ciel. Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait en être de même de sa vie... La porte s'ouvrit soudain. James Potter entra, le sourire aux lèvres :

" -Ca sera sûrement un garçon!

-Vraiment?

-L'hôpital Ste Mangouste vient de nous confirmer la nouvelle ce matin. Il y aura un autre maraudeur à Poudlard dans quelques années.

-Lily va bien? Elle ne souffre pas trop?

-Pourquoi souffrirait-elle de donner la vie Sirius? Tu prends bien mal les choses!

-Sûrement, répondit Sirius dans un soupir.

-Tu penses à ta famille, n'est ce pas?

-C'est si évident?

-Nous sommes comme des frères je te rappelle. Nous avons vécus les années les plus importantes de notre vie ensemble. Tu as soupiré après m'avoir répondu, et nous parlions de mon futur bébé... La solution était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

-Une famille en guerre civile, voilà tout ce que je possède...

-Tu es du bon côté Sirius...

-Je le sais... L'ordre nous a t'il confié une mission pour aujourd'hui?

-Non, aucune.

-Où sont Remus et Peter?

-Remus est en train de faire sa comédie habituelle pour ce soir, répondit James comme si les "problèmes" de Remus avaient été tout à fait banals. Peter est parti faire des courses pour préparer quelques potions.

-Je crois que... j'ai à faire.

-Comme tu voudras, je retourne chez moi, je n'aime pas laisser Lily seule, par les temps qui courent."

Et il transplana. Sirius transplana également, pour une destination inconnue.

Le jeune black se leva. Il voulut regarder par la fenêtre, mais les volets étaient fermés. Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un peu de soleil dans sa vie... La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Bellatrix black entra, le sourire aux lèvres :

« -Le seigneur noire a décidé que tu étais enfin prés pour ta dernière épreuve!

-Vraiment?

-Oui! C'est pour ce soir. La cible sera un Moldu. Ca ne sera pas difficile, donc.

-C'est tout? Il n'y aura personne d'autre?

-Non, mais pour la première fois, je trouve que ce n'est pas suffisant... Pour vérifier la fidélité de ses Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait leur donner des missions plus amusantes! s'exclama Bellatrix avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

-Sûrement...

-Tu penses à cet imbécile n'est ce pas? Je te comprends! Ce crétin est une erreur, c'est à se demander si tes parents ne l'auraient pas adopté...

-Peut-être bien, en espérant offrir plus de serviteurs au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-J'aurais préféré ça pour eux! Les pauvres! Une telle erreur dans la famille, venant d'eux... Mais il n'est plus des nôtres, de toute façon, il a été brûlé de l'arbre généalogique... Initiative très bien prise de ta mère, que de brûler le nom des traîtres à notre sang!

-Pour elle, c'était une évidence... Qui viendra avec nous, demanda Regulus, qui avait envie de parler d'autre chose que de son frère.

-Mon mari et Lucius Malefoy. En cas de problèmes, nous aurons ainsi le temps de prendre la fuite.

-D'accord. Je vais aller me préparer.

-Je vais retourner auprès de Rodolphus. A ce soir.

Et elle transplana. Regulus transplana à son tour pour une destination inconnue.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le tremblement de Remus se fit de plus en plus perceptible. Sirius s'approcha de lui:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là aujourd'hui, tu ne souffriras pas, fit-il en montrant James et Peter dans son dos.

-Je le sais, mais depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est là, j'ai de nouveau peur. Les gens font la chasse au loup-garou et font tout pour les éliminer...

-C'est à cause de Fenrir, rétorqua Peter. Et de ses compatriotes... ajouta t-il dans un frisson.

-La pleine lune arrive, fit remarquer James.

-A dans quelques instants, déclarèrent-ils tous en coeur tandis que chacun se transformaient."

Tous se transformèrent, et bientôt, les hurlements du loup garou retentirent. Patmol et Cornedrue se frottèrent contre Lunard, qui cessa alors ses cris. Le monstre redevenait humain, du moins au fond de lui. Il se coucha et lança un "sourire" à la loup-garou qui n'était pas très attirant, mais qui provoqua une sorte de rire collectif au trois autres animaux. La nuit s'annonçait amusante. Une nuit sous la lune et les étoiles qui allait donner un peu de soleil pour les prochaines semaines.

La nuit était tombée. L'excitation de Lucius se fit de plus en plus forte. Regulus s'approcha:

"-C'est moi qui vais devenir Mangemort ce soir, Lucius, pas toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je le sais, mais j'adore voir les Moldus tomber et se tordre de douleur...

-Dire qu'il faudra se contenter de regarder, ajouta tristement Bellatrix.

-Ne devrions nous pas y aller, si nous voulons être dans les temps? demanda Rodolphus.

-Si, il est temps, acheva Bellatrix."

Tous se dirigèrent vers la maisonette. Regulus fut le premier à arriver à la porte. Celle-ci, fermée, le séparait de son ultime épreuve pour devenir un véritable serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était le dernier pas. Il commença alors à se demander s'il prenait la bonne décision, si ce n'était pas Sirius qui prenait la bonne décision. Puis la voix de sa mère lui rappela qui il était…Il ouvrit la porte avec un Alohomora et entra. Un homme, dans le salon, commença à se diriger vers ses fusils, mais Regulus lui lança le sortilège de l'Impérium. Son épreuve commençait. Il sentit qu'au dehors, des nuages avaient recouvert le ciel. Sa vie passait dans l'ombre, et plus jamais le soleil n'y brillerait.

Trois des compagnons "couraient" à travers la forêt, Queudver étant monté sur le dos de Cornedrue. Ils arrivèrent à petit lagon, où la lune se reflétait. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire, avant de repartir de plus belle, pour une promenade encore plus effrénée. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, les maraudeurs ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Ils étaient liés, comme des quadruplés, et rien au monde ne les auraient séparés.

L'homme venait de se brûler la main lui-même. Soudain, il se retourna, et tenta de taper Bellatrix. Son coup fut retenu par une main invisible. Il commençait à résister. Bellatrix fit signe à Regulus. Celui-ci lança le sortilège de Doloris et l'homme commença à hurler de douleur. La deuxième partie de son épreuve commençait. Bientôt, la marque qu'il possédait deviendrait rouge sang, marquant son appartenance total au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jour se levait. Lunard redevint Remus. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses compagnons se retransformèrent et James se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider à transplaner. Tous transplanèrent, et se retrouvèrent chez Remus. Celui-ci alla s'habiller, tandis que Peter commençait à faire du café, que Sirius faisait un feu et que James en profitait pour prévenir Lily et lui dire que tout c'était bien passé. Quand Remus revint, tous partagèrent un café et rièrent des événements de la nuit dernière, et ressasèrent les souvenirs de Poudlard. Sirius se souvenait de toutes ces histoires, et s'en voulut d'avoir été de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Voila qu'elle était sa vraie famille: les Maraudeurs. Et à ce moment là, pour lui, il en serait toujours ainsi. Le soleil levant de ce matin-ci l'éclaira, et il se laissa aller à sourire sans raison.

Le jour se levait. Le Moldu avait depuis longtemps oublié son intégrité, et pleurait en implorant sa mère de l'aider. Bellatrix fit signe à Regulus. Il était temps. Regulus hésita quelques secondes, et lança finalement le sortilège de mort sur le Moldu. Alors tous sentir la marque les brûler, et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où les attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prit le bras de Regulus, et regarda la marque qui était devenue temporairement rouge sang. Il lui indiqua d'aller se placer dans le cercle. Regulus se plaça dans le cercle, et Voldemort commença son discours:

"Comme vous le voyez, un d'entre vous a montré son dévouement ultime à son seigneur. J'attends de tout ceux qui n'en sont pas encore à ce stade, d'y venir rapidement. Mes espions me signalent que l'ordre du phénix ne sait trop que faire actuellement. Je compte donc bien sur tirer profit de la situation... Bientôt, nous aurons purgé cette terre de cette sale engeance!"

Tous s'agenouillèrent, et vinrent, à genoux, les uns après les autres, lui baiser les pieds. Regulus sentit que cette famille n'était pas pour lui. Il savait une chose, cependant, c'est que cette famille là n'hésiterait pas à l'accueillir, et qu'il devrait vivre avec elle dans les ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les congédia. Une fois qu'il eut transplané, il vit les rayons du soleil filtrer entre les volets. Quelque part, il avait un frère par le sang. Que devenait-il? Pourquoi leurs chemins avaient-ils déviés? Il n'en savait rien, mais en pensant qu'ils étaient dans des camps opposés, il se laisse aller à perdre son sourire, celui que lui avait procuré sa nouvelle fierté.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre n°2: Bonne nouvelle

Sirius alluma la moto, pour voir si elle marchait bien. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si elle remplissait toutes ses... attributions. Quelqu'un venait en effet de sonner à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir, et se retrouva face à Sirius, avec la même tête que d'habitude... Bizarre. Le miroir fut alors baissé, révélant le grand sourire de James. On aurait dit que le paradis venait de lui être offert. Et c'était le cas:

"Je viens te demander quelque chose de très important. De vraiment vital... 

-C'est à dire? 

-Sirius, mon cher Sirius, veux-tu devenir mon témoin? 

-Ton quoi?! 

-Mon témoin, Sirius! Mon témoin! Répéta James avec une joie qui aurait suffit à changer la face du monde. 

-Ton témoin... Pourquoi refuserais-je?"

Et en éclatant de rire, il se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci l'écarta solennellement, déclarant qu'il devait apprendre à être un homme responsable. Sirius fit rentrer James et lui montra son chef d'oeuvre en préparation. James, sur un ton pompeux, lui répondit qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes avec le service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Sirius répondit du même ton que désormais, il suivrait l'exemple d'un de ses membres, monsieur Weasley, et qu'il n'utiliserait pas l'objet en question... James éclata de rire, et commença à étudier la moto de plus prés...

Regulus attendait, parmi les autres mangemorts, que son seigneur daigne se lever. Celui-ci observait les mangemorts un par un. Il se leva finalement, et s'adressa à un mangemort sur sa gauche:

"-Lucius, mon cher Lucius... Je suis très fier de toi. Tu m'as très bien servi. Le ministère n'a jamais été aussi corrompu... Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas qu'il pouvait l'être plus. Tu sais faire des miracles, parfois... 

Voldemort s'arrêta devant Lucius. Et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mon seigneur, je ne fais que vous servir. Votre existence même est un miracle. 

-Il est vrai, que mon existence, dans ma situation actuelle, peut être considérée comme... miraculeuse, en effet, lança t-il dans un sifflement énigmatique. Je sais que tu possèdes une bibliothèque sous ton salon Lucius... Et que la magie noire ne manque pas dans celle-ci. On sentirait même flotter dans l'air son doux parfum... 

-Je me ferais un plaisir de vous y emmener, mon seigneur... 

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... Par contre, j'aimerais que tu y déposes ce petit carnet... 

Voldemort sortit un petit livre noir et miteux, et le tendit à Lucius. 

-Un souvenir perdu, qui se retrouva sûrement... Qu'il ait une place dans ta bibliothèque, si ce n'est pas le cas, je le saurais. 

-Ce sera fait, mon seigneur."

Lucius rangea le petit livret dans une de ses poches intérieures, s'agenouilla, et reprit sa position initiale. Voldemort se tourna vers l'assemblée:

"Les membres de l'ordre deviennent gênants. Alastor maugrey se balade de temps en temps dans un petit bois... Et il commence à devenir très gênant. Je veux que vous l'attaquiez, ce soir, tandis qu'il se promènera... Il sera là, je le sais d'une source sûre.

Et sur ce point, après que tout les mangemorts lui aient baisé les pieds, il les congédia. Regulus s'en alla en même temps que les autres. Mais quelque chose dans les paroles de son seigneur lui paraissait extrêmement bizarre... Il leur cachait quelque chose, mais pas de moindre importance, quelque chose d'extrêmement important, qu'il voulait que personne ne sache...

"-Lily a t'elle trouvée un témoin? 

-Elle a voulut avoir sa soeur comme témoin... Bien évidemment, celle-ci a refusée, et ça s'est finit avec le sortilège "OUBLIETTE"... 

-Sa soeur ne changera jamais... Qui a t-elle choisie, au final?  
-

Puisque sa soeur a refusé, Lily ne prendra pas de témoin, elle ne voulait personne d'autre... 

-Je vois. 

-C'est dommage. Il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent assumer ce rôle. 

-D'ailleurs, qui sera là? 

-Hormis toi, il y aura Remus et Peter, bien évidemment. Puis des membres de l'ordre et des amis. Il y aura les Londubat, Fol oeil, les Tonks... Les membres de l'ordre, en bref. Il y aura aussi Dumbledore et son frère. Hagrid aussi sera là. Je crois que c'est tout... 

-Tu dois en oublier, comme d'habitude... 

-Sûrement... Peu importe! Je dois y aller, Lily va m'attendre. 

-D'accord, on se retrouve au QG ce soir. 

-Le QG? Ha oui! J'oubliais... Je viendrais, comme d'habitude, pour notre cher tour de garde. A ce soir!"

Et il transplana.

Regulus regarda l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il semblait qu'il y avait autant de trous que de noms inscrits. Il regarda la marque brûlée à côté de son prénom. Où était son frère, actuellement? Il n'en savait rien. Mais après tout, il l'avait abandonné, non? Non, la vraie question, c'était qui avait abandonné l'autre? Etait-ce Sirius ou Regulus? La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le tira de sa rêverie. Un mangemort se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, en "tenue de combat". Regulus mit sa cagoule et le suivit. C'était pour bientôt.

Ils étaient nombreux au QG, ce soir là. Il y avait les Londubats, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James et Lily. Le moment était donc idéal pour rire entre amis, et aussi évoquer le mariage. L'organisation, les membres qui seraient présents, la musique et autre étaient les principaux sujets de conversation. Lily et Alice parlaient de leurs futurs enfants et des différents noms qu'on pourrait leur donner. Lily n'avait toujours pas trouvée, et Alice n'avait pas trouvée non plus. Remus semblait en bonne forme, malgré la nuit d'il y a peu. Peter et lui parlaient de cette nuit là. James, Sirius et Frank se racontaient des histoires drôles. La nuit s'annonçait bonne...

Une vingtaine de mangemorts étaient rassemblés, baguette au poing. Lucius, le chef de l'expédition, donna les instructions:

"L'auror Maugrey fait sa promenade dans cette petite forêt une fois par semaine. Donc, ce soir, il sera là, et nous l'attendrons. C'est le meilleur auror que nous connaissons, donc faites très attention. Je lancerais un sort anti-transplanage sur la zone, mais même si il ne pourra pas s'échapper, il pourra appeler des renforts. il faudra en finir vite. Nous serons quatre groupes de cinq. Il faudra l'encercler au plus vite. Vous quatre, avec moi. Les autres, repartissez-vous. N'oubliez pas, personne ne doit savoir vos noms. Donnez-vous des noms de code ou je ne sais quoi, mais je ne veux pas entendre de nom!"

Une heure plus tard, ils attendaient dans des bosquets, tous baguettes au point. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre n°3: Trois fois ils le défièrent...

Lucius leva sa baguette, et lança le sort anti-transplanage. L'assaut fut alors lancé. Mais Maugrey avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dès qu'un mangemort sortit du couvert des arbres, il sortit alors quelque chose de sa veste. Il le lança en l'air, et celui-ci s'enflamma. Dans un même temps, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort non-formulé qui fit quitter le sol à un mangemort, le projetant contre un arbre. Maugrey sauta sur le côté et alla se réfugier derrière un arbre.

Une plume de phénix apparut soudain. Sirius fut le premier à se précipiter dessus, et s'écria:

"Maugrey!"

En quelques secondes, tous avaient tranplanés.

Regulus sauta par dessus une souche d'arbre, et tenta d'atteindre Maugrey. Ce dernier résistait avec élégance aux mangemorts. Regulus, qui se précipitait vers lui, reçut le même sort que le mangemort précèdent, il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et fut projeté dans le bois, les branches des arbres lui claquant sur le dos. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, sept sorciers et sorcières apparurent. Il reconnut Sirius.

Sirius commença par lancer des stupefix à un maximum de mangemorts. Ceux-ci, plus nombreux, avaient le temps de parer les sorts lancés par les membres de l'ordre aisément. Mais le raid pour tuer Maugrey était devenu une bataille rangée entre membres de l'ordre et mangemorts. Les sorts lancés par les deux camps ricochaient sur les arbres, y mettaient le feu, faisaient exploser des écorces. Le feu des arbres commençait à se répandre dans tout le bois. Mais aucun des deux camps ne prenait le temps d'éteindre le feu.

Sirius para un sort juste à temps qui lui laissa une égratignure sur le bras gauche. Il se plaqua derrière un arbre et tenta de reprendre son calme. Le froid se transformait peu à peu en chaleur. Un mangemort se précipitait vers James, Sirius courut et chargea le mangemort d'un coup d'épaule. Celui-ci tomba contre une souche d'arbre avec un craquement sinistre.

Regulus était toujours allongé dans l'herbe. Il n'osait pas se relever. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son frère.

Telle une furie, Bellatrix se jeta sur Sirius en lui lançant toute la panoplie de sort qu'elle connaissait. Ce dernier évitait les sorts du mangemort fou qui lui faisait face, sautant sur le côté, se cachant derrière des arbres, lançant des illusions. 

A quelques mètres de-là, les Potters se soutenaient mutuellement pour résister aux attaques incessantes des mangemorts, tout comme les Londubat. Remus et Peter étaient dos à dos, encerclés par six ou sept mangemorts.

Regulus voyait la bataille un peu plus loin. lucius semblait être le seul mangemort qui n'avait pas oublié l'objectif fixé: tuer Maugrey. Seulement, Maugrey lui résistait avec vaillance, malgrés sa jambe qui saignait abondamment. Il n'était pas le meilleur auror pour rien. Lucius semblait même en difficulté. Une branche au dessus de Regulus, qui s'était enflammée, se craquela et tomba. Regulus eut le temps de rouler sur le côté et d'éviter la chute de la branche. Il se releva, s'éloigna de la bataille, de l'incendie, et de cette folie.

Sirius se releva soudain, surprenant Bellatrix. Sirius lança un stupefix à bout portant qui la projeta contre l'arbre derrière elle. Sans prendre le temps de savoir qui était son adversaire, il se précipita pour prêter main forte à Peter et Remus.

Regulus percuta quelqu'un. C'était un mangemort:

"Lâche, tu fuis, hurla ce dernier.  
-N'est ce pas ce que tu étais en train de faire?  
-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix..."

Le mangemort brandit sa baguette. Regulus la ramena vers le sol avec la sienne, et le mangemort lui envoya un crochet du gauche. Il enchaîna avec un avada kedavra, que Regulus évita. Il se releva et lança un stupefix, que le mangemort para. Regulus enchaîna avec un sortilège d'illusion. Le mangemort voyait à présent une vingtaine de Regulus. Il lança alors des sorts dans toutes les directions. Mais c'était trop tard. Le sortilège de mort de Regulus le toucha, et il s'écroula raide mort.

Trois sorciers apparurent soudain. C'était Dumbledore et les jumeaux Prewett. Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et une pluie diluvienne commença à tomber, éteignant le feu. Il utilisa un second sort qui projeta toute une rangée de mangemorts en arrière, comme si ils venaient de se prendre un poing d'air. Lucius donna le signe de la retraite, et les mangemorts commencèrent à courir pour quitter la zone sous influence du sort anti-transplanage.

Regulus était assis devant son crime. Comment allait-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas? Il sentit soudain la marque le brûler. Il transplana, étant suffisamment éloigné du sort anti-transplanage.

Il réapparut à une centaine de maître, prés de Voldemort, le regard remplit de haine, qui se tenait face à Dumbledore.

La conversation s'engageait à peine:

"Tom, tu viens d'en recevoir la preuve!  
-Les sang pur vaudront toujours mieux que les sangs de bourbes, les cracmols et les moldus!  
-Pourtant, huit de mes amis viennent de tenir tête à une vingtaine de tes mangemorts.  
-Ce n'est que la chance et ton arrivée qui les ont sauvés! Tu verras, c'est moi qui rirais le premier de ta mort!  
-Nous verrons, Tom."

Et tout les mangemorts transplanèrent avec leur seigneur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°4: Le début de la fin

Le médicomage sortit de la chambre. Tout le monde se leva. Le médicomage soupira, et prit la parole:

"Il va s'en sortir sans problème, mais il ne pourra plus utiliser sa jambe. Il va falloir l'amputer. Mais vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin de soin non plus?"

En disant ça, il avait regardé tout le groupe. Seul Dumbledore et les frères Prewett n'étaient pas blessés. Les autres avaient des écorchures à divers endroits, Sirius s'était déboîté l'épaule, James tordu la cheville... Mais compte-tenu du sort de Maugrey, ils ne considéraient pas avoir besoin de soin. Le sort qu'il avait reçu à la jambe avait fait beaucoup plus dégâts qu'il ne l'avait laissait voir.

"Non, sa ira, répondit Sirius. On peut le voir?  
-Bien sur, mais éviter de lui parler de sa jambe. Je ne pense pas que ça lui plaise.  
-Bien entendu, ajouta Dumbledore."

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre. Maugrey était étendu sur le lit, un bandage rougeoyant autour de sa jambe. Son visage semblait un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, mais la détermination ne semblait pas en être partie. Au contraire, il semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

"Foutus mangemorts... C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils m'auront eut. Des nouvelles?  
-Non, répondit Dumbledore. Apparemment, Voldemort ne s'est intéressé qu'à toi aujourd'hui.  
-Les fumiers. Me prendre à partie à un contre vingt...  
-Tu as tué un d'entre eux. On ne sait toujours pas qui s'est.  
-Qu'il aille au diable, c'est là qu'est sa place."

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Gideon prewett ouvrit la porte, et la referma aussi sec:

"Dumbledore, c'est pour vous. Nos amis les journalistes...  
-Déjà? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient au courant avant demain... Je vais m'en occuper."

Et dumbledore sortit.

L'assemblée de mangemort tremblait. Voldemort fulminait:

"LUCIUS!  
-Oui, mon maître, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Vient devant moi...  
-Bien..."

Lucius s'avanca. Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

"Doloris!

Lucius se tordait à présent de douleur. Voldemort le fixait, une étrange lumière dans ses yeux.

"Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Lucius, j'attendais mieux de toi... Legilimens!"

Lucius ne tenta pas de résister. S'aurait été inutile et stupide.

"Bien... A ce que je vois, Lucius est un des seuls qui n'a pas oublié l'objectif fixé... TUER MAUGREY!

La plupart des mangemorts reculèrent. Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire froid, sans fond, sans humanité.

"Pendant que vous étiez en train de faire les pitres contre les membres de l'ordre du phénix, Lucius a tenté de réaliser les objectifs fixés. Ne pensait pas qu'il vient de recevoir une punition pour vous. Vous allez presque tous y avoir droit. Quel est le nom du mangemort qui s'est pris un sort de Maugrey, Lucius?  
-Reg... Regulus, répondit-il d'une vois haletante, comme si chaque mot allait lui arracher une douleur intense.  
-Emméne le avec toi, et fait ce qu'il y a faire pour rappeler que je suis celui qui règne. Prend aussi les mangemorts qui attendent dehors.  
-Bien..."

Regulus sortit des rangs et suivit Lucius, tandis que derrière lui, un premier cri de douleur se faisait entendre. Voldemort n'avait pas lu dans son cerveau, il avait échappé à sa sentence.

Les journalistes se bousculaient devant Dumbledore. Diverses questions arrivaient aux oreilles de ce dernier:

"Est-il vrai que les mangemorts ont attaqués un auror?  
-Quel est cet auror?  
-Y'a t'il eut des pertes parmi les forces du ministères?  
-Où s'est produit l'attaque?  
-Quand?  
-En quoi êtes-vous concernés par cette affaire?  
-Des mangemorts ont-ils étaient attrapés?  
-L'auror Frank Londubat aurait été vu dans l'hôpital, est-il concerné par cette affaire?  
-Que pensez-vous de la politique du ministère face aux attaques des mangemorts?"

Dumbledore ne chercha même à savoir comment les journalistes avaient étés mis au courant. Mais il se contenta de répondre les réponses classiques:

"Cette affaire n'a pas encore était traitée par le ministère, et j'en sais moi même encore très peu. La conférence de presse hebdomadaire du ministère vous donnera toute les informations en temps voulu.  
-Pourquoi ce refus de répondre aux questions?  
-Vous ne pensez pas que les familles des élèves de Poudlard pourraient être inquiètes de savoir que vous n'êtes pas à l'école en moment?  
-Votre collaboration avec le ministère est-elle plus poussée que vous ne voulez le montrer?"

Il fallait leur donner de quoi les satisfaire un minimum.

"Je n'ais plus rien à dire, hormis qu'aucune perte humaine n'est à déplorer dans notre camp. Merci.

Dumbledore retourna dans la chambre avant qu'un autre flot de question ne soit entamé. Il lança un sort d'impassabilité sur la porte et soupira.

"Vous vous en êtes débarassés, demanda Sirius?  
-J'ais fait ce que je pouvais. Les journalistes sont des gens étonnants, ils parviennent toujours à ce mettre au courant de chose qui viennent de se passer.  
-Ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.  
-En effet."

Lucius faisait les cents pas. Il se tourna vers Regulus.

"Nous allons attaquer le hall d'entrée du ministère. Voilà qui plaira au seigneur des ténèbres. Nous allons attaquer le hall et repartir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Compris?  
-Oui.  
-Allons-y."

Et ils transplanèrent.

"Il faut trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça, s'écria Lily.  
-Mais comment pouvons-nous faire? demande Frank.  
-Nous avons un désavantage sur Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore. Il a instauré un climat qui lui est propre. Il est sur son terrain quand il s'agit de faire une guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas répondre par les mêmes armes, se serait s'abaisser à son niveau. Regardez Croupton! Il est devenu tout ce qu'il avait juré de combattre.  
-Il faudrait trouver la cachette de Voldemort, sans lui, plus de problème, répondit Maugrey. Mais pour s'en débarasser...  
-Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien, coupa Dumbledore. Si je suis encore ici, c'est à cause du problème des géants. Gideon et Fabian ont vus des mangemorts convaincre un autre groupe de se joindre à eux. Ils pourraient attaquer des moldus d'un instant à l'autre.  
-Tuer un géant, ce n'est pas une si grande difficulté, si on sait s'y prendre, répliqua Gideon.  
-Oui, mais tuer **des** géants, c'est différent.

Deux personnes cagoulés apparurent dans le hall. L'un lança une boule de feu, qui alla exploser sur une des cheminées. L'autre lança des sorts de stupéfixion dans la foule. Puis une dizaine d'autre silhouette apparurent et commencèrent à lancer des sorts partout...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre n°5: Attaque au ministère

Dans le hall, les gens courraient en désordre, tandis que d'autres mangemorts apparurent encore. Des aurors avaient sortis leur baguettes, mais n'osaient pas lancer des sorts, de peur de blesser quelqu'un dans la foule. Regulus lançait des sorts de stupéfixions au hasard. Il ne lança pas une seule fois le sortilège de mort, contrairement à Lucius. Celui-ci lança deux fois l'avada kedavra, hurlant après chaque coups que le règne du seigneur avait déjà commencé. Regulus regarda l'homme et la femme qui tombèrent, inanimés. Qu'avez t'ils fait de mal? S'étaient ils seulement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?

Regulus regarda autour de lui. C'était ça, le nouvel ordre promit par Voldemort? Ce chaos? Que faisait-il ici, au juste? La fontaine de la fraternité magique se tenait au dessus de lui, et il ne voyait plus de l'admiration dans les yeux de l'elfe, du gobelin et du centaure. Il voyait une indifférence profonde, doublé d'un mensonge. Alors qu'il semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil, Regulus fut plaqué au sol par un autre mangemort. Un sort passa au dessus de lui.

Les passants s'étant enfuient, les aurors arrivaient des tréfonds du ministères.

Dumbledore leva le sort d'impassabilité de la porte. De nouveau, un grand bruit filtra à travers la porte.

"Ils ne sont toujours pas partis... grogna Maugrey.

Dumbledore sortit de la chambre, mais les journalistes ne s'intéressaient plus du tout à lui. Ils se précipitaient sur des passants ensanglantés, qui n'allaient pas tarder à submerger les médicomages. Un des hommes se précipita vers lui. C'était Ludovic Verpey.

"Dumbledore! Dieu merci, vous êtes là! Les mangemorts! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Ils nous ont attaqués, en plein dans la foule, nous étions là tranquillement...  
-Ludovic...  
-Ils sont une bonne trentaine! Il y a des morts! J'ais vu des gens tomber!  
-Ludovic, calmez-vous, je...  
-Ils étaient partout, et ils pourraient même venir ici!  
-LUDOVIC!  
-Qu...Quoi?  
-Où sont-ils?  
-Le ministère. Ils sont au ministère...  
-Merci."

Dumbledore retourna dans la chambre.

"Les mangemorts sont au ministères. J'y vais. Vous restez ici.  
-Mais...  
-Vous restez ici."

Et il transplana.

La bataille faisait rage dans le hall du ministère. Regulus sauta dans une des cheminées, évitant de justesse un sort qui fit exploser l'entrée de service. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se mettre à l'abris, les sorts fusaient de partout. Regulus se sentait emporté par ce tourbillon de chaos, et sans comprendre, sans savoir qu'elle instinct animal s'emparait de lui, il se jeta dans la bataille. Sa baguette ressembla bientôt à une épée colorée de sang.

Les sorciers tombaient de tous les côtés, certains hurlant de douleurs, d'autres assomés, et d'autres avaient définitivement quittés ce chaos. Lucius l'avait bien remarqué:

"On s'en va! C'est terminé!  
-Non! hurla Bellatrix, si il y a toujours des aurors c'est qu'ils n'ont pas compris qui était le maître!  
-Il faut s'en aller! D'autres vont arriver!  
-Alors, nous les tuerons! Tous!  
-Tu ne pourras pas tous les tuer!  
-Même si la mort fait partie de la vie, répondit une voix calme, de l'autre côté du hall."

Dumbledore était arrivé.

Sirius se retint de taper le mur. Ils devaient rester là tandis qu'au ministère, le combat faisait rage. Une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières étaient revenus blessés. Maintenant des aurors arrivaient. Certains étaient inconscient et étaient portés par des médicomages. Les couloirs de l'hôpital, où l'on demandait habituellement le calme et le silence, était envahit d'un bruit parasite.

James et lui gardaient le rez-de-chausée. Ils voyaient tout les blessés arriver par portoloin, poudre de cheminette ou en transplanant. Un groupe de médicomage se tenait au dessus d'un auror, dont le corps laissait échapper une grosse flaque de sang. Un homme arriva avec une dizaine de potions dans les bras. Trois guérisseurs se précipitèrent vers lui et lancèrent le contenue d'une potion sur leur patient.

James se tourna vers Sirius:

"Reste calme.  
-Je suis calme.  
-Si tu le dis. Il faut qu'on reste ici. Les mangemorts ont décidés d'enchaîner les frappes aujourd'hui...  
-Quel réussite!

James ne répondit pas. Lui aussi commençait à ressentir l'envie de partir au ministère.

Un instant, bellatrix eut peur. Puis elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et lança une série de sorts qui le firent s'écrouler. Les sorts recommencèrent à fuser de tout côtés, après le temps-mort qu'avait amené l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'efforça de ralentir sa chute, mais il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre les lois de la gravité. Les mangemorts transplanaient pour s'échapper.

Dumbledore se précipita vers eux. Regulus tomba en reculant, et sa cagoule glissa sur le côté. Dumbledore et lui se regardèrent quelques instants. Puis regulus transplana.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre n°6 : Conseil de guerre

_Attaque au ministère!_

Les serviteurs de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, connu sous le nom de mangemorts, ont attaqués hier matin le ministère, en pleine heure de pointe, quand un grand nombre de sorciers venaient embaucher. Ne cherchant pas de cibles en particulier, les mangemorts ont lancés des sorts à l'aveuglette, provoquant ainsi la panique dans la foule. Lorsque les aurors, qui sont censés toujours être là pour protéger la population, sont arrivés, plus d'une dizaine de civils étaient morts et bien plus encore blessés. La bataille qui s'en est suivie aurait bien pu être perdue par les aurors, si Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard et reconnu par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, n'était pas intervenu. Cependant, les mangemorts ont réussis à s'échapper en lançant un sort qui fit s'écrouler le plafond du hall du ministère. Le problème a réussit à être caché aux moldus grâce à différents sortilèges d'illusions.

Après cette attaque, Dumbledore est partie sans faire de commentaires. Plus tôt dans la matinée, nos envoyés spéciaux l'avaient interrogé sur la raison de sa présence à l'hôpital ste mangouste. Celui-ci n'a daigné donner que des informations vague, déclarant que "aucune pertes humaine n'était à déclarer dans notre camp". Les mangemorts auraient donc étaient particulièrement actif pendant les dernières trente-six heures. Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, la suite des événements ne s'est pas aussi bien passée. Quatres aurors seraient morts, une dizaine blessé, alors que seulement deux mangemorts auraient perdus la vie. Ces derniers ne seraient autre que Rosier et Wilkes, des employés du ministère...

L'hôpital ste mangouste a ensuite était saturé de blessés, et beaucoup sont encore dans un état critique. L'inquiétude règne partout. Certains parents d'élèves ont montrés leur inquiétude à propos de la sécurité à Poudlard. En effet, une attaque de mangemorts aurait parfaitement était possible tandis que Dumbledore était occupé au ministère et à ste mangouste. Les avis sont cependant partagés sur la question. La ministre de la magie a en effet fait une déclaration:

"Après cette affaire, la sécurité va être renforcée au ministère, à Poudlard et à ste mangouste. Je tiens spécialement à remercier Dumbledore qui a su agir en fonction des priorités. Nous ne céderons pas à la tyrannie d'une minorité."

De son côté, Bartemius Croupton a déclaré:

"Le ministère n'est pas assez agressif. Nous devons montrer aux mangemorts que nous connaissons des sorts aussi puissants que les leurs. Je ne comprend pas que le ministère n'ait toujours pas autorisé des descentes d'aurors chez des gens que tout le monde dit mangemort."

Les dégâts au ministère, page 2  
Les conséquences, page 3  
Les dossiers Rosier et Wilkes, page 7  
Les nouvelles mesures de protection, page 11

Dumbledore arrêta là sa lecture. Il était dans son bureau, avec un bon nombre de membres de l'ordre. Tous étaient silencieux. Dumbledore poussa un soupir. James entama la conversation:

"Ils ont de quoi écrire pour un bon mois.  
-Les journalistes ont peu d'importance. Le problème, c'est qu'ils aident la psychose à s'installer.  
-Au moins, elle est justifiée...  
-Voldemort doit être content, lança Frank.  
-Cette attaque a engendré un grand nombre de problèmes. Tout d'abord, deux personnes que nous pensions être des mangemorts sont morts, et la surveillance que nous faisions sur eux depuis plusieurs mois n'aura servi à rien.  
-Je n'ais pas retrouvé les dossiers que Rosier avait volés... Ils doivent être entre les mains de Voldemort maintenant, répondit Marlene McKinnon.  
-Il y a aussi le problème Croupton. Cette attaque va ramener beaucoup de monde de son côté.  
-Son mouvement ressemble plus à ce que les moldus appelaient "l'inquisition" qu'à un mouvement de liberté...  
-Nous ne pouvons pas agir, car ce n'est pas nous qui pouvons prendre des initiatives. Nous ne savons pas qui sont les ennemis, finit Dumbledore. Mais il nous reste des cartes que nos adversaires n'ont pas...  
-Et lesquels?  
-Le courage, Sirius. L'amour. Tant de choses que le chef de nos adversaires considèrent comme stupides qui font toute notre force. Et il a tendance à oublier que dans une situation critique, ses mangemorts le laisseraient tomber, ce que nou serions incapable de faire aux nôtres.  
-Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas où ça mène..."

Voldemort souriait. Il marchait au milieu du cercle de mangemort, avec cet air de joie bien à lui, cette joie froide, une joie...sans joie. Regulus regarda autour de lui. Aujourd'hui, on n'entendait pas le souffle d'un mangemort inquiet. Le maître était content.

"Bien, bien... J'ais lu les journaux récemment... Et j'ais été très heureux. Je suis certain qu'on parle beaucoup de moi, dans les maisons de sorcier, aujourd'hui. Je suis...fier? Fier de vous? Ca doit être ça...(Les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent.)  
-Maître, c'est trop d'honneur que vous nous faites, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.  
-Je sais, je sais... Vous avez un concept de l'honneur qui me convient... Seulement, il reste un problème..."

Il y eut comme un frisson dans l'assemblée. Voldemort était content, mais pas totalement. Regulus se sentit inquiet. Il n'était pas le seul, mais il n'était pas inquiet pour les mêmes raisons...

"DUMBLEDORE, hurla Voldemort. Voila, mon problème. Il ose continuer à s'opposer à moi. Et les journalistes le traite...en héros!"

Voldemort s'arrêta de parler, le temps de faire une fois le tour de son cercle intérieur, pour que sa dernière phrase soit graver dans la tête de ses mangemorts. Une technique simple, mais qui s'avait faire ses preuves. Regulus avait beaucoup lu, ces derniers temps, et dans certains romans, des personnages utilisaient cette technique. C'était une magnifique façon de faire comprendre aux gens ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Simple et efficace.

"Dumbledore est cependant très puissant, trop pour vous... Il est entouré, de plus, par des gens à se sacrifier pour lui... Il n'est donc pas encore très vulnérable. Cependant, ceux qui font son éloge..."

Voldemort s'arrêta encore. Il regarda chaque mangemort.

"Tuez-les. Tuez ces journalistes. Qu'ils ne recommencent pas! Je veux qu'ils payent, eux et leur famille... Que la marque brille au dessus de leurs maisons..."

Les maraudeurs étaient dans la cabane de Hagrid, en train de "boire un coup". Evidemment, ils avaient discrètement uilisé leur baguette sur les gâteaux ainsi que sur les firewhisky, qui ne devaient pas être la version standar. Lily était partie avec les autres membres de l'ordre manger au Q.G, laissant à son mari un peu de temps avec ses amis.

"Alors, Hagrid, comment sa se passe à Poudlard?  
-Très bien, très bien... Je n'ais pas eut besoin de courir dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit pour retrouver quatre adolescents qui avaient disparus...  
-C'est si peu de chose pour toi, Hagrid! lança Sirius en lui mettant une grande tape dans le dos. Je suis sur que tu n'attend pas les demandes pour te promener là-bas!  
-Puis avoue que c'était plaisant, rajouta James. Tes cris semblaient se joindre à ceux des monstres de la forêt, quand tu te prenait les branches en nous poursuivants...  
-Ho, oui! Une partie de plaisir! A telle point que l'envie de boire un bon firewhisky me prenait dés que je vous ramenaient enfin. Si sa n'avait pas été Dumbledore le directeur, vous ne seriez pas restés longtemps...  
-Je ne serais jamais venu, fit Remus.  
-C'est un grand homme, Dumbledore. Un grand homme. Il laisse toujours une seconde chance aux gens... Et regardaient-vous! Vous êtes devenus des adultes honnêtes!  
-Nous n'étions pas malhonnêtes, voyons.  
-Seulement perturbateurs!  
-En guerre contre les Serpentards...  
-Un peu cruel parfois, non?  
-Nous? Jamais, fit Sirius."

Cependant, Sirius repensa à Rogue. Avait-il était cruel? Non. Rogue méritait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Et pourtant...

L'homme qui se tenait devant sa fenêtre ne partageait pas le même avis. Dumbledore avait faillit pensé, pendant un temps, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à calmer Sirius et James... Et pourtant, il avait réussit.

Dumbledore lança un regard à sa montre. Elle n'allait pas tarder. Il se posa une question pendant ce lapse de temps. Pourquoi n'avait il rien dit à Sirius? Parce qu'ils étaient en public, ou parce qu'il craignait sa réaction? Un peu des deux sûrement. Il savait que si il disait ça à Sirius, celui se précipiterait chez les Black pour dire le fond de sa pensée à ses parents... Et peut-être même plus.

Soudain, Mme Richard, le professeur de divination, entra, accompagnée de son mari...

"Directeur?  
-Lucia, vous voila enfin. Quelle est cette requête spéciale dont vous me parliez dans votre lettre?  
-Voila, directeur... J'ais travaillée ici des années... Cependant, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter d'enseigner.  
-Vraiment?  
-Patrick et moi voudrions profiter de nos dernières années, vous comprenez... Nous avons envie de faire un tour du monde façon moldu, et pour ça, il faut encore un peu de force dans les jambes...  
-Je comprend... J'ais entendu dire que ce genre d'expérience pouvait être très enrichissante. Cependant, connaissez-vous quelqu'un pour vous remplacer?  
-Hélas, non. Mais lorsqu'on m'a engagé, on m'a garantit que je pourrais partir quand je le désirais.  
-C'est vrai, et Poudlard tiendra parole. Mais pourquoi ne pas rester, avant de partir faire le tour du monde? Au moins jusqu'au mariage de Lily et James.  
-Vous avez raison. Ce serait bête de rater un tel événement. De toute façon, nous ne partons pas tout de suite. Je tenais à vous prévenir à l'avance, c'est tout.  
-Bien. Quand partirez-vous?  
-Une semaine après le mariage.  
-D'accord."

Un nouveau problème. Mineur, mais Dumbledore ne devait pas oublier son rôle officiel. Les journalistes lui avaient "gentiment" rappelés...

Regulus étudiait sur une table. La vie. La mort. Mais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, la bibliothèque de ses parents étaient bien fournit... Il fallait qu'il cherche, encore et encore. Mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être sur la bonne piste... Ses parents avaient dus cacher les livres vraiment importants... La magie noire n'étant pas bien vu, il fallait éviter les livres trop explicites à ce sujet. Regulus commença alors à se lancer dans la recherche d'un sort de détection suffisamment puissant.

Sirius était revenu chez lui, et malgré le sort lancé sur les bouteilles à Hagrid, il commençait à ne plus se sentir très bien. Il se coucha sur son lit. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dumbledore l'avait fixé pendant qu'il sortait de son bureau, il en était convaincu. Entre deux hoquets, il se leva. Quelque chose clochait. A ce moment-là, il eut l'impression de ne pas être le seul à ne pas dormir.

Regulus se réveilla. Il s'était endormi sur la table. Tant pis. Il quitta la salle, mais il savait que la solution s'y trouvait.

Sirius se réveilla, la tête lourde. Il devait allé chercher le cadeau de mariage qu'il comptait offrir à James. Il sortit de chez lui en transplanant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre n°7: Courses et invités

Sirius était au chemin de traverse. Marchant sans la moindre hésitation, il semblait être comme un extraterrestre dans cette rue. Tout le monde cherchait à se faire petit, presque invisible. Il était une des seules personnes à ne pas afficher un visage apeuré. Les gens semblaient presque courir, cherchant à fuir ce lieu public. Après l'attaque du ministère, surveillé par la plupart des aurors, personne n'avait envie de rester au chemin de travers, moins surveillé. La peur venait de montrer toute sa puissance, plus que la force de Voldemort elle-même. Sirius entra dans le magasin qu'il cherchait.

Regulus était dans l'allée des embrumes. Marchant dans l'allée sombre, il semblait être comme un poisson dan l'eau. Il avait mis une cape noire pour l'occasion, son visage était à présent dissimulé dans la pénombre. Il aurait pu croiser ses parents, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnus. Il entra chez Barjow&Beurk.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Barjow...  
-Bonjour, Monsieur... A qui ais-je l'honneur?  
-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je viens chercher une information rare, que vous êtes une des seules personnes à détenir.  
-Ho, vous savez... Ce n'est pas gratuit..."

Regulus sortit alors une bourse qu'il ouvrit. Elle était pleine de gallions... Mr barjow regarda la bourse avec avidité. Sa main s'en approcha... Et fut stoppée par celle de Regulus.

"Tout travail mérite salaire, Mr Barjow. Mais le travail doit être fait pour ça.  
-Bien, bien, cracha Mr Barjow. Que voulez-vous savoir?  
-Cela concerne vous-savez-qui...  
-V..V..Vous-savez...Qui?  
-Lui même. Ne m'obligez pas à prononcer son nom. Je sais qu'il a travaillé ici.  
-Oui, c'est vrai...  
-Je veux les dossiers de toutes les affaires sur lesquelles il a travaillé. Je veux également savoir les magasins de l'allée où il avait l'habitude d'aller.  
-D'accord, fit Mr Barjow en sortant sa baguette. Regulus lui la prit des mains.  
-Pas besoin de ça. Je préfère que vous ne la portrait pas en ma présence..."

Mr Barjow alla chercher les documents sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Regulus. Il donna à Regulus une pile de parchemin que celui-ci rangea grâce à un sort de réduction. Il rajouta dans le lot un parchemin griffonné de sa main avec le nom des établissements où Voldemort aimait aller.

"Au revoir, Mr Barjow..."

Regulus sortit en balançant la baguette derrière lui. Il transplana, décidant de revenir plus tard dans les autres magasins. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire la même journée... De l'ombre d'une ruelle sortit une silhouette. Sortie de dessous sa cape d'invisibilité, son oeil tournant et sa prothèse fraîchement placée faisant un bruit plus sinistre que jamais, Maugrey Fol oeil, déjà en service, venait de sortir de l'ombre.

Sirius marchait seul au milieu d'une foule de moldus. Au moins, l'expression de leurs visages ne reflétait pas toute la peur. Il devait passer pour un jeune un peu rebelle. Mais l'important était d'enfin voir quelque chose d'autre que la peur ou la peur cachée sur les visages. Sirius manque de justesse de bousculer quelqu'un. L'homme lui demande sur un ton provoquant si sa mère lui avait apprit à marcher droit. Sirius laissa échapper un sourire. Si il avait suivit les conseils de sa mère, il ne serait pas sur le droit chemin aujourd'hui. Les gens osaient s'insulter ici. Un autre signe qu'ils n'avaient pas peur...

La peur se résumait à si peu de chose finalement. Sirius retourna au chaudron baveur. Dumbledore l'attendait.

Regulus s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque du 12, square grimmauld. Il était en train de plonger dans les secrets le plus profonds de la magie noire. Et le ministère qui prétendait tout faire pour arrêter les adeptes de magie noire... Quand on voyait tout les livres qu'il avait trouvé, il y avait des questions à se poser. Tout ces livres, et si peu de réponses... Regulus comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi ces livres étaient considérés comme interdits. Il commençait à s'habituer, mais avait encore l'envie de vomir lors de certains passages...

Il sortit de la bibliothèque pour allait prendre l'air. Lucius Malefoy l'attendait.

"Pourquoi chez moi?  
-Parce que tu vis seul, que ta maison est actuellement incartable, et que tu as réussi à t'arranger pour que ta famille ne te trouve pas pendant des années, lorsque tu as eu ta majorité et que tu es parti de chez les Potter. Je pourrais les envoyer ailleurs, mais tu es la meilleur personne pour ça. Maugrey a quelques problèmes quand il doit accueillir des gens chez lui, les Prewett sont rarement là... Lily et James ont plus important à faire... Peter n'a pas une maison aussi protéger que la tienne... Remus n'est pas l'hôte longue durée idéale... Je continue?  
-Non, c'est bon, j'accueillerais ce journaliste et sa famille chez moi.  
-Je demanderais à Lily et James de t'aider à préparer les chambres d'amis...

"Pourquoi moi?  
-Le seigneur des ténèbres considère que tu n'as pas fait d'erreurs dernièrement, contrairement à beaucoup d'éléments... Puis, tu ne t'es pas encore expérimenté dans ce domaine, qu'est la torture d'une famille.

Regulus sentit, au fond de lui, une grande peur surgir, ainsi qu'une grand gêne. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître... Cependant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan en cas de problème.

"Très bien, à quel heure partons-nous?  
-Ce soir, à dix heure.

Lily tourna trois fois sa baguette. Un lit, une chaise et une table de nuit apparurent. Elle tourna une autre fois sa baguette et un armoire apparut.

"Voila! Nous avons les meubles, maintenant il faut les mettrent en place.

Elle regarda les volets cabanés avec un air désapprobateur. Le soleil filtrait à peine et si quelqu'un rentrait chez Sirius et ne savait pas qu'il habitait dans cette maison, on aurait cru une maison fantôme.

"Sirius, tu devrais ouvrir ta maison plus souvent. tu habites à la campagne, et au point où e est le monde, fermer la porte ou pas ne change plus grand chose...  
-Sa ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste l'endroit où je dors et range mes objets. Je ne passe pas mon temps chez moi...  
-James, explique à ton ami...  
-Ha, non. Je n'ais pas envie de polémiquer avec lui, pas plus qu'avec toi...  
-De toute façon, Sirius, par respect pour tes futurs invités, tu vas ouvrir tout ces volets, et rester chez toi plus longtemps que d'habitude..."

Sirius vit dans le regard de Lily qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Son regard ressemblait à celui qu'elle leur avaient jetés, à lui et aux maraudeurs quelques années plus tôt... Il alla ouvrir les volets en grognant...

Regulus lisait, lisait... Et ne trouvait rien!

Il avait du oublier quelque chose. Un élément essentiel... mais quel élément? Il avait poussé ses recherches jusqu'à menacer Mr Barjow... Et ne trouvait rien. Regulus fut tirer de sa rêverie par un réveil qu'il avait programmé. Il sortit de la maison. La silhouette de Lucius apparut bientôt. Regulus sentit la pression monter en lui de nouveau. Le moment fatidique approchait.

Ils transplanèrent. La maison du journaliste était isolée, c'était parfait. Les deux mangemorts virent alors que la porte était ouverte. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Tout indiquait que l'on était partis précipitamment. Regulus sentit l'énorme poids qui pesait sur son épaule s'enfuir.

"Merci de nous accueillir. Je me demande ce que nous aurions faits sans vous...  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est Dumbledore qu'il vous faut remercier. Vous risquez de rester ici pendant un bon moment... Tant que l'autre fou sera là.  
-Si vous le dites..."

Regulus rentra dans le 12, square grimmauld, en cachant ses émotions, comme on lui avait si bien apprit. Il croisa sa mère:

"Tu rentres tard, Regulus."

Regulus sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. mais il se retint et décida de faire un sous-entendu. Tout marchait comme ça dans cette famille. Par des sous-entendus...

"Moi, au moins, je rentre. Toujours pur."

Et il alla dans la bibliothèque sans attendre de réponse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre n°8: Sur les traces du passé

Sirius se leva le lendemain matin avec une drôle de sensation. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas faire de bruit. Il descendit dans la cuisine et commença à se préparer un café. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et son départ de chez les Potter, il avait toujours fait tout le bruit qu'il désirait en se levant. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il détestait le calme, qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'obscur manoir de square Grimmauld. Cette façon qu'avaient ses parents de se comporter du matin au soir avec une manière d'être qui était contre nature...

Mais d'avoir ouvert les volets lui rappelait Poudlard. L'heure des choix pour lui. Le temps où il avait pris la décision de partir de chez lui... C'était dans les dortoirs, il s'en souvenait très bien...

_"Mes parents ne m'écrivent même plus... Les pauvres! Un gryffondor dans leur familles...  
-Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils aient cessés de t'écrire, avait répondu James. Leurs lettres ressemblaient plus à des ordres militaires pour un espion qu'à des lettres pour leurs enfant...  
-Ils ne comprendront jamais qui je suis. Ce sont des imbéciles. Je ne peux plus les supporter depuis bien trop longtemps... Cette façon de se croire au dessus de tout, au dessus même des lois de la nature... Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux et moi.  
-Que comptes-tu faire?, avait demandé Peter.  
-Partir. Je ne sais pas où j'irais, mais ils ne seront pas prés de me trouver à l'arrêt du Poudlard Express..."_

Regulus lisait encore une fois dans la bibliothèque du 12, square grimmauld. Ses recherches ne donnaient toujours rien. Il y avait de nombreux moyen d'utiliser la magie noire, et apparemment, rien ne correspondait à l'idée qu'il avait des projets de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à mieux connaître Voldemort, et ce, sans l'approcher. Regulus allait devoir voler de précieux documents de Poudlard. Dans les registres, il trouverait sûrement qui était Voldemort. Non! Il allait trop vite. Il ne saurait jamais en lisant les notes de professeurs qui il était. Il n'avait désormais plus rien de ce qu'il avait pu être avant, sinon Poudlard ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Il fallait qu'il fasse plus de recherche sur les débuts de l'ère "Voldemort", pour savoir qui il était au départ et quel type de magie noire il aurait voulut utiliser... Tandis qu'il atteignait finalement cette conclusion, le sommeil tomba comme un poids sur lui, et il s'endormit sur la table...

Sirius continuait ainsi de se rappeler de comment il avait échappé à ce manoir maudit. Le jour où il était revenu sur le quai 9 3/4 cette année là, il avait pris ses affaires et au lieu de comme tout le monde, chercher ses parents au milieu de la foule, il s'était dirigé en courant vers la barrière qui ramenait du côté moldu. Puis il avait été sur le chemin de traverse. Là où il trouverait son héritage, celui que lui avait laissé Alphard l'année passé, après une longue conversation sur sa façon de voir le monde. mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simple. Ce jour-là, ses parents étaient réapparus devant lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Gringott. Un conflit d'idée avait alors suivit entre les parents et le fils.

_"Sirius, s'écria alors sa mère, que faites-vous ici sans notre approbation? Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à venir ici._

Toute la rancoeur de sirius s'était alors libérée. Il avait finalement dit à ses parents ce qu'il pensait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Pourquoi cette petite phrase de réprobation avait déclenché en lui une réaction si disproportionnée? Il n'en savait rien. Mais alors sa vie avait enfin prit le goût qu'il appréciait. Le goût de la liberté.

_"Tu ne m'as jamais autorisé autre chose que suivre tes ordres! Tu n'as jamais pensée à ce que je pense, ce que je veux. Tout ce qui t'importes, c'est que l'honneur de la famille soit préservé devant une aristocratie stupide qui se croit au dessus de tout! Plus jamais je ne dirais cette maudite devise! Si jamais je dois dire quelque chose, se sera vive les moldus! Vive les cracmols! Vive les sangs-de-bourbes! Vous avez tout les deux pensés que je suivrais des traditions dépassées depuis des années et même depuis toujours! Mais non!  
-Sirius, voyons...  
-La ferme! Vous avez toujours parlés, mais maintenant, c'est vous qui allaient m'écouter! Je suis Sirius Alphard Black, oui, Alphard. Et je fais le serment de ne plus jamais suivre vos idées stupides! Je vais suivre la voie d'Alphard."_

Mme Black avait blanchit pendant un instant. Puis, le flux du peu d'amour maternelle qu'elle avait en elle, que l'on pouvait même dire inexistant, avait rapidement cédé.

_"Sinistre imbécile! Traître à ton sang! TU VEUX PARTIR! BIEN PART! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! N'approche plus jamais de notre demeure! Tu n'es plus mon fils! Tu n'existe plus!  
-Tu vas me brûler de ta tapisserie chérie n'est ce pas? Et que feras-tu quand il n'y aura plus personne pour la continuer? Vas-tu utiliser un procédé magique? Ou peut-être que tu la brûleras pour refuser de voir la vérité en face?  
-Tais-toi! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que les sangs de bourbe que tu affectionnes tant. Va vivre avec eux! Deviens une des ces vermines! Je ne veux plus te voir! Je ne le supportes déjà plus! Tu mourras avec ceux que tu affectes tant!"_

Elle avait alors transplané, laissant Sirius avec son père. Il ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait transplané quelques secondes plus tard. Les gens dans la rue avaient tous un air gênés. Que Sirius quittait sa famille devint de notoriété publique. A telle point que Mr Potter fut prévenu par un de ses amis de la situation. Le soir même, il vint proposer à Sirius de vivre chez lui. Il avait été très gentil, rajoutant avec un sourire que son fils s'ennuyait beaucoup l'été. Ainsi Sirius alla habiter chez les Potter.

Regulus se réveilla. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé quelques heures plus tôt, il sortit. Il transplana au siége de la gazette du sorcier. Il demanda à consulter les archives, un droit que l'on ne refusait à personne... Sauf peut-être Voldemort ou les mangemorts en tenue, mais s'enfuir en courant ne représentait pas forcément un refus. Il reproduit magiquement une partie de tout les journaux qui l'intéressait et recommença son travail. un travail fastidieux, qui consistait à lire le moindre article de journal. Il commença cependant à s'intéresser aux derniers grand mages noirs qui avaient eus de l'influence dans le monde.

Il tomba inévitablement sur des articles sur Grindelwald, sorcier qui avait utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables sur des moldus, tué par Dumbledore en 1945. Bloodwood, actuellement emprisonné dans la prison de sorcier du Brésil, pour avoir crée des arbres maléfiques en pleine amazonie, tel une maladie qui se répandait, les arbres le devenaient peu à peu tous, menaçant sorciers et moldus, et même les créatures magiques...

La liste était longue, et Regulus commença à prendre des note qu'il cacha soigneusement dans une salle secrète de sa chambre qu'il s'était aménagé. Il commença à afficher des schémas dans cette salle, représentant tout lien possible entre les mages noires, la façon dont ils apprenaient leurs sortilèges... Et ses nuits blanches devinrent comme une habitude, prise en moins d'une semaine.

Sirius avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence des ses invités. Mais il s'efforçait de sortir le plus souvent possible, comme si vivre en communauté le gênait. Du moins, vivre avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une nuit, il se réveilla, et incapable de dormir, décida d'aller trafiquer sa moto. Il fut rejoint par le journaliste, qui devait avoir été réveillé par une inquiétude quelconque ou par le bruit.

"Vous ne dormez pas?  
-J'ais l'habitude. J'ais un cycle de sommeil très particulier.  
-Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça. Vous avez l'air d'avoir une vie assez difficile déjà sans nous.  
-La vie n'est jamais facile... Même quand des sorciers cagoulés ne se baladent pas dans les rues. Le passé me l'a prouvé...  
-Le passé... Vous devriez plus regarder vers votre avenir. Vous avec un avenir très important je le sens.  
-Moi, un avenir important? Ne me faites pas rire.  
-On ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut devenir. Tout change. Tout est toujours en mouvement. Vous comprendrez un jour... même si on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, on a toujours un pouvoir sur ce qui nous entoure. C'est nos décisions qui font le monde, et pas le monde qui fait nos décisions."

Le journaliste se retourna, et partit pour retourner se coucher.

"Attendez.  
-Oui?  
-J'ais une question... Pourquoi êtes-vous journaliste alors que vous pensez de telles choses?  
-Parfois, on ne choisit pas.  
-Je pense qu'il faut toujours choisir.  
-C'est une force que de choisir. Dumbledore et vous l'avez, même si comme pour tout les Hommes elle a parfois des faiblesses. C'est ça qui donne un grand avenir aux gens.  
-Moi, je suis incapable de choisir, voila pourquoi je ne suis qu'un simple journaliste. Le courage de choisir, c'est un grand courage? Quand j'ais choisis de critiquer Voldemort, je connaissais les risques..."

Et il partit dormir, laissant Sirius seul avec ses pensées.

Regulus commença à y voir plus clair. Tout son travail allait enfin porter ses fruits. Il commençait à voir les liens...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre n°9: Famille

Regulus déballa les parchemins. Il était encore en sueur. Apeuré par les sortilèges qu'il venait de voir en vrai, et non plus dans des grimoires. Si quelqu'un était rentré dans la salle qu'il s'était aménagé pour ses recherches, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Essayant de se calmer, Regulus continua à lire les parchemins. Mais il ne trouva aucune allusion à quelqu'un qui aurait voulut en savoir plus sur la magie noire. Il ne trouva même aucune allusion à propos de quelqu'un qui aurait eut la même langue que lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu cette semaine inutilement... Et visité cette grotte pour rien.

A cette pensée, son teint devint encore plus pâle. Il devrait visiter d'autres grottes comme celle-ci? En était t-il capable? Il se mit à trembler. Pourtant, il le fallait, il n'avait personne. Personne sur qui compter pour défaire les liens du secret de Lord Voldemort. Mais il trouverait, seul. Regulus était en sueur. Ses mains commencèrent alors à se déshydrater. Puis ses bras. Ils commençaient maintenant à vieillir. Regulus prit sa baguette et se lança une série de sort de protection. La progression du vieillissement ralentissait, mais continuait, doucement, sûrement.

Regulus se jeta sur un des livres de magie noire. Il se souvenait y avoir vu un sortilège de protection contre la magie noire. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé la page, sa peau était desséché jusqu'au épaule. Comme indiqué sur le livre, Regulus s'ouvrit la main avec un poignard, qui reposait contre le mur. Les armoiries des Blacks prirent un teint rouge sang. Regulus traça rapidement un sextacle avec son propre sang. Il sentait un picotement dans son menton et une étrange fatigue se saisissait de lui. Regulus prit sa baguette et lança la formule au milieu du sextacle.

Il sentit alors ses forces lui revenir, et un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Soudain, il eut mal au coeur et se retrouva à genoux à cracher du sang. Il subissait les effets négatifs du sort de protection. Du sang contre de la vie. Regulus, qui détestait les vampires, se sentit soudain rabaissé à leurs niveau. Et l'impression d'être un idiot, se fut un des instants où il eut le plus impression de l'être de sa vie. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas?

Sirius déballa le parchemin. Lui, Remus, Peter et James se regardaient. Il était temps de se séparer de la carte du maraudeur.

"Après tant d'année, nous l'avons gardés si précieusement à tour de rôle, souffla James avec nostalgie.  
-C'est vrai. Mais maintenant que James entre dans un monde de responsabilité officiel, nous nous devons de le suivre, les maraudeurs doivent toujours être soudés, annonça Sirius.  
-Tu as une belle façon de cacher ton envie que quelqu'un prenne notre relais, Patmol...  
-Si je voulais que tout le monde soit là, c'est parce que je pensais qu'il serait bête de la laissait à Poudlard et que les gens la prenne pour un vulgaire parchemin...  
-Tu veux que nous lancions un sort d'esprit? demanda Remus.  
-Exact! Nous ne pouvons la laisser ouverte et la laissée se faire prendre par un bon élève...  
-Si nous sommes en elle, seul quelqu'un de digne ou considéré digne par son possesseur pourra l'utiliser...  
-En effet.  
-Alors allons-y. J'irais l'amener à Poudlard après cet heureux événement."

Les quatre amis se mirent en cercle autour de la table, lancèrent le sort d'incarnation d'esprit. Le parchemin s'illumina un instant. Sirius le reprit.

"Méfaits accomplis! Maintenant il est temps de préparer notre cher futur marié pour le plus beau jour de sa vie..."

Regulus se sentait différent. Maintenant, il le savait, il pourrait explorer n'importe quel endroit sans être victime d'un sort de magie noire. Il lui restait bien des endroits à explorer. Mais il allait trouver. Il trouverait quel était le nom de Voldemort, et la vérité qu'il cachait à tous. Il prit sa cape de sorcier, et transplana.

James se tenait devant un grand miroir. Dans son costume, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait un jour était un perturbateur. Sirius était assis, et c'était la seule personne avec lui pour l'instant.

"C'est bientôt l'heure.  
-Je sais, Sirius.  
-Pendant un temps, si on m'avait dit que tu te marierais avec elle, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
-Si on m'avait un jour dit que j'accepterais volontairement de porter des vêtements aussi pompeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru."

En temps normal, Sirius aurait éclaté de rire. Mais il savait à quel point de s'engager serait un pas difficile pour James, même si il le voulait vraiment. En se regardant dans la glace, Sirius se dit alors qu'il était mal placé pour penser cela. Après tout, il n'était pas un spécialiste des histoires amoureuses... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait seulement vivre un vrai amour, et pas avoir une sorte de mariage bidon comme celui de ses parents?

"Sirius?  
-Hein?  
-C'est...l'heure, souffla James.  
-En avant! s'exclama Sirius afin de donner du courage à son ami.

A la lueur de la baguette, Regulus aperçut des cahiers. Sûrement ensorcelés. La cachette de grindelwald était beaucoup moins dangereuse, apparemment, car il cherchait à obtenir le pouvoir, et pas la conaissance de toute la magie noire en s'essayant à tout les sortilèges qu'elle comprenait. Même si pour arriver à ses fins, il avait visiblement fait quelques expériences... Regulus eut la nausée un instant. Il retint son envie de vomir et commença à tourner les pages.

L'après-midi n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Le ciel était dégagé et seul quelques nuages qui filtraient la lumière du soleil étaient présents. James était maintenant totalement calme. Sirius se tenait non loin, et c'était Dumbledore qui devait unir les mariés. Parmi les invités, il y avait les Londubat, se tenant la main. La carrure d'Hagrid contrastait avec celle de Peter, assit à côté de lui. Remus, à côté d'eux, semblait être plus en forme que d'habitude. Alberforth était assis à côté de Maugrey. Plusieurs personnes étaient passés quelques minutes plus tôt lui demander si ça ne le gênait pas trop. Il leur avait répondu que seul Dumbledore aurait pu être un problème. Ceux qui arrivaient dans son dos étaient surpris de voir que maintenant, il avait, pouvait t'on dire, des yeux derrière la tête... il ne voulait plus jamais être prit par derrière.

Les frères Prewetts discutaient avec Edgar Bones. Dedalus Diggle et Marléne Mc Kinnon étaient plongés dans une conversation secrète sur une mission de l'ordre. Dumbledore alla lui-même les voirs et leur signala que ce n'était pas le moment. Sturgis Podmore et Caradoc Dearborn attendaient tranquillement. Elphias Doge tentait de trouver une place. Le journaliste qu'accueillait Sirius était là pour prendre les photos. Benjy fenwick demandait à tout le monde que faisait la mariée.

En effet, Lily était en retard. James recommença à s'inquiéter. Mais soudain, Lily apparut en transplanant, comme le voulait la "rituel" (Cela évitait les enfants qui jouaient de créer un contrat de mariage magique entre eux...). Elle avança jusqu'à James.

"Evanesca"

Le vomi que venait de rejeter Regulus s'était à présent évaporé. Il continua de tourner les pages. Il était obligé de lire toutes les pages pour ne rien manquer. Il tomba alors sur un passage intéressant:

Ce jeune garçon est étonnant. Un peu trop même. Il se croit au dessus de moi. Il m'a reproché trop d'hésitation. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de reconnaissance en le prenant comme élève en échange de basses besognes, mais de là à ce qu'il conteste mes ordres... J'ais bien l'impression qu'il va être temps de m'occuper de lui. J'ais beaucoup à faire, et il est gênant de devoir se débarrasser de quelqu'un d'aussi efficace. Mais si j'étais à se place, je serais sur le point d'agir.

James et Lily se tenaient la main. Dumbledore avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore leva les mains pour réclamer le calme. Sirius se tenait debout prés de lui. Il devait faire de ce jour le plus beau que puisse vivre son ami. Dumbledore commença à parler:

"Nous sommes réunis ici pour assister à l'union de James Potter et de Lily Evans en tant que mari et femme. Ils seront unis magiquement jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux conjoints ou à la rupture du contrat magique. Lily, James, avancez-vous...

Il est parti. Il a sûrement senti mes intentions. Jedusor... Ce jeune garçon doit mourir. Il est bien trop doué pour son age. Je dois m'en débarrasser, mais il a très bien couvert sa fuite. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a prit la fuite ainsi, sans voir si j'étais un danger. C'est bizarre, de sa part, d'avoir oublié un détail aussi important...

Regulus se dépêcha de noter le nom de Jedusor. Rien ne prouvait que c'était lui Voldemort. Mais il devait exploiter chaque piste. Il n'avait pas choisit un chemin facile.

"Si quelqu'un devait s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise ici et maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais."

Personne ne bougea dans l'assemblée. L'idée même que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage n'avait pas du traverser l'esprit à l'assemblée. Voyons que personne ne répondait, Dumbledore continua.

"Lily Evans, voulez-vous épouser James Potter, ici présent?  
-Oui...  
-James Potter, voulez prendre pour épouse, Lily Evans, ici présente?  
-Oui...  
-Sirius."

Sirius amena les bagues à Lily et James. Ils se les passèrent au doigts et joignirent leurs mains devant Sirius et Dumbledore, qui lancèrent un sort d'union magique avec leurs baguettes. Deux rayons lumineux s'enroulèrent autour des mains jointes. Lily et James étaient maintenant maris et femmes. L'assemblé applaudit, et Sirius, dans un élan d'inspiration, fit sortir des colombes de sa baguette...( Il espérait au fond de lui que les colombes allaient crées quelques soucis aux invités et qu'il pourrait rire, mais se ne fut pas le cas...)

Il m'a bien eut... Il ne me reste à présent que quelques secondes pour cacher magiquement mon travail. Cet "Albus Dumbledore" est très fort. Plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru en le voyant. Ce jeune garçon m'a trahit, mais je laisse ici des informations qui permettront de le trouver... Mais seul quelqu'un qui a la puissance requise pourra accéder à ces informations... Un digne mage noir.

Le repas avait commencé. Hagrid avait déjà le nez bien rouge. Son "petit apéritif", avait le mérite d'être un gros apéritif. C'est cela selon lui qui rendait son apéritif "spéhiccial"... Le frère de Dumbledore, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose, l'aidait à tenir debout. Tout le monde observait la scène en riant aux éclats. Sauf Maugrey, qui jetait des regards partout, dans les moindres recoins, voulant empêcher que cette journée ne se passe mal. Sirius s'en était aperçu, et glissa le jeu de mot "fol oeil" à James, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire nerveux. Il ne parvint pas à répondre à Lily quand elle lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire. Il ne parvint à répondre à Lily que plus tard dans la soirée, quand Sirius ne fut plus dans les parages.

Dumbledore proposa en milieu d'après midi, quand tout le monde alla mieux, de prendre une photo de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il profita également du fait que les gens présent qui n'étaient pas de l'ordre étaient partis préparer le cadeau des mariés.

Regulus ne parvint pas à ouvrir l'armoire et fur repoussé à l'autre bout de la salle. Allongé sur le sol, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait essayé plusieurs approches pour ouvrir cet armoire, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ouvrir. Pourtant, si il en croyait le journal de Grindelwald, c'était là qu'il pourrait trouver des informations sur ce "Jedusor", et savoir si celui qu'on avait un jour appelé ainsi était bien Lord Voldemort. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Regulus transplana chez lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un sort suffisamment puissant pour ouvrir cet armoire.

Sirius était en cuisine. Il devait s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour les mariés, même si on ne lui avait rien demandé. Il se sentait étonnemment responsable. Mais il n'avait pas fait grand chose pendant la fête pour l'instant. Il était temps d'honorer les mariés comme il le fallait. Il allait faire un discours dont il avait le secret.

Ainsi, en plein milieu du repas, il monta sur la table et réclama l'attention de tous:

"Mesdames, Messieurs, comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour fêter, et c'est le cas de le dire, l'union de James et Lily, deux personnes formidables. Mais, il faut aussi les honorer un brin, je propose donc de porter un toast aux mariés!"

Tout le monde leva son verre, but une gorgée et applaudit Sirius. On entendit quelques "Vive les mariés". Sirius réclama de nouveau le calme.

"Deux personnes formidable, James et Lily. James... Il est plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'est un véritable frère. Quand j'ais décidé d'aller vivre ma propre vie, c'est lui et sa famille qui me sont venus en aide. Nos vies prennent souvent un tournant quand on arrive à Poudlard. A cause des personnes que l'on rencontre, de choses que l'on apprend. J'ais rencontré trois personnes formidables à Poudlard. Je parle de James, bien sur, mais aussi de Remus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrow. Ensemble, nous avons passés de magnifiques années, bien que souvent enfermés dans des salles de classe par des professeurs exigeant. Ils allaient jusqu'à exiger que l'on vienne nous quatre seulement, je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi."

Beaucoup de gens riaient. En effet, les références de Sirius à Poudlard rappelaient beaucoup de souvenir aux gens qui avaient étés à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Dumbledore avait son petit sourire que l'on connaissait si bien.

"J'ais appris ce qu'était l'amitié là-bas, et bien d'autres chose. Pour tout cela, je me dois de remercier mes amis, et plus particulièrement James, qui m'a accueillit chez lui. Un toast pour James!"

Une nouvelle fois, tout le monde leva son verre et but une gorgée. Les applaudissement, assourdissant, se firent entendre de plus belle. Sirius réclama une nouvelle fois le calme.

"Mais vous connaissez ces années. Les garçons courent après les filles, et ainsi de suite... A partir de la deuxième ou troisième année, James s'est mis à courir après une certaine Lily. Il a prit de nombreux revers. Et malgré cela, nous devons, nous quatre, James, Peter, Remus et moi, la remercier. En effet, elle nous a mis un peu de plomb dans la tête, et nous avons passés de très bon moments à essayer de la convaincre de sortir avec James. Nous avons bien faits, j'ais l'impression. Un toast pour Lily!"

Une dernière fois, tout le monde leva son verre, but un gorgée, puis applaudit. Cette fois, Sirius ne réclama pas le calme.

Regulus avait amené tout les livres qu'il pensait pouvoir lui être utile. Il commença à essayer sort après sort. A chaque fois, l'armoire le repoussa avec violence. Mais le sort de protection agissait bien. Même si il perdait régulièrement ses points de repères, il ne fut pas blesser une seule fois, et continua à lancer des sorts. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il dut se résigner à ouvrir les livres de Grindelwald. Il se sentit alors incroyablement seul.

La soirée était déjà bien avancé. On avait offert de nombreux cadeaux aux mariés. Lily avait été gêné de recevoir autant de cadeaux. Mais tout le monde lui avait rappelé que si elle les refusaient ils ne serviraient à rien. Elle les accepta donc, "Comme devait le faire les gens que l'on fête", selon Remus.

Quand minuit fut prés de sonner, les mariés se retirèrent. Sirius, bien qu'avec Remus et Peter, en train de faire la fête, sentit soudain un vide. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre n°10 : La prophétie

Les fêtes de noël eurent un goût amer pour l'ordre du phénix. La joie du mariage de Lily et James retomba bien vite, à la nouvelle de l'assassinat de Marlene McKinnon et de toute sa famille. On les avaient horriblement torturés, et ses enfants n'avaient pas étaient épargnés. Sirius bouillait de rage. L'idée qu'il y ait un traître commença à germer en lui. L'attaque de Maugrey, même si il était un auror, avait été trop bien préparée, lancée au moment où il relâchait généralement sa vigilance. Le massacre de la famille à Marlene McKinnon semblait avoir été plus cruel que d'habitude. La possibilité qu'un traître renseigne Voldemort apparut de plus en plus clairement à Sirius.

Mais qui pouvait bien être le traître? Sirius n'oserait jamais accuser quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Tous étaient plus qu'opposés au mangemorts. Aucun n'aurait accepté de s'allier avec lui. Malheureusement, l'existence d'un traître était plus que probable. Une sorte d'ombre apparut ainsi dans les yeux de Sirius pendant les fêtes de noël et le premier de l'an. Sirius ne savait rien, et sa colère était proportionnelle à son ignorance sur les événements. Cependant, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait allait bientôt en apprendre beaucoup sur l'avenir.

Regulus avait remplit la pièce de symbole de magie noire. L'armoire s'était finalement ouverte. Le alohomora qu'avait lancé Regulus avait été d'une puissance énorme. La main où il tenait sa baguette avait les doigts brûlés par l'impact du sort. Mais c'était surtout l'esprit de Regulus qui était atteint. Les horreurs qu'il avait vu dans les grimoire de magie noire de Grindelwald, il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. L'armoire contenait une pensine. La lueur bleuté qu'elle dégageait semblait irréel. Regulus plongea alors son esprit dans la pensine.

Il était à présent dans un bureau luxueux. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le Berlin moldu, au couleur du nazisme. Grindelwald semblait préoccupé. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Grindelwald ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette. Un jeune homme de grande taille au cheveux noires se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il entra et s'inclina devant Grindelwald. Ce dernier était quelqu'un de plutôt inquiétant. Ses cheveux blonds montraient qu'il devait ne pas avoir de problème à se balader coté moldu. Ses yeux étaient gris et la partie blanche de ses yeux était injecté de sang noir. Le bouque qu'il portait était certainement présent pour cacher une cicatrice que l'on voyait dépasser légèrement. L'expression de Grindelwald était menaçante et malveillante.

Mais plus que cette expression, ce qui pouvait faire peur chez Grindelwald, c'était l'aura noir qui l'entourait. On pouvait sentir le mal qu'il était capable de faire. En regardant dans ses yeux, on pouvait savoir qu'il avait extrêmement poussé ses recherches en magie noire, et qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Quand il parlait à quelqu'un, il tendait toujours sa baguette vers l'interlocuteur. Grindelwald faisait vivre la peur. La peur était sa plus grande arme. Il allait apprendre à ses dépends que si la peur n'agissait pas sur une personne, elle risquait de s'envoler très rapidement.

La brise de juillet soufflait sur Pré-Au-Lard. La nuit venait juste de tomber, et une silhouette s'avançait sans peur dans la ruelle de la tête de sanglier, malgré ces temps troublés. Mais la silhouette de Albus Dumbledore n'était pas une silhouette comme les autres. Cela devait être du à l'homme qu'elle représentait. Albus Dumbledore entra donc dans le bar, et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Délaissant la silhouette encapuchonnée d'un autre client, qui n'aurait, elle, sûrement évoquée rien de spécial à personne, Alberforth se dirigea vers son frère.

"Elle est en haut, dans la chambre 12.  
-D'accord. Assure toi que personne ne trouble notre entretien.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu connais la réputation de mon établissement.  
-Justement."

Albus monta et entra dans la chambre 12. La dénommée Sybille Trelawney l'attendait.

"Melle Trelawney? Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Excusez-moi pour le retard.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, professeur Dumbledore. Je **savais** que vous seriez en retard.  
-Heu, oui, répondit Dumbledore se retenant de rire. Je suis idiot, il est évident que vous deviez le savoir. Après tout, vous êtes ici pour l'entretien pour être professeur de divination.  
-En effet, professeur Dumbledore.  
-Voyons, appelez-moi Albus, bien que nous ne sachions pas encore si nous aurons le bonheur de nous revoir à Poudlard. Vous êtes donc l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la voyante renommé Trelawney.  
-Comme mon nom l'indique, c'est le cas. Je crois que je dois vous montrez mes pouvoirs à présent.  
-En effet."

Dumbledore avait l'impression que cette entretien allait être très long, et surtout...ennuyeux.

"Vous désirez-donc être mon disciple?  
-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne saura que je le suis. Je serais discret. Mon travail me fournit une très bonne couverture. Personne ne me soupçonnera.  
-Ha oui? Et où travaillez-vous, Mr... Jedusor?  
-Chez Barjow&Beurk.  
-Hum...Intéressant. Mais il faudra me prouver que vous avez les capacités requises...  
-Quand?  
-Dans une heure, revenez dans mon bureau. Vous pourrez alors me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable.

Barjow&Beurk! Jedusor, comme Voldemort, y avait travaillé. Le rapprochement était plus que facile à faire. Mais Mr Barjow ne lui avait pas dit le nom de Voldemort quand il l'avait interrogé. Soit il ne le savait plus, par quelques moyens magiques, soit Regulus avait été trop clément. Dans les deux cas, une petite visite allait s'imposer chez Barjow&Beurk.

Le souvenir se troubla et le même bureau apparut. Jedusor faisait face à un autre sorcier. Grindelwald prit la parole:

"Vous désirez tout les deux mon savoir. Vous devez donc me prouvez que vous le mérités. C'est un duel à mort. Messieurs."

Tandis que Grindelwald créait une cage magique pour le combat, les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguettes et le combat s'engagea.

Le test n'était pas vraiment concluant. Dumbledore devait conclure ce qui devait être conclut : Sybille Trelawney n'avait aucun talent. Elle aurait pu impressionner des moldus (et encore, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient crédules), mais elle ne pouvait pas enseigner la divination. C'était mieux ainsi. Cette option vers laquelle s'orientaient les élèves pour éviter des matières plus difficile serait finalement supprimée.

"Bien, Melle trelawney. Je suis à regret de vous annoncer que malgré votre remarquable performance de ce soir, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous engager. Voyez-vous, pour convaincre les élèves, il vous faudrait plus de précision dans vos prédictions. C'est à regret que je me dois de vous quitter."

Alors que Dumbledore se levait, une voix différente de celle de la Sybille Trelawney habituelle se fit entendre:

"_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche..."_

Dumbledore se retourna, surprit. Sybille Trelwaney semblait en transe. De l'autre côté de la porte, la silhouette encapuchonnée qui écoutait à la porte depuis une demi-heure retint son dernier mouvement. Il se préparait en effet à s'enfuir, mais il s'apprêtait en faites à écouter quelque chose digne d'intérêt.

_"Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

La silhouette fut soudain tirer de force la porte, et projetée en arrière. Alberforth, la baguette à la main, décapuchonna l'espion, pour découvrir le visage de...Severus Rogue.

_"Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Dumbledore venait d'entendre des paroles qui allaient changer les deux prochains décennies. Sybille Trelawney sembla reprendre ses esprits:

"Ha... Dommage. Dans ce cas...  
-J'ais changé d'avis, vous êtes engagée.  
-Comment?  
-Sous condition.  
-Condition?  
-Vous vivrez à Poudlard et devrait me prévenir à chaque fois que vous voudrez en sortir.  
-Heu... D'accord.  
-Bien, dés demain, vous pouvez emménager.  
-Pourquoi avoir si soudainement changé d'avis?  
-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir un troisième oeil."

Dumbledore sortie de la chambre, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son frère tenant Rogue attaché avec des liens magiques.

Le cadavre du sorcier qui s'était opposé à Jedusor disparut d'un coup de baguette de Grindelwald. Regulus ne pouvait plus douter. La façon de combattre de Jedusor, la haine dans ses yeux lorsqu'il combattait... C'était Voldemort jeune.

"Bien, bien. Vous commencez le travail pour moi demain, même heure. Quand à mon enseignement, vous pourrez en profiter ce soir à 22 heures. Rendez-vous à cette adresse, fit Grindelwald en faisant voler un bout de papier vers Jedusor."

Le souvenir commença alors de nouveau à se brouiller. Mais Regulus en savait assez, et il pourrait toujours revenir. Il sortit du souvenir. Il était épuisé. IL transplana vers square Grimmauld et alla se coucher. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les images de toute les horreurs qu'il avait vu... Les cauchemards ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Cette nuit fut la plus longue de sa vie.

"Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir?  
-Il n'a pas entendu la prophétie en entier. Il va induire Voldemort en erreur.  
-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les prophéties?  
-Il y a toujours des exceptions. Puis c'est Voldemort qui va créer le destin qu'on lui a donné. Le destin sera en marche si il tombe dans le panneau. Protége bien la voyante.  
-D'accord."

Et Dumbledore repartit vers Poudlard. A ce moment même, Severus Rogue révélait la prophétie incomplète à Lord Voldemort. La réaction de Voldemort lança pour lui un engrenage maudit.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius ne trouvait une fois de plus pas le sommeil. Le journaliste qu'il hébergeait encore entra de nouveau dans la cuisine, et ils commencèrent à parler:

"Vous non-plus, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir?  
-Non... Même si vous nous protégés, j'ais très peur pour ma famille...  
-Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, mais je n'ais pas peur pour ma famille, en faites.  
-Le courage, c'est d'affronter ses peurs, dit-on... Mais dans une telle situation, qu'est ce que le courage?  
-Celui d'admettre la vérité, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Ma famille ne l'a pas.  
-Oui... Je vais tenter de dormir. Bonne nuit. Moi qui espérait un grand avenir...  
-Vous en aurez un, faites moi confiance, Mr Cuffe, fit Sirius, l'appelant pour la première fois par son nom.  
-C'est ce que disait mon professeur de potion, Mr Slughorn... Tu seras quelqu'un d'important, Barnabas, qu'il disait toujours... Espérons-le."

Et il partit se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre n°11: Le département des mystères

Le froid mordant de février était arrivé à son apogée. Malgré tout, quelques marchands de fausses amulettes et autres objets continuaient leurs trocs sur le chemin de traverse. Regulus refusait les unes après les autres les amulettes, les propositions de sortilèges de protection, les bracelets soit disant enchantés... Il se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Regulus avait du repousser ses activités de recherches à plus tard, en raison d'activités mangemorts... Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se trahir. Sous ses yeux, Bellatrix avait commis les pires atrocités. Mais par rapport à ce qu'il avait lu dans les grimoires de magie noire, ce n'était rien. Il se dirigea directement vers le magasin Barjow&Beurk. Lorsqu'il entra, Mr Beurk paru surpris. Mais il se reprit rapidement:

"Bonjour, Monsieur Black... Que me vaut votre visite?

-Un problème qui ne devrait pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Où est monsieur Barjow?

-Il n'est pas là, pourquoi?

-Ho... Ce n'est rien d'important. Vous pouvez répondre aussi à la question que je vais vous poser. Tom Jedusor, cela vous dit quelque chose?"

Mr Beurk changea de couleur quelques secondes. Son coeur s'arréta même de battre. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il parvint à reprendre son souffle. Il regarda un peu partout, comme si des démons allez sortir du sol et l'emmener dans une autre dimension. Puis en bégayant, il déclara:

"N...nous...ferm...fermons plus tôt, aujourd'hui."

Il poussa Regulus vers l'extérieur, et ferma rapidement toutes les grilles avec sa baguette. La possibilité que Tom Jedusor soit Voldemort tendait à se confirmer d'après la réaction de Mr Beurk. La peur que Regulus avait vu dans ses yeux, il n'en doutait pas, c'était la même qu'avait les gens de prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il savait où aller pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas. Et il ne se trompait pas. Il renonça à se venger de Mr barjow qui ne lui avait pas tout dit lors de sa première visite. Lui non plus, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de tout dire...

Benjy Fenwick était mort, lui aussi. Cette seconde mort était comme une alarme pour Sirius: il y avait un traître parmi eux. Mais qui? Qui? Qui! Cette question hantait Sirius. Benjy avait été tué avec une cruauté sans limite. Son corps avait été...découpé en petits morceaux. En y repensant, Sirius eut envie de vomir. C'était lui et Maugrey qui avaient trouvés les restes. Prit par surprise, il n'avait pas du avoir la moindre chance de se défendre. Les mangemorts montraient encore une fois de quoi ils étaient capable. Sirius enrageait.

Ses mains tremblaient quand il pensait à cet évènement. En moins de deux mois, deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient morts. Ce qui était alarmant, c'est qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas été choisis au hasard. Afin de se calmer, Sirius décida d'aller chez Remus, James ne passant sûrement pas tout son temps avec Lily à faire de la cuisine. Remus le fit entrer dans sa maison. Petite, peu comfortable, mais vivable. Le fait que Remus soit un défavorisé social se ressentait partout. Toute la maison semblait tenir par magie. Pourtant, Remus continuait à se battre pour des idéaux sans s'attaquer aux gens.

Sur la table de sa cuisine, la photo de l'Ordre du Phénix attendait. Remus devait être en train de la regarder quelques minutes plus tôt. Remus croisa le regard de Sirius, braqué sur la photo. Il soupira, et, après s'être assis, sortit Sirius de sa transe:

"J'y pense sans arrêt aussi. C'est horrible.

-Ils sont morts, comme ça, sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre. Ca pourrait nous arriver maintenant. Ils pourraient débouler, comme ça, sans prévenir.

-A chaque fois que je regarde cette photo, je pense à tous les moments passés avec eux. Et je m'aperçois que je ne les connaissais presque pas. Si nous ne faisions pas partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous ne les aurions jamais connus.

-Oui... Cependant...

-Cependant?

-Non, rien..."

La méfiance venait de faire un pas en avant dans le coeur de Sirius. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que dans le coeur de Remus, c'était le cas aussi.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde au ministère de la magie. C'était beaucoup mieux pour Regulus, qui pouvait ainsi se déplacer sans trop de difficulté, malgré les hautes mesures de sécurités. Cependant, il dut admettre que sans ce qu'il avait apprit récemment, il n'aurait jamais pu s'infiltrer au ministère. Trouver les dossiers de Poudlard était difficile. Surtout au ministère. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. De plus, officiellement, le ministére ne possédait pas ces dossiers. Mais Regulus savait de sources sûres que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, c'était une simple question de logique : comment le ministère contrôlerait-il les élèves de premier cycle qui utilisent la magie devant les moldus, sinon?

La chose la plus logique était donc de commencer ses recherches par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Ce service n'était jamais fermé. Regulus devrait donc jouer finement pour éviter de se faire prendre. Bien que sa famille ait beaucoup de relations, il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Quelqu'un d'attentif aurait pu le repérer malgré le sortilège de désillusion surpuissant qu'il s'était lancé. Il devait de plus attendre que quelqu'un entre dans l'ascenseur pour y rentrer. Mais, après avoir frôler la catastrophe deux ou trois fois, il parvint à arriver jusqu'au Service des usages abusifs de la magie.

Dumbledore regardait le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre. La prophétie allait considérablement changer les événements. Il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de ceux qui donneraient naissances à "celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténébres"... Il aurait pu ignorer la prophétie. Mais Voldemort, lui, n'était pas le genre de personne à ignorer les prophéties...

Cependant, il n'en savait rien. La vérité était qu'il lui fallait un espion. Quelqu'un qui le renseignerait sur ce qu'il se passait chez les mangemorts. Dumbledore détestait ça. Il connaissait un mangemort qui pourrait rejoindre leur cause. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux...

Ce soir-là, Lily et James étaient invités chez les Londubat. La soirée s'annonçait joyeuse, malgré ce qu'il se passait un peu partout. Mais, dehors, dans l'ombre, se tenait une silhouette cagoulée, qui attendait...

Un vieux sorcier attendait derrière son bureau en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il fixait une carte d'Angleterre, le regard vide. C'était la salle de détection des actes magiques non autorisés. Dans le couloir, quatre ou cinq sorciers et sorcières revenaient d'intervention, semblait-il. Regulus se retrouva donc coincé contre le mur, immobile, obligé d'attendre que la voie soit dégagée. Mais ce service semblait ne jamais stopper son activité.

Heureusement, il y eut soudain une lumière sur la carte que le vieux sorcier observait sans attention, accompagné d'un signal sonore qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il se leva, et bientôt accompagné de deux sorcières, il se dirija vers l'ascenceur. "Dans la région de Nottingham cette fois..." indiqua t-il aux deux sorcières. Les autres sorciers qui venaient de revenir semblaient être partis se reposer dans une petite salle. Regulus en profita pour se faufiler dans la salle. Il y avait plusieurs bureaux, placés de façon à ce que leurs occupants aient vue sur la carte. Il y avait plusieurs étagères remplis de dossiers sur les côtés. Entre deux étagères, une petite porte menait à une salle latérale.

Prenant soin de ne pas heurter de bureaux ou de chaises, Regulus se dirigea vers les étagères. Voyant que ces étagères ne comptaient que des dossiers récents, il entra dans la petite salle. Des centaines d'étagères se dressaient là, couvertes de dossiers rangés par ordre alphabétique. Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de salle qui étaient plus grandes qu'elles ne l'auraient dues, Regulus ne fut pas surprit. A peine s'était il glissé dans la salle des archives qu'un sorcier entra dans la salle des bureaux. Regulus était maintenant coincé, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il commença à chercher des dossiers concernant Poudlard.

Remus et Sirius s'efforçaient de ne pas laisser paraître leurs troubles. Mais ils eurent bientôt du mal à trouver une conversation qui ne déboucherait pas sur la question. Alors qu'un malaise était sur le point de s'installer, une plume de phénix apparut. Se regardant quelques secondes, Remus et Sirius plongèrent sur la plume.

Le décor autour d'eux changea totalement alors. Ils étaient maintenant dans le jardin d'une belle maison qui devait sûrement comprendre un étage. Des cris se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Remus et Sirius sortirent leurs baguettes et foncèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. A peine Sirius avait-il franchi le pas de la porte qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un mangemort. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, celui-ci tomba à terre, stupéfixé. Sirius se retourna et vit le regard déterminé de Remus. S'était-il trompé ? Mais ce n'était pas la question. Sirius fonça dans le couloir de l'entrée et ouvrit la première porte sur la droite.

Il se retrouva dans la salle à manger, en plein milieu d'une tempête de sort. Celle-ci communiquait avec le salon, par une grand ouverture en arc, qui prenait la moitié de la largeur de la salle. Chaque camp semblait s'être rangé d'un des deux côtés. Et Sirius n'était pas du bon côté. Un mangemort le pointa déjà avec sa baguette. Sirius se jeta sous la table, évitant de justesse un éclair vert. La porte se referma avec fracas, assomant à moitié Remus qui essayait de rentrer dans la salle. Un autre mangemort se baissa pour lancer un sort à Sirius. Sirius cria "Expelliarmmus", le sort fut bloqué par une chaise, mais le choc envoya la chaise dans la figure du mangemort qui tomba en arrière.

Profitant de ce temps de répit, Sirius rampa pour essayer de se rapprocher du salon. Tandis qu'il sortait du dessous de la table, il sentit un éclair lui frôler les cheveux. Alors qu'il courrait pour se réfugier derrière un des canapés, il entendit un mangemort lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion. Heureusement, Frank s'interposa et lança un protego qui bloqua le sort comme un simple caillou. Sirius sauta sur la petite table du salon, puis derrière un canapé, et Frank retourna derrière la sécurité du mur de l'arc.

Trois rangées entières étaient dédiées à l'école de sorcellerie. A chaque lettre, il y avait un grand tiroir. Ouvrant le tiroir des "J", Regulus se retrouva avec un tiroir de taille normal...et vide. Regulus glissa sa main dans le tiroir, mais seul le vide l'accueilli. Il murmura alors inconsciemment "Jedusor", et le dossier apparut. Regulus le retira du tiroir, qui se referma immédiatement. Au moment où Regulus ouvrait le dossier, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Regulus se glissa discrètement sur le côté après avoir rendu le dossier invisible, et aperçut une silhouette familière. Rookwood.

Un autre sorcier entra dans la salle. Il donna quelques dossiers à Rookwood, qui sembla pendant quelques instants en colère que le sorcier soit intervenu. Mais il cacha rapidement ses émotions et sortit. Rookwood travaillait au département des mystères, mais c'était un mangemort. C'était une très bonne occasion pour Regulus de se renseigner sur les futurs agissements du seigneur des ténèbres. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il suivit Rookwood, évitant de justesse que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Les sorciers fatigués ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence, ou crurent avoir rêvé... Sur ce point là, ils n'étaient pas si différents des moldus, pensa Regulus.

Regulus se glissa dans l'ascenceur, à côté de Rookwood. Il déploya toute sa puissance magique pour augmenter la puissance du sort. Ainsi, même Rookwood, qui jetait des regards un peu partout, ne put voir qu'il était suivi. L'ascenceur s'arrêta enfin, et Regulus suivit Rookwood vers le département des mystères. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et Regulus entra derrière Rookwood qui ne remarqua rien. Il était maintenant dans le département des mystères.

Des traits colorés continuaient de voler entre les deux camps, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent l'avantage. James, Lily et Sirius étaient cachés derrière un grand canapé. Alice et Frank étaient réfugiés derrière le mur, et Remus venait de revenir et se cachait grâce à un fauteuil. Il surveillait la porte latérale par laquelle il les avaient rejoint. Personne ne semblait en venir. Ni mangemort, ni membre de l'Ordre. Soudain, une des vitres se brisa et un mangemort apparut dans l'ouverture. James attira Lily derrière un autre canapé, tandis que Sirius se prépara à affronter le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci abatit sa baguette et instinctivement, Sirius l'évita, se relevant par la même occasion. Ce fut une chance qu'il ait eu ce réflexe, car la baguette du mangemort coupa le canapé aussi facilement que du beurre. La baguette était entourée d'une sorte d'aura magique qui coupait tout ce qui dépassait de la main du mangemort. Tandis que Sirius jouait une sorte de jeu d'esquive contre le mangemort, les sorts s'étaient interrompus, et les mangemorts se faufilaient vers le salon. Alice sortie de sa cachette, et lança un Wingardium Leviosa qui fit s'envoler les chaises et la table. Elle secoua alors sa baguette dans toutes les directions, et les chaises se fracassèrent sur les murs ou des mangemorts, tandis que la table explosait en multiple petites échardes, ne pouvant pas aller dans autant de direction.

Un des mangemorts qui avait réussit à échapper aux chaises et qui ne s'était reçu que quelques échardes lança un trait de magie verte avec sa baguette en direction d'Alice. Frank surgit de sa cachette et la plaqua au sol. Le sort alla se fracasser contre le canapé et était tellement puissant qu'il le poussa d'un bon mètre et fit tomber le mangemort et Sirius à la renverse. Dans la chute, la baguette du mangemort coupa le bras gauche de Sirius. Le mangemort se releva très rapidement, et alors qu'il était sur le point de mettre un coup de baguette à Sirius, il s'envola vers la porte latéral qui se brisa sous le choc. Le mangemort était maintenant à terre, assomé dans le couloir. Par l'ouverture de la fenêtre brisée, Dorcas Meadowes venait d'entrer dans la maison. Sirius s'aperçut alors que dehors, on pouvait apercevoir diverses lumières colorées, témoignant d'une bataille entre mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre.

Déambulant dans les sombres couloirs du département des mystères, Rookwood ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de la présence de Regulus. Ce dernier était bien content d'avoir un guide dans ces sombres couloirs. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle remplie de bocal dans lesquelles reposaient des cerveaux... Rookwood les regarda, nota quelque chose sur un bloc note et sortit de la salle, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait ici était parfaitement normal. Regulus fut déçu, car Rookwood retournait vers l'entrée du département des mystères. Alors que Regulus s'apprêtait à le suivre, il sentit une chaleur enivrante venir d'une autre porte.

Comme guidé par une puissance invisible, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle resta inexplicablement fermée. Que cette porte reste fermée énerva Regulus. Il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle devait s'ouvrir. Il plaqua sa main contre la porte et tenta de la pousser avec sa puissance magique. Il la ferait éclater si il le fallait, mais elle s'ouvrirait. Alors qu'une aura menaçante apparaissait dans les mains de Regulus - une aura de magie noire, froide, pleine de colère - la porte s'illumina.

Les mains de Regulus le brûlèrent alors terriblement. Il s'écarta de la porte en hurlant, sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où il était, qu'il n'aurait jamais du être ici, quelque soit le camp de cette guerre. Mais surtout, quelque chose au fond de son coeur s'était réveillé. Un sentiment qui somnolait, depuis si longtemps, incertain, au fond de lui, venait de se réveiller, se multipliait, l'envahissait, et chassait la magie noire qui était en lui. Regulus tomba alors à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda ses mains : elles étaient intacts, bien qu'elles lui causaient une horrible douleur. Non, en faites, tout son corps lui causait une terrible douleur.

Il était dégoûté de lui-même. De son attitude. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant avait été une erreur. Tandis que les larmes coulaient des yeux de Regulus, que cette force en lui lui serrait le coeur, il regarda une nouvelle fois ses mains, avec lesquelles il avait fait tant d'erreur. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elles étaient totalement visibles. Il n'était plus invisible, et des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre non loin.

"Par ici!"

Le cri de Frank Londubat retentit suffisamment fort pour que tous les membres de l'Ordre l'entendent. Maugrey, Emmeline Vance et Elphias Doge rejoignirent Sirius et les autres dans la maison. Un mangemort lança un sort sur Elphias Doge qui fit voler son chapeau en éclat, mais Elphias était heureusement indemne. Soudain, une silhouette plus noire que les autres apparut dans le jardin. Les mangemorts qui avaient été repoussés hors de la maison s'écartaient sur son passage. On aurait put dire que si il semblait plus noir que les mangemorts, c'était parce que Voldemort avait un visage très pale qui faisait ressortir la noirceur de sa robe de sorcier. La vérité était qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura inquiétante, témoignant de sa pratique approfondie de la magie noire.

Voyant leur maître arriver, les mangemorts se battaient maintenant avec ferveur pour certains, crainte pour d'autres. Mais le résultat était là, les mangemorts avides de victoire fonçaient sur la maison non pas sans peur, mais avec la peur de leurs maître. Ce n'était plus très risqué, vu que les membres de l'Ordre s'enfuyaient maintenant vers les étages de la maison. Les membres de l'Ordre furent bientôt rassemblés dans une salle où ils se mirent à tenir un portoloin. Mais à la porte apparut bientôt un mangemort.

Dorcas Meadowes lâcha le portoloin et stupéfixa le mangemort. Il sortit alors de la salle et ferma la porte.

"Je vais les retenir, partez!

-Dorcas, c'est ridicule, le portoloin va bientôt s'activer! cria Emmeline.

-Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse!

-Dorcas, arrête! Reviens!

-Stupefix! Protego! Comptez sur moi."

La voix de Dorcas filtrait à travers la porte. Il y avait comme un sanglot au fond de sa voix.

"Désolé, Emmeline, mais nous ne pourrons pas continuer ensemble - il s'interrompit pour lancer quelques sorts -dites à Mcgonagall que j'avais bien triché à mes BUSE, elle tenait tant à le savoir...- il s'interrompit à nouveau, on put l'entendre laissé échapper un cri de douleur, mais le silence revint bientôt - Je confie tout à mes neveux... Ils en auront bien besoin, après tout ce qui se sera passé. Je compte sur vous pour l'avenir. Emmeline, tu peux garder les fleurs et mes cadeaux, ajouta t-il dans un rire sans bonheur.

-Reviens ici, imbécile! hurla Frank. C'est presque terminé!"

Mais Dorcas ne répondit pas. De l'autre côté de la porte on entendait le bruit de sorts divers, mais alors que Frank comptait le temps qu'il restait avant que le portoloin ne s'active, et qu'il arrivait à "3", la porte se brisa et le corps de Dorcas tomba raide mort devant eux. Face à eux, se tenait Lord Voldemort, la baguette pointé sur eux. Lily, James, Frank et Alice pointèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent un stupefix commun tandis que voldemort lançait un "Avada Kedavra vers eux. Les sorts se bloquérent dans l'air, et alors que la lumière verte anhilait les lumières rouges, le portoloin s'activa.

Lucius et Rookwood entrèrent dans la salle, juste au moment où Regulus en sortait. Il entendit les pas des deux hommes le suivre. Il se cacha sous un bureau et attendit. Lucius entra le premier, Regulus reconnut ses pas, qui lui étaient familiés .Trés réguliers, sans accros.

"Qui peut bien se balader par ici à une heure pareil?

-Sûrement un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils veulent connaître nos futurs plans!

-Et comment auraient-ils sus que j'étais ici, et toi un mangemort? Ils me soupsconent, mais ils ne sont pas prés de me suivre facilement.

-L'intrus n'a pas du aller très loin... Il nous écoute peut-être encore.

Regulus tentait de se désillusionner, mais le résultat était toujours le même, son sort n'avait aucun effet. Voyant que Lucius et Rookwood lui tournaient apparemment le dos, il sortit de sous le bureau et se dirigea discrètement vers une porte. Il l'ouvrit et recommença à courir. Des sorts lui frôlèrent bientôt les cheveux. Il ne regardait pas vers où il allait. Il continua de courir comme un fou dans les couloirs du département des mystères. Il découvrait bientôt quelque chose qui finirait de changer son idée de la vie...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre n°12 : Amertume

Le Q.G de l'Ordre se matérialisa autour de Sirius. Remus lacha un instant Emmeline qui se jeta sur le sol comme si elle essayait encore d'atteindre le corps de Dorcas. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, prise d'une tristesse contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Remus se mit à genoux prés d'elle, et tenta de la consoler. Mais elle le repoussa continuellement, sans rien dire, laissant échapper des sanglots continuels, et serrant entre ses mains l'objet que lui avait donné Dorcas.

Le portoloin que Sirius tenait toujours retomba lourdement sur le sol du Q.G de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se tenait prés de Remus et Emmeline. Il aurait voulut essayer de trouver des mots pour Emmeline, mais que pouvait-il dire? Lui-même, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Pas maintenant. Il se sentait capable de se retenir de pleurer. Il cherchait toujours des mots à dire à Emmeline. Remus était bien plus doué que lui pour ce genre de chose. Sirius n'était pas du genre à consoler les gens. Il n'avait jamais su comment se convaincre lui-même d'être vraiment heureux. Il n'avait été vraiment heureux que ses dernières années à Poudlard. Mais malgré ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, il se baissa, sans savoir si ce qu'il allait dire était ou non stupide. Il parla, tout simplement, avec un certain trouble dans la voix.:

"Emmeline... Il y a des causes qui méritent qu'on meurt pour elles. Dorcas le savait."

Sirius s'attendait à qu'Emmeline ne réponde pas, ou même déverse toute son amertume sur lui. Qu'elle le repousse en criant, comme tant de gens le faisaient quand ils perdaient un être cher, rendant responsable le monde entier de cette perte. La tristesse remet souvent beaucoup de chose en cause. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle le regarda juste un instant avant de baisser la tête, essayant de controler ses pleurs. Un sourire amer s'afficha alors sur son visage.

"Il disait ça, lui aussi. Que si il mourrait, se serait pour la bonne cause. Mais...(Elle réprima un hocquet de tristesse.) il disait ça par principe. Il préférait mourir en affrontant tout ce qui s'opposait à son idée de la vie, plutot qu'attendre. Pourtant... Je suis sûr que maintenant, il aurait voulu vivre!"

Et tandis qu'elle explosait un nouvelle fois en sanglot, Sirius aperçut l'objet que Dorcas avait donné à Emmeline. C'était une bague. Le visage de Sirius se voila. Sirius se releva, et parvint à se trainer jusqu'à une chaise prés de la table au centre de la salle principale. Il s'affala sur la table, la vison de la mort de Dorcas encore dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas un calme triste qui s'était installé dans l'esprit de Sirius. Non, à vrai dire, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il revoyait ce corps retraverser la porte en la détruisant. Il était temps pour lui de faire quelques choses de concret. Mais quoi? Bien des fois, il avait prit la résolution de faire des choses improbables, pour différentes raisons.

Mais c'était finit le temps de l'adolescence tranquille. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de quitter la maison familiale et faire son chemin. Il était déjà sur le bon chemin. C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne le pensait. Peu à peu, les choses pour lesquelles il avait quitté sa famille se perdaient. La liberté n'était plus qu'une illsuon éphémère. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Dorcas... Dorcas était mort pour ses convictions. Comme bien d'autres. Comme Benjy Fenwick, Marléne Mckinnon... Sirius ne laisserait pas la liberté qu'il avait trouvé être un feu de paille.

Les sanglots d'Emmeline ne semblaient pas pouvoir être apaisés, et pourtant Remus restait prés d'elle, continuant de lui parler. Sirius remarque alors combien tout était silencieux. Seul les paroles de Remus et les pleurs d'Emmeline troublaient ce lourd silence. Sirius, James, Lily et les autres n'auraient pas existés, que la différence ne se serait pas faites. Maugrey aurait pu pester contre son impuissance. Mais il ne disait rien, assis, en train de boire à une bouteille qu'il tenait depuis peu de temps toujours sur lui. James tenait Lily dans ses bras, tout comme Frank tenait Alice. En faites, Sirius était seul. Tout seul.

Les pas de Regulus continuaient de résonner dans les sombres couloirs du département des mystéres. Il ne pouvait pas espérer s'échapper si il continuait de faire autant de bruit. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le temps de marcher. Il poussa une porte et se retrouva dans une salle où l'obscurité ne semblait pas pouvoir être percée. Il prit sa baguette et dit "Lumos". La lumière était bien là, au bout de sa baguette, mais elle ne parvenait pas à passer à travers l'obscurité. Regulus lança un stupéfix pour voir si il pourrait suivre la lumière rouge des yeux, mais il ne vit rien. Sur sa gauche, Regulus aperçut alors une main dorée accrochée sur le mur. Il la saisit alors, et l'obscurité n'eut plus de raison d'être. La salle était étonnament vide. Un chemin s'ouvrant maintenant à lui, Regulus se précipita vers une autre porte, tenant toujours la main dorée. De l'autre côté de la salle, une autre main était accroché, même si elle semblait être légérement différente. Sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de savoir si c'était la main gauche ou la main droite qu'il détenait, Regulus sortit par la porte opposée.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans un couloir. Il lacha la main un instant, et vit que la lumière était revenue. Il recommença à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une autre porte. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une salle à l'opposé de celle dont il venait de sortir. Au centre, il y avait comme un soleil en boite, pour ainsi dire. Une boite de verre empéchait la lumière d'être trop aveuglante. Un peu désorienté par cette grosse lumière aprés avoir marché dans les couloirs peu éclairés du département des mystéres, Regulus s'arréta quelques instants. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'y voir clair. La salle était uniquement composé de la source de lumière et de quelques bureaux. La partie des bureaux qui aurait du être à l'ombre ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'ombre dans cette salle. La lumière régnait en maitre.

Troublé, émerveillé aussi, par tout ce qu'il découvrait ici, il sortit de la salle par une autre porte, sans pouvoir quitter la lumière des yeux. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut un long couloir qui attendait Regulus. A tel point qu'il doutait d'être sorti par une autre porte. Mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps et recommença à fuir.

Sirius était toujours affalé sur la table. Sortant de ses pensées, il s'aperçut alors qu'il ressentait une terrible douleur au bras gauche. Il se souvint alors du coup de baguette tranchante qu'il avait reçu pendant la bataille. Il avait laissé son sang couler pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, Sirius se leva et alla dans un coin de la salle. Tournant le dos aux autres, il commença alors à silencieusement soigner son bras gauche. Mais il ignorait que Remus s'en était aperçu, mais qu'il ne voyait pas ce que Sirius faisait avec son bras gauche. Mais une idée germait dans l'esprit de Remus : ce que Sirius tenait, c'était la marque des ténébres.

Quand Sirius se retourna, sa manche était retroussée, et Remus n'eut aucune confirmation de ses doutes. Mais les doutes suffisent souvent à détruire bien des choses.

Regulus était revenut à son point de départ. Et il ne savait pas quelle porte prendre. Il entendit des pas. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire attraper à cause de son hésitation. Il fonça donc vers la porte la plus proche. Il se retrouva dans une salle ou plusieurs planéte volaient autour d'un grand soleil, mais qui était bien moins éblouissant que celui que Regulus avait vu quelques minutes plus tot. Se souvenant de ses cours d'astronomie, Regulus comprit vite que c'était le systéme solaire. Evitant les planétes, qui faisaient des cercles autout du soleil, Regulus cherchait une sortie. La plupart des autres salles avaient toujours euent deux ou trois sorties. Regulus se baissa pour passer sous la chaine d'astéroïde. En se relevant, il trébucha, et dut se retenir sur la petite Terre.

Toute les planétes s'arrétérent alors de tourner. Regulus tenait le monde dans ses mains. Il observa de prés à quoi la Terre ressemblait actuellement. IL sentait un terrible sensation de puissance. Il tenait ce que des centaines de gens avaient désirés. Soudain, l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait eut en touchant la porte qui ne s'était pas ouverte, remonta en lui, et il lacha la petite planéte Terre. Tout recommença alors à tourner. Regulus vit alors une sortie. Se détournant du système solaire, il sortit. Pourtant, il se retourna quelques instants... Avant de sortir pour de bon.

Dumbledore était arrivé il y a quelques secondes au Q.G. Voyant la mine déconfite des membres de l'Ordre, il comprit bien vite, et alla s'assoir sur une chaise d'où il pouvait voir tout le monde. Il savait qui manquait à l'appel. Dés qu'il avait vu Emmeline, il avait su. Pourtant, il se contenta de rester assis, laissant quelques larmes perler sur sa barbe. Remus avait renoncé à consoler Emmeline. Si elle pleurait suffisamment, elle finirait peut-être par...oublier. Dumdledore finit bientot par se lever. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, sachant qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Il soupira quelques secondes, d'un soupir qui parut interminable. Les soupirs de quelqu'un qui se sentait coupable, peut-être? Le soupir que toute personne importante avec un minimum de coeur avait eut pendant ces temps troublés.

"Il est temps de prendre des mesures... Nous avons perdus trop des notres, attaqués chez eux. Dorénavant, il va falloir que vous changiez de lieu de résidence. Personne à part des membres de l'Ordre ne devrons savoir où vous habitez. Nous devons dire adieu à notre confort également à présent..."

Sirius ne répondit rien. Cette "mesure", ne s'appliquait pas vraiment à lui. Mais pendant quelques instants, il eut la nette impression que Dumbledore le fixait. Il se massa le bras gauche. Il ne sentait plus rien, le sort avait été efficace. Dumbledore parlait aux membres de l'Ordre, mais Sirius n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait s'entrainer. S'entrainer pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Regulus venait d'entrer dans une immense salle, qui tenait sûrement dans le sous-sol de Londres à grand coup de sortiléges. Des dizaines d'étagéres remplissaient tout cet espace, étagéres qui servaient à ranger un nombre encore plus grand de petite sphéres. Oubliant une fois de plus qu'il était poursuivit, Regulus cessa de courir pour marcher trés lentement entre les étagéres. En faites, il passa bien une demi-heure à marcher dans cette salle. Il tenta parfois de prendre des sphéres, mais les deux forces qui se battaient en lui cessaient tout de suite de se battre pour l'en empécher. Il fut sucessivement prit par divers envies: celle d'aller embrasser les gens qu'il aimait, celle de tuer les gens qu'il n'aimait pas, celle d'ouvrir un livre traitant de magie noire, ou encore celle d'ouvrir un simple livre de romance... Toute ces envies l'incitérent à ne pas toucher les orbes, mais ne furent pas suffisantes pour qu'il quitte la salle.

Alors qu'il marchait dans l'allée 97, l'envie de se saisir d'une sphére lui vint à nouveau. Sous cette sphére, il y avait une petite étiquette jaunie avec d'écrit dessus une série de points d'interrogations. Cette fois-ci, Regulus ne ressentit aucune envie diverses. Il saisit la sphére, et rien ne se produisit. Peut-être était-ce une sphére à souvenir? Une de ces fameuses sphéres qui servaient souvent de testament aux sorciers. Regulus toucha la sphére du bout de sa baguette en concentrant sa force magique. La sphére s'illumina et deux silhouette blanches en sortirent. Il s'agissait d'un vieille homme barbu et d'une jeune femme.

_"Il viendra sur terre un vent de mort..., commença le vieil homme barbu._

_-...Que seul un vent d'espoir pourra contrer..., continua la jeune femme._

_-...Au solstice viendra ce vent..._

_-...Lancé par un puissant éventail._

_-...Si le vent de mort n'a pas celui d'espoir à affronter, il vaincra..._

_-...Et plus rien ne viendra aprés..._

_-...Si l'affrontement à lieu..._

_-...C'est que le coup d'éventail aura était donné..._

_-...Au solstice viendra ce coup d'éventail... _

_-...Et plus rien ne viendra aprés... pour lui_."

Les deux silhouettes retournérent dans la sphére. Plus qu'intrigué, Regulus reposa la sphére sur son socle. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de saisir une des sphéres, à présent. Il se remit en marche. Mais il marchait d'une façon pressé, comme s'il fuyait quelquechose. Ce n'était plus Lucius et Rookwood qu'il fuyait à présent, mais cette salle, ces sphéres. Une chose était certaine. Ce message lui était destiné.

Sirius s'apprétait à quitter le Q.G de l'Ordre. Tout les membres de l'Ordre avaient finis par se relever...Et partir. Chacun avait affronté sa tristesse avec force et était finalement parti. Emmeline elle-même était partie. Elle avait finit par sécher ses larmes. Mais elle était parti en affichant un visage inexpressif. Dumbledore était toujours là, et il interpela Sirius d'un petit signe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'aimerais te parler... Mais pas ici. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Vient me voir demain à Poudlard, vers 17 heures. Je serais dans mon bureau.

-D'accord. A quel sujet?

-C'est là que sa risque de ne pas te plaire... Mais tu verras bien demain."

Et Dumbledore transplana.

Le sort de désillusion avait finalement refonctionné. Regulus avait trouvé la sortie et attendait que l'acenseur soit arrivé à l'Atrium. Il avait découvert bien des choses ces dernières heures... Regulus se perdait dans un flot de pensées qui le troublait. Lorsque les portes dorées s'ouvrirent, Regulus faillit ne pas s'en apercevoir. Marchant le plus discrétement possible, il se dirigea vers une des cheminées. Ses pensées mélaient différents sujets... Les secrets de Lord Voldemort, le dossier sur Tom Jedusor qu'il détenait, le message de la sphére... Mais c'était cette dernière pensée qui accaparait son attention. Il était épuisé. Sans se poser plus de question, Regulus transplana directement dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se coucher.

Regulus pensait mal dormir. Pourtant, ce soir là, il ne fit aucun mauvais rêve.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre n°13: La rencontre

Le collége de Poudlard, malgrés la guerre intense qui régnait entre les sorciers, restait toujours intact. Rien n'avait changé, ici. Dumbledore était toujours au poste de directeur. Dans le parc, on pouvait toujours voir Hagrid aller de part en part, afin de s'atteler aux taches qui lui étaient confiés. La forêt interdite, avec tout ses sons mystérieux qui sortaient des ténébres, semblait défier toute civilisation. De temps à autre, un cri d'une créature quelconque, surement victime de la chaine alimentaire, imposait le silence à la forêt. Mais le bruit reprenait bien vite ses droits sur le silence. A la surface du lac, on pouvait voir de temps à autre les tentacules du calmar géant (qui semblaient avoir un peu grossis...) racler la surface de l'eau.

Sirius se tenait devant le grand portail d'entrée de Poudlard, soutenu par deux piliers surmontés tout deux par un grand sanglier sculpté. Sirius se souvenait de la première fois où il avait découvert cet endroit... Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Ici, il avait découvert toutes les choses aucquels il tenait. Sirius aurait tellement voulu refaire le trajet en barque... Même si il avait plu. Comme quand il était arrivé... Monter une nouvelle fois dans les diligences... Manger encore une fois dans la grande salle... Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses rêves, Sirius fut surpris par un cri venant de la forêt interdite, tout prés de la grille.

Un sombral se tenait prés de la grille, et observait Sirius de ses yeux blancs. Sirius s'approcha de la créature. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sombral. On lui en avait parlé bien-sûr. Il savait qu'ils conduisaient les diligences. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait les voir... Il aurait préféré ne jamais en avoir entendu parler. Il aurait voulu que tout reste comme avant. Mais tout avait changé.

Nom: Jedusor.

Prénom: Tom, Elvis.

Date de naissance: 31 décembre 1926

Année d'entrée à Poudlard: 1937

Prise de contact: Direct, Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose.

Si prise de contact direct, indiquer raison: Abus des pouvoirs magiques à des fins comdamnés par la loi. Amnistie et controle du sujet.

Père: Inconnu, hormis son nom, Jedusor.

Mère: Inconnue, décédé d'aprés le témoignage.

Situation du sujet au moment de la prise de contact: Orphelin. Hébergé par un orphelinat moldu de Londres.

Tuteur: Mme Coles.

Résultats aux BUSE: Optimal dans toutes les matiéres.

Résulats aux ASPIC: Optimal dans toutes les matiéres.

Regulus arréta sa lecture, car il n'y avait plus rien à lire. Il n'y avait que la premiére page, et pas de photos. Dans son empressement de suivre Rookwood au ministére, il n'avait pas remarqué que le dossier était quasiment vide. Cependant, il avait maintenant une piste bien plus sérieuse. En effet, les résultat exeptionnels aux examens de Tom Elvis Jedusor, le fait que se soit Dumbledore lui même, le seul que Voldemort craignait, qui est établit le contact, et qu'il manque un grand nombre de page au dossier... Tout tendait à prouver que Regulus était sur la bonne piste.

Il fallait qu'il continue sur cette piste. Il y avait des centaines d'orphelinat moldus à Londres. Mais il avait un nom. Un simple nom. Mme Coles.

"Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir t'ouvrir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail...

-A qui le dis-tu! Je crois que quelques élèves ont réussis à rentrer dans le hangar à balais. Ils ont tout chamboulés...

-Rien qui ne puisse t'impressioner.

-Non. Enfin, je pense que personnes d'autre que toi et James ne seront capables de m'impressioner à présent.

-Je pense que nous aurons des successeurs, Hagrid. J'en suis...convaincu, termina Sirius, avec l'image de la carte du maraudeur en tête.

-Tant qu'ils deviennent de bonnes personnes aprés leurs études... Je pense que je serais capable de le supporter. Vient. J'ais quelquechose à te montrer."

Hagrid se dirigea vers sa cabane. Sirius le suivit, courant à moitié, Hagrid marchait particuliérement vite. Il arriva finalement prés de sa cabane, et s'écria "Crockdur!". Un petit chien noire arriva alors en courant vers eux. Il sauta sur Hagrid en tentant d'atteidnre la tête de son maitre, mais il n'atteind même pas sa taille. Hagrid se baissa et le prit dans ses bras et le calina. Le petit chien laissait échapper un peu de bave, qui tombait sur la barbe de Hagrid. ce dernier n'y prètait aucune attention, il semblait sur un nuage.

"Dumbledore n'a fait aucune objection à ce que je l'éduque. Pas de restriction."

Sirius ne répondit rien... Il se demandait si Hagrid avait bien la notion de crétures dangereuses. Il ne faisait aucune différences entre un petit chiot et une chimére...

"Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il avait un pouvoir trés spécial. Ce chien a une trés longue longévité. Il pourrait survivre toute ma vie, apparamment. Un peu plus ou un peu moins.

-Qu'allez vous lui apprendre?

-Ho... Les trucs classiques. Avec quelque plus. Je suis sûr qu'il est plus intelligent que les chiens moldus.

-Oui, certainement... Désolé, Hagrid, mais je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Quel est le mot de passe de son bureau?

-Le mot de passe? Saucisse moutarde!

-Merci. Et bonne journée."

Mais Hagrid n'écoutait déjà plus et tentait de faire comprendre à Crockdur comment rapporter. Le chien se contentait de regarde le baton voler, et Hagrid finissait toujours par allé chercher le baton.

Des centaines de gens se croisaient dans les rues de Londres. Certains courraient, d'autre marchaient. Il y en avait qui jetaient constamment des regards à leurs montres, cherchant surement à arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous. Certains se contentaient de flaner. Mais parmis tout ces gens, dont la plupart ignoraient tout du monde des sorciers, il y avait Regulus. Habillé en moldu, il déambulait dans les rues. Il ne courrait pas, mais si on le regardait, on savait qu'il cherchait à aller quelquepart.

Regulus sentait constamment deux forces au fond de lui. Elles s'affrontaient, cherchant l'une et l'autre à prendre le dessus. Mais ce n'était pas un affrontement en force. C'était différent. Les deux forces n'essayaient pas vraiment de se vaincre l'une l'autre. Elles essayaient de le convaincre de les suivre, chacune avec ses arguments. Mais Regulus semblait être de ces personnes constamment tiraillés entre deux idées. Ce qu'il était en train de faire, pourquoi le faisait-il? Une voix disait qu'il le faisait parce que son frère avait tout à fait raison. L'autre ne contredisait pas tout à fait l'autre.

Cependant, elle lui parlait, encore et encore. Elle lui indiquait tout les avantages qu'il aurait à vaincre Lord Voldemort. Il serait un héros pour une partie de la communauté sorcière, et craint par l'autre... Non! Il ne devait pas avoir de tels pensées. Tandis que les deux forces continuaient de se battre en lui, il arriva finalement dans le batiment moldu qui s'occupait de recenser les différents orphelinats. Une dame se tenait dérrière l'accueil et répondait sans cesse au téléphone. Elle parvint à repousser la horde d'appel suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir répondre à Regulus.

"Que voulez-vous, monsieur?

-Je voudrais savoir de quel orphelinat était responsable Mme Cole.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je peux faire une recherche, mais vous n'aurez pas vos informations tout de suite. A moins que vous n'ayez un document officiel prioritaire.

-Naturellement, c'est évident."

Sans que la secrétaire ne le voit, Regulus sortit une feuille de sa poche et avec sa baguette, la transforma en un document tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel. La femme prit le document entre ses mains et parut satisfaite.

La jeune femme se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un document dans la main. Regulus le prit, fit semblant d'un lire un morceaux, fit une copie rapide à coup de baguette magique, et rendit le document remerciant la dame. Il sortit dans la rue, serrant contre lui le précieux document. Une fois qu'il fut seul dans une petite ruelle, il transplana vers square Grimmauld.

Sirius traversa les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, monte plus d'une dizaine d'escaliers, évita quatre attaques de Peeves. Mais en vérité, il avait fait volontairement un détour. Juste pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Les couloirs de Poudlard avaient été une immense salle de jeu pour les maraudeurs. Mais pour Sirius, Poudlard avait toujours était...une maison.

Il arriva finalement devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il ne conaissait, mais pas autant que le bureau de McGonagall (Il avait souvent eu l'occasion d'y être convoqué). Fumseck était sur son perchoir, et regardait d'un oeil étrangement interessé Sirius.

"Sirius, te voilà enfin..."

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il semblait avoir attendu Sirius toute la journée. Non, il semblait même l'avoir attendu depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de venir la veille. On aurait pu croire qu'il observait Sirius de façon habituelle. Ce n'était pas le cas.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

Dumbledore soupira. Il s'apprétait à demander à Sirius une chose qu'il n'apprécierait pas. La possibilité que Sirius refuse n'était pas à exclure. Mais la menace de Lord Voldemort planait, partout, et jours aprés jours, des gens mourraient. Dumbledore n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva et alla regarder le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre.

"Ce que je vais te demander, je ne pensais pas devoir le demander à quelqu'un un jour. Mais c'est la guerre, et il faut faire ce que la situation exige.

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot. Dites-moi tout de suite ce que je dois faire."

C'était une bonne chose que Dumbledore lui confie une mission. Il allait enfin faire quelquechose de concret contre les mangemorts. Dumbledore se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Trés bien. Il nous faut un espion. Et je pense que ton frère est candidat."

Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque. Il avait envie d'aider sa cause. Mais aucune mission n'aurait pu être plus dure à réaliser pour lui. Il aurait préféré que Dumbledore lui demande d'affronter Voldemort en combat singulier. Mais ce que Dumbledore voulait, c'était qu'il demande à Regulus de devenir un espion pour leurs causes...

"Tu comprends ce que cela implique...

-...

-Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu détestes ta famille, mais tu es le seul qui pourra rentrer dans la maison de tes parents... Et je ne connais personne d'autre que Regulus qui soit apte à rejoindre notre cause.

-Vraiment? Je pense qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'autres volontaires, plus... fiables.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr, Sirius? As-tu déjà vu ton frère comme une autre personne que celui qui faisait tout ce que ta mère demandait?

-Je l'ais déjà vu comme mon frère... Mais il est comme le reste de ma famille: noyé dans la magie noire. Et peut importe ce que vous pensez, il ne reviendra pas en arrière.

-Sirius, tu laisses tes sentiments te cacher la vérité...

-Comme vous! Vous vous reposez sur un espoir infime qu'il soit apte à être un espion, juste pour vous donnez l'impression d'avoir fait quelquechose de concret!"

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius en viendrait à dire des mots aussi durs. Il savait que Sirius essayerait d'éviter cette rencontre. Mais il avait oublié à quel point Sirius avait la rancune tenace. Il retint un soupir et resta silencieux.

"C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire?

-Oui... Enfin presque. N'oublie pas que connaitre les mouvements de l'ennemi pourrait éviter d'autre morts. Tu peux t'en aller."

Sirius se leva, lentement d'abord, puis se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte. Il se retint de courrir. Mais où qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas échapper à lui-même. devait-il allez voir Regulus, son frère, et vivre un des moments qui serait surement des plus douloureux de sa vie? Si il ne le faisait pas, comme lui avait précisé Dumbledore, il pourrait y avoir d'autre mort...Il se rappela le visage en pleur d'Emmeline. Sirius imagina James avec le même visage, aprés que Lily que soit morte... Cette vision lui fut insuportable. Sans véritable conviction, mais décidé, Sirius commença à macher afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement le portail d'entrée pour transplaner.

Regulus faisait les cents pas dans le hall d'entrée, lisant le dossier sur l'orphelinat que gérait Mme Cole de son vivant. Mais contrairement aux dossiers du ministére de la magie, ces dossier en disaient beaucoup moins. Ce n'était qu'un tas de clause officiel, de papiers, et autre inventions moldus pour faire marcher leurs société. Cependant, le dossier indiquait que c'était dans orphelinat que se trouvait à l'époque l'orphelin Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il allait bientot savoir si Lord Voldemort était bien Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il grava l'adresse de l'orphelinat dans son esprit.

Regulus avait au moins récupéré une information valable. Il allait devoir aller à cet orphelinat. Mais il devait éviter de trop sortir, sinon le ministére comme les mangemorts se poseraient des questions. Il irait plus tard... Il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers quand la porte du hall grinça.

Sirius se tenait devant son frère. Il était rentré dans la maison avec difficulté, se retenant de cracher. Chaque lieux de la maisons semblaient abriter un mauvais souvenir... Mais rien ne l'aurait préparer à cela. Son frère se tenait devant lui en habits moldus. Mais ses habits représentait bien l'idée que Sirius avait de Regulus. C'était des habits de haute couture, même un sorcier pouvait le voir. Regulus avait toujours aimé le pouvoir. Il avait aimé s'allier aux puissants. Maintenant, peut-être même qu'il cherchait des alliés moldus...

Mais Sirius n'était pas là pour faire des reproches à Regulus. Il prit un visage le plus neutre possible et s'avança vers son frère.

Sirius! Regulus faillit le regarder avec des yeux ronds, mais il se retint. Leurs parents n'étaient heureusement pas là. Son frère qui se tenait devant lui, contrastait avec les vêtements qu'il portait actuellement. Sirius était mal rasé, ses cheveux semblaient être coiffés de temps en temps, mais juste pour le rendre présentable. Cependant... Il respirait la liberté. Mais comme lui, il semblait cacher ses émotions. On pouvait lire une fatigue profonde sur son visage. Regulus sentit une profonde jalousie monter en lui, pousser par une des deux forces. Mais l'autre force lui rappela alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de faire les mêmes choix. Regulus continua de regarder son frère sans rien dire.

Depusi la dernier fois, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Mais cette fois, Sirius n'était pas là une baguette à la main, se battant contre lui et les mangemorts. Sirius commença à s'avancer vers lui. Regulus hésita un instant, et commença à avancer vers son frère également.

Regulus avancait également vers lui à présent. Tandis qu'ils rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, Sirius tenta de trouver quelquechose à dire. Mais rien ne venait. L'idée même de parler à son frère lui semblait être resté de l'autre côté de la porte. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas parlé? Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas dis bonjour?

Sirius et Regulus continuaient d'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Regulus se demandait si Sirius pouvait voir dans ses yeux le combat des deux forces à l'intérieur de lui. Elles s'entrechoquaient, pertubés, tentant de convaincre Regulus. Pourtant, les deux forces étaient devenus bien secondaire pour Regulus. Désormais, tout ce qui importait, c'était la raison de la présence de son frère dans cette maison qu'il détestait plus que tout. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Le ministére, les mangemorts, Lord Voldemort, son enquête... Tout était devenu secondaire.

Sirius et Regulus se tenaient maintenant face à face, à moins d'un métre l'un de l'autre, le visage impassible. Chacun avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, cherchant à connaitre les pensées de l'autre. Mais vous et moi, nous savons qu'il est impossible de lire les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre en regardant ses yeux. On peut cependant lire certaines chose dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Cependant, aucun des deux frères ne parvenait à lire ce qu'il yavait dans les yeux de l'autre.

Aprés quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, Sirius leva lentement sa main vers son frère. Encore plus lentement, Regulus leva sa main et serra celle de Sirius.

"Bonjour... Regulus.

-... Bonjour. Sirius.

-Tu dois te demander. Te demander pourquoi je suis là.

-Oui. Je me le demande.

-Alors... Je vais te le dire. Mais... Je ne suis pas là pour revenir en arrière.

-Père et mère ne sont pas là.

-C'est mieux ainsi. C'est à toi que je veux parler, et à personne d'autre.

-Aprés tant d'années... Tu ne reviens surement pas de gaieté de coeur."

Regulus avait ce don de viser juste. Sirius devait tenter de le convaincre... Si Dumbledore avait raison, de nombreuses vies seraient sauvés.

"Non. Je suis là pour te faire une demande spécial.

-Je vois. Finissons-en, Sirius.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre n°14: Espions

Sirius et Regulus étaient face à face. Regulus attendait la proposition de Sirius. Mais l'un comme l'autre ne parvenait pas à briser le silence. Sirius regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Son frère, qui avait toujours suivit les doctrines du sang pur était-il vraiment la personne qu'il fallait pour devenir un espion? Dumbledore pouvait s'être trompé. Mais maintenant que Sirius était ici, il aurait été ridicule de ne pas lui dire ce que voulait Dumbledore. Après un temps qui parut infiniment long, Sirius parvint à ouvrir la bouche:

"Regulus... Dumbledore voudrait que tu deviennes son espion."

Regulus ne répondit rien. Dumbledore avait vu son visage, alors il savait qu'il était déjà un mangemort... Il était donc acculé au point de prendre pour espion quelqu'un qui faisait déjà partie des mangemorts ? Il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un qui n'aurait eut aucun mal à se faire passer pour un espion et l'envoyer devenir un mangemort. Mais il avait préféré Regulus. Pourquoi? Le cerveau de Regulus tournait à toute vitesse. Dumbledore n'était pas le genre d'homme à choisir quelqu'un au hasard. Il avait du longuement réfléchir à son choix.

Mais Regulus n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse logique. Deux voix dans sa tête se battaient pour être entendues. Mais il ne les écoutaient pas. Il était face à son frère, et s'il laissait les forces le submerger, Sirius pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Sirius ne devait rien savoir de ses projets.

Regulus ne répondait toujours pas. Sirius sentait que tout comme lui, son frère s'efforçait de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Tant que Regulus ne répondait pas, Sirius ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre. Mais il devait s'attendre à tout. Son frère était-il en train de réfléchir aux risques? Ou essayait-il de trouver un stratagème pour le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un membre des mangemorts?

Peut-être même était-il sous impérium ? Non ! Regulus ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un dont les gestes étaient contradictoires. Il ne semblait pas plonger dans une forte monotonie. Pour contrôler quelqu'un par impérium, il fallait de bonnes raisons. Sirius n'en voyait aucune de contrôler Regulus. S'il avait posé des problèmes, les mangemorts l'auraient tout simplement supprimé.

Sirius ne le montrait pas, mais il commençait sûrement à s'impatienter. Regulus devait répondre le plus vite possible. Il était dans une situation délicate. S'il acceptait, il serait un espion. Avec tous les avantages et les défauts que sa position lui donnerait. Il pouvait accepter, mais ses recherches risquaient d'être compromises. L'aide de Dumbledore sur ce point serait d'un renfort non négligeable, mais ce dernier comprendrait vite que Regulus avait touché à la magie noire. A ce moment là, il aurait perdu l'appui des deux camps.

Mais il pourrait se réconcilier avec son frère... Non, c'était stupide. Un espion ne pouvait pas se permettre des contacts incessants avec quelqu'un de son propre camp.

S'il refusait, Regulus pourrait continuer ses recherches tranquillement. Et devenir un héros, qui aurait réussit seul. Regulus chassa cette pensée. Etre un héros que personne ne connaît, mais aimé par son entourage, c'est mieux, non? Regulus s'aperçut alors que les deux voix commençaient à se faire entendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils les écoutent. Son choix ne devait être motivé que par la réussite de son plan. Il devait se ranger du côté de la logique. Oublier ses sentiments, son orgueil. Seul la réussite avait une importance. 

Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Regulus ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement face à son frère en attendant une réponse. Et certainement pas ici. Pas dans ce maudit manoir.

Regulus devait répondre. Il était temps.

"Sirius... commença Regulus, lentement, comme si sa décision n'était pas prise.  
-Tu as la réponse? demanda Sirius, impatient. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
-Oui, j'ai la réponse... Je peux devenir espion. Mais..."

Regulus hésita. Il ne savait pas comment son frère réagirait. Mais il devait le faire.

"... Tu ne peux pas être mon contact."

Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. Devait-il être heureux? Triste? Regulus venait de prendre deux décisions auxquels Sirius ne se serait jamais attendu. Son frère le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, imperturbable. Comme si il vivait dans un autre monde, que les sentiments humains n'existaient pas pour lui.

"Très bien..."

Sirius tentait de contrôler sa voix, afin de ne pas laisser échapper ce mélange de tristesse, d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Le regard presque vide de son frère lui arrachait le cœur. Sirius tendit une plume de phénix à Regulus.

"Quand tu la sentiras chauffer, isole toi, alors tu pourras communiquer avec notre camp...  
-D'accord.  
-Il était prévu que je sois ton contact, mais vu que tu ne veux pas, ce sera à toi de nous dire qui te convient... Nous ferons ensuite tout le nécessaire..."

Sirius tourna le dos à son frère. Il ne vit pas que son frère tremblait et que des larmes perlaient prés de ses yeux. Tout comme des larmes commencaient à couler prés des siens. Aucun des deux n'en connaissaient la raison. Mais ils pleuraient.

"Regulus... Je dois te dire une chose...  
-Oui?  
-Si jamais tu as menti à l'instant... Et que tu crois toujours en Lord Voldemort... Je te tuerais moi-même.  
-... Je comprends...  
-Au revoir.  
-Sirius...  
-Quoi?  
-Tu... n'as pas changé.  
-... Toi, si, Regulus. En bien ou en mal, je n'en sais rien." 

Sirius marcha alors le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie, et partit du manoir sans se retourner.

Regulus regarda son frère s'en aller du manoir. Sirius ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il devait détester ce manoir. L'avoir maudit, même. Il était venu ici, et tout ce que Regulus avait su lui dire, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de lui pour contact. Mais Regulus n'avait pas le choix... Si on le voyait parler avec Sirius, tous les gens qui le connaissaient le soupçonnerait de ne pas être ce qu'il disait être. Ils n'auraient pas eu tord, mais Regulus ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le plus vite possible la personne qui serait susceptible d'être son contact.

Regulus avait entendu la porte du manoir claquer avec force. Il ne savait pas si Sirius avait tenté de détruire cet endroit de cette façon, ou s'il lui en voulait. Mais, c'était trop tard pour lui courir après. Regulus s'effondra et éclata en sanglot. 

Sirius était sorti du manoir, mais n'avait pas transplané. Il s'était mis à marcher à travers Londres. Il avait réussi à essuyer ses larmes. Pourtant, n'importe qui pouvait savoir en le regardant qu'il était terriblement triste. Pas une seule fois, Sirius ne se retourna. Il continua à marcher droit devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir informer Dumbledore de sa "réussite". Des vies seraient sûrement sauvées... Après tout, Regulus avait eut raison... Il ne pouvait pas être son contact... Regulus aurait été immédiatement suspecté par les mangemorts si on les voyaient ensemble.  
Mais peut-être que Regulus voulait être espion pour ses propres intérêts. Peut-être que c'était une occasion unique pour lui de jouer un double jeu. De cette manière, il pourrait se ranger du côté de vainqueur. Cela lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait toujours agit ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.  
Il avait... grandit? Peut-être était-ce le cas. Mais de quelle façon? Avait-il enfin découvert la tolérance? Si oui, alors pourquoi continuait-il à habiter au 12, square Grimmauld? A moins que quelqu'un chez les mangemorts n'ait parlé de la possibilité que Dumbledore cherche des espions. Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un espionnait Dumbledore.  
Non, Regulus n'était pas du genre à faire dans autant de finesse tactique. Il préférait agir en utilisant ses relations. Il venait justement de s'en créer une de plus.  
Sirius s'arréta de marcher, de penser. Dumbledore l'aiderait à trouver la réponse. C'était la chose la plus évidente à faire, mais Sirius n'y avait pas pensé. En faites, il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Des dizaines de possibilités germaient dans son cerveau. L'image de Remus, espion, lui vint un instant à l'esprit, mais il la chassa immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il voit Dumbledore. Il transplana.

Regulus était retourné dans sa chambre. Il avait réussit à sécher ses larmes, mais il se sentait déchiré. De rage, il tapa du point sur le sol. Du sang gicla de ses doigts, mais la plaie se referma immédiatement, comme si le sang était absorbé par une des deux force en lui. Il regarda sa main, intact. Il ne pourrait plus trés longtemps empécher les forces de parler.

Il devait mener son projet à terme le plus rapidement possible. Il devait aller à l'orphelinat où ce Tom Jedusor avait passé son enfance. Plus vite il viendrait à bout de Lord Voldemort, plus vite il pourrait révéler la vérité à son frère... Mais pourrait-il vraiment vaincre Lord Voldemort? Il tapa du poing contre le mur, se brisant une phalange, qui se reconstitua immédiatement. Il devrait faire vite... Trés vite, sinon il ne pourrait même pas dire un jour la vérité à son frère...

Sirius était de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assit devant lui. Le vieillard le regardait fixement. Toute son attention était posée sur Sirius.

"C'est fait. Il a accepté.  
-Bien. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir ralentir les activités des mangemorts ainsi.  
-Cependant..."

Sirius s'arréta un instant. Il devait dire ce qu'il pensait à Dumbledore. C'était la seule personne à même d'arranger les choses. Mais il pouvait aussi bien rester les bras croisés, croyant avoir raison.

"... Il n'a pas voulu de moi comme contact, et il a hésité trés longtemps avant d'accepter. Je doute qu'il soit vraiment avec nous.  
-Ha... Je vois. Mais, Sirius, malgré la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas vraiment avec nous, as-tu envisagé celle qu'il ne soit pas avec Voldemort? Qu'il veuille travailler pour son propre compte?  
-Je l'ais envisagé; et vous savez ce que cela veut dire.  
-Tu penses qu'il nous trahira à la moindre occasion?  
-Sincérement, oui. Si il voit que la situation nous échappe encore plus que maintenant, il nous trahira. Je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu de moi comme contact car il pensait que je pourrais savoir si il voulait nous trahir...  
-Peut-être, mais tu sais trés bien ce qui se passerait si on vous voyait ensemble. Pour toi comme pour lui, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.  
-Je le sais. Mais son attitude n'était pas normal. Il cachait quelquechose, j'en suis convaincu.  
-Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire, Sirius. Nous aviserons quand il aura choisit son contact...  
-Trés bien."

Sirius se leva, et sortit du bureau sans même regarder Dumbledore. Alors qu'il en sortait, l'image de son frère lui revint en tête. Peut-être bien qu'il ne voulait pas de lui pour contact... Mais en tout cas, Sirius n'allait plus le quitter d'une semelle. Il fallait juste qu'il prenne quelques mesures. Regulus était dans un état de méfiance qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteind. Mais sa n'empécherait pas Sirius de connaitre la vérité. Cette fois, les pas de Sirius ne résonnérent pas longtemps dans les couloirs de Poudlard... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre n°15: Contacts

Sirius marchait dans une rue de Londres, côté moldu. Il s'était habillé en moldu, d'une façon qu'il considérait discrète. Personne ne lui lançait des regards étonnés, comme les moldus faisaient si souvent, il devait donc vraiment ressembler à l'un d'entre d'eux. Il portait un jean bleu, un tee-shirt et un pull qu'il avait copié magiquement à partir de ce qu'il avait vu certains moldus porter. Il avait également ajouté des chaussures moldus (magiquement modifiés pour qu'elles fassent moins mal aux pieds) , un grand manteau gris et un chapeau le plus banal possible. Il avait tout fait pour pouvoir se mouvoir aisément dans la foule de moldus sans qu'on sache qu'il était un sorcier, et, accessoirement, avoir la possibilité de se cacher en cas de pépin. Malgré tout, il avait emmené quelques potions, sa baguette et une plume de phénix sur lui. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau, et tenait sa baguette de sa main droite et la plume de la main gauche, prêt à s'en servir au besoin. Il sourit. Le test était concluant. Aucun moldu n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était un sorcier. Cependant, il avait encore quelques problèmes avec l'argent moldu . Il avait donné un pourboire un peu trop grand à un barman... Il lui avait même donné la moitié de son salaire du mois. Heureusement, il était parti avant que le barman ne s'aperçoive du pourboire énorme qui l'attendait.

Sirius était maintenant certain de pouvoir suivre Regulus s'il s'aventurait du côté moldu. Mais Regulus était un sorcier, et un sorcier était bien plus difficile à suivre... Le problème le plus difficile à faire serait de pouvoir transplaner là où Regulus transplanerait transplanage. Il devait aussi être capable de suivre son frère du côté sorcier, et là, pas question de passer inaperçu. Les foules de sorcier étaient rares...

Sirius se dirigea vers un métro, trouva un endroit isolé, et transplana.

Regulus portait de nouveau un costard-cravate moldu, et s'était assis à la terrasse d'un salon de thé. Il avait commandé un café, et prenait tout son temps pour le boire. Le goût du café l'aidait à ne pas consommer trop vite. On l'avait habitué à cent fois mieux. Le temps était au beau fixe, même s'il ne faisait pas encore très chaud. Il attendait, encore et encore... Il commanda de nouveau un café. Puis un autre. Puis il commanda un thé. Les moldus ne savaient décidément pas bien préparer le café, et le thé non plus. Viendrait-il? Il attendait depuis bientôt plus d'une heure.

Quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui.

"A ton avis, que devrais-je prendre?  
-Ni de thé, ni de café, ils sont immondes.  
-Ce sera un thé, alors, je ne peux pas m'en passer."

Regulus se redressa.

"Et depuis quand aimes-tu le thé?  
-Depuis que l'homme que j'ai rencontré m'y a fait goûté. On n'en buvait jamais chez toi. Ni chez moi.  
-Oui, c'est vrai... Il faut dire que le café fait plus... français.  
-Toute l'histoire de "la noblesse des Blacks".

Regulus sourit. On aurait dit Sirius en version féminine.

"Quoi qu'il en soit... Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. N'est ce pas... Andromeda?"#

Sirius s'était assis à une table d'un café proche. Le problème était que d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir avec qui parlait Regulus. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher plus. Et il ne connaissait pas de sort susceptible de l'aider. Et aucune des potions qu'il avait amenées ne lui permettait d'entendre plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rendre invisible, il y avait trop de monde.

Regulus venait de se redresser, et commençait à entamer une conversation pleine d'importance. Vu le lieu, il s'agissait sûrement de son contact. Dumbledore n'aurait accepté que si c'était quelqu'un de confiance. Sirius ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Il observait chaque geste de Regulus, détaillant ses actions, essayant de voir si à aucun moment, il n'entrait en contact avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être un mangemort. Ce qui ne devait en aucun cas arriver. Que Regulus soit un mangemort ou non, d'ailleurs. Sirius savait qu'à ce moment là, si Regulus croisait un mangemort, il pourrait transplaner vers une destination qui lui était inconnu...  
De plus, il était exceptionnellement sorti à pied, car il était du côté moldu, mais il ne s'embêterait sûrement pas à marcher une fois qu'il aurait des affaires du côté sorcier... Il fallait absolument que Sirius trouve une solution pour suivre Regulus lors de ses transplanages.

Andromeda Tonk fixa quelques instants Regulus, qui après tant de temps osait se présenter devant elle, et finalement l'appeler par son prénom, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Comme si elle avait les mêmes idées que lui. Elle était dégoutée.

"Pour toi, ce sera Mme Tonk... Je ne suis ici que parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé.  
-Très bien, Mme Tonk. Je suppose qu'il t'a dit pourquoi tu étais ici?  
-Oui... Et je ne m'en réjouis guère. J'ai un mari et une enfant, tu sais. Je ne tiens pas à les perdre, et surtout pas pour quelqu'un comme toi."

Les yeux de Regulus devinrent rouge quelques instants, mais il se calma, contrôlant la force néfaste qui l'habitait. Il croisa les mains, cacha quelques instants son visage et se pencha vers Andromeda.

"Il ne tient qu'à toi d'accepter ou de refuser... Dumbledore, lui, laisse une marge de manœuvre...  
-Dis-moi ce que tu dois me dire.  
-Je ne sais pas énormément de chose... Je connais quelques noms. Malfoy, par exemple... Mais pour faire simple, à peu prés tout les sangs purs sauf les Prewett et les Weasleys ont l'air d'avoir un lien avec Tu-sais-qui... Bellatrix, notamment, est très active..."

Andromeda fronça les sourcils. Le souvenir de sa sœur ne devait pas la réjouir. Et contrairement à Sirius, elle ne devait pas avoir le moindre espoir envers le moindre de ses liens familiaux.

"Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas changer... Et, tout en disant cela, elle regardait Regulus droit dans les yeux.  
-Tu le penses vraiment?  
-Oui! Et je pense que tu n'es qu'un arriviste, et que si tu retournes ta veste, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison..."

Elle était très maline... Elle n'avait pas changé : elle avait toujours cette façon de mettre le doigt là où sa faisait mal...

"Peut-être as-tu raison, Andromeda... Peut-être que je sais quelque chose... Quelque chose qui me fait penser que tu-sais-qui ne peut pas gagner.  
-...  
-Peut-être que j'ai entre mes mains les clés de cette guerre, Andromeda..."

Andromeda regardait Regulus, extrêmement troublée... Il ne disait jamais rien à la légère, et ce qu'il venait de dire, avait un sens caché. Même s'il ne tenait pas forcément la victoire du bon côté entre ses mains, il devait avoir la possibilité de porter un coup stratégique à Lord Voldemort. Regulus avait toujours eu cette façon subtile propre à l'hypocrisie de glisser des messages cachés dans ses paroles. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence... Elle allait devoir accepter d'être le contact de Regulus, malgré les risques...

Elle pensa à Ted... Et à Nymphadora... Puis finalement, elle prit sa décision, qui serait irréversible.

"Je vois. Je serais ton contact. Que sais-tu vraiment, Regulus?" 

Sirius avait réussi à se glisser à quelques tables, près de celle de Regulus. La personne qui était assise en face de Regulus avait un air familier. Cependant, la personne en question était dans l'ombre, et Sirius ne parvenait pas à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Il faillit oublier de répondre au serveur quand celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Sirius avait besoin de savoir, mais il était bloqué. Son frère n'aurait aucun mal à le reconnaitre, s'il se levait.

Regulus était en pleine conversation, mais le bruit autour de lui empêchait Sirius de l'entendre. Sirius ne pouvait pas se rapprocher plus. Il se rappela de la façon dont lui et les maraudeurs préparaient leurs coups... Au milieu de tout le monde. C'était décidemment efficace. Pendant un instant Sirius pensa se lever et se rendre invisible au milieu des moldus. Mais cette idée était stupide.

" Bien... Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble.  
-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi.  
-Ne dit pas ça... Moi, j'en suis convaincu. Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Tout ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore a déjà quelqu'un comme moi, je vais donc parler de chaque détail.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Alors..."

Et Regulus reprit cette histoire là où elle avait commencé, donnant tous les détails à Andromeda. Il parla de la façon dont on devenait un "vrai" mangemort, ceux qui pouvaient régulièrement approcher le seigneur noir. Il donna aussi les noms des gens avec qui il avait travaillé, leurs différents crimes et ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement. Andromeda resta impassible, mais ce qu'elle pensait de Regulus ne s'améliora pas grâce au discours de ce dernier.

"Tu arrives encore à te regarder dans une glace, après tout ce que tu as fait?  
-Non."

Regulus avait répondu d'une voix rauque. Il continua son récit, sans oublier aucun détail. Lorsqu'il eut finit son travail d'espions, il se mit finalement à parler de ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

"Cependant... Tu-sais-qui a fait des sous entendus très intéressants. Des sous entendus terriblement intéressant.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Quand il a récompensé Lucius, ce dernier lui a fait un compliment, comme quoi son existence même était un miracle... Et à ce moment, le seigneur des ténèbres a répondu que c'était peut-être bien le cas. Puis, il a donné un petit carnet à Lucius, et lui a demandé de le garder comme la prunelle de ses yeux...  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant. Il a juste récompensé Lucius avec un grimoire.  
-Moi, ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que quelqu'un comme tu-sais-qui, qui ne tient à rien de matériel, même pas aux vies des gens qui l'entourent, demande à un de ses serviteurs de garder un carnet comme si sa vie en dépendait...  
-C'est ça, la clé de la guerre? Ridicule. Un journal ne va pas changer les choses.  
-Peut-être pas... Mais, tu sais, le seigneur des ténèbres a été jeune, à une époque... Et alors, il n'était pas invincible. Je pense que ce journal contient des informations indésirables sur son passé. Mais il sait que le carnet est en sécurité chez Lucius. De plus, le carnet doit gagner en puissance quand il est en présence de magie noire. Tu-sais-qui a donc d'une manière efficace assuré la sécurité du journal.  
-...  
-C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai bien avancé seul, mais je ne peux pas tout faire.  
-Tu es allé chez Lucius ?!  
-Non, je ne suis pas fou. Enfin, j'y suis allé, mais pas pour ça. Juste pour des affaires de famille. En faite, j'ai fait des recherches sur la jeunesse de tu-sais-qui. Je suis sur une piste. Mais c'est difficile, je ne connais même pas son prénom...

La plume commença à chauffer dans le manteau à Sirius. Quelqu'un de l'Ordre l'appelait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table ou Regulus parlait. Il parlait avec passion, accompagnant ses propos de différents gestes. Gestes, qui bien évidemment, n'en disait pas plus à Sirius sur ce qu'il disait. Sirius avait des obligations. Il aurait d'autres occasions de s'occuper de Regulus. Il se leva, laissa rapidement quelque pièces sur la table et s'en alla. Il trouva vite un endroit où transplaner discrètement, s'imaginant mille et une choses sur les actions de Regulus. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Il finirait par savoir ce que tramait Regulus.

"Et en quoi devrais-je t'aider?  
-Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide dans mes recherches... Etre seul entraîne bien trop de complication. Mais Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant.  
-Comment ?!"

Andromeda regarda Regulus, qui venait de prendre un air plus sombre que jamais. Elle savait ce que ce changement signifiait: Regulus avait une solution, mais cette solution ne plairait pas à Dumbledore.

"Je pense que tu as compris. S'il faut passer par la magie noire pour vaincre celui qui la représente le mieux, je n'hésiterais pas. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de choses...  
-Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu me demandes ?  
-Nous avons la possibilité de vaincre tu-sais-qui ! Tu n'auras pas à toucher à la magie noire, mais juste à m'empêcher de me tromper de chemin...  
-Et si tu deviens un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres? Tout ce que nous aurions pu faire ne servirait à rien!  
-Je ne suis pas un sorcier très doué naturellement, contrairement à tu-sais-qui. Je serais puissant, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir être vaincu. Et je préférerais éviter cette solution."

Regulus rapprocha sa chaise de la table. Il pouvait ainsi mieux voir le visage d'Andromeda.

"Penses à ceux que tu aimes... Si tu-sais-qui triomphe, ils n'auront pas leurs places dans ce monde. Et tu sais ce qui arrivera."

Andromeda baissa la tête. Regulus savait qu'il avait parlé du bon sujet, de ce qui pourrait influencer le choix d'Andromeda.

"Et même si nous échouons, la voie sera ouverte pour vaincre tu-sais-qui. Ton mari est un moldu... Sa seule chance de survie repose dans la mort de tu-sais-qui. Même si tu refuses de m'aider, ne me dénonce pas à Dumbledore. Il refuserait de recevoir des informations stratégiques de ma part tant que je pratiquerais la magie noire pour vaincre tu-sais-qui... Et les conséquences pour son camps seraient catastrophiques.  
-...  
-Alors, que décides-tu?"

Andromeda releva la tête. Son visage s'était fermé d'émotion. Elle avait le visage qu'elle avait eu du temps où elle vivait parmis les Black. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

"J'accepte, Regulus. Mais..."

Elle pointa la tête de Regulus du doigt, et sur son visage s'afficha une terrible colère.

"Si tu te sers de la magie noire pour tes intérêts, je te dénonce à Dumbledore et je te tue de mes propres mains."

Regulus fut surpris quelques instants. Puis il se reprit et tendit sa main à Andromeda, pour qu'elle la serre.

"Très heureux de travailler avec toi, désormais.  
-Pas moi. C'est fini ?   
-Oui. La prochaine fois, va à ce restaurant."

Regulus posa un bout de parchemin sur la table. Andromeda le prit, donna l'argent pour son thé, et s'en alla sans dire au revoir à Regulus. Il resta quelques instants seul, la main qu'Andromeda n'avait pas serrée toujours tendue, puis il s'en alla également.

Sirius arriva dans le Q.G de l'Ordre. Tout semblait normal. Il n'y avait que Remus, qui se tenait devant lui, le regardant de son visage fatigué. Il avait une plume de phénix à la main.

"Où étais-tu?  
-Ca ne te regardes pas. Que se passe-t-il?  
-C'est ton jour de garde au Q.G, et tu n'étais pas là.  
-Ha... J'ai eu quelques imprévues. C'est déjà arrivé à d'autres...  
-Plus depuis l'attaque de la maison des Londubats. Tu es le premier qui manque à l'appel."

Sirius regarda Remus droit dans les yeux.

"Et toi, que fais-tu ici?  
-Je m'arrange pour que personne ne paie ta négligence.  
-Et ce n'est pas négligent de ta part de m'appeler alors que je fais quelque chose d'important?"

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec colère. Remus, d'habitude si posé, laissé entrevoir toute la colère du loup-garou qui l'habitait. C'était la première fois depuis que Sirius le connaissait, qu'il avait un tel visage. Sirius eut peur un instant, et se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le sang infecté du loup garou qui donnait un tel visage à Remus, mais bien l'être humain. Cette impression rendit Sirius encore plus mal à l'aise. De plus, depuis quand Remus prenait de tels décisions sans réfléchir ? Ce n'était pas normal. L'espace d'un instant, l'image de Remus avec la marque au bras frôla Sirius. Il secoua la tête.

"Tu as raison... J'aurais du être là...  
-Content que tu l'admettes.  
-Passons l'éponge sur ce coup là, d'accord?  
-C'est bien ça le problème avec toi, Sirius, tu crois toujours que l'on va passer l'éponge, comme à Poudlard. Mais c'est finit..."

Sirius faillit répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Il sortit un jeu d'échec d'un bureau et le tendit à Remus.

"Tu as raison... D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas passé l'éponge sur mes 1897 défaites contre toi. Je pense bien pouvoir te battre, aujourd'hui."

Remus laisse échapper un léger sourire. Lui et Sirius s'assirent à la table du Q.G, et commencèrent un long duel d'échec. Cependant, si James ou Peter étaient venus à ce moment, ils auraient tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre n°16: Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Le soleil venait juste de se coucher, quand une silhouette s'avança vers l'orphelinat. Vu comment il était habillé, il devait sûrement avoir un portefeuille bien rempli. Jones s'avança, à son habitude, comme un simple passant. L'argent lui serait sûrement plus utile qu'à cet homme. Il était sur le point de le percuter, comme à son habitude, quand l'homme s'arrêta. Jones ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il s'arrêta aussi. L'homme le regardait. Ses yeux semblaient perdus en lui. Il sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits.

"Bonjour. C'est bien ici, l'orphelinat du coin?  
-Heu, oui, c'est ici..."

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas avoir eut besoin de demander pour vraiment le savoir.

"Merci. Avant que je ne vous vois plus, un conseil: changez de métier."

Et l'homme en costard-cravate planta Jones là, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la tête qu'il faisait.

Regulus sonna à la porte de l'orphelinat. Un adolescent, qui devait sûrement être un des orphelins, vint lui ouvrir. Regulus, comme à son habitude, prit son air important, et demanda à voir la directrice de l'établissement. L'adolescent lui indiqua le chemin et s'en alla en toute confiance. Le prestige de l'uniforme, pensa Regulus.

Les pas de Regulus résonnaient sur le sol de l'orphelinat. Il régnait un silence pesant. Soit la discipline était très stricte, soit le nombre de pensionnaires de cet établissement était quasi inexistant. Regulus s'arrêta un instant devant le bureau de la directrice. Il remit sa cravate droite, et toucha sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa manche. Il était prêt à recueillir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Regulus frappa poliment à la porte, puis il entra.

La directrice était assise derrière son bureau. On ne la voyait presque pas, celui-ci étant recouvert de papiers. Mais on pouvait rapidement en déduire qu'elle devait avoir prés de 70 ans. Elle semblait très, très fatiguée. Toute la faiblesse de la vieillesse semblait peser sur ses épaules. Lui faire dire les choses intéressantes n'en serait que plus facile.

"Bonjour, madame.  
-Bonjour, bonjour. Asseyez-vous, il doit y avoir une chaise par ici... Que voulez-vous?"

Elle parlait rapidement, comme inintéressée par Regulus. Elle n'avait même pas daignée lever la tête vers lui.

"Vous n'allez pas bien?  
-Il y en a encore qui posent la question !? Mais évidemment ! J'ai travaillé toute ma vie ici, et maintenant, voila que cette orphelinat doit fermer à cause de je ne sais quel prétexte économique...  
-Je vois...  
-Et si vous êtes encore un de ces fichus huissiers..."

Regulus lut dans son esprit quelques instants pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien travaillée ici toute sa vie. Et c'était le cas. Regulus devait s'arranger pour qu'elle soit disposée à lui parler... Il suffisait sûrement de lui annoncer de nombreuses bonnes nouvelles.

"Huissiers? Non, loin de là. Un certain Mr Jedusor m'a engagé. Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait beaucoup son vieil orphelinat... Et qu'il pensait bien faire des dons aux orphelinats en difficultés...  
-Des dons!!!?"

La vieille femme avait relevée la tête très rapidement, à tel point qu'on avait pu entendre son cou craquer. Elle regardait à présent Regulus avec avidité. Mais pas l'avidité de celle qui en voulait toujours plus. Non, elle voyait en lui le moyen de sauver cette endroit qu'elle aimait tant.

"Oui, des dons... De gros dons... Voyez-vous, Mr Jedusor est un homme riche... Riche mais discret. Il m'a dit avoir grandi dans un orphelinat où travaillait une certaine Mrs Cole, à l'époque.  
-C'était ici. Mme Cole a travaillé ici. Mais elle est morte il y a longtemps. Très longtemps.  
-Je vois... Avez-vous des papiers qui pourraient me le prouver? Que Mr Jedusor a bien passé son enfance ici ? Voyez-vous, il existe sûrement beaucoup de Mme Cole...  
-Oui, oui, évidemment..."

Elle commença à chercher un peu partout dans la salle les archives les plus anciennes de l'orphelinat. Regulus avait tout son temps. Il était quasiment sûr que Tom Jedusor était Lord Voldemort... Il était en train de faire un pas en plus faire la résolution du mystère qui l'entourait.

Sirius était assis à la table du Q.G de l'Ordre, en compagnie de James. Ils faisaient une partie d'échec pour passer le temps. Mais Sirius était ailleurs, il réfléchissait à ce que pouvait bien faire Regulus, pendant qu'il était bloqué au Q.G. S'il était du côté des mangemorts, il pouvait bien faire toute sorte de choses... Peut-être même torturait-il quelqu'un à l'instant même, ou se faisait récompenser par Voldemort. James avait dû remarquer qu'il était distrait, car il souriait étrangement.

"Alors, toujours pas de femmes dans ta vie?"

L'image de Regulus en train de comploter un plan machiavélique quitta immédiatement l'esprit de Sirius. Devant la tête qu'il faisait à présent, James éclata de rire.

"Toujours seul?  
-Apparemment.  
-Tu n'as toujours pas envie d'entamer une relation sérieuse?  
-Ces temps-ci, c'est plutôt difficile. On ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde, loin de là...  
-Tes excuses sont de plus en plus convaincantes au fil des années, mon vieux, répondit James en souriant.  
-Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
-Pourtant, à Poudlard, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une certaine fille faisait plus que t'intéresser..."

Sirius recracha la biéraubeurre qu'il venait d'avaler et toussota fortement. James ne lui rappelait pas ces souvenirs au hasard.

"Ne me parle plus de ça. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.  
-Parce que ça ne colle pas avec l'image que tu veux qu'on ait de toi, ou parce que tu t'es fait plaquer ?  
-Sarah Davies n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il me fallait...  
-Vraiment ?"

Sirius regarda James. Il avait le genre de regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire...

"Voila, j'ai trouvé!"

La directrice aurait sûrement sautée de joie, si elle avait été en état de le faire. Regulus attrapa le papier avec une avidité qu'il avait du mal à cacher. Heureusement, la vieille femme dut croire qu'il était un employé très intéressé par son travail. Le papier confirmait qu'un enfant, du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, avait bien grandi ici. Il y avait quelques lignes écrites en très petits caractères, que Regulus n'arrivait pas à lire. Ne pouvant pas sortir sa baguette, il demanda une loupe.

"Une loupe? Vraiment? J'arrive moi-même à lire tout très facilement, pourtant, malgré mon vieille âge... Vous devriez peut-être consulter un ophtalmologiste. Il vous faudrait peut-être des lunettes. J'en connais moi-même un très bon, vous savez.   
-Non, non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et ma vue s'est troublé, c'est tout. J'arrive à lire parfaitement, en faites..."

Les dernières lignes devaient de toute évidence être d'origine magique, et seul les sorciers devaient pouvoir les voir. Regulus demanda un thé et en profita pour sortir sa baguette et agrandir les caractères.

Je soussigné, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose au collége de Poudlard, prend en charge l'éducation de Tom Elvis Jedusor, jusqu'à sa majorité dans le monde des sorciers. D'après l'article...

Le mot laissé par Dumbledore continuait ensuite, citant de nombreuses lois, devoirs et droits du sorcier... Regulus jubila. Il touchait au but. Un petit tour chez Barjow&Beurk suffirait à confirmer l'ancien nom de Lord Voldemort. Il se tourna vers la directrice, et afficha un grand sourire, qui parut des plus sincères.

"Excellent. Cependant, je dois vous poser quelques petites questions. Vous rappelez-vous d'événements particuliers à propos de Mr Jedusor? En effet, cela me permettrait, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, d'être sur que ces papiers sont des vrais..."

La vieille dame sembla se concentrer fortement afin de fouiller sa mémoire. Mais Regulus n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Il attendait depuis des semaines déjà... Il sortit sa baguette:

"Legilimens!"

La conversation entre Sirius et James allait bon train, chacun rappelant à l'autre différents souvenirs à propos de leurs conquêtes (ou pas) amoureuses.

"Je peux te rappeler le nombre de vents que tu as reçu de Lily?  
-J'ai réussi, au bout du compte... Toi, depuis Elena Silver, tu n'as pas tenté de sortir avec beaucoup de filles...  
-Je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller faire des rencontres avec tous les mangemorts qui tentent de nous tuer...  
-Ou peut-être que tu n'en as pas envie depuis qu'elle t'a plaqué pour partir avec un certain Wilhem Andrews, maintenant détective privé sorcier...  
-Bah, c'est du passé...  
-C'est vrai que comme façon de te plaquer, il y avait une manière plus douce.  
-Elle m'a plaqué à cause de l'attitude de mes cousines...  
-Justement, maintenant qu'elles ne font plus parties de ta vie, tu ne penses pas pouvoir entamer une relation sérieuse?"

Sirius releva la tête vers James, qui était tout souriant. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas envie de sourire. James avait peut-être raison, au fond. Mais comment pourrait-il entamer une relation sérieuse, alors qu'il avait du mal à faire confiance à Remus ? Sirius s'apprêta à répliquer, quand une chouette apparue.

_Regulus était à présent sur la côte. La brise de la mer soufflait sur lui et sur une jeune femme qui marchait en direction d'un phare. Le souvenir se brouilla un instant, mais Regulus parvint à le stabiliser. Pousser une moldu à lui montrer ce qu'il voulait n'était pas trés difficile... Surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul._

"Bon sang, que va dire Mme Coles? Impossible de les retrouver..."

Regulus suivit la jeune fille, qui devait être la directrice avec un bon nombre d'année en moins. Elle s'arrêta 500 mètres plus loin, visiblement essoufflée. Mais ce devait être due à son inquiétude. Soudain, prés de la falaise, elle aperçut trois silhouettes. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle.  
-Tom!... Bon sang! Où étiez-vous?  
-J'ai emmené Amy et Dennis faire un tour..."

Il était extrêmement calme, et ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde d'avoir inquiété des gens. S'il avait eut une baguette magique, il serait sûrement en train de la faire tourner entre ses doigts, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Mais plus que son calme... C'était les visages blancs et les regards vides des enfants qui attiraient l'attention... 

La chouette déposa une lettre devant Sirius. James le regarda:

"Une admiratrice?  
-Je ne pense pas."

Une admiratrice aurait sûrement su que Sirius n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui envoie des lettres pour parler des choses importantes.Ainsi, Sirius était loin d'être harcelé de courrier...Il regarda la lettre. Il y avait les armoiries des Black dessus, mais pas la devise qui allait avec. C'était une lettre de son oncle Alphard.

"C'est mon oncle Alphard...  
-Mais il ne t'a pas écrit depuis...  
-Depuis qu'il m'a offert la moitié de son argent, oui.  
-Pourquoi maintenant?  
-Je n'en sais rien... Il doit dire pourquoi dedans."

Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre.

_Les souvenirs de la directrice étaient extrêmement diffus, et ceux-ci semblaient oubliés dans un coin de son esprit. C'était presque des impressions, pas des souvenirs... A tel point que les images défilaient très vite, malgré Regulus qui tentait de ralentir ce flux incessant._

Cette fois, c'était un souvenir de l'orphelinat. Un vieille homme barbu entrait dans l'orphelinat. Mais c'était l'image que la directrice en avait gardé. Regulus, lui, ne pouvait que reconnaître ce visage. Dumbledore avec de nombreuses années en moins se tenait devant lui. Il souriait de façon bienveillante, comme à son habitude...

Mais déjà, il s'éloignait de l'ancienne directrice... Regulus, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de voir, fit défiler les souvenirs, mais aucun ne lui sembla avoir un quelconque intérêt. Il décida donc d'arrêter là l'expérience.

Regulus se retrouva dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle le regardait, terrifiée.

"Oubliette!"

Regulus attendit quelques secondes que le sortilège fasse effet sur la vieille directrice.

"Je ne suis jamais venu ici, vous avez seulement vu un vieil homme d'affaire qui vous a laissé un chèque... Bonne journée."

Il sortit, laissant derrière lui un chèque fabriqué magiquement. Il n'avait pas laissé son propre prénom, mais la personne qui devrait payer ne lui en voudrait pas, pensait-il... Il avait des noms, et de nombreuses informations. Cependant, il aurait bien voulu voir la conversation entre Tom Jedusor et Dumbledore. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller dans l'allée des embrumes confirmer le nom de Jedusor, et il pourrait travailler à un plan pour détruire Voldemort...  
Cependant, Regulus aurait pu savoir que Tom Jedusor était bien Lord Voldemort, si Mr Barjow lui avait tout de suite dit ce que Tom Jedusor était devenu... Non, en faites, c'était Regulus le fautif... Il ne s'était pas montré assez persuasif. Mr Barjow devait être habitué aux menaces... Mais pour obtenir des informations complémentaires, Regulus avait une idée... Il possédait quelque chose qui persuaderait très certainement monsieur Barjow. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre n°17: Traîtres

L'hôpital Ste Mangouste grouillait d'activité à toute heure. Des médicos-mage courraient un peu partout, afin de s'occuper des nombreux patients. Sirius, suivi de James, fonçait à travers les couloirs. Il était au rez-de-chaussée, dans une section spécialement rajoutée en raison de la guerre. Ici, les gens pleuraient un peu partout, et cherchaient désespérément un proche. Sirius finit par trouver la chambre de son oncle.

Celui-ci était extrêmement pale, et était abandonné sur un lit. Un guérisseur, voyant que Sirius se dirigeait vers lui, lui attrapa le bras, et secoua la tête avec tristesse... Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour Alphard. Sirius s'approcha du lit. Son oncle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux, auparavant grisonnant, semblaient avoir blanchis d'un coup. Du sang coulait entre ses lèvres. Il semblait souffrir terriblement. Il se tourna vers Sirius:

"Sirius... Tu es venu...  
-En doutiez-vous, mon oncle?  
-Sirius... (Il toussota) Appelle moi au moins Alphard. Laisse tomber ces formules de politesses stupides qu'on t'a enseigné.  
-Entendu... Une mauvaise habitude, quand je vois quelqu'un de ma famille, s'excusa Sirius, en affichant un pâle sourire.  
-Ce n'est rien. J'aurais tant aimé que d'autres soient ici... J'ai envoyé des lettres à beaucoup.  
-Tu as envoyé des lettres à tous les Blacks ?!  
-Oui... Bien qu'il soit tout à fait possible que ce soit eux qui aient demandés que je sois attaqué..."

Sirius regarda son oncle. Il était désespéré au point d'appeler auprès de lui ceux qui l'avaient rejeté. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en claquant. Le père de Sirius, maître contesté des Black, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'allée des embrumes avait rarement était aussi sombre. Peut-être était-ce du à l'orage en cours, qui cachait le soleil. Des éclairs brillaient dans le ciel. L'allée des embrumes, qui était déjà habituellement sombre, semblait être un passage vers le néant. Regulus semblait s'y enfoncer, prenant la forme d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Il tentait de retenir sa colère. Mr Barjow lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Un temps durant lequel Voldemort parviendrait sûrement à tuer de nombreuses personnes. Et surtout, les nombreuses heures passées à côtoyer la magie noire.

Un éclair gronda au dessus de Regulus. Il ne parvint plus à réprimer sa colère. Il s'arrêta, regardant les gouttes d'eau dégouliner sur sa protection magique. Celle-ci s'écarta un instant, sous l'effet des sentiments de Regulus, éloignant d'un bon mètre tout liquide de lui. Regulus se calma un instant, admirant l'étendue que prenait ses pouvoirs. L'utilisation du sortilège de legilimancie lui avait ouvert de nouvelle possibilités. Il s'était étonné lui même. Le statut quo des deux forces lui fournissait plus de pouvoirs qu'il n'aurait pu en trouver en 10 ans.

Soudain, il cracha du sang, et sa protection lâcha, laissant la pluie tomber sur lui comme le voulait l'ordre naturel des choses. Il redescendit sur terre aussi vite que les gouttes d'eau tombaient du ciel. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi éternellement. Les deux forces lui en rongeaient autant qu'elles ne lui donnaient de pouvoirs. S'essuyant les lèvres, il se dirigea vers Barjow&Beurk, trempé, et entra.

Monsieur Barjow était assis derrière le comptoir, et se leva dès qu'il vit son nouveau client entrer. Au moins, Regulus n'aurait pas à aller le chercher. Il enleva son capuchon. Monsieur Barjow parut surpris un instant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il restait un peu de sang sur le menton de Regulus. Ou peut-être avait-il compris pourquoi Regulus était là. Ce dernier se dirigea rapidement vers lui et enfonça son regard dans le sien. Monsieur Barjow put voir de prés le regard de Regulus. A présent, pensa Regulus, le commerçant savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Barjow... Vous vous souvenez de moi ?  
-Evidemment. Comment vous oubliez ?  
-En y étant forcé. Vous m'avez menti, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Vous saviez parfaitement l'identité de Lord Voldemort."

Le ton de Regulus était sec. On aurait dit qu'il venait de prononcer un jugement sans appel. Monsieur Barjow avait frémi, au nom de Lord Voldemort. Il ne devait pas spécialement craindre d'entendre son nom, mais dans le cas présent, il savait les conséquences que les paroles de Regulus pouvaient avoir. Après tout, même s'il devait craindre Lord Voldemort, il savait que ce n'était qu'un sorcier qui avait juste plus de pouvoirs que les autres... Pour l'instant.

"Cependant, je suis prêt à vous oublier... Pas à vous pardonner, bien entendu. A deux conditions : vous me dites tout ce que vous avez... oublié de me dire, et vous m'oubliez moi. En échange, en plus de vous oublier, je vous laisse m'acheter ceci pour une somme dérisoire..."

Regulus sortit de sa cape l'étrange main séché qu'il avait trouvé au ministère. Il vit que Mr Barjow, qui semblait anxieux quelques secondes plus tôt, regardait la main avec avidité. Regulus avait visé juste.

"Je vais tout vous raconter..."

James attrapa le bras de Sirius avant même qu'il n'ait esquissé un mouvement, craignant qu'il n'agisse sans réfléchir. Le père de Sirius se tenait devant eux, avec son air hautain, et les observaient tous comme s'ils étaient à des années lumières de son niveau intellectuel. Il jeta un regard de profond dégoût à son fils puis à James et regarda Alphard. Il s'approcha. Il parut attristé de voir son frère dans cet état.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté, Alphard. Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dis ce qui allait t'arriver si tu ne m'écoutais pas.  
-Ceux qui m'ont attaqué ne m'avaient pas l'air d'être des esprits de la magie, venu m'apporter la vérité.   
-Tu remontes un peu trop loin... Ne fais pas l'idiot, je sais que tu peux être intelligent, même si tu n'as fais que les mauvais choix toute ta vie. J'aimerais que certains n'aient pas suivis ton exemple."

Il regarda un instant Sirius et reporta son regard sur Alphard. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était cruel avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Non, en faites, il était convaincu qu'il avait raison. Il était convaincu que son fils et son frère avaient pris la mauvaise voie. Et que leur faire des reproches était dans son droit. "Il n'a pas changé", pensa Sirius. Il avait toujours préféré son père à sa mère, et plus que de la colère, c'était de la tristesse qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

"Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas ? La vérité n'est pas celle que tu crois...  
-Vraiment, Alphard ?  
-Vraiment."

Alphard toussota à nouveau, et cette fois, du sang sortit en masse de sa bouche. Il fut ensuite parcouru d'une longue crise de toux. James et Sirius le regardèrent, très inquiets. Le frère d'Alphard resta, lui, impassible. Il parvint finalement à reprendre son souffle :

"Si la magie a choisi ceux que tu appelles sang-de-bourbes, il y a des raisons, tu sais... Ils en sont digne, mon frère !  
-C'est stupide. Même la magie fait des erreurs.  
-Non. C'est nous qui ne croyons pas assez en elle. Et si notre famille continue ainsi, la magie l'oubliera...  
-Cesse de jouer au prophète fou. Je suis venu an espérant qu'au crépuscule de ta vie, tu verrais la vérité, mais je me suis trompé, apparemment.  
-J'ai VU la vérité, mais tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter.  
-C'est absurde.  
-Si tu le penses... En tout cas, j'ai décidé de tout léguer à Sirius. Ce sera mon héritier, tant qu'il pensera comme moi."

Sirius regarda alternativement son père et Alphard. Ils étaient tous les deux impassibles. Le père de Sirius se retourna, sans rien dire, et sortit de la chambre.

"Veille sur Alphard, fit Sirius à James. Je reviendrais vite."

Et Sirius sortit à suite.

"Mon collègue et moi avions étés très étonnés quand il s'est présenté à nous. Un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, vouloir faire du commerce, qui plus est dans une boutique que l'opinion publique... dénigre, même si nous savons que ce n'est qu'une façade, après tout, si ce commerce n'a pas coulé, il y a une raison.  
-Bien entendu.  
-Enfin bref, ce jeune garçon s'est présenté à nous, et pour un salaire normal, a accepté de fournir un énorme travail. De plus, Tom Jedusor - ou Lord Voldemort, si vous préférez - avait déjà ce charisme naturel. Il était très beau jeune homme, et je l'envoyais régulièrement travailler à l'extérieur, rencontrer des gens... Au bout de quelques semaines, quand je devais faire une livraison, on me demandait de l'envoyer plutôt que de venir. Je ne m'y opposais pas, étant donné qu'il gérait parfaitement les relations avec la clientèle et qu'il apportait des bénéfices non négligeables. J'ai une liste des gens à qui je l'ai envoyé.  
-Je suis très intéressé par cette liste..."

Regulus n'avait pas trop interrompu Barjow, afin d'éviter de dire quelque chose qui ferait changer d'avis le commerçant. Celui-ci le regarda avec avidité :

"Je pourrais vous la donner, seulement...  
-L'argent n'est pas un problème.  
-Bien..."

Il agita sa baguette, et un papier apparut. Regulus le prit et donna 10 gallions au rapace.

"Je continue... Ainsi, il a travaillé ici, puis, soudain, du jour au lendemain, il a disparu. Bizarrement, une cliente fut assassinée peu avant son départ...  
-Je vois. C'est tout ?  
-Non, j'ai aussi remarqué que peu avant sa disparition, son apparence avait légèrement changée... Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées, en quelque sorte.  
-Bien. Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps de conclure notre accord."

Quand Regulus lui tendit la main, Mr Barjow l'attrapa avec avidité. Regulus lui reconnut le mérite d'avoir tout de suite compris que cet objet était plus qu'une babiole, et qu'il valait sûrement une fortune. Regulus sortit du magasin, serrant la liste des rencontres de Tom Jedusor contre lui.

Sirius attrapa le bras de son père et parvint à le retenir. Celui-ci l'obligea à le lâcher et le regarda avec dégoût. Sirius, lui, le regardait avec colère.

"Que veux-tu Sirius ? As-tu compris que tu t'étais trompé toutes ces années ?  
-Non. Je n'ai toujours pas compris. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te bornes à suivre des idées dépassées...  
-Des idées dépassées? Si elles n'ont jamais changées depuis si longtemps, c'est parce que ces idées sont les bonnes. Ta fougue naturelle te cache la vérité, Sirius.  
-Tu continues de me parler comme si j'avais 12 ans... Tu ne vois pas ton fils, mais un gryffondor, quand tu me regardes.  
-J'aurais préféré que tu ne naisses jamais. C'est au fond de toi qu'il y a une erreur, le choixpeau l'a prouvé. Tu n'es pas un traître à ton sang, tu es pire..."

Sirius regarda son père avec amertume. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé comme son fils. Sirius venait de comprendre pourquoi il le regrettait plus que sa mère. C'était à cause de sa pseudo-sagesse. Mais Sirius n'était plus un enfant. Soudain, le poing de Sirius vola. Son père tomba au sol, et beaucoup de gens se tournèrent vers eux.

"Tu as tout fait raison sur un point. Le choixpeau a prouvé que je n'étais pas comme vous. Vous n'avez jamais étés une vraie famille pour moi.  
-Pfff... Illusions stupides. Tu es rempli de sentiments idiots. La famille reste la famille, quoi qu'il arrive. Ces gens dont tu t'entoures ne constitueront jamais une famille pour toi.  
-Ils m'ont offert plus que toute cette famille maudite réunie. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ma famille dans le sang. Mais pour moi, ils seront toujours ma famille.  
-Ils mourront sous le règne du seigneur des ténèbres, et tes illusions s'envoleront.  
-ALORS JE MOURRAIS EN ESSAYANT DE LES PROTEGER!"

Le père de Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se leva, et partit sans jeter de regards supplémentaires à Sirius. Ce dernier s'aperçut alors que presque tout le monde dans le couloir le regardait. Sans prêter d'avantage attention aux regards des gens et aux murmures, il retourna vers la chambre d'Alphard.

Regulus était de retour au manoir. Mais Bellatrix l'attendait. Il pouvait lire une terrible impatience sur son visage. En le voyant revenir, elle sourit.

"Je t'attendais... Nous avons une mission très importante. Le seigneur des ténèbres désire que te viennes avec moi.  
-Seulement nous deux ?  
-Oui. Il pense qu'en étant peu nombreux, la mission a plus de chance d'être un succès.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Notre mission est de créer un traître dans les rangs du vieux barbu. Si nous venons en trop grand nombre, notre cible risque de croire que nous avons besoin d'être nombreux pour être dangereux.  
-Et qui est notre cible?  
-Peter Pettigrow."

Peter Pettigrow... Regulus savait que c'était un des meilleurs amis à Sirius. Il cacha son appréhension. Bellatrix lui fit signe de transplaner. Connaissant la destination, il la suivit.

Sirius s'approcha à nouveau d'Alphard. Au regard de James, il comprit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Le sang coulait continuellement de ses lèvres.

"Sirius... Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller lui parler. Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne changera pas d'avis.  
-C'est ton frère...  
-Oui. Mais lui comme moi, nous sommes sûrement trop vieux, maintenant. Je vais bientôt mourir, et je m'aperçois de la stupidité dans laquelle j'ai vécu. J'ai lutté contre des moulins à vents, avec les mauvaises armes. J'ai été le plus stupide des Hommes...  
-Ne dis pas ça...  
-Sirius... Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai écris dans ma lettre. Je pense y avoir mis les choses véritablement importante.  
-Alphard... "

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Andromeda, le visage attristée, entra. Alphard parvint à sourire en la voyant.

"Au moins, je ne serais pas mort seul. J'aurais préféré mourir entouré de toute ma famille... Entre "traître à notre sang". Voila comment tout finit pour moi."

Il regarda Sirius et Andromeda.

"J'en suis heureux. Sirius, toi et ton ami, pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec Andromeda?  
-Oui, si tu veux.  
-Adieu, Sirius."

Sirius et James sortirent de la chambre, laissant Andromeda au chevet d'Alphard. Il s'assirent sur des chaises du couloir. Sirius sortit à nouveau la lettre. James n'avait quasiment rien dit, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Sirius relut la lettre qui l'avait précipité ici.

_Mon cher Sirius,_

Je crains que finalement, les mangemorts n'aient réussi à m'avoir. Je suis encore vivant, actuellement, mais je sens à chaque seconde la vie s'échapper de moi. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir, je suis actuellement à Ste Mangouste. Cependant, au cas où tu ne reçoives cette lettre trop tard, je vais y mettre tout ce qu'il peut y avoir d'important à dire.  
Vis ta vie, et ne t'embarrasse pas de regrets. Les regrets sont un poids trop lourd à porter pour un seul homme. Je sais que tu regrettes certains membres de la famille, malgré ce que tu clames un peu partout. Tente de leur faire entendre raison, si tu le désires. Mais n'oublie pas les gens qui t'entourent, et que tu apprécies. N'attend pas comme moi que la mort approche pour changer les choses. Agis. Vis. Je te considère comme mon héritier, à présent... L'héritier de tout ce que je laisse, de mes idées à mes souvenirs. Vis, Sirius, vis.

Alphard Black.

Sirius relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Il regarda autour de lui. James le regardait, compatissant. Il ne disait rien. Sirius vit alors à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Remus. Imaginer James être comme Remus aurait pu les faire rire en d'autres circonstances. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne rirait pas. La porte de la chambre d'Alphard s'ouvrit. Andromeda sortit, en larmes. Elle regarda Sirius et secoua la tête. Il se dirigea vers elle, et, en pleurant, la serra dans ses bras.

La maison de Peter Pettigrow n'était pas grande, ni petite, ni sale, ni excessivement propre. Elle était totalement banale. Bellatrix entra dans la maison comme si c'était chez elle, faisant sauter les différents verrous magiques. Directement à droite de l'entrée, il y avait un salon. Peter était allongé sur le canapé. Entendant des bruits de pas, il se leva, et prit sa baguette. Voyant les silhouettes des deux mangemorts, il blêmit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort, Bellatrix le désarma. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir un objet de sa veste, Bellatrix lui saisit le poignet et lui retourna.

Peter hurla de douleur, et une plume de phénix tomba au sol, inutilisée. Il tenta de se jeter dessus avec son autre main. Bellatrix lui écrasa la main avec son pied. Elle le pointa avec sa baguette:

"Doloris!"

Peter se tordit de douleur. Bellatrix éclata de rire. D'un mouvement du pied, elle mit la plume hors de portée de Peter. 

"Bonjour, Peter. Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Mais tu as refusé ma proposition de rejoindre les mangemorts quand tu étais en septième année... Maintenant que tes amis sont loin de toi, peut-être vas-tu changer d'avis.  
-Non, je ne peux pas, ils...  
-Doloris ! Qu'allais-tu dire ? Ils comptent sur toi ? Mais bien sur que non, imbécile !"

Peter roula sur le côté, secouait de convulsion. Regulus se contentait de se tenir debout, dans un coin du salon. Si Peter trahissait Sirius... Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Mais Sirius le croirait-il ? Il pouvait le dire à Andromeda, mais si elle faisait seulement passer le message, ce que dirait Regulus aurait l'air d'une tentative pour semer la zizanie dans le camp de Dumbledore.

"Ils n'ont jamais compté sur toi ! cracha Bellatrix, avant d'agiter une nouvelle fois sa baguette, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à Peter. Non, c'est toi qui a toujours compté sur eux ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'un boulet qu'ils ont traîné derrière eux...  
-Non, James...  
-James ? Tu parles de Potter ? Il t'a toujours considéré comme son fan club, avec Sirius. Et tu vas me parler de ton ami le préfet, après?  
-Non, arrêtez..."

Des larmes commencèrent à couler dans les yeux de Peter. Bellatrix lui exposait sa vie de façon blessante, en plus de le torturer physiquement.

"Ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre considération pour toi. Tu n'as jamais eu une valeur réelle à leur yeux."

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette, et Peter recommença à hurler de douleur.

Le chemin de traverse avait retrouvé un semblant d'animation, la crainte après l'attaque du ministère étant retombée. Mais Sirius n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Il finit par trouver le magasin qu'il cherchait.

_Wilhem Andrews, détective privé._

Sirius entra. Le magasin n'était pas très grand. Les fenêtres laissaient alternativement filtrer suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer toute la salle. Une sorte de trou dans le toit permettait aux hiboux d'aller et venir aisément. Sur les côtés, il y avait quelques canapés. Au centre du magasin, il y avait seulement un bureau et une chaise, derrière lesquels se tenait un homme de l'âge de Sirius. Il se leva, et écarquilla les yeux.

"Bonjour, Wilhem...  
-Bonjour, Sirius... Que fais-tu ici ?"

Sirius sentit toute la rancoeur que Wilhem avait à son égard. Il soupira :

"Je venais m'excuser, pour ce que j'ai fait, à Poudlard...  
-De quel moment parles-tu ? Celui où tu m'as mis un coup de poing dans la figure, celui où tu as piégé mon dortoir, ou encore le moment où tu as tenté de me faire tomber de mon balai ?  
-Un peu tout ça, en faites.   
-Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ?  
-Non, mais je me devais de venir te voir. Sinon, je ne me serais plus senti moi-même."

Wilhem éclata de rire.

"Sirius, le grand Sirius, l'imperturbable, pris de remords!"

Soudain, Sirius se souvint de pourquoi il n'aimait pas Wilhem.

"J'accepte tes excuses.  
-Quoi ?"

Sirius était bouche bée. Wilhem venait d'accepter ses excuses comme si Sirius ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

"J'accepte. Et avant que tu ne te demandes des heures pourquoi... A ta place, j'aurais fait pareil.   
-...  
-Moi aussi, j'aurais fait tout ce que tu m'as fait si je n'avais pas pu sortir avec Sarah..."

Sirius s'assit sur un des canapés, et Wilhem fit de même en face de lui. Sirius sourit. Wilhem était impassible. Peut-être auraient-ils pu être amis finalement. Ils commencèrent alors à parler longuement, de tout ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard, de la guerre, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils parlèrent un peu de Sarah mais évitèrent le sujet, ne voulant pas recommencer à se battre. Ils parlèrent longuement, et au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus rien à dire, Sirius se releva, et sortit. Il ne le vit pas, mais derrière lui, Wilhem souriait...

Peter était à présent à genoux devant Bellatrix.

"Jure-tu fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres?  
-Oui, je le jure..."

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et se maintenir à genoux semblait être un effort surhumain pour lui.

" Tu vas être son espion à présent... En échange, nous ne te ferons plus de mal.  
-Oui... Oui... Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez.  
-Bien... Je reviendrais bientôt. Et ensemble, nous irons voir le seigneur des ténèbres.  
-En...Entendu."

Bellatrix fit signe à Regulus et ils sortirent. Puis ils transplanèrent au manoir. Une fois arrivée, Bellatrix éclata de rire.

"Excellent... En faites, tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Ce cloporte est aisément manipulable."

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, et furent reçu par Kreattur qui portait un plateau recouvert de verres de champagnes.

"Que se passe t-il ? demanda Regulus.  
-Ha, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Nous nous sommes débarrassés d'un traître à notre sang..."

Regulus suivit Bellatrix qui entra dans la salle principale du manoir. Plusieurs membres de la famille avaient un verre de champagne à la main, et discutaient tranquillement. Regulus remarqua que son père semblait énervé, mais participait tout de même à la fête de bon coeur. Regulus prit un verre sur le plateau.

"De qui s'agit-il ?  
-Alphard... Enfin débarrassés.  
-Enfin..."

Regulus était dégoûté. Ce qu'il voyait lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Bellatrix.  
-Si. Tout va pour le mieux, au contraire."

Et, sur ces paroles, il porta un toast et bu d'une gorgée son verre. 


	18. Chapter 18

Je tiens encore à remercier kindredaoshi, qui m'accompagne depuis plusieurs chapîtres déjà et qui me permet de rajouter les détails qui manquent, et ainsi de faire de cette fic quelquechose de beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle était au départ.

Chapitre n°18 : Poursuite

Un peu plus d'une semaine avait passée depuis que Regulus avait obtenu le nom des orphelins que Voldemort avait torturés dans la grotte. Il était parvenu pendant ce laps de temps à trouver leurs adresses actuelles et diverses informations sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il avait également revu Andromeda et lui avait communiquée de nombreuses informations. Il ne comptait pas agir aussi rapidement, mais la mort d'Alphard l'avait décidé à accélérer le mouvement. Le nombre de personnes qui pourraient l'aider en cas de problème commençait à se réduire.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à demander de l'aide à son oncle, jusqu'à ce moment où il avait imité la signature d'Alphard sur le chèque. Agir seul ne serait bientôt plus possible. Pas dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois espion et pourchasser les plus grands secrets de Voldemort. Mais à qui pouvait t-il faire confiance? Regulus y réfléchissait depuis une semaine. Il savait qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il prenne une décision.

Sirius n'était pas l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ni le plus malheureux. Cependant, il dut admettre que s'être réconcilié avec Wilhem lui avait enlevé un poids du coeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cependant, les autres poids qui pesaient sur son coeur semblaient être devenus plus lourd...

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'endroit où Sirius était actuellement. Il surveillait le 12, square Grimmauld. Il attendait que Regulus sorte du manoir, et sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il pourrait suivre Regulus désormais. Il avait parlé à Maugrey qui lui avait expliqué un système pour détecter où les gens transplanaient. Il y avait plusieurs moyen de le mettre en place, mais puisque Sirius et Regulus étaient frère de sang, Sirius n'aurait aucun mal à suivre son frère.

Le système consistait en un sort qui permettait de tracer le mouvement magique de la personne qu'on voulait suivre. L'inconvénient était qu'il fallait soit être très doué en magie et être capable de sentir ce déplacement, soit jeter le sort directement sur la personne (ce qui, dans le cas de Sirius, n'était pas l'idéal...), ou encore sentir la nouvelle position de la personne grâce à l'aura magique particulier qu'elle dégageait. La dernière solution conviendrait donc parfaitement à Sirius.

Regulus était décidé. Peu après cette opération, il emploierait les grands moyens pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Il sortit du manoir. Il était temps de rendre une petite visite à Dennis Bishop pour savoir ce que Voldemort lui avait montré. Il transplana. Le décor autour de lui se brouilla et une ruelle apparut autour de lui. Il était dans un quartier moldu de banlieue, avec toutes les maisons qui se ressemblaient...

Il se remémora l'adresse de la maison de l'orphelin (qui devait maintenant avoir fondé une famille) et commença à marcher, passant devant des maisons qui se ressemblaient autant les unes que les autres. Il arriva finalement devant la maison qui l'intéressait. Il réajusta sa cravate prépara son visage de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus amical possible, et sonna à la porte.

Sirius vit finalement Regulus sortir du manoir en tenue moldu. Ce dernier transplana presque immédiatement après. Sirius pointa alors sa baguette sur lui-même, murmura la formule et commença à se concentrer. Le monde ne lui sembla plus qu'être une quantité de magie avec des odeurs différentes, pour ainsi dire. Il détecta alors cet aura si spécial qu'arborait son frère. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait brouiller cet aura. Ce devait être la marque des ténèbres.

Sirius savait maintenant où se trouvait Regulus et transplana à sa suite, en attendant tout de même quelques secondes pour ne pas apparaître devant lui. Il arriva dans la même ruelle où avait atterrit ce dernier quelques secondes plus tôt. Par chance, Sirius arriva juste au moment où son frère tournait au coin de la ruelle. Il se retint de courir et le suivit en marchant, en restant constamment à l'écart. Lorsque Regulus commença à marcher le long de la rue à laquelle la ruelle menait, Sirius attendit qu'il ait fait quelques mètres et passa de l'autre côté de la rue. Il continua à le suivre ainsi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête devant une maison.

Que venait faire Regulus dans un quartier moldu ? Sûrement pas du porte à porte. Sirius tata sa baguette dans son manteau. La possibilité qu'il ait à s'en servir lui faisait peur. Regulus restait son frère. Mais s'il était bien ici pour des activités mangemort, alors... Sirius prendrait les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine vint lui ouvrir.

"Dennis Bishop ?

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Je suis un détective privé. On m'a chargé de retrouver des anciens camarades d'orphelinat. Vous avez bien connus une certaine Amy Benson ?

-Heu, oui, en effet. Mais pourquoi cherche t-elle ses anciens camarades d'orphelinat?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit... Je peux rentrer ?

-Oui, oui, entrez, fit le vieil homme en invitant Regulus à entrer.

Il entra et regarda autour de lui. L'entrée donnait sur deux escaliers, l'un menait vers le sous-sol tandis que l'autre menait à l'étage. Sur sa droite se trouvait le salon, et à sa gauche il y avait la cuisine. Regulus vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne. Le vieil homme semblait être le seul présent dans la maison.

"Belle maison.

-Merci. Alors, Amy vous a juste demandé de nous retrouver ?

-Oui, mais je dois vérifier mes informations... Vous vivez seul ?

-Non, ma femme est partie faire des courses, et les enfants ont quittés la maison il y a quelques années. Mais en quoi cela vous concerne ?"

Regulus s'attendait à une telle réaction. Il sortit une feuille et mit discrètement un coup de baguette magique dessus.

"Vous n'êtes pas la seul personne à s'appeler Dennis Bishop, vous savez... J'ai déjà été voir trois personnes de cette liste... Vous comprenez bien qu'il faut que je vous pose certaines questions pour être sur d'avoir en face de moi le bon Dennis Bishop.

-Je vois... Excusez-moi pour ma réaction. Avec les jeunes d'aujourd'hui on ne sait jamais quel entourloupe ils peuvent tenter.

Regulus trouva qu'une telle réflexion de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de le laisser entrer sans problème n'avait aucun sens.

"Pourriez-vous me montrer des photos de l'époque où vous étiez à l'orphelinat ?

-Oui, je vais les chercher. Attendez ici."

Le vieil homme monta à l'étage. Regulus prépara sa baguette. Il allait bientôt devoir faire un petit tour dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

Sirius s'était approché de la maison et était rentré dans le jardin par l'arrière, en prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'on ne l'observait pas. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre après avoir une nouvelle fois ressentit la position actuel de Regulus. La fenêtre donnait sur une chambre, qui devait certainement être une chambre d'ami, vu l'ordre impeccable qui y régnait. Sirius réfléchit. Il pouvait entrer par là par magie, mais Regulus sentirait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sirius leva les yeux et vit qu'une des fenêtres du premier étage était ouverte. Seulement, sans magie, il était hors de question de monter là-haut. Surtout que ce n'était pas la façon de faire la plus discrète. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Sirius était de garde au Q.G de l'ordre ce soir là. Il devait se dépêcher de savoir les vrais intentions de Regulus.

Il contourna la maison afin de regarder à travers les autres fenêtres. Il tomba d'abord sur une cuisine, mais elle était aussi vide que la chambre. Il refit alors tout le tour de la maison pour éviter de passer par devant. Il passa devant une autre fenêtre qui était cabané, puis arriva finalement devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Regulus était debout, seul au milieu du salon.

Dennis redescendit avec une boite remplie de photos dans les mains. Il s'arrêta devant Regulus et cligna des yeux un instant.

"Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous?"

Regulus fut tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas.

"Je ne dois pas vous connaître, reprit le vieil homme. Je suis atteint d'une maladie grave qui fait que j'oublie souvent des choses qui se sont passés quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ha... Je vois."

Mais Regulus sentait quelque chose de bizarre chez le vieil homme. Il comprit très vite que la magie semblait avoir provoqué les problèmes de son cerveau.

"Je pourrais peut-être vous guérir, vous savez...

-Vraiment ? Ce serait gentil. C'est très gênant quand le facteur attend que je vienne signer un colis et que je l'oublie.

-Oui, en effet. Il suffirait que nous montions dans votre chambre."

Regulus n'avait pas envie de lancer un sort de legilimancie dans le salon, avec n'importe qui qui pourrait entrer et le surprendre. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui semblait prêt à tout pour guérir, et monta à l'étage sans poser de questions.

Sirius vit Regulus monter les escaliers à la suite du vieil homme. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon de faire de son frère. Il ne semblait pas agir comme un mangemort. Il n'était pas cagoulé, et il s'était présenté au moldu comme quelqu'un de sympathique, vu la réaction de celui-ci. Que pouvait bien faire Regulus avec ce moldu ? Tout ce que faisait son frère ne rassurait pas Sirius, loin de là. L'envie de surgir d'un seul coup dans la maison pour voir ce que faisait Regulus le démangeait. Mais s'il voulait que Regulus lui montre sa vraie nature, il devait attendre, en prenant le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose au moldu qui habitait dans cette maison.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius préféra attendre, et il détesta bientôt ce sentiment...

"Attention, préparez-vous... Legilimens!"

Regulus entra alors dans l'esprit du vieil homme. Mais son esprit n'était pas comme l'esprit de la vieille directrice. Non, ici, c'était le chaos. Les souvenirs étaient éparpillés. Ils se troublaient, se modifiaient, bougeaient constamment. Seuls quelques-uns restaient immobiles et ne se troublaient pas. Regulus s'aperçut vite que c'était les souvenirs les plus chers au coeur du vieil homme, qu'il avait su conservé face à la maladie provoqué par la magie. Il les laissa donc rapidement de côté et chercha les souvenirs les plus enfouis, que même le vieil homme cherchait à oublier.

Il en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'esprit du vieil homme, de plus, cela facilitait sa recherche. Il trouva finalement les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient. Ils étaient enfouis au plus profond de l'inconscient de Dennis.

_Regulus était maintenant sur un rocher noir. Devant lui, il pouvait voir la mer. Derrière lui, il y avait une grande falaise noire. Dennis et Amy jeunes étaient présents. Ils tremblaient de peur. Tom Elvis Jedusor sembla apparaître de nul part et eut un sourire méchant. Regulus comprit alors qu'il venait de descendre de la falaise. C'était étonnant qu'à son âge il soit parvenu à de tels résultats tout seul. Oui... Un pouvoir énorme sommeillé dans cet enfant._

_"Alors, la descente vous a plu?" _

_Les deux enfants ne répondirent pas. Tom avait dû les faire descendre de la falaise de cette manière, sauf que contrairement à lui, ils ne contrôlaient rien. Il semblait prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance des deux enfants. Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Il se retourna pour regarder une petit faille dans la roche, autour de laquelle l'eau tourbillonnait._

_"Bien, si nous allions là-bas maintenant?"_

_Encore une fois, les orphelins ne répondirent pas. Ils étaient au bord des larmes. Une force invisible sembla les obliger à se lever. Ils planèrent puis furent entraînés sous l'eau. Regulus suivit le mouvement et ils arrivèrent dans une sombre grotte, où l'on voyait à peine. Les deux enfants étaient maintenant trempés, et tremblaient encore plus à cause du froid._

_"C'est joli, ici, vous ne trouvez pas? C'est l'endroit idéal pour un petit jeu..."_

_Tom commença à s'approcher des deux enfants, avec dans son regard une étrange lueur._

Soudain, Regulus entendit un hurlement et il fut expulsé de l'esprit du vieil homme. Le vieil homme était en train de hurler de peur, le regard perdu dans la vide :

"NNNNNOOOONNNNN ! Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi !"

Il semblait lutter contre un ennemi invisible, agitant ses bras dans le vide pour repousser quelqu'un. Regulus n'osait pas approcher. Il avait réveillé des souvenirs qui étaient cachés pour de bonnes raisons. Soudain, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il y eut un bruit sourd, mais Regulus ne s'en préoccupa plus, devant parer aux priorités. Quelqu'un avait probablement entendu le vieil homme crier et s'était précipité pour l'aider.

Regulus pensa à transplaner, mais il était en présence d'un moldu, et il fallait que personne ne sache qu'il était venu ici. La magie avait été utilisée, il pouvait donc y avoir enquête du ministère. Transplaner de l'endroit où le sort en faute avait été lancé était une très mauvaise idée, puisque tout transplanage détecté partant de cet endroit désignerait son auteur comme coupable. Il jeta un sort d'amnésie sur le moldu, puis il sauta par la fenêtre, la magie le ralentissant au moment où il allait toucher le sol. Il sauta par-dessus la clôture, et commença à courir. La nuit venait de se coucher, lui donnant une chance de s'éloigner suffisamment pour transplaner.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Sirius devrait bientôt rejoindre le Q.G de l'Ordre. Il savait que Regulus était toujours là-haut. Il était sur le point de partir quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Le sang de Sirius n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour, que celui-ci s'était précipité vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il trébucha, et faillit dégringoler dans les escaliers, mais il se retint à la rambarde. Perdant quelques secondes, il entendit la voix de Regulus dire "Oubliette !" alors qu'il arrivait en haut des marches.

Il fonça vers la salle d'où provenait le bruit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, seul le vieil homme était là, le regard perdu dans le vide, les larmes aux yeux, et celui-ci ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Voyant la fenêtre ouverte, Sirius se précipita vers celle-ci, et vit la silhouette de Regulus s'éloigner. Il sauta à son tour par la fenêtre. Comme pour son frère, la magie fit son office, lui permettant de se lancer immédiatement à la poursuite de celui-ci. Il sauta par dessus la clôture et commença une poursuite effréné derrière son frère, qui courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Regulus fonçait vers un pâté de maisons, et commençait à sauter successivement les clôtures. Plusieurs fois, des chiens commencèrent à aboyer, mais déjà, Regulus était dans le jardin voisin. Ce fut donc Sirius qui dut essuyer la colère des chiens. S'il n'avait pas été en train de courir en plein milieu d'un quartier moldu, Sirius se serait transformé en chien, et aurait rattrapé son frère en quelques secondes. Mais n'ayant pas cette possibilité, il but une fiole d'une potion qu'il avait pris pour charmer les animaux. Elle était destinée aux créatures magiques ayant des protections magiques, à tel point que les chiens les plus féroces du quartier devinrent les meilleurs compagnons que l'on aurait pu souhaiter.

Sirius continuait de s'étonner de la fougue de son jeune frère, qui sur ce point, lui ressemblait en faites plus qu'il n'était capable de l'admettre. Ils eurent bientôt traversé toute la rangée de maisons, et Sirius vit son frère s'engager dans un parc public. Il continua à lui courir après, comme si la fatigue ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Regulus commença à sprinter le long d'une haie, profitant d'une longue ligne droite. Derrière lui, Sirius fit de même. Il avait un avantage, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir où était son poursuivant.

Regulus se retourna, et vit alors quelqu'un qui lui courrait après. La personne en question était encore loin, mais elle se rapprochait très vite. Il commença alors à courir sérieusement et se dirigea vers une rangée de maison. Il commença à sauter les clôtures une à une, mais la fatigue lui arrachait les poumons lorsqu'il eut franchir la dixième barrière. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, se faire attraper par quelqu'un qui se contentait de lui courir après et ne lui lançait aucun sort... Ce n'était peut-être même pas un sorcier.

Tout l'orgueil qui l'habitait resurgit alors, ramenant la mystérieuse force dans son esprit. _Non_, il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler... Il pensa à Sirius, qui lui en voulait, et une mélancolie mêlée d'affection se mélangea à la première force. Il ressentit alors une puissance énorme l'habiter. Il se mit à courir comme si la fatigue n'avait jamais existé pour lui. Il n'eut presque plus besoin de s'arrêter pour sauter les barrières, et les chiens du voisinage eurent à peine le temps de le voir passer dans les jardins.

Il arriva bientôt à un square où il sprinta comme il ne s'était jamais vu sprinter, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il passa finalement un petit pont et sortit du square. Il arriva dans un chantier de maisons en construction. Derrière lui, son poursuivant commençait à ralentir. Regulus continua à sprinter et parvint finalement à le semer. Il trouva une ruelle entre plusieurs maisons, et transplana, retournant au manoir des Black, un sentiment de triomphe au fond de son coeur.

Sirius continua à suivre Regulus en sprintant, mais il commençait à s'essouffler, tandis que Regulus semblait ne jamais ralentir. Ils arrivèrent dans un chantier de maisons en construction et Sirius sentit son coeur sur le point de lâcher. Il ralentit encore, et Regulus prit un peu plus d'avance. Lorsqu'il eurent fait une autre centaine de mètres ainsi, Sirius dut s'arrêter, épuisé. Il vit la silhouette de Regulus s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître. Son frère lui avait échappé.

Il s'assit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Non, Regulus ne lui avait pas encore échappé... Sirius commença à détecter la position de son frère, et découvrit que celui-ci avait du transplaner pour le manoir. Sirius transplana à son tour, bien décidé à rattraper son frère.


	19. Chapter 19

Voila le chapitre n°19, merci encore à Kindred pour la beta-lecture. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre n°19: Le duel des frères

Regulus venait de rentrer au manoir. Il sentait monter en lui un terrible sentiment de puissance. Avec un tel pouvoir entre ses mains, mettre son plan à exécution ne serait plus un problème. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il fallait qu'il attende le moment propice. L'unique problème, c'était que la seule personne qu'il pourrait mettre au courant était Andromeda. Et encore, rien n'était sûr. Il risquait de devoir agir seul. Il n'était pas fatigué... Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme pour réfléchir convenablement. Heureusement, ses parents étaient encore une fois partis à une soirée mondaine, pour nouer des liens avec des gens qu'il était bon d'avoir à ses côtés, ils ne poseraient donc pas de questions.

Regulus s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier pour se diriger vers sa chambre, lorsque la porte du hall claqua derrière lui. Regulus se retourna, pour voir qui pouvait rentrer ici à cette heure. C'était la personne qu'il l'avait suivi. C'était Sirius.

Sirius se tenait à l'entrée du hall, sa baguette à la main. Il regardait Regulus avec colère, cette colère qui lui était propre, que personne ne pouvait stopper. Son frère était surpris, et pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent tout deux immobiles. Sirius comptait bien obtenir des explications de la part de son frère, de gré ou de force. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à Regulus, se fut d'un ton dur, comme s'il venait de prononcer une mise à mort.

"Regulus... Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dis, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Ou bien as-tu oublié ce que je t'avais dis ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dis, Sirius. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier."

Contrairement à Sirius, la voix de Regulus était sereine, comme si tout ce qui arrivait n'avait pas d'importance.

"Et pourtant... Tu étais en train de torturer un moldu, il y a moins d'une heure. Alors que tu avais dis que tu étais de notre côté..."

Les mains de Sirius commençaient à trembler de colère. Un brasier sans fin s'était allumé en lui.

"Tu ne comprend pas Sirius... Vous ne vaincrez pas le seigneur des ténèbres si vous n'acceptez pas de faire des sacrifices.

-Alors il faut torturer de moldus pour le vaincre ? Sacrifier la vie de gens qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre face à nous ?

-Tu ne comprend pas... Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-NON, JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ?! Je croyais que tu avais changé... Mais en faites, tu es pire qu'avant..."

Sirius était implacable... Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre les sacrifices que Regulus avait fait, et ceux qu'il comptait faire. Une voix dans la tête de Regulus s'était allumée, à présent. Il n'avait plus à coeur de résister à cette force. Pour vaincre Voldemort, il fallait un grande puissance, pas des sentiments. Puis après tout, où les sentiments avaient-ils menés Regulus ? Ils l'avaient amenés à utiliser la magie noire, à tout faire pour plaire à ses parents... Et à devenir ce qu'il était devenu, un homme toujours en sursis. Heureusement, il réfléchissait malgré tout. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius. Il avait toujours agit sans réfléchir... Et les gens l'avaient aimés pour cela.

"Tu n'as jamais compris ce que ton départ impliquerait... Tu aurais pu le prévoir... Alors comment pourrais-tu comprendre tout ce que mes actions impliquent ?

-Prévoir quoi ? Que je ne serais pas suivi ? Que cette famille maudite sombrerait encore plus dans la folie ? Tu me crois incapable de comprendre ce que tu viens de faire ?"

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur Regulus. Une rage telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue s'était emparé de Sirius.

"Tu as trahi ta parole, Regulus ! Je ne sais pas si tu travailles pour Voldemort ou pour Dumbledore... Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu sois de mon côté. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis que tu fasses une telle chose, surtout si tu étais seul !

-Je ne suis pas contre toi, Sirius...

-Ha oui ? Alors avec qui ? En tout cas, pas avec moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce que pense Dumbledore, Sirius ? Il a des responsabilités... contrairement à toi !"

Les propos de Regulus prirent Sirius au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse tourner les choses de cette façon. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui ne comprenait rien. C'était tout simplement les deux frères qui étaient incapables de se comprendre. Aucun des deux ne pouvait comprendre ce que l'autre avait du endurer, lors du départ de Sirius. Regulus sortit sa baguette et la pointa alors vers Sirius:

"Quand tu es parti... C'est moi qui ait du prendre ta place. Pendant que tu t'amusais à humilier Rogue, moi j'essayais de recoller les morceaux de cette famille que tu as brisée.

-Ne me parle pas de Rogue...

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Mais je compte bien en parler ! Avant qu'un sort ne sorte d'une de ces deux baguettes, je compte bien en parler !"

Regulus avait également perdu son calme. Son frère avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait... Tandis qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses, son frère faisait parler de lui, détruisant tout ce que Regulus avait construit, comme une tempête dans le manoir des Black. A chaque fois, ce scénario s'était répété. Regulus n'avait toujours été qu'un pion... Et tout ce que Sirius avait fait, c'était s'amuser avec ses amis en l'oubliant... _"Il aime le pouvoir et ne t'aime pas". _Cette idée résonnait dans la tête de Regulus, toujours plus forte.

"J'ai essayé de prendre ta place... Mais je n'étais jamais assez bon. Tu aurais pu attendre, Sirius. Attendre que je puisse m'en sortir aussi. Mais tu es parti, sur un coup de tête, pour pouvoir être "libre". Tu m'as oublié, comme tu essayes d'oublier cette maison... Je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille comme tu l'as fait.

-Tu crois que ça a été facile ? Tu crois que j'ai pris cette décision du jour au lendemain ? J'en avais assez ! J'étais le seul à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait ! J'étais le seul à voir la vérité sur nos idées. Je ne pouvais pas rester... C'était impossible.

-Alors je ne comptais pas assez pour toi ? Pas assez pour que tu prennes le risque de me le faire comprendre ?

-Mais j'ai essayé, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ! Mais tu étais incapable de m'écouter... Et lorsque je t'ai revu à Poudlard, tu n'étais plus capable de m'écouter !"

Regulus n'avait jamais rien compris à ce que Sirius ressentait, alors que ce dernier avait essayé pendant des années de le sauver de la folie de sa famille. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de le convaincre, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Après avoir quitté le manoir, il l'avait pris à part dans les couloirs. Mais son frère n'avait jamais pu l'écouter. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, qu'on lui donne de l'importance était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait le prestige. Le prestige et le pouvoir que détenait Voldemort.

"J'ai tout essayé. Je ne te verrais pas devenir un monstre comme Voldemort !"

Sirius mis sa baguette devant son visage, se préparant à un duel de sorcier.

L'inévitable venait d'arriver. Sirius venait de défier Regulus en duel. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Regulus mis également sa baguette devant son visage. Ce qu'il avait fait, il pensait l'avoir fait pour son frère. En faites, il l'avait juste fait parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. S'il devait se battre contre son frère, il se battrait.

"Finissons-en, et pour de vrai cette fois" lança Sirius.

Les deux frères mirent leur baguettes en position de combat, en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius leva sa baguette le premier:

"Stupefix!"

Son frère para le sort avec sa baguette et contre-attaqua, lançant un sort informulé. Un rayon bleuté sorti de sa baguette. Pris au dépourvu, Sirius sauta sur le côté pour éviter le sort dont il ne connaissait pas les effets. Le sort toucha la porte du manoir et un feu bleu s'alluma sur celle-ci. Sirius lança un nouveau sort que son frère para à nouveau sans mal, comme s'il avait passé sa vie à neutraliser des sortilèges. Prévoyant la seconde contre-attaque, Sirius cria "Protego" et un bouclier protecteur l'entoura alors. Un rayon violet partie de la baguette de Regulus et frappa lourdement le bouclier, qui tint bon malgré tout.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Regulus ? J'en attendais plus de toi !"

Sirius courut vers son frère tout en lançant continuellement des sorts, que ce dernier para un à un. Trop occupé à parer les sorts, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup d'épaule de Sirius qui l'envoya à terre.

Regulus vit la baguette de son frère se lever et sut tout de suite quel sort son frère tentait d'utiliser. A peine celui-ci eut prononcé la formule que déjà Regulus s'était préparé à parer le sortilège. L'étrange puissance qui vivait en lui désormais, sembla guider sa main. Le sort de Sirius retourna très vite au néant. Se laissant guider par cette étrange force, qui vivait du sentiment de puissance qu'il éprouvait, il pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, et un rayon bleuté sortie de celle-ci. Sirius sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter, et lança à nouveau un sort sans se préoccuper de la porte qui venait de prendre feu.

A nouveau, Regulus para le sort, sans aucune difficulté. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment agréable d'allégresse, et pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers Sirius. Le rayon violet qui toucha le bouclier de Sirius fit vibrer la protection, mais celle-ci ne céda pas.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Regulus ? J'en attendais plus de toi !"

Il osait le provoquer, alors qu'à présent, il n'avait pas le quart de sa puissance... Une volée de sort se dirigea alors vers Regulus, qui les para un à un, riant presque de la faiblesse de ceux-ci. Trop occuper à admirer la facilité qu'il avait à parer les sorts, il ne vit pas arriver Sirius, et tomba lourdement au sol sous le choc de l'attaque de ce dernier. Il fit une roulade et se releva, en parant les sorts que son frère lui envoyait. _"C'est grisant, hein?"_ . La petite voix continuait de résonner dans sa tête, de plus en plus... familière.

Sirius tenta de profiter de l'avantage que lui avait donné son attaque. Son frère fit une roulade tout en parant les sorts. Sirius envoyait le plus de sorts possibles. Mais plus il en envoyait, plus son frère les paraient facilement. Sirius ne pouvait pas perdre. S'il perdait, alors il n'aurait plus d'espoir de raisonner son frère, et de mettre fin à sa folie. Il était prêt à le tuer s'il le fallait, mais il préférait éviter d'en arriver là. Pourtant...

Les mouvements de son frère n'avaient plus rien d'humains. Ou du moins, plus rien de ce qui faisait son frère. Son frère bougeait deux fois plus vite que lui, alors que Sirius avait toujours était plus rapide. Le manoir était maintenant devenu un véritable champ de bataille entre les deux frères. Ne voulant pas perdre trop d'énergie à parer les sorts, les deux sorciers avaient décider d'éviter ou de dévier les sorts de l'adversaire. A présent, des rayons colorés volaient partout, se fracassant contre les murs, le plafond, le sol, les fenêtres et les portes.

Sirius avait immédiatement enchaîné son coup de coude avec une série de sorts, mais, encore une fois, Regulus se laissa guider par la force qui était en lui, évitant ou parant de justesse chacun d'entre. _"Ce n'est pas bien difficile...". _Regulus ne doutait plus, il était à présent sûr de sa victoire. Son frère s'épuisait à envoyer des myriades de sorts qui amusaient Regulus, tellement ils étaient médiocres. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui porter de coup fatal. Quelque chose retint sa main à plusieurs reprise, donnant le temps à Sirius d'éviter le sortilège ou de le dévier.

Autour d'eux, les différents objets du manoir étaient détruis un à un par des sorts qui n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Regulus voyait la bataille comme un ballet de la mort avec son frère... Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement, mais Sirius était incapable de lui accorder sa confiance, comme il ne lui avait jamais accordée.

Regulus commença à monter les escaliers du manoir à reculons, cherchant son équilibre. Il rata une marche, et Sirius en profita pour lui envoyer un sort de choc, qui le projeta dans les airs. Le sort l'envoya tout en haut des escaliers où il retomba lourdement. Comme s'il n'avait prit aucun sort, Regulus se releva et recommença à lancer des sorts. Les sorts commencèrent à ricocher, certains touchant les têtes empaillés des elfes de maison, qui tombèrent et roulèrent dans les escaliers.

Sirius évita du mieux qu'il put les différents sorts, parant au besoin, et finit par atteindre le premier palier, d'où son frère continuait de le bombarder de sorts. Voulant éviter de rester trop près de son frère, Sirius s'écarta et ouvrit rapidement la porte du salon. Fatigué, il profita du couvert des canapés pour souffler quelques secondes, tandis que son frère se cachait derrière le mur entre le palier et le salon.

La bataille reprit de plus belle lorsque Regulus lança un Wingardium Leviosa, et envoya les canapés sur Sirius à travers le salon. Ce dernier fit de même, et les canapés s'entrechoquèrent dans les airs, et retombèrent au sol avec fracas, éventrés, la mousse se répandant dans la salle. Regulus s'était alors extrêmement rapproché de Sirius. Ils étaient devant la tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Sirius ne fut pas étonné de voir que son nom avait disparu de la tapisserie. Ils cessèrent quelques secondes la bataille, regardant la tapisserie.

"On ne se souviendra pas de toi, Sirius...

-Peuh. Je préfère sombrer dans l'oubli que faire parti de cette maison."

Sirius transforma alors sa baguette comme l'avait fait le mangemort lors de l'attaque de la maison des Londubat, et tenta de couper la tapisserie. La baguette de Regulus para l'attaque sur la tapisserie. Sirius le regarda avec étonnement. Il avait transformé sa baguette à une vitesse alarmante. Les baguettes commencèrent à s'entrechoquer, chacun tentant de toucher l'autre. Regulus parvint deux fois à érafler Sirius, à la joue et à la jambe. Les deux baguettes touchèrent plusieurs fois la tapisserie, mais elles crissèrent sur celle-ci comme une craie sur un tableau.

Les deux frères en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : s'ils ne prenaient pas de risques, aucun des deux ne parviendrait à prendre le dessus. Alors que Regulus s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort plus puissant, Sirius lui fonça dessus et le poussa hors du salon jusqu'au palier. Le sort qu'avait préparé Regulus alla alors frapper le haut de la porte du salon et projeta les deux frères sur la rambarde des escaliers. Sirius sentit la douleur parcourir tout son corps. Mais il n'était pas encore vaincu.

Comprenant que c'était au contact que son frère avait des difficultés, Sirius lui fonça encore une fois dessus. Son frère s'accrocha à lui et ils basculèrent par dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Ils lâchèrent tout les deux leurs baguettes, et cette fois-ci, la magie ne les ralentit pas comme lorsqu'ils avaient sautés de la fenêtre du moldu. Ils tombèrent lourdement, accrochés l'un à l'autre, et Regulus heurta le sol, écrasé par le poids de Sirius, qui le lâcha sous le choc. Il se retrouva un mètre plus loin, ayant en quelque sorte "rebondit" sur Regulus. Il sentit la douleur se répandre dans tout corps.

Refusant de céder à celle-ci, Sirius se releva, et se jeta sur son frère qui était resté au sol. Sa baguette et celle de son frère étant tombées plus loin, Sirius en profita pour mettre une série de coups de poing à son frère, espérant qu'une bonne correction pourrait le raisonner. Sinon, il serait obligé de saisir sa baguette et... Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit. Il continua ainsi à lui mettre des coups de poing pendant une vingtaine de secondes.

Lorsqu'il avait heurté le sol, Regulus avait senti certains de ses os craquer. Il les avaient ensuite senti se reconstituer magiquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. _"Te voila comme neuf" _lui murmura alors la voix. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Regulus resta là, couché, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, son frère était sur lui en train de lui mettre des coups de poings.

Si un sorcier les avaient vus, il aurait dit que c'était une méthode ridicule de moldu qu'utilisait Sirius. Regulus aurait dit la même chose. Mais il s'apercevait que moldu ou pas, cette méthode pouvait faire très mal. A chaque fois que le poing de son frère touchait son visage, il sentait une violente douleur le parcourir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, Sirius arrêta de le frapper. Regulus aurait pu arrêter Sirius, mais il aurait fallu le tuer...

Ce dernier le saisit alors au col et ramena son visage le plus près possible du sien.

"Alors ? Tu en as assez ? Si tu renonces à faire ce que tu fais, peut-être pourrais-je te pardonner...

-Je continuerais, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, Sirius. Avec ou sans ton autorisation."

Sirius sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui, et dans un excès de rage, il mit à Regulus un coup de poing qui lui cassa la mâchoire. Celle-ci se reconstitua presque aussitôt, dans un craquement sinistre. Une lueur de vert mêlée de noir passa dans les yeux de Regulus. Sirius fixa ses yeux, avec un regard effrayé.

"Non... Tu n'as pas pu aller aussi loin.

-La fin justifie les moyens, Sirius.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pour plaire à nos parents ?! A Voldemort ? Pour le dépasser ?

-Tu n'y est pas du tout, Sirius...

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Regulus aurait pu lui répondre, mais Sirius ne l'aurait pas cru. Pour le protéger... Du moins, c'était pour ça au début, non ?

"Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de ton départ...

-Et toi tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré parce que vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter !

-Comment écouter quelqu'un comme toi, Sirius ? Quelqu'un qui abandonne sa famille ?

-Même lorsque je ne vous avais pas quittés, tu ne m'as pas écouté ! J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre... Mais tout ce que tu voulais, c'est que tout le monde te regarde..."

Regulus répondit à nouveau par un silence. Sirius se releva, et alla chercher sa baguette.

"Nous ne nous comprendrons jamais, fit ce dernier.

-En effet."

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur son frère. Il devait le faire. Il regarda son frère. Ce dernier le fixait, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pour la première fois, Regulus semblait être capable de s'opposer à quelqu'un, même si c'était pour faire le mal. Sirius baissa sa baguette, et renonça à le tuer. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir. Juste avant d'en sortir, il s'arrêta, et jeta un regard en arrière à son frère.

"Regulus. Tu n'es plus mon frère."

Et sur ces mots, il sortit.

Regulus était resté étendu sur le sol du hall. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas bougé quand son frère l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas bougé quand Sirius l'avait pointé avec sa baguette. Il n'avait pas bougé quand son frère lui avait dit qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son frère. "Alors pourquoi m'avoir épargné ?" pensa au fond de lui Regulus. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'était refusé à bouger. Il aurait pu vaincre Sirius très facilement. Mais il s'était retenu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Au moins, avec Sirius en vie, il gardait la confiance d'Andromeda. C'était une bonne raison de l'avoir épargné.

"_Vraiment ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour ça ?" _La voix lui parlait de plus en plus distinctement. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Mais peut-être que non. "_J'espère que tu feras moins de bon sentiment si on se retrouve face à Voldemort." _Pas d'inquiétude. Il avait cent fois plus de chance d'arriver à tuer Voldemort qu'à tuer lui même son frère. Il regarda autour de lui. Le manoir était un véritable champ de bataille. _"Ce ne serait pas bien d'être découvert, non ? Surtout maintenant que plus rien ne te retient..." _C'était vrai. Il n'était plus retenu par l'idée d'être en bon terme avec son frère. C'était peut-être pour ça que la voix pouvait lui parler à présent.

Il se releva et alla chercher sa baguette. Il prononça alors une formule qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, et peu à peu, le manoir se répara.

"_Pas mal, non ?_

-Pas mal... Avec ce genre de pouvoir, mon plan sera simple à mettre en place.

-_Tant que j'ai une récompense..._

-J'ai compris qui tu étais, et ne t'en fais pas. C'est le but final du plan, ce que tu veux, non ?"

Sirius venait de rentrer au Q.G. Encore une fois, Remus était présent.

"Tu...

-... Es en retard, je le sais très bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera plus. Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore."

Remus regarda Sirius et s'aperçut alors que celui-ci avait un bon nombre d'hématomes.

"Sirius, qu'est ce que...

-Est-ce que Dumbledore est là?

-Oui, dans le salon, mais...

-Bien."

Et sans prêter attention à Remus, Sirius alla parler à Dumbledore.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Première phase

Une semaine avait passé depuis la bataille entre Regulus et Sirius. Regulus avait passé le reste du temps à lire des livres de magie noire, afin d'arriver à réaliser son plan.

_"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

-Pas totalement. Je sais que pour l'instant, tu es de mon côté, mais tout peut changer...

_-Tu sais à quel point je déteste Voldemort, pourtant._

-Je le sais très bien... Mais une fois qu'il sera vaincu, j'aimerais bien que tu ne sois plus en moi...

_-Tu étais le candidat idéal pour m'accueillir... Enfin presque. J'ai eu quelques difficultés lorsque tu as touché la porte au ministère. Mais maintenant, tout va bien... Si tu me faisais plus confiance, je pourrais te donner toutes les informations qu'il te faut._

-Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer à lire, alors ?"

Depuis une semaine, Sirius était entré dans un état de tristesse constante. C'était comme si le monde autour de lui était devenu un océan de tristesse. Il ne parvenait plus à se forcer à sourire. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Dumbledore ce que faisait Regulus, le vieux directeur avait semblé vieillir un peu plus. Il avait ensuite écrit une lettre à Andromeda pour l'informer de la situation, lui disant que désormais, elle n'était plus le contact de Regulus. Remus avait demandé pardon à Sirius le soir même, en entendant la conversation entre ce dernier et Dumbledore. Sirius lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. Mais à présent, Sirius savait qu'à part Andromeda, il ne pourrait plus voir personne de sa famille. Il ne pouvait plus en convaincre aucun de changer de route. Cet espoir de sauver son frère avait en faites été une de ses raisons d'avancer, pendant des années.

Tout cela était fini. Tout avait une fin. A présent, Sirius devait penser à ses amis, et à l'avenir. C'était tout ce qui importait. C'est pourquoi depuis une semaine, il était beaucoup plus souvent au Q.G de l'Ordre, laissant sa maison au journaliste et à sa famille. Bizarrement, c'était toujours ailleurs que dans sa maison qu'il avait aimé vivre. Peut-être était-il le genre de personne qui ne pouvait pas trouver le bonheur...

Un hibou entra dans la chambre de Regulus. Celui-ci se leva pour prendre la lettre qu'il lui apportait. C'était une lettre d'Andromeda.

_"Même endroit que d'habitude, aujourd'hui, 17H."_

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans la lettre. Regulus avait confiance. Elle n'était pas du côté de Voldemort, et l'Ordre du phénix ne tendait pas de piège... Et s'ils en tendait, il ne les tendaient sûrement pas en plein dans une rue remplie de moldus.

"Elle sera en colère...

_-Tu es sûr de vraiment savoir t'y prendre avec les femmes ?_

-Tu étais déjà aussi sarcastique lorsque tu avais ton propre corps ?

-_Pas tellement..._

-Je vois... J'ai une question. Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour rentrer en moi ?

-_Hum... Je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais perspicace, lorsque je suis rentré en toi. Mais tu as compris très vite qui j'étais. Tu as habilement couplé deux raisonnements opposés, m'empêchant ainsi d'être la voix dominante, et ce pendant un bon moment..._

-Je me fiche de ce que j'ai fait, je veux savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour entrer en moi.

-_Tu veux déjà que je sorte ?_

-Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai envie ? Si tu me le racontes, je ne trouverais sûrement pas de solution pour te sortir de mon corps, surtout si tu es aussi doué que tu le prétends.

-C_a ne sert à rien de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi... La flatterie ne marche que sur les personnes à part entière, n'est ce pas?_

-C'est vrai. Donc répond par une réponse complète.

-_Chaque chose, en son temps, Regulus, chaque chose en son temps."_

Sirius était seul au Q.G de l'Ordre, tentant de s'occuper en fabriquant des potions, afin d'être prés à toute éventualité. On entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, et quelques secondes plus tard, James entra dans la salle.

"Tu es encore là...

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on me reprochait de ne pas y être assez.

-Je sais très bien pourquoi tu restes constamment ici. Nous le savons tous. Je ne laisserais pas mon meilleur ami faire de la dépression...

-Je n'en suis pas encore là...

-Peut-être. Alors tu pourras sûrement me dire où tu en es?"

Sirius ne répondit rien. James le connaissait trop bien. Il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Nous en avons parlé avec les autres. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère...

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je...

-Dumbledore nous a tout dit. Absolument tout. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé, Remus, Peter et moi."

Sirius soupira. Il voulait juste être seul. Mais peut-être avait-il tord?

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Sirius. Dans ta famille... les gens ne reviennent pas en arrière.

-J'ai donc un point commun avec eux..."

Il regarda le chaudron de potion qu'il était en train de préparer. Il allait se battre. Se battre contre Voldemort et ses principes, encore une fois... Contre les principes de sa famille. Mais il ne serait pas seul. Il aurait ses amis à ses cotés.

Andromeda attendait à la table du café. Quand elle vit Regulus arriver, elle ne se força pas du tout à sourire.

"Bonjour, Andromeda.

-Bonjour, Regulus. Tu as des choses à me dire je crois bien.

-Oui, beaucoup de choses..."

Regulus restait indifférent au visage rempli de colère d'Andromeda. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui en veuille, avec ou sans raison.

"Tu t'es battu avec ton frère...

-Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, Regulus.

-Peut-être, mais tu crois vraiment que Sirius m'aurait laissé agir tranquillement s'il avait appris la vérité ?

-La vérité ? Quelle vérité, Regulus ? Ton frère et toi, vous vous êtes battus, et vous auriez pu vous tuer...

-Tu ne comprends pas Andromeda. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, il était incapable de me faire confiance.

-Quand je vois la confiance que tu lui portes, ce n'est pas étonnant !"

Regulus regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait remarquer la discussion animée qu'il avait avec Andromeda.

"Tu peux continuer de me faire des reproches. En tout cas, j'ai encore fait des progrès...

-En magie noire, peut-être ?"

_Ho... Vous êtes tous aussi perspicaces dans la famille ? _lui souffla la voix. Regulus la chassa de son esprit et ne se laissa pas perturber.

"Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de choisir, si c'est ce que tu penses... En tout cas, les secrets du seigneur des ténèbres sont sur le point de tomber..."

"Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, Sirius ?

-Je... Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. C'était mon combat."

James ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Remus et Peter, qui les avaient rejoints, ne disaient rien non plus. Peter avait baissé la tête un instant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... Ca va mieux.

-Tu es sûr ? lui demande Remus.

-J'en suis sur. J'ai l'habitude, après tout, fit Sirius en soupirant."

Regulus n'avait pas une seule fois laissé Andromeda l'interrompre. Il savait qu'il devait le moins possible la laissait lui poser des questions tant qu'il n'était pas arrivé à sa conclusion. Ainsi, elle le suivrait, sachant jusqu'où il avait pénétré les secrets de Voldemort... Elle n'abandonnerait pas cette chance. Elle n'abandonnerait pas le moyen de préserver sa famille de la menace de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à la fin de son récit, en ayant passé les passages avec la voix, Andromeda était bouche bée.

"Je comprends tout maintenant..."

Encore une fois, Andromeda cacha son visage. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle se leva brusquement et sa main vola vers le visage de Regulus. Surpris par cet assaut inattendu, Regulus laissa la main d'Andromeda claquer sur son visage. Sa chaise faillit basculer en arrière, mais il parvint à la maintenir au sol. Il s'aperçut alors qu'Andromeda avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Imbécile ! Tu n'as donc pas compris tous les sacrifices que ton frère a fait pour toi !"

Pris au dépourvu, Regulus ne parvint pas à répondre. Tout le monde les regardait, à présent. La voix commença à rire dans la tête de Regulus, qui essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

"Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre..."

Elle semblait avoir du mal à se calmer. Regulus n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction. Etait-elle en colère, était-elle triste. Elle le regarda un instant, les larmes aux yeux.

"J'accepte de t'aider..."

Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle partit sous le regard des gens du café et de Regulus, les deux étant incapables de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour la rattraper, il sentit la marque le brûler.

Le moral était revenu au sein du Q.G de l'Ordre. Les maraudeurs avaient vite retrouvés le chemin du rire, en oubliant ce léger malaise qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que James pose cette question à Sirius :

"Tu es au courant, pour l'enfant des Malefoy ?

-Un enfant ?

-Oui... Il s'appelle Drago, je crois. Tu sais comment sont les Malefoy... Dans deux jours à peine, tout le monde saura qu'ils ont un enfant.

-Il va y avoir de nombreuses naissances prochainement..."

James regarda Sirius d'une drôle de façon, ce qu'il remarqua :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en "parrain poule", fit-il en éclatant de rire, comme le reste du groupe.

-C'est prévu pour quand? demanda Peter.

-Les médicomages pensent au début du mois d'août ou à la fin de juillet."

Tout le groupe se regarda. Et ensemble, ils prirent un verre de firewhisky pour fêter la nouvelle.

Regulus arriva finalement à l'endroit où il avait senti qu'on l'appelait. Il était au beau milieu d'une forêt, isolé. Mais il n'y avait pas de grande assemblée. Voldemort non plus n'était pas là. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un bouger, derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit un éclair vert se diriger vers lui. Il sauta sur le côté et parvint à éviter le sortilège mortel, qui alla toucher un arbre un peu plus loin. Il put alors regarder son ennemi. C'était un homme qui devait avoir son âge, et il tendait sa baguette dans sa direction d'un air menaçant.

"Traître à ton sang ! Tu vas mourir !"

L'homme lança alors une volée de sorts. Regulus les évita et alla se cacher derrière un autre arbre.

"A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi confiant sur mon avenir, lança Regulus en riant.

-Je vais te tuer, et alors, le seigneur des ténèbres m'acceptera dans ses rangs !, répliqua l'homme, d'un air fanatique.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser..."

Regulus s'interrompit. Il avait senti un autre mouvement. Il se tourna et évita de justesse un autre sort qui lui passa sous le menton. Il sentit les frottements de l'air sur sa gorge, et faillit crier de peur. Il se retint et alla se cacher plus loin, tout en cherchant où était le second assaillant.

"Laisse tomber, Regulus ! Tu es fichu ! Le seigneur des ténèbres nous a envoyés pour te tuer. Il sait que tu l'as trahis !"

La voix du second mangemort résonna de toutes parts dans la forêt. Il avait dû préparer le terrain pour pouvoir perturber son adversaire. Mais Regulus n'était pas surpris. Il souriait.

"Il a mit beaucoup de temps à le savoir ! répliqua Regulus, en criant dans le vide.

-Nous aurions pu simplement te tuer, mais tu vas souffrir pour avoir osé dire ça."

Regulus ne répondit pas, et sortit sa baguette de sa veste.

"_Heureusement que je suis là... Sans moi, tu serais mort !_

-Je le sais bien. Mais si nous pouvions nous occuper d'eux, avant toute chose ?

-_D'accord... Laisse moi guider ta main..._

-Soyons prudents. Il y en a peut-être d'autres..."

Regulus sortit de derrière sa cachette à petit pas. Il marchait lentement, sans faire de bruit, se dirigeant d'arbre en arbre. Soudain, la voix du mangemort raisonna à nouveau.

"Où es-tu, Regulus ? Tu as peur ?"

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il savait que le mangemort voulait le forcer à répondre pour révéler sa position.

"Ce sortilège de confusion est un peu gênant.

-C'est vrai. _Débarrassons-nous en."_

Regulus laissa la voix le guider. Sa baguette commença alors à décrire différents mouvements dans l'air. Peu après, des rayons colorés en sortir et commencèrent à raser le sol, se dirigeant vers différents points de la forêt. Regulus recommença alors à avancer. Il entendit plusieurs petits "plop" dans sa tête. Il sut alors que le sortilège de confusion était levé. Au détour d'un arbre, il vit la silhouette du plus jeune de ses deux ennemis. Il dirigea alors lentement sa baguette vers lui et cria :

"Avada Kedavra!"

Le rayon vert fonça à toute vitesse vers l'homme qui avait attaqué Regulus en premier. Surpris, et ne disposant pas des réflexes que les pouvoirs de la voix donnaient, il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour se prendre le sortilège de plein fouet. Il tomba lentement au sol, raide mort. Regulus lança un sortilège pour pouvoir retrouver le corps de son adversaire, afin de pouvoir réaliser son plan... Il avait besoin de ce corps... Il recommença à se déplacer. Il n'entendait plus l'autre mangemort. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il le chercha, s'attendant à le voir derrière chaque arbre. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, sortant tous les deux en même temps du couvert d'un arbre. Ils se précipitèrent immédiatement derrière l'arbre qu'ils venaient de quitter et commencèrent à se jeter des sortilèges, qui allèrent un à un se fracasser contre les arbres de la forêt.

"Il faut en finir.

-_Très bien. Soyons spectaculaires !"_

Il sentit alors une terrible pression dans sa baguette. Il la dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'arbre où était caché le second mangemort, et une boule de feu sortie avec force de la baguette. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de boule de feu que Regulus avait l'habitude de voir. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus grosse, violette, et elle semblait absorber l'air qui l'entourait pour grandir de plus en plus. Elle explosa sur le côté de l'arbre du mangemort qui fut projeté sur le côté et ne parvint pas à se relever. Pendant un instant, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais il sembla incapable d'absorber l'air qui l'entourait. Il tenta de se relever, mais il tomba sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Regulus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. Après tout, ses ennemis étaient morts. Mais il préférait la manière douce. Il regarda le point de l'impact de la boule de feu. Le feu violet s'éteignit de lui-même, mais les quelques feuilles à proximité qui étaient tombées pendant le combat étaient désormais des feuilles mortes.

"_Ca t'a plu? _

-Plus ou moins. Allons récupérer les corps."

A l'aide d'un levicorpus, Regulus commença à faire flotter le corps du mangemort qui venait de mourir et se dirigea vers l'autre corps. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il examina le corps, et sourit.

"C'est parfait. Il n'a pas de marque des ténèbres, et l'autre en a une...

-_Voldemort t'as fourni les cadavres... Tu vas vite pouvoir réaliser ton plan, j'ai l'impression._

-C'est vrai. Par contre, essaie d'être un peu plus discret la prochaine fois.

-_Tu n'aimes pas faire de bruit ?_

-Non. Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela t'as coûté. N'est-ce pas... Grindelwald?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre n°21 : Avis de tempête

La nuit s'était couchée depuis plusieurs heures sur la forêt. Mais les oiseaux s'étaient tus bien avant. Seul le vent, parfois interrompu par des branches qui s'entrechoquaient, faisait encore du bruit. Des éclairs pourfendaient le ciel, qui semblait sur le point de se briser. Partout des nuages noirs se massaient et se préparaient à s'abattre sur cette forêt isolée. Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent. Le groupe de mangemorts qui venait d'apparaître pesta un instant contre les éléments. Ils se dispersèrent dans la forêt. Puis l'un s'écria, tentant de lutter contre le bruit assourdissant :

"Par ici !"

Les autres membres du groupe le rejoignirent, et se retrouvèrent face à deux cadavres. Un des mangemorts se baissa et enleva sa cagoule. C'était Bellatrix. Ses cheveux lui revenaient dans le visage à cause du vent, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

"C'est eux, Bellatrix ? demanda un des hommes.

-Il n'y a qu'un d'entre eux. Le deuxième cadavre est celui de Regulus.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je sais reconnaître mon cousin quand je le vois ! Et il m'a l'air plus mort que vivant..."

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre cadavre et regarda son bras. Elle constata qu'il ne portait pas la marque.

"C'est le petit nouveau ! Mais où est passé Novgorod ?

-Il faut chercher d'autres cadavres ! S'il n'est pas revenu faire son rapport, c'est qu'il doit être mort aussi !

-Oui, dispersons-nous, ajouta un autre mangemort à la voix dur. Nous aurons plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver...

-Attendez ! fit Bellatrix. Regardez !"

Les mangemorts regardèrent ce qu'elle leurs montrait. Ils purent alors distinctement voir une dague en argent profondément plantée dans le dos de celui qui aurait du devenir mangemort. De toute évidence, il avait été tué dans le dos, par quelqu'un dont il ne se méfiait pas.

"Novgorod... Traite à ton sang... commença un des mangemorts.

-Ca explique qu'il ne soit pas revenu... Il a trahi le seigneur des ténèbres depuis le début.

-Il n'a même pas eu le courage de le tuer en face ! Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un sang de bourbe !

-Silence ! cria Bellatrix. Ce sale bâtard va chèrement payer sa trahison... Croyez-moi, je le donnerai à manger à des chiens... Mais pour l'instant, le seigneur des ténèbres nous a confié une mission, et il faut la terminer avant d'aller faire notre rapport... En plus, avec les projets qu'a le seigneur des ténèbres pour cette semaine, on n'a pas le temps de courir après ce sale traître... S'il va voir du côté de l'Ordre du phénix, nous le saurons... Nous avons plus d'un espion..."

Au moment où Bellatrix prononça le nom de l'espion, un éclair gronda au-dessus de la tête des mangemorts. Fulminante, Bellatrix commença alors à porter le cadavre de Regulus, aidée par le mangemort à la voix rauque. Les deux autres mangemorts prirent l'autre cadavre. Puis ils transplanèrent tous ensemble.

Lorsque toutes les silhouettes eurent disparues, Regulus sortit de sa cachette.

"Un projet pour la semaine à venir... Qu'a t-elle voulut dire ?

_-Je n'en sais rien, mais Voldemort semble vouloir frapper un grand coup._

-Il va falloir se renseigner... S'il parvient au pouvoir la semaine prochaine, ça ne servira à rien de s'embêter à détruire les horcruxes...

-_Oui, mais si tu te préoccupes toujours de ce qu'il peut faire, tu n'avanceras pas..._

_-_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je dois éviter de tomber dans des pièges stupides, alors je préfère savoir où est Voldemort pour qu'il ne sache pas que je suis en vie. De plus, s'il a vraiment plus d'un espion dans l'Ordre, celui-ci risque de ne pas résister bien longtemps..."

Regulus n'était pas vraiment sûr du nom qu'il avait entendu. Des vérifications allaient s'imposer...

"-_Tu dois avoir raison... En tout cas, c'est un beau plan que tu as élaboré._

-On dirait qu'ils ont mordu.

-_Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, seule une étude approfondie du cadavre par un sorcier très puissant ou un spécialiste pourrait révéler que ce n'est pas ton cadavre... Je ne pense pas que cela arrive._

-Voldemort n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des sous-fifres... Quand au camp de Sirius, seul Dumbledore ou certains médicomages pourraient remarquer le subterfuge. Et je pense qu'ils ont suffisamment à faire, en ce moment...

-_Nous sommes donc tranquille pour très longtemps..._

-Oui. J'ai même eu le temps d'amener toutes mes recherches à la cachette... Il ne reste plus aucune trace de ce que je sais pour Voldemort. Il sera sûrement surpris d'ici quelques mois...

-_Je suis capable d'attendre, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... Tant que j'obtiens les résultats attendus au bout du compte, fit Grindelwald avec une rancune marquée dans la voix._

-Tes connaissances en nécromancies nous ont été très utiles... C'est en travaillant là-dessus que tu as trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans le corps d'un autre ?

-_Tu veux toujours savoir ? Très bien, je vais tout te raconter, alors..."_

Une fois de plus, Sirius se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais cette fois, c'était un terrible mal de crâne qui l'avait obligé à se lever. Lui et les maraudeurs avaient un peu abusés de fire-whisky. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment s'était passé le reste de la nuit. En tout cas, il était chez lui, et la soirée semblait avoir été plutôt animée.

Il se prépara un thé, en priant pour que le mal de tête lui passe. Le soleil n'était pas prêt de se lever. Sirius regarda la pendule. Il était deux heures du matin. Il fallait qu'il retourne dormir.

"Vous êtes encore réveillé?"

Sirius se retourna. Barnabas, le journaliste, le regardait d'un oeil fatigué.

"Oui. J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu une habitude pour nous de nous rencontrer en plein nuit.

-Nous avons sûrement tous les deux des raisons de mal dormir..."

Barnabas semblait inquiet, comme si à tout moment, un mangemort pouvait surgir dans la salle et s'en prendre à lui.

"Vous en avez plus que moi de l'être, fit Sirius. Vous avez toute votre famille avec vous...

-... Oui, c'est vrai... Si j'avais su que les choses se passeraient ainsi, je n'aurais jamais écrit cet article. Je n'aurais peut-être même jamais fait ce métier."

Sirius put sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir.

"Nous devrions aller dormir. Nous morfondre ne nous sert à rien.

-C'est vrai. Bizarrement, à chaque fois, nous en arrivons à la même conclusion...

-Peut-être tout simplement parce que c'est la bonne..."

Et ils se saluèrent et allèrent dormir.

La cabane où s'était caché Regulus n'était pas bien grande, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas besoin d'énormément d'espace. Il fallait qu'il attende un peu que la nouvelle de sa fausse mort se soit répandue. Il ne devait pas contacter Andromeda tant que ce ne serait pas arrivé. Ses mouvements allaient être très limités dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Il avait donc tout le temps que Grindelwald lui raconte comment il avait fait pour s'introduire en lui.

"_Ce n'était pas du tout prévu que j'entre dans un autre corps, ou que je me mutile comme le faisait et le fait encore Voldemort, pour parvenir à être immortel. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait un nombre incalculable de recherches sur le sujet. J'ai pendant un temps tenté d'obtenir la pierre philosophale, mais l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel est quelqu'un de très prudent... En plus, il était hors de ma portée, j'étais recherché et beaucoup trop de gens voulaient me trouver._

_J'ai donc continué très longtemps les recherches. Jusqu'à la date de ma "défaite", en faites. Quand j'ai su que Voldemort avait dit à tous mes ennemis où l'on pouvait me trouver, j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. J'ai caché mes effets personnels les plus importants dans ma cachette, et j'y ai placé un grand nombre de sorts de protections._

-Je l'ai trouvée assez facilement, pourtant.

-_Tu avais la puissance de la magie noire en toi, c'est pour ça que tu as réussi à la voir. Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de mes ennemis qui ont du passer devant sans la voir. De plus, les sorts ont du perdre de leur puissance au fil des années. Même avec tes faibles pouvoirs en tant que mage noir, tu es parvenu à y pénétrer._

_Mais ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que je suis rentré en toi. C'est lorsque tu as voulu utiliser la pensine. Tu avais vu tellement de signe de magie noire que tu n'as pas du prêter attention aux signes que j'avais rajouté dans l'armoire..._

-J'imagine que ces signes ne pouvaient pas marcher sans la pensine ?

-_Si, ils le pouvaient, mais il aurait été inutile de placer ces signes seuls. Les symboles que j'avais gravés partout dans l'armoire avaient plusieurs fonctions. Il y avait ceux qui faisaient office de verrous magiques, que seul de la magie noire pouvait ouvrir._

_-_Ce n'était pas un peu risqué ? Quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir passer de force.

-_J'y avais pensé. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, alors j'ai inventé un système suffisamment efficace pour parer au problème. J'ai relié tous les symboles et j'en ai rajouté quelques-uns sur la pensine. Jusqu'à un certain stade, la puissance magique de tous les éléments de la pièce peut s'unir pour lutter contre l'attaque. Il faut une puissance magique énorme pour arriver à briser cette défense. En cas que cela arrive - bien que je pensais que c'était impossible - j'ai rajouté un sortilège de disparition temporelle._

_-_Un sortilège de disparition temporelle ?

-_Oui. Si l'attaque pompait trop d'énergie à l'armoire, celle-ci__devait disparaître avec son contenu du monde connu, pendant un certains temps. Il fallait en effet que les symboles restent actifs._

-Tu as réussi à faire tout ça en très peu de temps...

-_Les verrous existaient déjà sur l'armoire. Ce sont les nouveaux symboles que j'ai du graver avec ma baguette, qui ont été très long à faire. Je devais y insérer une partie de mon essence, mais une partie seulement. Je n'étais pas sûr de ma défaite. Il fallait que j'évite de me tuer bêtement... Puis j'ai du reproduire tous mes souvenirs à l'identique dans la pensine. A ce moment là, tout était en place... Si je venais à mourir, le système s'activerait._

_Et c'est ce qui est arrivé quand tu es venu._

_Tu étais l'hôte idéal. Il me fallait quelqu'un remplit de magie noire, mais qui n'était pas trop puissant._

-Pour pouvoir prendre le dessus en cas de problème...

-_Oui, exactement... Mais je dois admettre que je t'ai un peu sous-estimé. Mais je n'allais pas attendre que quelqu'un d'autre vienne à moi. J'ai saisi l'occasion. Lorsque tu as voulu voir mes souvenirs, tu ne les a pas seulement vus, tu les as fait fusionnés avec mon essence. Séparément, ces deux éléments ne valent pas grand chose. Mais ensemble, ils font ce qu'est une personne. Tu m'as donc entièrement recréé, en quelque sorte. Quand tu regardais mes souvenirs, j'ai pénétré en toi, et je me suis fondu dans la magie noire qui était en toi. La présence de magie noire était essentielle, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour que la personne qui ouvrirait l'armoire s'en soit servie._

_Ensuite, j'ai tranquillement attendu, en évitant de trop me révéler. J'attendais le moment propice. Mais il a fallu que je lutte contre la force que tu as absorbée en touchant la porte, au ministère. J'ai alors découvert quelque chose qui m'a convaincu de te laisser le contrôle de ton corps._

_-_Et qu'est-ce donc ?

-_Un corps humain ne doit pas contenir plus d'une âme, Regulus... C'est contraire aux lois de la nature. Mais sais-tu ce qui se passe si cela arrive, et que les deux âmes parviennent à s'entendre ?_

_-_J'ai compris... Un pouvoir démesuré en résulte.

-_En effet. Les sorts que je t'ai montré pendant certains combats sont normalement extrêmement difficiles à réaliser, même pour les plus puissants des sorciers. Mais comme tu l'as vu, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de mal à lancer ce sort..._

-Tu penses que nous pourrions rivaliser avec les plus grands des sorciers ?

-_Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne préfère pas essayer. Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses, même si elles ont l'air juste... Ne prenons aucun risque. Je pense que si nous affrontons Voldemort, il parviendra à nous vaincre sans difficulté, s'il nous prend au sérieux._

_-_Tu le trouves dons si puissant ?

-_Vu ce qu'il faisait avec une baguette à 20 ans, ne prenons aucun risque..."_

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius attendait James au Q.G de l'Ordre. Même s'il avait renoncé à sa tristesse, il restait néanmoins beaucoup plus au Q.G. Il ne laisserait plus aucun de ses amis être tué par les mangemorts. Et il allait faire ce qui était nécessaire pour cela. James n'arrivait toujours pas, et Sirius patienta en jouant aux échecs contre les pièces elles-mêmes. Les pièces étaient assez habituées à jouer, mais s'entendaient rarement sur celles qu'il fallait accepter de sacrifier. La partie traîna donc en longueur, certaines pièces adverses refusant de se déplacer.

Sirius entendit un transplanage, et se retourna pour voir qui était arrivé. C'était Fabian. Il fut rapidement suivit par Gideon. Les deux frères semblaient assez en forme.

"Bonjour, Sirius. Tu ne perds pas tes habitudes, fit Fabian.

-Bonjour, Fabian. Non, mais là, j'attend James.

-Tu joues au échec seul ? demanda Gideon."

Et sans que Sirius ait le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, il commença à donner des ordres aux pièces adverses. Pris au dépourvu, Sirius vit sa stratégie être détruite par Gideon, alors qu'il avait l'avantage avant que ce dernier n'arrive. Dépité, Sirius se leva pour laisser Fabian commencer une partie avec son frère, qui serait sûrement capable de lui résister.

"Au fait, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Fabian.

-Non. Je pensais que c'était le tour de garde de James, alors j'ai été surpris quand vous êtes arrivés.

-Le ministère de la magie a décidé de rencontrer des émissaires des géants. La rencontre va se dérouler quelque part sur le territoire britannique. Beaucoup d'aurors sont mobilisés, et on craint une attaque des mangemorts.

-Où ça ? Pendant la rencontre ou à un autre endroit, pendant que les aurors sont occupés ?

-On ne sait pas, avoua tristement Gideon. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a demandé à ce qu'un maximum de membres de l'Ordre soient présents au Q.G. Il n'a pas du t'envoyer de courrier, puisque tu y passes ton temps, en ce moment."

A peine eut-il finit cette phrase, que James apparut en transplanant.

"Salut ! Je vois qu'il y a plus de monde que d'habitude... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius se fait de nouveaux meilleurs amis en cachette ? demanda James en faisant un clin d'oeil."

Fabian ré-expliqua ce qui se passait. Le visage jovial de James devint rapidement sérieux. Sachant qu'ils pouvaient recevoir un ordre de Dumbledore à tout moment, les différents membres s'équipèrent en potion, que Sirius se félicita d'avoir préparé. Bientôt, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à affluer au Q.G. Frank fut le premier à arriver, suivit de peu par Remus. Peter et Caradoc Dearborn arrivèrent quasiment au même instant. Elphias Doge arriva une demi-heure plus tard, en portant son chapeau ridicule à la main. Apparemment, on annonçait des orages sur toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Emmeline Vance arriva en dernier, trempée des pieds à la tête. C'était une des rares fois où presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis. Maugrey devait faire parti des aurors mobilisés pour la rencontre. Sirius put alors voir combien les membres de l'Ordre tués manquaient...

"_Tu prend un très gros risque, Regulus..._

_-_Oui, et c'était aussi un risque d'aller acheter le journal et de m'abonner à un faux nom...

-_Tu tiens vraiment à l'échec ? J'ai l'impression que tes sentiments ne t'ont pas encore quitté, finalement..._

-Je ne vais pas me battre pour ne rien obtenir. Ce serait stupide.

-_Tu finiras bien par comprendre que j'avais raison."_

La petite plaine devant Regulus semblait être éloignée de toute civilisation. Regulus se demanda même si on n'avait pas agrandi magiquement la zone pour que les moldus ne remarquent rien, comme si on ne faisait pas totalement confiance au sort repousse-moldu. Le ministère avait encore eu des fuites, et la nouvelle d'une rencontre avec les géants était écrite en grandes lettres dans la gazette du sorcier. Avec ses pouvoirs, Regulus avait pu facilement déduire le lieu de la rencontre. Les énormes silhouettes des géantslui confirmait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Regulus observait l'endroit depuis un moment déjà. Il s'était caché dans un petit amas rocheux, qui surplombait la plaine. Au-dessus de sa tête, un orage était sur le point d'éclater. De l'autre côté de la plaine, il pouvait voir une grande forêt. Regulus était inquiet. Ce paysage ne ressemblait pas à la Grande-Bretagne, mais plutôt à un endroit où l'on pouvait se battre à couvert.

"_Nous devrions partir. Il est évident que la situation va dégénérer, mangemort ou pas._

-C'est l'occasion idéal de trouver un des traîtres du camp de Dumbledore... Je suis sûr que ce dernier va intervenir, s'il se passe quelque chose. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui est capable d'organiser une telle rencontre.

-_Et si les traîtres ne viennent pas? Nous serons venus pour rien... Et ton plan échouera peut-être à cause de ça. Partons d'ici, avant qu'il n'y ait un sort anti-transplanage._

_-_Une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représentera pas...

-_Tes sentiments t'aveuglent."_

Regulus ne répondit pas. Grindelwald et lui auraient du mal à s'entendre éternellement... Un bruit sourd sortit Regulus de sa rêverie. Les géants s'étaient mis en mouvement. "Ca commence", pensa Regulus. Il y avait cinq ou six géants. Regulus eut le sentiment désagréable que les géants n'étaient pas venus pour négocier, vu leur nombre. Une délégation de sorciers sortit de la forêt. A vue de nez, ils devaient être une vingtaine.

"C'est l'heure."

Ces paroles de Fabian avaient résonnés dans le Q.G. de l'Ordre comme une sentence de mort. A partir de cet instant, tout pouvait arriver. La pendule sembla faire plus de bruit qu'à l'accoutumée. Voldemort et ses mangemorts allaient probablement agir aujourd'hui. Sirius serra sa baguette. Tout ses amis étaient présents, et il comptait bien les protéger...

Une plume de phénix pouvait apparaître à tout moment. Et à ce moment-là, ils seraient une dizaine à se retrouver sur un champ de bataille. Les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient tour à tour. La tension était palpable chez chacun d'entre eux.

Soudain, une plume de phénix apparut. Sirius sentit son coeur faire une embardée. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, tous les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent.

L'inévitable était arrivé... Des mangemorts étaient apparus un peu partout, et avaient commencé à lancer des sorts sur les négociateurs. Les géants avaient alors laissé exploser leurs colère, et s'étaient mis à frapper tout sorcier qu'ils croisaient. Les hommes du ministère tentaient de se défendre comme ils pouvaient contre les deux types d'assaillants, mais ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, et commençaient à se replier vers la forêt. Mais ils avançaient lentement : les mangemorts les encerclaient.

Des éclairs colorés fusaient de partout. Regulus était content d'être suffisamment éloigné de la bataille, qui était loin d'être une bataille organisée. Les géants frappaient au hasard, cherchant à tuer le plus d'humain possible. Certains sorts ricochés sur leurs protections magiques, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir d'où les sorts pouvaient arriver. Les mangemorts étaient éparpillés, mais c'était bien eux qui contrôlaient la situation. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, et avaient bien réussis à profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Les sorciers du ministère ne parvenaient pas à atteindre la forêt. Regulus pesta contre leur faiblesse. De plus, un des géants se rapprochait dangereusement de leur groupe. Soudain, des éclairs colorés supplémentaires commencèrent à apparaître, depuis la forêt. Les mangemorts qui empêchaient les aurors de passer furent alors balayés, et ceux-ci parvinrent à se mettre à couvert juste à temps pour que le géant les perdent de vue. Il commença alors à arracher des arbres pour essayer de trouver les proies qui lui avaient échappé.

Depuis la forêt, les membres de l'Ordre bombardaient les mangemorts de sorts. Sirius tentait tant bien de mal de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Des aurors commençaient à apparaître un peu partout, alors que le nombre de mangemorts ne cessait d'augmenter. Sirius regarda un instant autour de lui, et s'aperçut très vite qu'il ne voyait plus les autres membres de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci avaient du s'éloigner le plus vite possible pour éviter qu'on découvre leurs identités. Sirius décida de faire de même et commença à courir, en tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la bataille, pour pouvoir retrouver ses amis tranquillement.

Mais ils eut à peine fait cent mètres qu'un éclair bleu le frôla et alla exploser contre un arbre. Sirius s'arrêta immédiatement, et se cacha derrière un arbre. Le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué se retrouva rapidement au prise avec un auror. Autour de Sirius, les cris des sorciers se mélangeaient aux hurlements des géants, et à présent, l'orage semblait beaucoup moins bruyant. Des traits colorés partaient dans toutes les directions. Sirius ne savait plus où il en était. Il sentit le contact de l'eau sur sa joue. Il commençait à pleuvoir.

Où les membres de l'Ordre avaient-ils pu partir ? Ils ne devaient plus être dans la forêt... Ils devaient s'être dirigés vers les rochers que Sirius avait entre aperçu lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était risqué pour Sirius de faire autant de chemin seul, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il recommença à courir en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la forêt. La pluie commençait à tomber drue, si bien qu'il devenait difficile de savoir qui était qui.

"_Nous devrions partir, ce groupe se rapproche dangereusement, Regulus !_

-Hors de question ! C'est justement dans ce groupe qu'il y a un traître. J'ai vu l'un d'entre eux ne faire que lancer des sorts de protection, alors qu'il aurait pu s'occuper de beaucoup de mangemorts...

-_Et tu penses que sa constitue une preuve ? C'est stupide ! Tout risque d'échouer à cause de toi !_

-Ce n'est pas encore une preuve, mais nous allons créer la situation pour en avoir une...

-_Et comment comptes-tu reconnaître ce pseudo-traître, avec toute cette pluie? _

-J'espérais bien que tu m'aiderais, Grindelwald..."

Sur ces mots, Regulus se désillusionna et sortit de sa cachette. La pluie allait beaucoup le désavantager, mais il fallait qu'il prenne des risques. Il commença à courir entre les rochers.

Sirius était sorti de la forêt, et se demanda immédiatement s'il n'aurait pas dû y rester. Un géant avait arraché un arbre et s'en servait pour balayer les sorciers qui tentaient de s'en prendre à lui. Des aurors et des mangemorts courraient de tous les côtés, cherchant un abri ou tentant de toucher une cible qu'ils apercevaient à peine. Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait plus les gouttes d'eau tomber sur lui, alors que pourtant, la pluie continuait de tomber. Il se retourna et aperçut au-dessus de lui l'énorme silhouette d'un géant qui se penchait vers lui. Il vit alors la main du géant se lever, haut vers le ciel...

Il était temps qu'il recommence à courir. Sans réfléchir, Sirius se précipita entre les jambes du géant en évitant la terrible claque qui creusa le sol. En voyant qu'il n'avait pu attraper qu'un tas d'herbe et de terre, le géant hurla de rage. Il se retourna pour assouvir sa soif de sang. Mais Sirius n'était plus là. Il était en train de courir au milieu du champ de bataille, en essayant d'éviter les sorts et les géants. Le géant s'élança alors à sa poursuite, sans se soucier des sorts qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Il voulait sa proie.

"On dirait qu'on est en sécurité, ici, fit James."

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du phénix s'étaient rassemblés dans l'amas rocheux. Beaucoup avaient des écorchures, et ils étaient tous en train de reprendre leur souffle.

"Il manque Sirius, annonça Remus.

-Il n'a pas dû entendre quand on a dit que l'on devait partir. Il faut le retrouver. On doit retourner le chercher !"

Regulus était à quelques mètres d'eux, et il attendait patiemment l'occasion pour prouver ses dires. Il tentait de faire taire la voix de Grindelwald qui lui martelait qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Sirius n'étant pas avec eux, se serait plus facile que prévu pour Regulus.

"Tu es fou ! fit Fabian. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit encore là-bas ! Puis avec toute cette pluie, impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un à moins de dix métres !

-Tu veux l'abandonner ?

-Non ! Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Envoyons un patronus pour le trouver, mais je n'irais pas là bas avant d'être sur qu'il y est..."

James se calma un peu, et ne répondit rien. Il agita alors sa baguette et une grande chouette argentée apparue. Elle commença alors à voler en direction de la bataille.

"On risque d'être repérés. Il vaudrait mieux se préparait."

Tous les membres de l'Ordre hochèrent la tête et se cachèrent derrière des rochers, attendant de voir si un ennemi arrivait. Regulus ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cependant, il espérait que la pluie ne le rendait pas plus visible qu'il devait l'être. Il sentait la pluie dégouliner sur lui, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Depuis que les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés, il ne cessait de le fixer, celui qu'il pensait être le traître...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre n°22: Alliance imprévu

Sirius continuait de courir, sans très bien savoir où il allait. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas revenu sur ses pas à certains moments. Le géant avait cessé de le poursuivre après avoir percuté un des ses congénères. Ils avaient alors commencé à se battre, et chaque fois qu'un d'entre eux tombait, le sol tremblait avec force sous les pieds des sorciers. Celui-ci commençait à devenir boueux à cause des trombes d'eaux qui continuaient de tomber du ciel. Soudain, une grande chouette argentée s'arrêta à côté de Sirius.

Ce dernier reconnut le patronus de James, et commença à suivre la trainée argentée au milieu du champ de bataille, en continuant d'éviter un maximum le combat. Malheureusement, le champ de bataille s'étendait dans toutes les directions, et Sirius se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à en sortir...

Regulus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il continuait d'attendre, patiemment. Vu comment les choses se présentaient, il allait surement avoir une occasion de vérifier son hypothèse. Il lui suffisait de fabriquer la bonne situation... Avec quelques risques, cependant. Mais c'était en prenant des risques (calculés, bien entendu) que l'on avançait.

"Je suis inquiet, il y a des mangemorts qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, lança Remus.

-Il faut attendre Sirius ! rétorqua James.

-Je crois que j'aperçois le patronus ! fit Frank"

On pouvait voir une petite trainée argentée se diriger vers les rochers. Tout les regards étaient à présent fixés dessus. Regulus en profita pour se glisser sur le côté afin de se rapprocher de sa cible. Il était proche, si proche...

Sirius était à présent suivi par une dizaine de mangemorts. Sa fuite n'était pas passée inaperçu. Les mangemorts tentèrent de lui jeter des sorts tout en courant, mais ils n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. A plusieurs instants, Sirius faillit tomber à cause du sol glissant. Il parvint cependant à maintenir son équilibre à chaque fois, sauf lorsqu'un géant tomba, assommé par une multitude de sort. Le sol trembla plus fort et Sirius ne put empêcher sa chute. Il se releva, le visage recouvert de boue, et continua de suivre l'éclat argenté, qui était devenu pour lui le signe de sa survie.

Les rochers se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et il put bientôt apercevoir une silhouette qui lui faisait de grands signes de mains. Bien qu'épuisé par sa course, empêtré dans ses vêtements mouillés, Sirius recommença à courir de plus belle. Il vit quelques traits lumineux passer prés de lui, mais ne s'en occupa pas. Il arriva finalement aux rochers où il atterrit dans les bras de James. Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent alors à lancer de concert une pluie de sortilèges sur les mangemorts.

Regulus eut un sourire lorsque les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à attaquer les mangemorts. Ils étaient maintenant trop accaparés par la bataille pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le suspect lançait des sorts, mais ceux-ci étaient étonnamment imprécis. Regulus sortit sa baguette. C'était le moment idéal pour créer la situation dont il avait besoin. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort adéquat, des éclairs colorés commencèrent à pleuvoir sur les membres de l'Ordre, depuis un endroit plus en hauteur.

"On est piégé ! hurla James. Ils sont partout ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

-Par où ? demanda Sirius. Où qu'on aille, il y a des mangemorts !"

La situation devenait inquiétante. Sirius était épuisé, et ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

"Par ici ! fit Gideon, on sortira de la zone anti-transplanage !"

Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à le suivre, en tentant d'éviter les sorts qui fusaient de partout. Alors qu'il tentait de ne pas perdre de vue les autres membres de l'Ordre, Sirius se retrouva, au détour d'un rocher, nez à nez avec un mangemort. Un éclair bleu sortir la baguette de ce dernier, et Sirius fut projeté contre un rocher. Ce fut alors le trou noir.

Regulus était resté à couvert jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Ordre commencent à s'enfuir. Il pesta contre les mangemorts, qui étaient intervenus au mauvais moment. Il allait devoir improviser. Il se dirigea vers la hauteur d'où étaient apparus les traits lumineux. Une fois au sommet, il avait une bien meilleur vue des rochers. Un mangemort était resté seul, surement afin d'indiquer la position de l'adversaire. Regulus s'approcha par derrière, lentement, puis toucha la gorge de ce dernier avec le bout de baguette. Il trembla quelques instants, et tomba au sol, électrocuté.

Regulus observa alors la scène de son perchoir. Il était impensable d'arriver à approcher sa cible dans la situation actuelle. Il pouvait voir des sorciers, cagoulés ou non, courir partout à travers le dédale de rocher.

"_Je te l'avais dis que c'était stupide... Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir capturer quelqu'un seul en plein milieu d'une bataille, tout de même ?_

-Non, mais j'ai une idée. Tu as un moyen de fortement réchauffer le sol ?

-_Tu ne m'écouteras donc pas ?_

-Non. Répond à la question.

-_Touche le sol avec ta baguette"_

Regulus obéit, et il sentit sa baguette chauffer entre ses doigts. De petites volutes de fumée commencèrent à s'élever tandis que la pluie touchait le sol brulant.

"A cette vitesse, on arrivera à rien.

-_Le sort peut-être plus puissant, mais tu risques de vite t'épuiser._

-Ce n'est pas un problème, tant que je ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

-_D'accord, mais il va falloir y mettre du tien."_

Regulus commença alors à se concentrer intensément sur le sortilège. L'eau qui stagnait à ses pieds commença à bouillir au bout de quelques secondes. De la vapeur commença à s'élever sur un rayon de 15 mètres. Ce n'était pas encore assez. Regulus redoubla d'effort. La vapeur commença alors à devenir un épais brouillard.

"Sirius ! Sirius !"

Sirius sentait qu'on le secouait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était tout engourdi, et il pouvait sentir de l'eau dégouliner sur ton son corps. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

"Allez, Sirius ! Tient bon !"

Il connaissait cette voix. Elle était très familière. Une voix très amicale. Il tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux. Des gouttes d'eaux tombèrent de ses cheveux et touchèrent ses globes oculaires. Il referma alors immédiatement les paupières. On le secoua encore plus fort. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, mais sa vue était brouillée. Le reste de son corps refusait de bouger. Un visage se tenait tout prés de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à le reconnaitre.

"Sirius, c'est moi ! Remus ! Tu me reconnais ? Tout va bien ?"

Remus. C'était son ami, non ? Oui, c'était même un de ses meilleurs amis...

"Re... Remus ?

Les lèvres de Sirius avaient peine à bouger. Il commençait à se rappeler.

"Remus, s'il va mieux, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! C'est trop dangereux de rester ici !

-Encore un peu de temps, James ! Il est presque avec nous !

-Nous n'en avons pas ! Il faut partir !"

La vision de Sirius commença à devenir moins trouble. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il remua un peu la tête. Il put voir le visage de Remus, tout prés du sien. Apparemment, il tentait de porter Sirius sur ses épaules. Sirius fut parcourut de tremblement.

"Sirius ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui... Tout va bien."

Sirius commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Mais il était encore loin de pouvoir marcher. Soudain, un rayon coloré passa prés de James. Remus amena rapidement Sirius à couvert tandis que James se jeta derrière un rocher.

Un épais brouillard s'était formé autour de Regulus. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez étendu à son gout. En effet, il eut à peine fait une vingtaine de mètres qu'il commença à revoir distinctement devant lui.

"Y'a t-il un moyen pour propager la chaleur plus loin ?

-_On peut toujours essayer de créer une formule exprès pour... Mais je ne pense pas que tu tiennes le choc._

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-_On pourrait repérer ta cible et s'arranger pour qu'il y ait du brouillard uniquement autour de lui, non ?"_

La remarque sarcastique de Grindelwald était pertinente. Cette façon de faire serait beaucoup plus efficace. Il chercha alors sa cible. Mais dans ce dédale de rochers, il était impossible de trouver quelqu'un. Il entendit alors des bruits de sort, et des explosions. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de repérer sa cible, et vite.

James, Remus et Sirius étaient toujours bloqués dans les rochers. Deux ou trois mangemorts les bombardaient de sorts, depuis une position en contrebas.

"Il faut qu'on bouge, James !

-Je sais ! Mais avec ces mangemorts qui nous lance des sorts, on n'est pas prêts de pouvoir bouger d'ici !

-Je m'en occupe, répondit Sirius."

Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais c'était loin d'être la grande forme. Il se sentait néanmoins capable de marcher. Il sortit une potion de sa ceinture. Il l'ouvrit avec un "plop" puis commença à verser son contenu sur le sol. Elle commença à couler en direction des rochers où s'étaient cachés les mangemorts. Sirius s'écarta un peu de l'endroit où il avait versé la potion.

"Incendio!"

Sirius avait pointé sa baguette sur le liquide qui commença à s'enflammer. Les flammes créées étaient pourpres et faisaient deux à trois métres de haut. Les mangemorts cessèrent aussitôt de lancer des sorts, sûrement pour s'enfuir face au mur de flammes qui commençait à se dresser devant eux.

"On y va ! fit Remus."

Il aida Sirius à se lever, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de nouveau.

"Où sont les autres ? demande Sirius.

-On a dû se séparer. En groupe, on était trop vulnérables. Les autres ont dû rencontrer des problèmes, vu qu'ils ne sont pas revenus nous aider."

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, un mangemort apparut devant Remus. Avant même qu'un d'entre eux ait pu lever sa baguette, le mangemort reçut un trait rouge dans les côtes et s'écroula, stupéfixié. Peter apparut alors, la baguette à la main.

"_Il y a peut-être un moyen, Regulus. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que sa marche._

-Lequel ?

-_La marque."_

La marque... Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Seulement, comment pourrait-il détecter la marque ?

"_Réfléchis... Quand Voldemort veut vous appeler, que fait-il ?_

_-_Il appuie sur la marque d'un d'entre nous, mais ici, ils ne peuvent pas transplaner... Et ça m'étonnerait que le traitre grille sa couverture.

-_Tu penses donc, qu'ensemble, nos pouvoirs sont si limités ? Nous ne sommes pas des spécialistes du duel de sorcier, c'est vrai, mais en revanche, nous nous y connaissons plutôt bien en détection... Non ?"_

Regulus sourit. Dire qu'ils étaient "mauvais" en duel de sorcier était une façon de voir les choses. Séparément, peut-être... En tout cas, Grindelwald semblait avoir décidé de l'aider pour de bon.

"Je te laisse faire.

-_Pointe ta baguette sur la marque_."

Regulus pointa sa baguette sur la marque. Celle-ci commença alors à le brûler. Il ne s'en occupa pas, et tenta de détecter quelqu'un qui portait la marque. Il sentit rapidement qu'il y avait une bonne vingtaine de mangemorts, tout prés, dans les rochers... Il se mit alors en mouvement.

"Tu tombes à pic, Peter ! fit James.

-Un coup de chance. J'ai été séparé de Caradoc...

-Vers où ? demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais plus, j'ai couru comme un fou quand les mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus.

-Il faut le retrouver, fit Sirius.

-Peut-être, mais d'abord, on te ramène au Q.G, rétorqua Remus. On ne doit plus être trop loin de la sortie de la zone d'anti transplanage..."

Sirius s'apprêta à protester, mais le regard de ses amis le fit renoncer. Ils commencèrent alors à se diriger vers la sortie de la zone d'anti transplanage.

Regulus avait trouvé sa cible, qui se déplaçait seule au milieu des rochers. Mais il croisa bientôt deux autres membres de l'Ordre.

"Fabian ! Gideon !"

Fabian s'apprêta à répondre, mais un rayon violet tapa un rocher juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna et contre-attaqua. Deux mangemorts s'étaient lancés sur Fabian et Gideon. Pendant ce temps, Regulus commença à faire chauffer le sol. Un des deux mangemort tomba rapidement au sol. Avec difficulté, son regard se tourna vers l'espion. Comme forcé, ce dernier leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers ses amis. Au dernier moment, il dévia légèrement la trajectoire et un trait rouge qui sortit de sa baguette rata Gideon de peu.

"Caradoc ? Qu'est ce que..?"

Le regard de Gideon s'écarquilla quand il vit la baguette de Caradoc se pointer de nouveau vers lui. Il poussa son frère derrière un rocher, évitant de justesse un autre trait rouge. Le temps pressait pour Regulus. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait soupçonné à présent. Le brouillard commençait à s'élever autour de lui, mais il lui fallait plus de temps... Le mangemort éclata de rire. Il se précipita vers les deux frères en lançant une volée de sorts, soutenu par un Caradoc qui semblait complètement fébrile.

"Caradoc ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Gideon."

Les mains de Caradoc tremblèrent légèrement, mais il ne répondit pas. Il avança dans leur direction, comme poussé par une force invisible.

"On dirait qu'il est sous impérium, fit Fabian.

-C'est peut-être ce mangemort qui le contrôle ! "

Une volée de sorts de la baguette de Caradoc alla frapper le rocher derrière lequel s'était caché Fabian et Gideon. Le mangemort, quand à lui, contournait tout doucement le rocher. Il y eut soudain un cri, puis on entendit quelqu'un tomber lourdement sur l'eau qu'il y avait au sol. Il y eut un autre cri, presque un cri de joie.

"Il faut qu'on se batte, sinon c'est fichu ! décida Gideon.

-Sortilège de stupéfixion !"

Les deux frères se levèrent et commencèrent à crier "STUPEFIX" en cœur. Mais ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'un épais brouillard commençait à se créer autour d'eux, et qu'ils n'y verraient bientôt plus rien. Caradoc avait disparu, et le mangemort s'était écroulé, mort. Soudain, des traits colorés commencèrent à voler en leur direction. D'autres mangemorts arrivaient.

Sirius tomba lourdement sur un des canapés du Q.G de l'Ordre. Il avait retrouvé un peu de force, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux d'être assis dans un canapé.

"On y retourne, Sirius, fit James.

-Attendez, je vais venir aussi...

-Hors de question ! répliqua Remus. Pas temps que tu es incapable de courir tout seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta James. On revient très bientôt."

Et sans prévenir, ils transplanèrent. Sirius essaya de se lever mais il ne parvint qu'à s'écrouler sur le sol. Il tapa du poing. Au moment où on avait besoin de lui, il était inutile...

Caradoc Dearborn se réveilla. Il n'était plus du tout dans un amas de rocher. Il était allongé dans un lit, dans une petite cabane en bois. Regulus était assis sur une chaise, tout près du lit, et le regardait d'un air menaçant. A l'extérieur, on entendait le vent gronder et la pluie tomber en battant les fenêtres.

"Bonjour, Caradoc Dearborn, entama Regulus d'une voix étrangement calme."

Dorcas se redressa sur le lit, visiblement perdu. Il regarda un instant Regulus, apeuré.

"Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'apelle Regulus Black... Ce nom doit vous dire quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, répondit-il en baissant la tête. C'est moi, qui, sous imperium, ai donné votre nom aux mangemorts.

-Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus sous imperium, vous pourriez me dire toutes les autres informations que vous avez données aux mangemorts. Vous ne croyez pas ?

-Attendez, avant, je dois prévenir mes amis que...

-Vos amis ? coupa Regulus. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont encore vos amis, à présent ?

-J'étais sous imperium, fit Dorcas avec un ton implorant. Je ne pouvais pas...

-Vous ne pouviez pas y résister ? C'est ce que vous pensez ?

-Oui, je...

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Vous avez trahis vos amis, Caradoc, murmura Regulus."

Regulus s'était levé, et il approchait à présent son visage de celui de Caradoc.

"Je connais très bien les sortilèges impardonnables... Et je sais que l'on peut résister à l'imperium, si on en a la volonté. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas su y résister. Pourtant, vous êtes responsable de beaucoup de morts.

-Non, c'est faux, j'ai essayé de résister, mais...

-Silence !"

La voix de Regulus s'était brusquement élevée dans la cabane. Le vent lui même semblait s'être tu. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Caradoc, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Essayer ne suffit pas... Avez-vous compté combien de gens sont morts par votre faute ? Il aurait suffit que vous résistiez, Caradoc."

Caradoc ne répondit pas, mais on voyait clairement que les paroles de Regulus le brisait. Ce dernier, derrière ses airs menaçants, observait la réaction de Caradoc. Il sentait qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Il était sur la bonne voie... Finalement, cette opération serait encore plus bénéfique que prévu. Il avait vérifié avec la legilimencie que, le sorcier qui était en face de lui, avait bien était contrôlé. Et grâce à cela, il savait suffisamment de choses pour l'influencer.

"Mais vous avez eu peur, n'est ce pas ? Peur de mourir... Et vous avez renoncé à lutter. Alors que vous aviez tant de vies entre vos mains... Vous pensez que ceux qui savent ça vous accepteront encore comme ami ?"

Caradoc éclata en sanglot. Regulus avait réussi. Il allait lui offrir la rédemption, et aurait ainsi un allié de confiance...

Sirius était parvenu à se relever, et constata qu'il tenait enfin sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, les autres membres de l'Ordre réapparurent. Sirius remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait Caradoc, Gideon et Fabian.

"Où sont les autres ?

-On les a perdu, Sirius, répondit James. Il y avait des mangemorts partout...

-Il faut y retourner ! s'écria Sirius, qui se précipita pour transplaner. Remus le retint par le bras, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait dans ses yeux une tristesse que Sirius n'avait que trop bien apprit à connaitre.

-C'est fini, Sirius. C'est trop tard pour eux, ajouta t-il.

-Ils sont tout les trois..?

-Gideon et Fabian... Quand à Caradoc, il s'est volatilisé. Nous avons continué à chercher, une fois les mangemorts repoussés, mais il n'était nulle part. Il était introuvable."

Sirius s'écroula sur un canapé. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire.

"Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il y avait cinq mangemorts contre Gideon et Fabian, raconta James. Ils sont morts au moment où nous sommes arrivés..."

Une fois de plus, un lourd silence s'était installé dans le Q.G. Sirius ne pleura pas. Il ne ressentait plus de la tristesse, à présent. La colère s'était emparé de lui. Soudain, Dumbledore apparut. Il était trempé, et avait probablement dû se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Son visage affichait une profonde tristesse. Sans rien dire, il approcha de Sirius, et lui donna un journal. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lancer:

"Désolé de te rajouter ça en plus..."

Sur la page où le journal était ouvert, on pouvait lire "_Regulus Black retrouvé mort sur les rives du fleuve_". Sirius trembla de tout son corps sous le choc. Et alors, contre toute attente, il pleura.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre n°23 : Naissances

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que Fabian et Gideon s'étaient faits tuer, et que Caradoc avait disparu. On ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé, ni sur le champ de bataille ni ailleurs. La bataille contre les géants avait fait les gros titres de la gazette, et les géants étaient désormais encore plus détestés qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Cette bataille avait donc été un coup pour l'Ordre et ses membres. Depuis que ces événements étaient arrivés, Sirius était peu sorti de chez lui. Il passait son temps dans son garage, à bricoler sa moto, qui marchait de mieux en mieux.

Après que Dumbledore lui ait donné le journal, Sirius était retourné chez lui sans dire le moindre mot. James avait tenté de le retenir quelques instants, mais le regard de Sirius l'en avait dissuadé. Ce dernier, après avoir encore pleuré quelques minutes, s'était alors mis à bricoler sa moto. Il en avait fait une obsession, comme si du fonctionnement de sa moto dépendait sa vie. Dés qu'il faisait autre chose, toutes ses erreurs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il n'était pas responsable de la mort de ses camarades, mais il était responsable de la mort de son frère. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à leur dernière conversation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'imbécile. Il faisait donc tout pour que sa moto soit une obsession.

Alors que Sirius était en train de se recevoir un jet d'huile dans la figure, James entra dans le garage.

"Comment ça va, Sirius ?

-Tout va très bien, James, répondit Sirius en essuyant l'huile sur sa figure. J'essaie de m'arranger pour que la moto fasse moins de bruit quand elle vole.

-Je vois. N'oublie pas que c'est demain soir, ton tour de garde au Q.G.

-Je n'oublie pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ha bon ? Pourtant, tu as oublié ce matin."

Sirius, qui était en train de nettoyer la moto avec un chiffon arrêta son mouvement. Il avait totalement oublié. Il n'avait pas pensé à grand chose ces deux derniers jours, en fait. L'image de Regulus mort lui revint à l'esprit. C'était sa faute...

"Sirius, la vie continue, pendant que tu essaie de rejoindre les morts. Il faudrait que tu t'en souviennes.

-Je sais, mais...

-Laisse tomber, Patmol. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à te faire la morale, en ce moment. Le bébé arrive bientôt."

Le bébé ! Sirius repensa aux derniers jours. En fait, son erreur était, et avait toujours été, de se laisser enterrer par sa tristesse. Il avait oublié une des choses les plus importantes pour son meilleur ami. James sortit du garage. Sirius ne tenta pas de le suivre. La moto devrait marcher bien mieux à présent. Il était temps de sortir et d'aller faire un tour avec.

Regulus était resté deux jours avec Caradoc, cachés dans la cabane, perdue au milieu des bois de grande-bretagne. Il avait profité de ce temps pour persuader Caradoc que l'aider était le seul moyen de se faire pardonner ses fautes. Il l'avait poussé sur la voie de la culpabilité, afin qu'il soit convaincu qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider à se faire pardonner. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas réellement commis de faute, mais ça, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Regulus avait besoin d'alliés sûrs, et il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son but.

Il lui avait révélé tout ce qu'il avait découvert, en omettant bien sûr de parler des passages où il s'était plongé dans la magie noire. La révélation sur les horcruxes avait profondément intéressé Caradoc. Regulus savait qu'en lui révélant une information de cette importance, que même Dumbledore ne semblait pas posséder, il le maintiendrait à ses côtés. Il avait fait croire à Caradoc qu'ils attendaient qu'on le considère disparu pour de bon, mais il avait mis ce temps à profit pour étudier ce dernier.

Regulus continua ainsi à donner des détails au compte-goutte pour gagner la confiance total de Caradoc...

La sécurité avait été renforcée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste depuis l'attaque du ministère, et Sirius mit donc un certain temps avant de parvenir à la maternité. Il trouva bientôt Lily et James devant une chambre.

"Alice a perdu les eaux, indiqua James."

Sirius regarda son ami, surpris. Il avait totalement oublié que le bébé d'Alice pouvait, lui aussi, arriver à tout moment. Il remarqua alors Mme Londubat, la mère de Frank, qui était assis non loin. Lily semblait anxieuse, mais il était impossible de dire si c'était pour son enfant ou celui d'Alice. On pouvait entendre les cris d'Alice en train de donner la vie. Sirius était surpris que la magie n'ait jamais réussi à résoudre le problème de la douleur que devait éprouver les femmes pour mettre un enfant au monde. Il ne sentait pas à sa place dans cet hôpital, mais James semblait assez content qu'il soit venu. La tête de Lily reposait sur l'épaule de son mari, et fixait la chambre d'où venait les cris d'Alice.

Sirius alla s'asseoir en face de James et Lily, et commença à attendre. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, on entendit des pleurs venant de la chambre. Tout le monde releva alors la tête. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Frank sortit de la chambre, son bébé dans les bras, ému au larme.

"C'est un garçon, annonça t-il, en tentant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux."

Tout le monde commença alors à féliciter Frank et Alice. Ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Neville et tout le monde semblait s'être attendri, malgré le climat qui régnait dans l'hôpital. La nuit commençait à tomber, et pendant encore plusieurs heures, ils parlèrent avec Frank et Alice, qui berçaient le bébé à tour de rôle. De nombreuses connaissances, qui avaient appris la nouvelle, vinrent également. Remus et Peter furent les premiers arrivés, car ils s'étaient déjà préparés à venir voir James et Lily. Les membres de la famille Londubat firent un véritable défilé dans la chambre, et la mère de Frank fut très heureuse quand Dumbledore leur fit l'honneur de sa visite.

Tout le monde était trop occupé à rire et à admirer le bébé pour remarquer le regard inquiet de ce dernier. Même Sirius avait pendant un instant oublié ses inquiétudes. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut près de minuit, le médicomage déclara que la mère et le bébé avaient besoin de calme, et tout le monde sortit de la chambre. A ce moment-là, Lily alla s'asseoir soudainement. Le bébé arrivait.

Regulus se réveilla en pleine nuit. Sur un lit non loin, Caradoc dormait, le sommeil agité par de mauvais rêves. Il se demanda pendant plusieurs secondes où il était, puis une douleur au bras gauche le sortit de son état de somnolence. La marque des ténèbres le brûlait. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit en attendant que la douleur passe. La marque le brûla encore une trentaine de secondes, puis la douleur s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Regulus s'apprêta à se remettre en position pour dormir, mais une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il repensa à la façon dont il avait détecté des mangemorts durant la bataille. Seul un adepte de magie noire pouvait détecter des mangemorts de cette manière, mais Voldemort savait parfaitement utiliser la magie noire, comme beaucoup de mangemorts.

Il ne savait pas si un seul d'entre eux avait autant de connaissances que Grindelwald sur le sujet, mais l'inquiétude commença alors à l'envahir. Si quelqu'un utilisait cette méthode pour le retrouver, avoir simulé sa mort ne servirait rien.

"Grindelwald !

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis réveillé, moi aussi. Je n'ai... pas le choix, répondit-il au milieu d'un bâillement._

-Il faut que je me débarrasse de la marque!

_-Comment ?"_

Regulus laisse quelques secondes à Grindelwald pour que son esprit soit aussi réveillé que le sien. Ce dernier comprit vite ce que craignait Regulus, tellement les inquiétudes de ce dernier étaient fortes.

_"Je vois... Pointe ta baguette sur la marque, vite !"_

Regulus obéit, et comme il en avait prit l'habitude quand Grindelwald lui disait de faire ça, il se concentra fortement. La marque le brûla à nouveau, et Regulus se sentit devenir de plus en plus faible... Il stoppa le sortilège alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et il avait souffle court. Il regarda alors son bras gauche. La marque était toujours là.

"_La protection de la marque s'alimente avec ta propre force ! siffla Grindelwald._

-On ne peut donc rien faire ? demanda Regulus, qui était terriblement essoufflé.

-_Dans l'état actuel des chose, non. La marque absorbe tes forces pour se protéger. On ne peut rien faire tant que ce bras... est ton bras, acheva Grindelwald sur une note mystérieuse."_

Regulus mit plusieurs secondes ce que son invité voulait dire. Mais une image finit par passer dans sa tête, et, d'un air sombre, il se dirigea vers Caradoc. Lorsqu'il le réveilla, ce dernier poussa un cri. Regulus parvint à comprendre les mots "pas moi". Apparemment, il était rongé par la culpabilité, comme il le voulait. Caradoc regarda alors Regulus, qui fixait ses yeux.

"J'ai besoin de toi, annonça t-il."

Sirius et les autres avaient laissé James et Lily seuls avec les médicomages. Remus semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Peter regardait partout comme s'il était inquiet. Frank était resté avec eux et attendait patiemment, comme si, maintenant qu'il avait un enfant, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Sirius, lui, faisait les cent pas. Il n'avait jamais été très patient, et il souhaitait de tout son cœur que tout se passe bien, pour James et Lily. Cependant, il craignait un peu le moment où James sortirait de la chambre, avec un bébé dans les bras, comme Frank quelques heures plus tôt. C'était un mélange étrange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Sirius était assis à côté de Remus, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir à tout moment.

"Mal dormi ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, assez... J'ai rêvé de Fenrir Greyback la nuit dernière. Sans compter que la pleine lune approche...

-N'y penses pas, nous serons là, comme d'habitude.

-Je sais, je sais. Cependant, quand je repense à cette nuit là..."

Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans la voix de Remus s'était brisé. Il connaissait son calme, et savait pourquoi il le perdait. C'était à cause du bébé. Et si un jour il perdait contrôle et s'attaquait à un enfant ? L'idée de faire la même chose que lui avait Fenrir Greyback... Il semblait incapable de le supporter.

"Je ne pense pas que tuer soit la solution... Mais... Fenrir n'a plus rien d'un humain, ajouta Remus.

-Remus, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là.

-Non... C'est vrai, tu as raison, soupira Remus, se calmant peu à peu. Seul un mangemort ferait ça. Mais je donnerais tellement pour éviter cette terrible nuit..."

Le regard de Remus se perdit alors dans le vide. Sirius regarda Remus, attristé. Depuis quand avait-il des pensées aussi noires ? Depuis très longtemps, peut-être... Mais contrairement à lui, personne ne semblait remarquer quand il allait mal. Remus n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer que les choses vont mal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire des mots réconfortants à Remus, il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers la porte.

"Tu es sûr ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens !

-Dans ce cas... Vas-y."

Regulus avait sorti sa baguette. Il prononça la formule pour qu'elle coupe comme une épée. Puis il la pointa vers son bras gauche... Et il le coupa, juste au dessus de la marque des ténèbres. Le sang coula alors à flot, et Regulus laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Caradoc se pencha alors immédiatement sur lui. Le bras de Regulus était tombé au sol, contracté, comme atteint par la douleur lui aussi.

Regulus eut un vertige, et sa vision de brouilla légèrement. Caradoc lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien. Il regarda l'endroit où il avait coupé son bras. Le sang ne coulait plus : Caradoc avait stoppé l'hémorragie avec de la magie. Regulus était à genoux sur le sol. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être baissé. De nouveau, Caradoc parla, mais sa voix semblait lointaine, venue d'un autre monde... Il délaissa Regulus et agita sa baguette vers le bras abandonné au sol. Regulus eut un nouveau vertige, et il perdit connaissance.

James tenait un bébé dans ses bras, au côté de Lily. Il semblait encore plus ému que ne l'avait été Frank, quelques heures plus tôt.

"Il s'appelle Harry...

-Il a les yeux de sa mère, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Il a tes magnifiques yeux, Lily, dit James.

-Je trouve qu'il te ressemble, James, fit Remus"

Tout le monde semblait à nouveau avoir oublié ses problèmes. En particulier Remus. Il ne semblait plus penser le moins du monde à son état de loup-garou. Le visage de tout le monde semblait afficher une expression inconnue.

"Tu veux le tenir dans tes bras, Sirius ?"

Lily, qui tenait à présent Harry dans ses bras, le tendit à Sirius. Il regarda Lily, étonné. James remarque son hésitation :

"Allons, Sirius, tu es son parrain..."

Et alors, très lentement, Sirius s'avança et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le berça un peu, puis le mit dans les bras de Remus. Ce dernier trembla légèrement pendant quelques instants, puis finalement, commença à le bercer, comme venait de le faire James, Lily et Sirius.

Regulus était-il vivant ? Il ne le savait pas. Il se sentait faible, si faible.

"_Tu as toujours été faible..."_

Où était-il ? Il semblait si loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, de tout ce qu'il aimait...

_"Tu es à la limite d'abandonner... La douleur a fait ressortir toute ta faiblesse."_

Sa faiblesse ? Non... Il n'était pas faible...

_"Si, tu l'es. Tu __**es**__ faible."_

Non, il n'était pas faible, juste fatigué... Il était las, si las de lutter. Il fallait qu'il se repose... Juste un peu...

_"Celui qui renonce à se battre parce qu'il est fatigué est faible, Regulus. Tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour ça que tu as laissé tes parents décider à ta place si longtemps..."_

Non, c'était faux... Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, auparavant.

_"Ton frère ne l'avait pas vraiment non plus... Et pourtant, il a réussi à être libre."_

Non ! Son frère avait fait ça... Mais il ne s'était jamais préoccupé des autres. Il n'avait toujours pensé qu'a lui même.

"_Mais tu agis comme lui. Tu oublis ta mission et te laisse mourir... Tu es capable de survivre à bien pire..."_

Il ne mourrait pas sans se battre... Il n'abandonnerait pas ce qui compte pour lui.

Regulus poussa un hurlement de douleur, et se réveilla, étendu sur un des deux lits de la cabane. Il était couvert de sueur. Caradoc était à coté du lit, et maintenait son bras coupé contre la plaie. Il prononçait des formules magiques à voix basse, et semblait terriblement concentré. Le bras de Regulus semblait commencer à se recoller peu à peu au corps de ce dernier. La douleur l'élançait dans tout son corps. Mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Il allait se battre, se battre jusqu'au bout. Quelques minutes plus tard, son bras était recollé, et la marque avait disparu. Le plan avait réussi.

"J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à faire disparaître la marque, mais tes instructions m'ont bien aidé, indiqua Caradoc.

-Bien. Maintenant, nous sommes certains d'être en sécurité."

Regulus se releva lentement. Il était terriblement fatigué, mais il lui restait suffisamment de force pour tenir debout.

"J'ai une question, Regulus. Quelle était la personne avec qui tu parlais, quand tu t'es évanoui?"

Regulus se retourna vers Caradoc, et le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants. Puis, finalement, sans ciller, il répondit :

"Personne d'autre que moi-même."

Sirius était retourné chez lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Voir le bébé avait eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il ne sentait pas fatigué, alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit... Peut-être était-ce une question d'habitude. Il décida alors de tester sa moto. Il alla alors dans son garage, et sortit sa moto de la maison. Il l'alluma pour la première fois, et il entendit le moteur gronder parfaitement, comme celui de n'importe quelle moto. Il monta sur la moto, il débraya, passe la 1ère, puis commença à accélérer. Il appuya alors sur le bouton qu'il avait rajouté. La moto s'envola peu à peu, défiant toutes les lois auxquelles étaient soumises les motos habituellement.

Le soleil se levait tandis que Sirius traversait les nuages. Oubliant un instant où il était, Sirius se perdit à contempler le levé de soleil à travers les nuages. Il était libre, et c'était tout ce qui importait.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre n°24 : Conséquences imprévues

Deux silhouettes remontaient la ruelle sombre d'un pas pressé. Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu, et des lampadaires s'étaient allumés un peu partout. Cependant, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas rechercher la lumière du grand boulevard, et ils s'engagèrent dans un passage encore plus sombre que la petite ruelle. Ils marchaient à présent en file indienne, et c'était clairement l'homme qui se tenait devant qui choisissait le chemin. Celui qui le suivait jetait régulièrement des regards en arrière, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir pour les attaquer.

Les deux hommes étaient étrangement silencieux. On aurait cru voir deux militaires en mission d'infiltration : lorsque celui qui menait la marche leva la main, son compagnon s'arrêta immédiatement, tout en jetant un bref regard derrière lui. Le meneur baissa la main et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Son compagnon tirait régulièrement sur le col de son smoking, et ne semblait pas apprécier l'ensemble qu'il portait, comme s'il s'y était senti à l'étroit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il jetait un regard en arrière, il semblait oublier les vêtements qu'il portait.

Finalement, les deux hommes parvinrent à une rue plus grande, qui était surement l'une des moins éclairées de Londres. Le premier sembla satisfait, et fit signe au second de continuer à le suivre. Le froid de la nuit commençait à se répandre autour d'eux, annonçant la fin de l'été. C'est donc non sans satisfaction qu'ils entrèrent dans un hôtel plutôt miteux, où il faisait une température idéal (pour des anglais).

Un vieil homme se tenait derrière le comptoir et les regarda entrer avec curiosité : il ne semblait pas habitué à ce que des gens habillés en smoking viennent dormir dans un hôtel comme le sien. Surtout des gens qui n'avaient pour seul bagage qu'une mallette. Pourtant, le plus jeune des deux hommes demanda une chambre. Il expliqua, ayant perçu la perplexité de son hôte, qu'ils revenaient tous les deux d'un mariage. Ils ne pensaient pas que la soirée serait si longue, et suite à un problème d'organisation, ils ne trouvaient nulle part où dormir. Le vieil homme eut alors un regard beaucoup moins soupçonneux et leur donna une chambre.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes éclata de rire, tandis que l'autre se renfrogna. Finalement, les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage pour aller se reposer dans leur chambre. Une fois rentrés, ils fermèrent les volets, les rideaux, puis enfin la porte à clé. L'un deux fouilla la chambre tandis que l'autre s'était assis sur un lit, les yeux fermés et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, comme s'il était dans une sorte de transe. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent fini qu'ils se mirent à parler.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de porter des vêtements de moldus ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Caradoc. Nous devons nous cacher côté moldu, alors il faut porter leurs vêtements.

-Mais pourquoi spécialement ceux-ci, Regulus ?

-Parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des moldus avec ces vêtements, répondit Regulus sur un ton monocorde. Il laissa échapper un soupir : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu. Les moldus ne se baladent pas tous habillés comme ça.

-Oui, mais ceux qui portent une mallette, si. Nous aurions l'air stupide si nous nous baladions avec une mallette avec les vêtements que portait les moldus de l'autre jour."

L'un comme l'autre savait de quels moldus Regulus voulait parler. Ils s'agissaient de punks, qu'ils avaient croisés tandis qu'ils marchaient dans un quartier de Londres. Ils étaient l'opposé de la discrétion, et Regulus utilisait régulièrement cet argument pour faire entendre raison à Caradoc.

"D'accord, d'accord. Si je pouvais utiliser la magie pour rendre ces vêtements plus confortables, se serait plus supportable...

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie n'importe où. Tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé la maison du mari d'Andromeda...

-Pourquoi ne pas s'approcher du Chemin de Traverse et pratiquer un peu de magie pour savoir ?

-A nous deux, nous avons tout le monde sorcier qui nous court après. Enfin, il ne nous court pas vraiment après, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait longtemps le cas si un mort et un disparu réapparaissaient prés du Chemin de Traverse... Tu peux être sûr qu'il y a toujours des espions des deux camps, là-bas.

-Donc nous allons continuer à traverser la Londres moldu à pied pour trouver cette fichue maison.

-Oui. Ne te plains pas, maintenant, nous savons où elle se trouve. Je pense que nous y serons demain. Lorsque nous aurons vu Andromeda, nos déplacements seront grandement facilités."

Caradoc acquiesça à contrecœur. Lui et Regulus s'étaient encore cachés deux semaines dans la forêt, puis ils étaient finalement sortis de leur cachette. Ils avaient alors transplané, puis fait de la magie, et ils n'étaient pas prêts de recommencer. Ils avaient eu le temps de faire dix mètres avant que trois sorciers du ministère apparaissent. Ils n'en n'auraient pas fait cinq sans une remarque sarcastique de Grindelwald aux oreilles de Regulus. Ils avaient transplané et fait de la magie en plein cœur du Londres moldu : le ministère avait pensé à la possibilité d'une attaque anti-moldu, et avait envoyé des sorciers pour les contrôler.

Regulus comprit la chance qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. Le ministère était bien trop occupé pour surveiller tous les déplacements, il se concentrait donc sur ceux qui leur semblaient suspects. Le jour où Regulus avait amené Caradoc à sa cachette, le problème des géants avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps au ministère. Il devait en être de même pour les nombreuses fois où Regulus s'était déplacé en transplanant et avait lancé différents sortilèges à des endroits où il n'aurait pas dû. Quand aux mangemorts, ils devaient surement avoir plusieurs personnes qui les couvraient. Regulus se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu en arriver à cette évidence.

Caradoc et lui avaient acheté des vêtements de moldu neufs. Ceux qu'ils avaient pu trouver auparavant auraient pu appartenir à des clochards. Ils avaient ensuite parcouru la Londres moldu à la recherche d'une administration capable de les renseigner sur l'habitat des Tonks. Andromeda était la seule personne du monde magique que Regulus pouvait se permettre d'approcher. Ils s'étaient alors aperçus tout les deux que Londres paraissait beaucoup plus grand quand on le parcourait à pied. De plus, ils n'étaient pas des spécialistes du monde moldu, et ils avaient mis un certain temps à trouver leur chemin.

Ils avaient voulu prendre les moyens de transports moldus, mais avaient vite compris que c'était une mauvaise idée : ils manquaient d'argent moldu et préféraient le garder pour se payer des hôtels, mais, surtout, ils risquaient de trahir le secret magique. Regulus avait attiré beaucoup de jeunes filles en vacances qui avaient tenté de lui parler. Il fut obligé à plusieurs reprises de réfléchir frénétiquement pour trouver une excuse ou détourner les questions, car les filles lui avaient parlé de choses inconnus. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler du "king", et n'y conaissait absolument rien en football. D'un autre côté, Caradoc supportait très mal les "maudits engins moldus" et avait faillit vomir au bout de leur quatrième voyage.

Préférant rester discrets, Regulus et Caradoc avaient décidé de marcher. Regulus trouvait toujours les bons mots pour les faire accepter dans un hôtel. Voilà où ils en étaient, alors que le mois d'août touchait à sa fin.

"_Un parfait petit couple, fit une voix que Regulus aurait préféré oublier._

-Content de voir que tu es toujours là.

_-Maintenant que tu as appris la prudence, c'est plus facile de rester en vie pour moi... et pour toi, répondit Grindelwald d'un ton amusé_.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? répliqua Regulus.

_-Oui, même si je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retournement de ta part. Surement es-tu rassuré d'avoir débusqué ton traitre qui n'en était pas un ?_

-En quelque sorte, oui."

Il pensait qu'il y avait probablement d'autres traitres, mais il en avait fait assez. Il se sentit stupide en rependant à ses actes passés, mais après tout, il avait gagné un allié de confiance prés de lui. De plus, la disparition de Caradoc avait surement du mettre un coup de fouet aux membres de l'Ordre du phénix, qui devaient encore avoir renforcés leurs précautions. De moins l'espérait-il. Si ce n'était pas le cas, les mangemorts utiliseraient leurs espions restant avec plus de... prudence. Il s'était répété ces pensées un mois durant, et il était épuisé. Il avait retourné ses plans cent fois dans sa tête. Il allait bientôt pouvoir repasser à l'action. Du moins l'espérait-il.

L'allée des embrumes n'avait jamais eu une bonne réputation. Et pour cause, les gens qui y avaient un commerce n'avaient pas une trés bonne réputation non plus. Il était rare de voir des sorciers y rentrer ostensiblement. Ainsi, personne ne se préoccupa d'un homme portant une grande cape lui dissimulant le visage. C'était à peine si on le remarquait, alors que, partout ailleurs, les regards se seraient tournés sur son passage. On ne remarqua pas non plus le gros chien noir qui le suivait en restant le plus possible dans les coins sombres. Seul les deux taches brillantes qu'étaient ses yeux permettaient de le voir.

L'homme, toujours suivi par le chien, s'arrêta devant un pub lugubre. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, puis il entra. Le chien, quant à lui entra dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre entre-ouverte. Il était dans un couloir qui semblait mener à des chambres. Il renifla un instant l'air autour de lui, jeta quelques coups d'œil de chaque côté, puis quelques instants plus tard, le chien était devenu un homme.

Sirius portait une cape qui dissimulait son visage, tout comme l'homme qu'il suivait. Vu l'endroit où il était, il n'aurait pas l'air suspect. Il se dirigea donc vers l'extrémité du couloir, et poussa la porte qui menait à l'entrée du pub. Il alla s'asseoir à une des tables qui remplissaient la salle, et attendit. La personne qu'il suivait se trouvait non loin. La porte du pub s'ouvrit et une autre personne dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage entra. Derrière lui, la porte sembla se bloquer quelques instants, puis finalement, se referma. Sirius sourit, et un petit coup sur l'épaule quelques secondes plus tard lui confirma ses soupçons.

A la table d'à côté, les deux hommes chuchotaient, mais Sirius parvint tout de même à les entendre :

"Pourquoi venir ici pour faire l'échange ? Je suis d'accord que le ministère n'est pas sûr, mais...

-Ecoute, Ludo, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. Il faut être à l'endroit où ils s'y attendent le moins. Personne ne croira que deux défenseurs de la liberté se sont réunis ici...

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais... Tu n'as pas peur de tomber sur eux ?

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, au département des mystères, nous avons nos tactiques pour savoir si nous sommes en sécurité.

-D'accord, Rookwood. Voila les documents."

Ludovic Verpey sortit un dossier de sous sa cape et le donna discrètement à Rookwood. Sirius sirota le fire-whisky qu'il avait commandé comme si de rien n'était.

"Bien, Ludo. Ces informations vont nous être très utiles. Continuez à faire comme nous avions prévus."

Ludovic acquiesça, puis se leva, sans même finir son verre. Petit joueur, pensa Sirius. Il sentit alors une autre petite tape sur l'épaule.

"Je m'occupe de Rookwood, lui fit la voix de James dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible."

Sirius hocha la tête, finit son verre, puis il se dirigea vers le couloir. Il se retransforma en Patmol et sortit par où il était rentré. Ludovic Verpey était déjà en train de tourner au bout de la rue, et Patmol se précipita pour le rattraper. Malheureusement, à peine il l'eut rattrapé que Ludovic transplana. Sirius l'avait perdu.

Le lendemain, Regulus et Caradoc trouvèrent enfin la maison d'Andromeda. Cette dernière ne s'attendant surement pas à leur venue, puisqu'ils étaient sensés être morts, Regulus décida d'observer un peu la maison avant d'y entrer. Ils se rapprochèrent suffisamment de la maison puis se désilusionnèrent pour pouvoir facilement jeter des coups d'œil par les fenêtres.

Ils eurent rapidement fait le tour de la maison. Regulus demanda à Caradoc de regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine, tandis qu'il observerait le salon. Il dut attendre un bon quart d'heure avant qu'Andromeda n'apparaisse dans la cheminée, visiblement épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et posa sa baguette sur une petite table à côté de ce dernier. Regulus voulut alors se désilusionner pour pouvoir lui parler, mais au même instant, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée, et une petite fille qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans apparut, suivit de près par un homme assez grand.

La petite fille sauta dans les bras de sa mère et commença à lui parler. Ses cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur tandis qu'elle parlait. Ils devinrent gris lorsque sa mère sembla lui faire une remontrance, puis devinrent blond lorsque sa mère la prit finalement dans ses bras, signe que quoi qu'elle est fait, la petite fille était pardonnée. Regulus venait d'apprendre que la fille d'Andromeda était une métamorphomage. Ted Tonks était complétement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'on en avait dit chez lui pendant des années. C'était un bel homme, brun aux yeux verts, et s'il n'avait pas été un sang-mélé, les parents d'Andromeda auraient surement félicité leur fille pour avoir trouvé un aussi bon parti.

Il n'était pas question de parler à Andromeda tant qu'il y aurait son mari et sa fille chez elle. Regulus se prépara donc pour une longue attente. Il ressentit une certaine gêne à observer la vie de cette famille par la fenêtre, mais il n'était plus à une entorse à la morale près. Il attendit environ une heure devant la fenêtre du salon que Ted et Nymphadora s'en aillent. Lorsque Ted se leva enfin et emmena sa fille vers la cheminée, Regulus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sonna.

Sirius était de retour au Q.G et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de James. Celui-ci devait être parvenu à suivre Rookwood, Contrairement à Sirius qui s'en voulait encore d'avoir laissé Ludo s'échapper. Après un temps considérable, James arriva en transplanant, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait fatigué, mais avait encore les idées clairs.

"J'ai suivi Rookwood jusqu'au ministère, et j'ai noté toutes les personnes avec qui il a parlé. J'espère que ce sera suffisant. En tout cas, c'est bel et bien un mangemort.

-On risque d'avoir un sacré problème, alors. Rookwood est une langue de plomb, il sait beaucoup de choses. Tu penses que Voldemort s'intéresse aux secrets du ministère?

-C'est probable, confirma James. Mais c'est à Dumbledore qu'il faudrait poser la question, il connait plus de choses sur le département des mystères que nous. Je ne sais pas à quelles informations ont accès les langues-de-plombs.

-Il faudrait que l'on demande à Dumbledore, non ? Mais il est vraiment difficile de lui parler, il est toujours occupé quelque part, ajouta Sirius.

-Il est à Poudlard en ce moment, d'après ce que m'ont dit les autres membres de l'Ordre, objecta James.

-D'accord, tu n'auras qu'à aller lui demander quand tu...

-Je ne suis pas près d'avoir le temps, l'interrompit James. Il y a beaucoup à faire avec la naissance de Harry. Tu pourrais y aller ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et Remus et Peter sont en mission."

Sirius acquiesça sans conviction. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la mort de Regulus, il avait cherché à l'éviter. Mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement éviter de croiser le chef de l'Ordre. Il allait devoir accepter d'affronter un mauvais moment, car Dumbledore n'oublierait pas de lui rappeler la mort de son frère.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit lentement. Derrière celle-ci, se tenait une Andromeda livide. Elle venait de voir un mort... Regulus se tenait devant elle, et restait impassible, comme s'il venait juste rendre une visite de courtoisie à sa cousine.

"Bonjour, Andromeda, fit Regulus dans un souffle."

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Elle avait mis quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte après avoir regardé qui se présentait devant chez elle. A présent, elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, droite comme i, en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

"Tu ne salues pas ton cher cousin?"

Andromeda parut encore éberluée quelques instants, puis finalement, elle s'approcha et mit une grande claque à Regulus. Celui-ci vacilla sous le choc mais ne rendit pas le coup à Andromeda. Il se contenta de se redresser et de se tenir devant elle, comme si elle venait de lui faire la bise.

"Comment oses-tu te présenter ici le sourire aux lèvres, Regulus ? Pourquoi t'être fait passer pour mort ? demanda Andromeda d'une voix où couvait la colère.

-Par nécessité, dans les deux cas, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix extrêmement calme.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je te croyais mort? Que ton frère te croit mort ?

-Oui, sinon je me serais attendu à un accueil plus chaleureux. En parlant de mort, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un."

Regulus fit signe à Caradoc qui était resté caché. Il sortit de sa cachette et se présenta à Andromeda, l'air gêné.

"Voici Caradoc Dearborn. Comme moi, il avait besoin de... se faire oublier."

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur parut interminable à Sirius. Quel ironie ! Lui et James y avaient été convoqués tant de fois, mais à chaques fois ils avaient été incapables de ressentir la moindre appréhension. C'est aujourd'hui seulement, alors qu'il n'était plus élève, que Sirius avait peur d'aller dans ce bureau. Pourtant, il se tenait à présent devant la gargouille de pierre du bureau du directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe ( Chocogrenouille), puis entra dans la petite salle où un escalier tournoyant l'attendait. Il laissa les marches magiques le transporter devant la porte du bureau. Il hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte.

Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant que finalement la voix de Dumbledore ne lui demande d'entrer. Il passa la porte et trouva le vieux sorcier assis derrière son bureau. Cependant, une armoire semblait avoir été fermée à la va-vite, et une lueur bleuté s'en échappait.

"Bonjour, Sirius. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu as des nouvelles importantes ?

-Extrêmement importante, répondit Sirius, d'un ton grave."

Le visage du vieux directeur s'assombrit quelques instants et il y fit un signe de tête à Fumseck. Le phénix s'envola et sortit par la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se ferma d'elle-même. Le directeur invita Sirius à s'asseoir et ce dernier raconta l'épisode dans l'allée des embrumes. Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Lorsque le récit de Sirius fut terminé, le directeur se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Il soupira puis se tourna vers Sirius.

"Il faut dès à présent mettre en place une surveillance constante sur Rookwood. Il faut que nous sachions toujours où il est, sauf évidemment quand il est au département des mystères. Je vais mettre la ministre de la magie au courant dés que possible.

-Vous allez faire arrêter Rookwood?

-Je ne pense pas que se soit possible, malheureusement..."

Evidemment... Sirius aurait du s'en douter. Ils n'avaient pas de véritables preuves, et arrêter Rookwood sur la parole de Sirius et James était impossible. Il aurait fallu révéler que James et Sirius avaient fait une filature. Et expliquer comment. Cela aurait voulu dire parler de la cape d'invisibilité et des pouvoirs de métamorphoses de Sirius. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore ne savait pas lui-même que Sirius avait des pouvoirs d'animagi, et il aurait eu quelques difficultés à expliquer comment il avait réussi à suivre Rookwood aussi facilement. Dumbledore, qui avait marqué une courte pause, reprit :

"Une surveillance, cependant, pourrait s'avérer utile pour trouver des preuves... Il ne faut pas que Voldemort découvre les secrets du ministère. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

-James et moi pouvons nous en charger, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité. Prendre le risque de le dire à des gens du ministère, même de confiance...

-Nous avons besoin des capes d'invisibilités que nous possédons pour des missions plus importantes, coupa Dumbledore. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut prendre le risque qu'au moins deux personnes du ministère soient au courant de ce que nous savons sur Rookwood.

-Ca signifie que la tache va être confiée à une langue-de-plomb et un auror ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

-Oui. Il faut une surveillance constante...

-Je doute que le ministère ait assez de monde pour ça, fit remarquer Sirius."

Dumbledore poussa un soupir. Sirius avait raison sur ce point, il le savait tous les deux. Mais ils manquaient de monde partout. Dumbledore se plongea à nouveau dans le silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se décida finalement :

"Continuez à surveiller Rookwood, toi et James, jusqu'à ce que j'ai prévenu le ministère. Si l'on voit que le ministère s'en sort mal, il faudra trouver une autre solution."

Sirius se leva. Il avait fait ce pour quoi il était venu. Peut-être allait-il finalement échapper à cette conversation. Mais alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte pour sortir, Dumbledore l'interpela :

"Sirius !"

Sirius stoppa son mouvement et se retourna, pour regarder Dumbledore en face.

"Oui ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que... j'étais vraiment désolé pour ce qui était arrivé à ton frère..."

Le directeur avait parlé calmement, d'une voix grave. Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

"Je comprends ce que tu ressens et... j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça."

Sirius s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il devait l'admettre, il était touché.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute... Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher, de toute façon..."

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase : "sauf moi". Est-ce que le directeur pensait la même chose ? Il aperçut une larme qui coulait dans sa barbe. Sirius se retourna et s'en alla. Au fond, il venait de dire à Dumbledore quelque chose qu'il était incapable de croire lui-même.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre n°25 : Manoirs noirs

"Tu as du culot de m'en demander autant, Regulus !

-Et à qui veux-tu que je demande de l'aide ? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller crier n'importe où que je suis en vie !"

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Dire qu'elle était rentrée dans une colère noire contre Regulus n'aurait pas suffit. Trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'il était venu lui annoncer que lui et Caradoc étaient en vie. Ils s'étaient quittés précipitamment lors du retour de Ted et Nymphadora, et Andromeda leurs avait dit de revenir trois jours plus tard, quand il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger. Mais Caradoc commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas attendue de pouvoir être seule avec eux pour mieux pouvoir crier sur Regulus.

Mais à sa place, Caradoc aurait sûrement réagit de la même manière. Regulus avait une façon d'agir efficace, trés efficace même. Mais parfois, Caradoc avait l'impression que les sentiments des gens n'étaient qu'un pourcentage d'erreur dans ses calculs. Le plan qu'avait réalisé Regulus était excellent. Il était quasiment parfait. Peut-être même trop parfait... Caradoc trouvait que Regulus était de plus en plus... bizarre. Il lui arrivait de se taire d'un seul coup et de rester plongé dans ses pensées des heures durant. Son regard devenait alors vide pendant plusieurs heures, comme s'il était en état de transe. Il pouvait, quelques heures plus tard, redevenir normal d'un seul coup.

Il ne disait alors rien de particulier. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Je ne peux pas demander de l' aide à quelqu'un d'autre, Andromeda... C'est de ton aide, et pas de celle de quelqu'un d'autre, dont j'ai besoin.

-Vraiment ? Et en quoi suis-je si spéciale ? demanda t-elle ironiquement.

-Je ne connais pas tellement de monde qui soit déjà entré dans le manoir Malefoy, tu sais..."

A nouveau, Andromeda ne répondit plus rien. Peut-être que le plan n'avait pas l'air tellement parfait pour elle, pensa Caradoc. Regulus semblait avoir tout prévu, il avait tout expliqué à Caradoc. Si Andromeda les aidait, tout devrait se passer normalement. Mais le manoir des Malefoys était une plaque tournante des mangemorts, et un imprévu n'était pas à exclure. C'est ce que craignait le plus Caradoc. Regulus avait prévu des centaines de possibilités, même les pires. Mais une petite voix, au fond de Caradoc, continuait de lui souffler: "Rien ne se passe toujours comme on le souhaite."

Rookwood était de plus en plus difficile à suivre, à cause du grand nombre d'endroits différents qu'il fréquentait. Les membres de l'Ordre devaient donc se partager la tâche pour le suivre à différents endroits. Sirius se retrouvait donc à devoir le suivre sur tous les lieux du chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des embrumes. Il était à peu près 15 heures quand il reçut un message de l'Ordre lui signalant que Rookwood avait transplané au chaudron baveur. Il s'y rendit aussitôt et faillit tomber nez à nez avec lui alors qu'il avait transplané dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur.

Il rentra aussitôt dans le Chaudron Baveur, comme pour aller prendre un verre, puis en ressortit dès que Rookwood fut passé du côté du chemin de Traverse. Rookwood ayant vu son visage d'un peu trop près, Sirius préféra rester à distance. Il n'était pas prêt de le perdre dans la foule, puisque ces derniers temps, le chemin de Traverse était plutôt...vide. Il le suivit donc de loin, le regardant aller d'un pas sûr à travers le chemin de Traverse. Sirius crut d'abord que Rookwood allait rentrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais alors qu'il passait devant l'entrée du dédale de ruelles qu'était l'Allée de Embrumes, il continua son chemin et se dirigea vers Gringotts.

Voila qui n'allait pas arranger Sirius : Gringotts n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour suivre quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Sirius pouvait prétendre venir vérifier son coffre, mais suivant le temps que Rookwood allait passer dans le bâtiment, la comédie de Sirius marcherait plus ou moins bien. Il rentra malgré tout à la suite de Rookwood, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers un comptoir en bois derrière lequel on pouvait voir la tête d'un gobelin qui dépassait.

Sirius se dirigea vers un autre comptoir d'où il pourrait observer Rookwood. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Sirius s'accouda au guichet et ne quitta pas des yeux Rookwood, qui semblait en discussion très active avec un gobelin. Il le vit montrer un papier au gobelin, puis le gobelin descendit de sa chaise et fit un signe à Rookwood qui commença à attendre.

"Monsieur ?"

Sirius regarda derrière le guichet, et s'aperçut qu'un gobelin le regardait et attendait de savoir pourquoi il était là.

"Heu, désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur, répondit le gobelin sur un ton totalement ironique que sa race connaissait si bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Sirius regarda le gobelin fixement. Rookwood était toujours en train d'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas demander au gobelin de l'emmener voir son coffre, il serait sûr que quand il reviendrait, le mangemort ne serait plus là. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas tromper le gobelin, Sirius repensa à la façon d'agir de ceux-ci. Ils n'aidaient quelqu'un que quand cela pouvait servir leurs intérêts. Sirius n'avait donc rien à perdre à poser des questions.

"Cet homme, là-bas, il vient souvent ici ? demanda Sirius.

- Assez souvent, répondit le gobelin, évasif.

-Et que vient-il faire ?

-Vous êtes auror ? interrogea le gobelin, suspicieux.

-Heu, non, mais...

-Nous ne pouvons donner des informations précises sur nos clients qu'à des aurors qui ont reçu une autorisation spéciale donnée d'un commun accord entre le ministre de la magie et le porte-parole gobelin, récita le banquier. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous donner ne serait-ce que le nom d'un client que vous connaîtriez déjà, termina le gobelin.

-Vous ne pouvez donc pas dire non plus à cet homme que je vous ai posé des questions sur lui?

-En effet."

Au moins, si Sirius n'avait rien gagné, sinon du temps, il n'avait rien perdu. Il put donc voir le gobelin de l'autre guichet revenir et faire signe à Rookwood de le suivre.

"Oui ? fit son propre gobelin, qui semblait perdre patience.

-Heu... J'aimerais voir mon coffre. Le 711, précisa Sirius.

-Bien, suivez-moi, monsieur."

Sirius suivit le gobelin, en espérant qu'il pourrait voir vers où se dirigeait Rookwood.

Le manoir Malefoy n'était pas un lieu "caché". En vérité, pour les sorciers, il était difficile de le rater, tellement il prenait de la place dans le paysage. Regulus et Caradoc avaient transplané à un bon kilomètre du manoir. D'où ils étaient, le manoir semblait plutôt calme, mais Regulus savait qu'il devait y avoir au minimum deux ou trois mangemorts à l'intérieur.

"Je sais que tu as tout prévu quand nous serons à l'intérieur, Regulus, mais comment va t-on faire pour rentrer ?"

Regulus ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était le seul détail gênant, en plus des imprévus qui pouvaient avoir lieu. Il y avait des ifs de chaque côté de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du domaine. Cependant, Regulus ne voulait pas rentrer par la grande porte... Mais les ifs étaient la seule cachette qui permettait d'arriver jusqu'au domaine sans être vu. Il était hors de question de transplaner ou d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette pour entrer dans le manoir. La possibilité qu'il tombe nez à nez avec des mangemorts ou qu'il y ait des sorts de protection les obligeaient à rentrer dans le domaine "à la moldu".

"Attend ici, je vais aller voir quelque chose, fit Regulus."

Il se désilusionna et commença à longer l'allée en se cachant derrière les ifs. Il put bientôt voir une partie du domaine à travers la grille d'entrée. Regulus se souvenait à peu près à quoi ressemblait le domaine des Malefoys. Mais il ne se souvenait pas que des paons albinos déambulaient dans les jardins. Ils pouvaient être beaucoup plus ennuyeux que n'importe quel système d'alarme. Regulus arriva près du mur délimitant l'étendue du domaine Malefoy. Le mur faisait un peu plus de deux mètres de hauteur... Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point ce mur lui faisait penser à un mur d'enceinte. Il parla mentalement à Grindelwald pour savoir s'il y avait des protections magiques.

"_Mis à part les sortilèges repousses-moldus et autre, je crois qu'il y a une sorte de bouclier au-dessus de l'enceinte... Le briser ne me poserait aucun problème, bien entendu, rajouta l'esprit._

_-_Je ne pense pas que briser un bouclier de cette taille soit très discret... Je préférerais ouvrir une petite brèche dans le mur, à un endroit où ça ne se verrait pas.

-_Tu connais cet endroit mieux que moi, non ? demanda Grindelwald, sarcastique. Trouve l'endroit, je te dirais ce qui peut être fait. _

-Je pense bien avoir une idée..."

Regulus se souvenait qu'à l'extrême ouest du domaine, il y avait une serre, quasiment collée au mur. On lui avait dit de ne surtout pas y rentrer, car elle était remplie de plantes dangereuses utilisées pour des potions. Regulus pensa que si cette serre n'appartenait pas aux Malefoys, elle aurait sûrement était brûlée par le ministère depuis longtemps... Il commença à longer le mur d'enceinte pour atteindre le côté ouest. Celui-ci ne semblait souffrir de défauts à aucun endroit. Un sort devait l'avoir figé dans le temps, en quelque sorte. Regulus pensait devoir chercher longtemps, mais il s'aperçut qu'en s'écartant un peu du mur, on pouvait voir la serre de très loin. Celle-ci dépassait de deux ou trois mètres du mur d'enceinte.

Après une assez longue marche, qui témoignait de la taille du domaine des Malefoys, il arriva près de l'endroit où la serre et le mur se touchaient.

"_Je peux ouvrir une brèche, mais si tu veux que ce soit discret, autant commencer tout de suite à affaiblir la structure du mur, précisa Grindelwald. Il ne sera pas cassé, mais quand nous arriverons, nous n'aurons plus qu'a finir le travail... Travailler de cette façon nous permettra aussi d'être plus silencieux. Personne ne s'apercevra que le mur peut casser tant que nous ne le briserons pas._

_-_Vraiment personne ?

-_Je ne pense pas que de puissants sorciers viennent vérifier que le mur est intact tous les jours..."_

Regulus commença donc à appliquer sa baguette sur le mur. Un petit rayon bleuté en sortit et sembla entrer dans le mur. Regulus resta une vingtaine de minutes devant le mur à appliquer le sortilège, jusqu'à ce que Grindelwald lui dise que c'était assez. A partir de maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre...

Sirius était presque arrivé aux chariots qui circulaient dans Gringotts quand il aperçut Rookwood qui remontait un couloir accompagné du gobelin. Il fallait absolument qu'il le rattrape !

"Heu y'aurait-il un moyen de vérifier quelque chose dans vos papiers auparavant ? demanda Sirius.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir.

-J'aimerais voir les documents sur le coffre de mon oncle Alphard, si c'est possible.

-Vous êtes son héritier ?

-Oui."

Le gobelin regarda Sirius d'une façon agacé. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on le balade d'un bout à l'autre de Gringotts.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et Sirius eut le plaisir de voir qu'il l'emmenait vers le couloir où il avait vu Rookwood entrer. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il put constater que celui-ci n'était qu'une longue suite de porte. Il allait être difficile de savoir où était rentré Rookwood. Le gobelin le fit entrer dans un petit bureau dont les dimensions semblaient être adaptées au gobelin, mais pas au sorcier. Sûrement une petite vengeance du gobelin. Sirius sentait ses cheveux toucher le plafond. Le gobelin claqua des doigts et ouvrit un tiroir. Pendant ce temps, Sirius tentait de garder la porte ouverte dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix de Rookwood filtrer.

Il dut cesser de se concentrer sur sa baguette qui maintenait la porte ouverte lorsque le gobelin lui tendit un dossier rempli de parchemins jaunis. Sirius rangea discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche, comme il l'avait si bien apprit à le faire à Poudlard, et ouvrit le dossier, qu'il lut distraitement. Il était toujours concentré sur la porte et le couloir. Cependant, il ne put que sursauter quand la porte claqua derrière son dos. Ne pouvant plus rien entendre de ce qui se passait dans le couloir, il dut se résigner à lire le dossier le plus vite possible pour pouvoir sortir du bureau.

Il oublia immédiatement Rookwood. Alphard ne lui avait pas laissé une part de sa fortune. Il lui avait laissé TOUTE sa fortune. Ce qui voulait dire la moitié de la fortune des Black. Sirius était maintenant plus riche que son propre père.

"Vous êtes satisfait, monsieur ?

-Heu... Oui, je crois bien.

-Si vous voulez, nous pouvons transmettre l'or de votre oncle dans le votre.

-Heu, oui, faites ça. Il faudrait que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, je crois.

-Nous avons des toilettes, au fond du couloir, à droite, indiqua le gobelin.

-Merci, je reviens dans cinq minutes."

Sirius sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais il se souvint soudain pourquoi il était venu ici. Rookwood. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Sirius regarda la série de porte du couloir. Il avait une chance sur cent de trouver la bonne porte. Il n'était même plus sûr de la porte par laquelle il était entré. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et c'est un Rookwood visiblement mécontent qui en sortit.

"Vous le regrettrez ! Vous n'aurez pas tous les jours de tels propositions !

-Les secrets de Gringotts sont à Gringotts, ceux des sorciers sont aux sorciers, répondit un gobelin qui semblait encore plus imbu de lui-même que ne pouvait l'être le père à Sirius. Si vous êtes venus pour ça, vous pouvez partir.

-Je reviendrais, je vous le garantis. Et pas seul.

-Et bien, faites-ce que vous voulez. Des gens comme vous, nous en avons qui viennent tous les mois, précisa le gobelin. "

Fou de rage, Rookwood fit volte-face et s'en alla en jetant des regards dégoûtés aux gobelins qu'il croisait. Oubliant celui qui l'attendait dans un bureau, Sirius se lança à la suite de Rookwood. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall, mais là, Sirius dut s'arrêter. Son père et sa mère étaient devant un guichet, et ils le regardaient.

Alors que Regulus se dirigeait vers le portail d'entrée, il put voir un sorcier qui attendait devant celui-ci. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Le sort de désillusion était efficace, mais lorsque l'on bougeait, on augmentait les probabilités de se faire remarquer. Regulus entendit le crissement des cailloux qui annonçait l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Regulus reconnut rapidement la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

"Rookwood ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il faut que nous parlions, répondit Rookwood. J'ai un problème avec...

-Silence ! l'interrompit Lucius. Entre. Nous allons discuter à l'intérieur du manoir.

-Il faut en parler dès maintenant, Lucius ! rétorqua Rookwood. Les gobelins ont refusé et il faut prévoir...

-Silence ! le coupa à nouveau Lucius. Entre, dépêche-toi, si c'est tellement urgent, mais cesse de parler tout haut !"

La portail s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement et Rookwood suivit Lucius en silence, tandis que le portail se fermait derrière eux. Apparemment, Rookwood préparait quelque chose. Cela pourrait peut-être aider Regulus. Un peu d'agitation ne serait pas de trop pour faciliter son entrée dans le manoir. Il fallait simplement attendre le bon moment...

Sirius avait cessé de suivre Rookwood, au moment où il aurait du ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il ne pouvait éviter le regard de ses parents. Pas parce qu'il était triste. Il ne ressentait que de la rancune. Au moment où il avait croisé leur regards, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Sa mère fut la première à ouvrir la bouche, comme à son habitude :

"Sirius... Le traître à son sang ose encore vivre chez les sorciers... cracha t-elle, sur un ton ouvertement dégoûté.

-Bonjour, **mère,** répondit Sirius en appuyant le mot d'une façon qui laissait parfaitement filtrer son cynisme.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, petite pourriture. Te voir et t'entendre me dégoûtent. Si tu pouvais disparaître à tout jamais, je m'en porterais bien mieux, ajouta t-elle, hargneuse.

-Tu as bien raison, **mère**. Après tout, tu as déjà perdu un fils, alors en perdre un second ne changera rien !"

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la mère de Sirius s'arrêta. Celui-ci crut quelques secondes déceler du chagrin dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas possible : il connaissait trop bien sa mère. En public, elle ne pouvait que se taire face à ce qu'avait répondu Sirius. Elle se contentait de "faire comme tout le monde". Avant que Sirius n'ait pu observer de plus près la réaction de sa mère, son père se plaça devant elle et le regarda de la même façon qu'il l'avait regardé autrefois, avec ce regard empli de colère mêlé de dégoût.

"Sirius... Tu oses t'en prendre jusqu'à la mémoire de ton propre frère ?

-Ce n'est pas à sa mémoire que je m'en prend, c'est à vous ! A cause de qui croyez-vous qu'il est mort ? Qui l'a envoyé à la mort, à votre avis ?

-Surveilles tes paroles, Sirius ! Il a pris sa décision seul, ajouta son père.

-Seul ? Vraiment ? Tu penses qu'il n'a pas fait tout ça pour vous faire plaisir ?"

Sirius s'en était beaucoup voulu sur tout ce qui était arrivé, ces derniers temps. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait devant ses parents, il ne pouvait plus s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Regulus était mort. C'était la faute à ses parents qui l'avaient envoyé à la mort. C'était à cause de leurs idées stupides sur la pureté du sang. C'était parce qu'ils avaient voulu en faire un fils parfait, un fils parfait pour remplacer Sirius qui aurait dû l'être. Mais Sirius n'aurait jamais pu se regarder en face s'il l'avait été. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Regulus avait pu se regarder dans une glace, après être devenu un mangemort...

Le voir dégoûtait sa mère, mais pas autant qu'il était dégoûté par l'attitude de ses parents. Leur seule présence était pour lui comme une raison d'être fou de colère. Avant que son père ait pu répondre, Sirius tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de Gringotts (en oubliant une fois de plus un certain gobelin). Une fois sorti de Gringotts, il se rappela ses obligations. Il fallait qu'il contacte l'Ordre au plus vite.

"Demain matin ? Si tôt ? demanda Caradoc, incrédule.

-Oui, demain matin, répondit Regulus. C'est le moment idéal.

-Pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu, pour avoir plus d'information ? Nous pourrions observer quelques jours ce qui se passe au manoir...

-Les mangemorts vont probablement lancer une opération dans peu de temps. Un petit incident au manoir Malefoy pourrait les perturber, ou ils pourraient être absent quand nous allons y rentrer, demain matin, précisa Regulus."

Caradoc regarda Regulus comme s'il était fou. Il se demandait même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Entrer par infraction dans le manoir des Malefoys était déjà risqué, mais le faire aussi précipitamment... C'était suicidaire.

"Il y a trop d'hypothèses dans ce que tu avances, Regulus. De plus, lancer cette opération le matin signifie que nous serons beaucoup plus facilement repérable ! C'est à l'aurore et au crépuscule que le sort de désillusion est le moins efficace !

-Pas si on est à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, rétorqua Regulus. Nous entrerons du côté ouest, près de la serre. Nous serons donc d'abord à l'ombre de la serre, puis ensuite à l'ombre du manoir. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-La serre est un problème, répondit une autre voix."

Andromeda, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, se leva du canapé où elle était assise et s'approcha de Regulus.

"Si les enfants et les invités n'ont pas le droit d'approcher cette serre, il doit y avoir une bonne raison, n'est ce pas ? s'informa Andromeda.

-Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas de besoin d'y rentrer, si cela vous fait si peur, se moqua Regulus.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il faut passer par là, **cousin **! Si nous quittons l'ombre de la serre, nous serons aisément repérable. Pour être directement à l'ombre du manoir, il faut passer par la serre, et tu le sais. Et tu sais encore mieux à quel point c'est dangereux ! J'ai accepté de t'aider, mais pas de prendre des risques inutiles.

-Si vous avez peur, j'irais seul. De toute façon, c'est demain matin ou jamais..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre n°26 : Double esprit

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Le manoir Malefoy était encore plongé dans la pénombre et les bruits de la nuit ne s'étaient pas encore évanouis. Quelques personnes à peine dans le manoir étaient levées, mais aucune d'elles ne vit les trois silhouettes qui se faufilaient prés du mur ouest.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre, Regulus, chuchota Andromeda.

-Parce que tu sais que nous n'aurons pas une aussi belle occasion, répondit celui-ci. Et que même si les mangemorts ne font rien, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre.

_-Tu te mens plutôt bien à toi-même, Regulus... Si elle savait l'impatience que tu as de voir Voldemort mort et enterré, elle serait surprise, fit la désagréable petite voix de Grindelwald dans sa tête._

-Regulus ?

-Hein ?"

Regulus s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au mur. Distrait par l'esprit, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Andromeda semblait le regarder avec attention, mais elle devait à peine pouvoir distinguer les traits de son visage.

"Je me repassais le plan dans la tête, répondit finalement Regulus.

-Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer, Regulus, lança Andromeda. Dois-je te rappeler que nous risquons nos vies ?

-Je sais parfaitement ce que nous risquons.

-Parfois, je n'en ai pas l'impression, répliqua Andromeda au tac au tac.

-Silence, vous deux ! fit Caradoc. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour que vous vous disputiez... Où est-ce, Regulus ?"

L'intervention de Caradoc leur avaient rappelé où ils étaient. Regulus s'approcha du pan du mur qu'il avait affaibli la veille. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette dans sa direction et le mur vibra légèrement. Une des lourdes pierres finement ouvragée se décrocha du mur. Caradoc l'attrapa et la posa sans bruit au sol. Regulus et Caradoc répétèrent cette opération une dizaine de fois tandis qu'Andromeda faisait le guet. Ils obtinrent finalement un trou suffisamment large pour rentrer sans baisser la tête dans le domaine.

Regulus appliqua sur tout le monde un sortilège de désillusion et ils entrèrent tous les trois, se trouvant immédiatement contre la paroi de la vieille serre des Malefoys. Regulus leva sa baguette vers le mur qui se remit légèrement en place.

"Si nous devons nous enfuir, lancez n'importe quel sort sur le pan de mur, il sautera de lui-même."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Regulus se tourna alors vers la serre, et commença à creuser un trou avec sa baguette, tandis qu'Andromeda et Caradoc tentaient de cacher la lumière que faisait la baguette du jeune sorcier. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Il réussit rapidement à créer une ouverture où ils s'engouffrèrent...

Sirius et James étaient cachés dans une des ruelles de l'Allée des embrumes. Dumbledore ne pensait pas que les mangemorts allaient mettre leur menace à exécution, mais il avait préféré être prudent. Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient disséminés un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans l'Allée des embrumes. Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre la ministre de la magie de mobiliser quelques aurors supplémentaires à la surveillance du Chemin de Traverse. Mais la tactique des mangemorts qui consistait à attaquer à un endroit puis à un autre empêchait de concentrer les aurors à un même endroit.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, James. Tu as pensé à Lily et Harry ?

-C'est pour eux que je suis ici, justement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vivent dans un monde comme celui-ci...

-Et si tu meurs, tu penses vraiment qu'il seront heureux ?

-Alors tu t'occuperas de tout, n'est ce pas, Sirius ? demanda James en pointant l'évidence.

-Si je ne meurs pas avant, rétorqua Sirius.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu vivras bien plus longtemps que moi, vieux frère."

Sirius, lui, n'en était pas si sûr. Il s'était retrouvé bien trop souvent en danger de mort ces derniers temps. Le soleil se levait et Sirius avait l'impression qu'ils avaient perdu leurs nuits... James se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un clin d'œil :

"On dirait que nous allons vivre un jour de plus."

Sirius ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, les mangemorts n'auraient sûrement pas attaqué Gringotts en pleine nuit. Quel intérêt ? Gringotts faisait partie de ces bâtiments qui étaient peut-être mieux surveillés la nuit que le jour. Non, c'était plutôt au moment où les équipes de surveillances étaient échangées qu'ils auraient attaqué. C'est à dire, au lever du jour...

Soudain, Sirius aperçut des lueurs colorées se refléter sur les toits du Chemin de Traverse.

"James, vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !"

Sirius partit en courant vers Gringotts sans regarder si James le suivait.

"_Lumos"_

Les plantes de la serre apparurent, éclairées par la faible lueur des baguettes. Regulus n'était pas rassuré. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus de lumière avec sa baguette, mais cela aurait signifié révéler leurs présences. La saleté devait empêcher le peu de lumière qu'ils faisaient de filtrer dehors. Ils avaient une centaine de mètres à faire sous la serre, mais Regulus ne s'attendait pas à ce que les rangs entre les plantes soient si resserrés. Il s'apercevait maintenant de la prudence dont on faisait preuve à Poudlard. Très peu de plantes ici devaient être dangereuses, mais ils ne savaient pas lesquelles...

Malgré la chaleur étouffante de la serre, Regulus eut un frisson d'effroi. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Andromeda... Mais il était trop tard pour y penser. Il fit signe aux deux autres d'avancer, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté de la serre, en s'arrêtant pas après pas pour vérifier qu'aucune plante ne bougeait. L'odeur de terre se renforça lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin. _Charmant_, remarqua la petite voix moqueuse.

Soudain, Regulus entendit un grognement et un bruit sourd. La lueur d'une des baguettes avait disparue. Regulus se retourna. Caradoc avait trébuché et cherchait sa baguette à tâtons dans le noir. Il étouffa alors un cri. Une épaisse tentacule s'était enroulée autour de son cou. A côté de lui, Andromeda laissa échapper un hurlement.

"_Insonorus !"_

Regulus avait pointé sa baguette vers le plafond. On ne pourrait plus les entendre de l'extérieur. Caradoc était parvenu à desserrer l'étreinte de la tentacule autour de son cou et pouvait à nouveau respirer, mais une dizaine d'autres tentacules étaient venus s'enrouler autour de son corps. Un filet du diable se tenait au milieu de la serre et ne semblait pas vouloir laisser Caradoc s'en aller.

"_Incendio!"_

Andromeda, sans se soucier d'être repérée ou non, avait apparemment décidée de sauver Caradoc. Une des tentacules de la plante s'enflamma mais les autres ne lâchèrent pas prise pour autant. Ce n'était pas normal. Les filets du diable étaient censés craindre la lumière et le feu. Celui-ci supportait les deux. Regulus commençait à comprendre ce qui se déroulait réellement dans cette serre. Regulus interrompit Andromeda qui s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort en lui saisissant le bras.

"Lâche-moi ! Tant pis pour la mission, il faut sauver Caradoc !

-Laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe."

Il lâcha Andromeda, et se précipita non pas vers Caradoc mais vers la plante. Il sauta au coeur des tentacules et planta alors sa baguette vers le coeur de la plante:

"_AVADA KEDAVRA _!"

Les tentacules de la plante s'agitèrent pendant un instant dans toutes les directions, puis elles tombèrent toutes lourdement sur le sol. De même que Caradoc, autour de qui les tentacules avaient relâchées leur emprise. Il gémit silencieusement, mais ne se releva pas. Andromeda se précipita sur lui.

"Caradoc ? Tu m'entends ?"

Caradoc ouvrit les yeux. Le blanc de ses yeux était devenu violet. Surprise, Andromeda eut un mouvement de recul. Regulus s'approcha alors de lui.

"_Du poison... et plutôt puissant, il semblerait._

_-_Tu saurais le guérir ?

-_Evidemment... Cependant ne compte plus sur lui pour nous aider aujourd'hui."_

Il se tourna vers Andromeda:

"Je vais m'en occuper."

Andromeda s'écarta et Regulus pointa sa baguette sur Caradoc. Un filament rougeâtre en sortit et se répandit à l'intérieur de Caradoc, qui commença à toussoter. Alors que ses yeux perdaient leur couleur violette et qu'il reprenait conscience, il vomit à côté de lui un liquide violacé et puant. Andromeda et Regulus écartèrent Caradoc de la flaque de poison qu'il venait de vomir, et celui-ci commença à reprendre des couleurs.

"La mission... haleta-t-il. Il faut que vous continuiez la mission..."

Regulus acquiesça, mais lui et Andromeda savaient qu'il ne fallait pas que Caradoc reste ici. Celui-ci se releva avec difficulté, et commença à se diriger vers le trou qu'ils avaient fait dans la serre en titubant. Andromeda s'était précipitée pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa d'un geste main.

"Ca ira... Je peux atteindre la sortie tout seul... J'attendrai que vous reveniez au point de rendez-vous."

Caradoc, au prix d'un effort démesuré, réussit alors à marcher à peu près normalement et leur fit signe de continuer tandis qu'il quittait les lieux. Andromeda et Regulus se concertèrent un bref instant du regard et foncèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la serre.

Les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore atteint les portes de Gringotts. Les lueurs des sortilèges se reflétaient partout sur les murs des bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse, tandis que les aurors tentaient de retenir les mangemorts. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas tellement nombreux mais l'effet de surprise et la pénombre leur donnaient un avantage certain.

Sirius s'apprêtait à s'élancer au combat quand James le retint par l'épaule:

"Du calme, Sirius ! Il ne faut pas que l'on fonce tête baissé, ou tu vas finir comme la dernière fois !

-Les aurors ont besoin d'un coup de main ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

-On va y aller, mais..."

Un rayon rouge passa entre James et Sirius et s'écrasa contre une enseigne qui tomba sous le choc. Les deux sorciers se baissèrent instinctivement et allèrent se réfugier derrière un tonneau. Des gerbes colorées continuèrent d'illuminer les murs derrière eux tandis que les aurors et les mangemorts continuaient leurs combats mortels.

"Il faut qu l'on trouve un moyen de contourner les mangemorts, fit James. La rue est trop étroite, si on les attaque de ce côté on sera sûr de se prendre un sort.

-Ils ont le même problème, James. On est pressés par le temps !

-Si on les attaquent à deux seulement par derrière, non seulement nous allons les surprendre mais en plus nous aurons plus de place pour éviter les sorts... Si on reste ici, tout ce que l'on risque de faire, c'est gêner les aurors !"

Sirius se risqua à lever la tête par-dessus le tonneau pour observer le combat. Il dut admettre que James n'avait pas tord. Les traits colorés étaient tellement nombreux que la moitié des aurors passaient plus de temps à se protéger qu'à attaquer. Il fit donc un signe de tête affirmatif à James et tous deux s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle qui devait les mener dans le dos les mangemorts.

James courrait en tête et cherchait à chaque croisement le bon chemin dans le dédale de ruelles où ils avaient pénétré. A un de ceux-ci, il s'arrêta soudain et leva sa baguette. Sirius fit de même dés qu'il vit la silhouette que visait James. Le sorcier qui se tenait dans la pénombre levait aussi sa baguette. Mais il ne semblait pas porter de masque ou de cagoules comme les mangemorts. Tous trois baissèrent leur baguette lorsqu'ils se furent mutuellement reconnus. James fut le premier qui parvint à reprendre la parole:

"Peter... Ne nous refais jamais une frayeur pareille."

La course jusqu'aux portes latérales du manoir parut interminable à Regulus. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard et ils étaient beaucoup plus visible que prévus. Il se permit donc de lâcher un soupir lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint la porte. Andromeda le suivait de près, mais à cause du sortilège de désillusion, il parvenait à peine à la distinguer en fixant l'endroit où elle était. Heureusement, se dit-il. Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte et lança un Alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Regulus remercia mentalement l'elfe de maison qui semblait bien entretenir la maison, et plus particulièrement parce qu'il semblait bien huiler les portes.

Il entra en premier, en espérant qu'Andromeda le suivait comme prévu. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit cellier où les Malfoys ne devaient jamais aller. D'ailleurs, lui et Andromeda n'y étaient jamais rentrés non plus. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'accéder au salon... Il y avait deux ou trois portes cirées et ouvragées qui contrastaient totalement avec le reste de la pièce, et Regulus ne savait absolument pas où elles menaient. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une des portes, il y eut un craquement sonore et un vieil elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce. Un second craquement suivit et un second elfe de maison, beaucoup plus jeune, apparut à son tour.

Regulus et Andromeda se figèrent aussitôt, espérant ainsi avoir l'air moins visibles. Cependant, la porte grande ouverte, elle, était parfaitement visible.

"Dobby, chuchota l'elfe le plus vieux, tu as oublié de fermer la porte !

-Désolé, répondit Dobby en chuchotant également. Je le fais tout de suite."

L'elfe ferma la porte et tourna la clé. Puis il se mit un coup de poing dans la figure et ne laissa échapper aucun bruit, malgré la douleur qui devait lui marteler le nez. S'il avait observé cette scène un an plus tôt, Regulus se serait sûrement moqué de l'elfe de maison. Actuellement, l'elfe lui faisait un peu pitié, mais il fallait surtout que les deux créatures s'en aillent.

"Il faut se dépêcher, Dobby, les maîtres vont bientôt se lever."

Le vieil elfe parlait si bas que si le silence n'avait pas été total dans la salle, Regulus et Andromeda n'auraient même pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé. Les deux elfes commencèrent alors à fouiller dans le cellier, et c'est avec inquiétude que Regulus sentit plusieurs fois les deux elfes le frôler. Mais ceux-ci étaient tant absorbés par leur tache qu'ils ne semblaient pas remarquer avoir touché quelque chose. Les deux elfes quittèrent finalement la salle dans un craquement, et Regulus put entendre Andromeda laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Dépêchons-nous, il faut atteindre le salon le plus vite possible, chuchota Regulus.

-D'accord, répondit Andromeda. Passe devant, ajouta t-elle, ne désirant pas particulièrement servir de guide dans le manoir de son beau-frère."

Ne sachant pas où ils devaient aller, Regulus ouvrit simplement une des portes et se retrouva dans la cuisine du manoir. Malgré les précautions prisent par les elfes pour ne pas faire de bruit, Regulus se souvint que les chambres étaient à l'autre bout du manoir, sûrement afin d'éviter aux habitants le bruit désagréable de la cuisine. Seules quelques chambres d'amis se trouvaient dans l'aile ouest. Regulus ouvrit donc une porte qui débouchait sur un couloir, couloir qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait plus qu'à foncer vers le salon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y avait pas justement trop d'"amis" des Malefoys dans le manoir.

Les trois maraudeurs étaient finalement parvenus à contourner les mangemorts et se préparaient à "contre-attaquer", dixit Sirius. Peter semblait nerveux, mais c'était plutôt normal, pensa Sirius. Ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment. James leva le pouce et ils sortirent tous les trois de leur cachette en lançant une rafale de sortilèges dans le dos des mangemorts. Un des mangemorts s'écroula sous l'effet d'un sortilège de stupéfixion, un autre évita in extremis un sort de projection puis le sortilège de Peter passa à un bon mètre d'un mangemort.

Trois ou quatre mangemorts se retournèrent et commencèrent à bombarder les vieux amis de sortilèges peu recommandables. Sirius parvint à éviter un rayon vert qui alla faire exploser une enseigne d'alchimiste. Peter s'était réfugié derrière un tonneau rempli de bézoards, après avoir pris un sortilège de désarmement et perdu sa baguette. Il semblait hésiter entre rester derrière le tonneau et se relever pour s'enfuir. Sirius se demandait si ça ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire. Les mangemorts présents se débrouillaient très bien, peut-être même trop bien. James parvint à détourner une sorte de croix argentée de sa poitrine juste à temps. Il y eut une sorte de craquement dans l'air. James hurla de douleur, lorsqu'une blessure semblable à un coup de couteau apparut sur son bras. Il était parvenu à dévier le sort, mais celui-ci l'avait tout de même atteint au bras...

Sirius avait détourné la tête un instant de trop, et un mangemort parvint à le toucher :

"ENDOLORIS !"

Sirius tomba au sol et lâcha sa baguette tandis qu'il sentait la douleur se répandre dans chaque partie de son corps. Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi mal ? Alors que cette question arrivait à l'esprit de Sirius, la douleur cessa aussitôt. Le mangemort venait en effet de se prendre un bézoard dans la figure. Peter avait toujours été celui qui envoyait des balles à James pour qu'il les rattrapent, pendant ses entraînements de quidditch. Il n'avait apparemment pas perdu la main, à défaut de sa baguette.

Sirius récupéra sa baguette, se leva et courut rejoindre James, en ramassant la baguette de Peter au passage. Il l'envoya au vol et Peter parvint à la rattraper avant de se remettre à l'abri derrière le tonneau. Juste à temps, car un éclair pourpre passa au-dessus du tonneau et mit le feu à un autre, plein d'aconit. Un des mangemorts pointa alors sa baguette vers James :

"AVADA KEDAVRA !

-PROTEGO !"

Sirius était arrivé juste à temps pour s'interposer. Mais le trait vert n'était pas du genre à se laisser arrêter par un simple bouclier. Le bouclier explosa et Sirius fut projeté en arrière. Il était encore en vie, mais il était plus que sonné. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, un flash rouge l'envoya au sol. A partir de ce moment là, il ne se souvint plus de rien.

Regulus et Andromeda étaient parvenus au salon, encore vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver la trappe où les Malefoys cachaient leurs petites affaires. Ils soulevèrent donc les tapis, dans un silence lourd, attentif au moindre bruit. Andromeda trouva finalement la trappe, qu'elle et Regulus entreprirent d'ouvrir avec le plus de discrétion possible. Ils ne purent cependant éviter les grincements stridents qui accompagnaient généralement ce genre de mécanisme. Le sorcier et la sorcière commencèrent alors à descendre vers les salles secrètes du manoir.

Le sous-sol ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à autre chose. Il était constitué d'un unique couloir, avec plusieurs geôles, qui devaient parfois servir aux serviteurs de Voldemort pour la torture. Cependant, au bout du couloir, on pouvait voir une porte bien ouvragée qui, elle, paraissait bien faire partie du manoir. Les deux comparses se dirigèrent vers la porte avec prudence, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas piégée, Regulus l'ouvrit avec un bon coup d'Alohomora.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire secret. Sur les côtés, des livres et des objets qu'il ne valait mieux pas toucher, étaient rangés sur des étagères. Un chaudron et des ingrédients alchimiques rares étaient parfaitement rangés dans un coin de la pièce. Mais, la première chose que l'on voyait, c'était un grand cristal qui brillait d'une lumière noire au centre de la pièce. Il y avait un bureau avec plusieurs livres d'ouverts dessus juste derrière. Mais surtout, mis sur un piédestal par Lucius pour montrer à son maître à quel point il en prenait soin, on pouvait apercevoir un vieux journal noir juste à côté du cristal. Alors que Regulus et Andromeda se dirigeaient vers l'objet, une silhouette apparut derrière le bureau.

"_Incroyable... C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très doué, souffla la voix de Grindelwald dans la tête de Regulus_."

Regulus et Andromeda pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui les regardaient d'un air amusé derrière le bureau, tout en faisant tournoyer une baguette entre ses doigts. Regulus comprit alors. Tom Jedusor venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Peter vit Sirius s'écrouler après s'être pris un sortilège de stupéfixion. Que devait-il faire ? La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il fallait qu'il évite autant que possible d'attaquer les mangemorts, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir ses amis. Lorsque les mangemorts l'avaient forcés à venir pour le tester, il avait profité de la confusion pour aller se cacher dans une des ruelles. Il avait jeté sa cagoule et s'était enfui. Il avait alors fallut qu'il croise Sirius et James. Il n'avait donc pas eu le choix.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne supporterait pas de voir ses amis mourir. Mais il avait peur. Il était mort de peur, à chaque minute depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Il était déjà inquiet du temps de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils ne respectaient pas le règlement... Mais il voulait le respect des autres maraudeurs. Et ceux-ci ne l'avaient réellement aimé que quand il avait montré qu'il était capable d'enfreindre le règlement. Il se rappela des félicitations quand il avait réussi à devenir animagus, Des sorties les nuits de pleine lune...

Peter était tiraillé entre ses différentes peurs. Que diraient James et les autres s'il leur disait qu'il avait donné des renseignements à Voldemort ? Alors qu'il continuait ce débat intérieur sans fin, un mangemort pointa sa baguette magique vers Sirius, toujours au sol. Et alors, sans réfléchir, il oublia sa peur et se précipita vers celui-ci. C'était comme si son corps avait bougé tout seul.

"PROTEGO !"

Le bouclier renvoya le sortilège pourpre vers le sol, qui se mit à bouillonner sous l'effet de la chaleur. Peter s'aperçut alors que James était en difficulté. Deux mangemorts se battaient contre lui et son bras saignait dangereusement. Cependant, Peter était la seule personne à pouvoir protéger Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Un des mangemorts pointa une dixième fois sa baguette vers James :

"Avada...

-Expelliarmus !"

Le sortilège de désarmement venu de nul part projeta le mangemort avec une force étonnante, qui alla s'écraser contre la porte d'un vendeur de chaudron. Peter regarda qui avait sauvé James.

Devant sa "boutique", Wilhem Andrews, détective privé de son état, baguette en main, semblait bien décidé à en découdre.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre n°27: Décisions

Regulus essayait de comprendre comment ce qu'il voyait pouvait être possible. La personne qui se tenait devant lui ne pouvait être que Tom Jedusor. La réaction de Grindelwald lui avait confirmé. Pourtant, Tom Jedusor était désormais Voldemort, et il était loin de ressembler à ça. Regulus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait appris une bonne quantité de choses. Un sorcier pouvait survivre comme Grindelwald, une fois qu'il se serait fait tuer. Et Voldemort avait éparpillé différents morceaux de son âme dans des réceptacles, plus communément appelés horcruxes. Cependant, il n'avait jamais entendu dire que ces morceaux d'âmes puissent être autonomes.

Voldemort devait donc avoir trouvé un moyen pour donner de l'énergie à ce morceau de son âme. En regardant plus attentivement, Regulus s'aperçut que les contours du Tom qui se tenait devant lui étaient flous. Et il constata également qu'il voyait à présent distinctement Andromeda. De même qu'elle le voyait parfaitement. La lumière noire semblait avoir annulée le sort de désillusion.

Regulus ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le sourire amusé de Tom. Celui-ci ne disait rien, profitant sûrement de leurs réactions. Il faisait tournoyer une baguette entre ses mains, qu'il avait sûrement du trouver dans le bric-à-brac de la salle. Et là, il commença à parler en premier:

"Puis-je savoir qui me fait l'honneur de venir me voir ?"

Wilhem se lança dans la mêlée et s'abattit sur les mangemorts comme une tempête. Ceux-ci, qui pensaient au début avoir à faire à un marchand téméraire, s'aperçurent très vite qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux aurors de ministère. Le premier mangemort qui se lança sur lui avait un sourire amusé sous sa cagoule, pensant qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Mais il ne comprit que Wilhem n'était pas un simple marchand que quand celui-ci lui renvoya son propre sort. Le mangemort trébucha en évitant le sort, et, alors qu'il se relevait, un éclair de stupefixion le renvoya au sol.

Immédiatement, les mangemorts reprirent leur sérieux. Ils étaient toujours en supériorité numérique. Wilhem entama un duel avec un mangemort dont la taille devait avoisinait les deux mètres de haut, tandis que James occupait les autres mangemorts. À présent que les mangemorts prenaient la situation au sérieux, l'avantage de la surprise allait tourner court. James continuait de se battre, malgré le sang qui dégoulinait de son bras...

Peter, lui, était resté à terre, ses mains tremblantes essayant de continuer à tenir sa baguette. Maintenant que la tension était retombée, il ne parvenait pas à trouver les forces pour se lever et combattre. À côté de lui, Sirius remua légèrement. Comme si, dès qu'il serait réveillé, la première chose qu'il ferait, serait de retourner au combat. Comme l'aurait fait Remus, ou était en train de le faire James. Où trouvaient-ils la force pour ne pas abandonner ? Cette question, décalée au milieu de ce combat à mort, ne cessait de perturber Peter. Il avait bougé, il y a quelques instants, mais il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi.

Soudain, un des mangemorts qui affrontait James parvint à lui asséner un sortilège de désarmement. Sa baguette s'envola pour tomber à côté de Peter. Le mangemort laissa échapper un cri de triomphe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever James, Wilhem le percuta d'un violent coup d'épaule. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent au sol, tandis que le gigantesque mangemort se retrouvait sans adversaire. Il se dirigea vers James. Celui-ci était tombé sur son bras et ne semblait plus en état de se battre. Peter, sans comprendre pourquoi, se releva, et se dirigea vers le mangemort.

La question de Jedusor avait de nouveau laissé place à un silence de mort. Andromeda lançait des regards inquiets à Regulus. Celui-ci se décida à répondre :

"Nous sommes ceux qui allons s'occuper de toi, Tom."

La baguette magique cessa pendant un instant de tournoyer dans les mains de Jedusor. Il se tourna vers Regulus, et pointa sa baguette. Le plus surprenant était que personne n'avait pour l'instant balancé le moindre sort.

"Vous occupez de moi ? Vraiment ? demanda le mage noir, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. En plus, vous connaissez mon nom... Serais-je devenu célèbre ?

-Pas suffisamment pour ne plus être condamné à te cacher dans le noir, répondit Regulus avec hargne."

La colère apparut dans les yeux de Tom. Il semblait beaucoup moins désireux de discuter, à présent.

"Je pense que vous surestimez vos capacités... Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre par un sorcier et une sorcière de seconde zone !

-Pourtant, c'est ce qui va t'arriver, Jedusor."

Regulus fit un signe de tête à Andromeda. Les trois baguettes s'illuminèrent au même instant. Regulus évita le trait vert lancé par l'esprit, tandis que celui-ci parait les deux sorts d'un unique mouvement de baguette.

"_Besoin d'un coup de main ?_

-On dirait bien.

_-Ca tombe bien, j'avais très envie d'en découdre avec lui, ajouta Grindelwald."_

Regulus se laissa guider par Grindelwald. Il commença alors à lancer des sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres, sans se soucier des dégâts que causaient ceux-ci à chaque fois que Tom les déviaient. Celui-ci enchaînait les incantations avec une facilité déconcertante, et Regulus était sûr d'une chose : à cet âge, même Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas être aussi puissant. De plus, les horcruxes n'étaient pas censés être autonomes. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

"Alors, c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? fit Tom tout en leur envoyant plusieurs traits colorés. Je pensais que des gens venus me détruire auraient plus de capacités !"

Regulus dévia un des sorts qui lui était destiné et une des étagères sur le côté s'écroula. Regulus comprit soudain d'où venait le pouvoir de l'esprit. Il oublia le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs puis pointa sa baguette sur le gros cristal noir qui servait d'éclairage à la pièce. Un éclair sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper le cristal. Tom Jedusor laissa alors échapper un terrible hurlement, qui résonna étrangement dans la tête de Regulus. C'était comme un écho du passé, très lointain, mais également très proche. Comme si l'auteur du cri n'avait pas vraiment disparu.

Le cristal passa progressivement de la couleur noire à la couleur violette, pour devenir finalement transparent. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, afin de vibrer intensément comme s'il surchauffait, puis il explosa en envoyant des morceaux de cristal dans toutes les directions. Regulus se couvrit le visage juste à temps avant d'être projeté contre un mur. Il se releva pour constater que Tom Jedusor n'était plus qu'un souvenir et que l'explosion du cristal avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Mais surtout, Andromeda était au sol, inconsciente. Regulus se précipita vers elle. Elle avait reçu plusieurs éclats de cristal dans le visage et son corps blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

Soudain, au-dessus d'eux, il entendit des pas précipités filtrer dans le plancher.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait abattu une enclume sur le crâne. C'était d'ailleurs à peu près ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il se demanda s'il était bien sorti du pays des rêves. Peter affrontait un mangemort qui faisait le double de sa taille, Wilhem Andrew et un mangemort se battaient au sol de façon moldue, tandis que James se traînait vers lui avec un bras recouvert de sang. Tous les membres de Sirius étaient engourdis, et il ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant, la bataille qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. James arrive finalement près de lui et récupéra sa baguette.

"On fait une belle équipe de bras cassés, j'ai l'impression, fit James.

-Parle pour toi ! Attends un peu que je me relève et je vais faire la fête à ces mangemorts !"

Cependant, Sirius était bien dans l'incapacité de se relever. Faire la conversation et rester éveillé lui semblait être un effort surhumain. Il se contenta donc de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à la bataille. L'attaque par derrière avait changé la configuration de la bataille : il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'"avant" ou d'"arrière". Des aurors étaient arrivés jusqu'à eux et des mangemorts étaient arrivés là où se tenaient auparavant les aurors. James lança un sort de protection autour d'eux. Il n'était pas bon d'être blessé au milieu de ce champ de bataille.

Le combat semblait s'éterniser tandis que les sortilèges continuaient à allaient s'écraser contre les boutiques. De temps à autre, un éclair vert partait d'une baguette et tout le monde s'évertuait alors à l'éviter. Soudain, un des traits verts toucha un mangemort qui tomba à terre. Il resta étendu là, sans vie. A travers sa cagoule, seul ses yeux exorbités montraient la peur qu'il avait ressenti avant de mourir. Un des mangemorts se tourna vers son camarade tombé.

"C'est terminé ! On s'en va !"

Les mangemorts commencèrent alors tous à transplaner, tandis que deux ou trois d'entre eux récupéraient leurs blessés (Ou plutôt ce qui aurait pu être des prisonniers de choix pour les aurors.). La rue fut bientôt vide du moindre serviteurs de Voldemort. Sirius parvint à relever suffisamment la tête pour apercevoir l'auror qui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort. La voix de Wilhem Andrew s'éleva alors rapidement:

"Vous êtes fous ! Depuis quand les impardonnables sont les sorts de prélediction des aurors ?!

-L'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables a été autorisé par Mr Croupton, directeur du département de la justice magique, répondit l'auror, qui n'était visiblement pas touché par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Et c'est parce qu'on vous autorise à lancer ce genre de sort que vous vous en donnez à coeur joie ?, répliqua Wilhem.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail en protégeant la population des mangemorts. La mort est tout ce que mérite ce genre de personnes !"

A ce moment là, Wilhem sembla sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec l'auror. Son visage resta un instant crispé par la colère tandis qu'il observait ce dernier. Il se retourna finalement et s'en alla vers sa boutique pour constater les dégâts, sans dire le moindre mot à personne.

Sans réfléchir, Regulus souleva Andromeda et sortit de la salle. Il pouvait encore faire croire à une explosion accidentelle du cristal, mais il ne pouvait plus prendre le journal : la première chose que Lucius allait vérifier, était que le journal était toujours là. Regulus ouvrit une cellule et y entra avec Andromeda dans ses bras. Il relança alors un sortilège de désillusion sur elle et lui, et il attendit, immobile, dans le noir. Il put bientôt voir passer Lucius, en robe de chambre, ainsi que plusieurs autres mangemorts, qu'il hébergeait sûrement dans son manoir.

Il allait devoir jouer serré : il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille avant que Lucius ne lance une fouille complète du manoir. Même si Regulus ne doutait pas de ses propres capacités pour ce qui était de parvenir à prendre la fuite, il ne désirait pas être repéré. Il était mort pour presque tout le monde, et il préférait que les choses en restent là. Il fallait donc qu'il sorte de sa cachette dès que tous les mangemorts seraient passés, puis qu'il traverse tout le manoir sans se faire repérer, le tout avec Andromeda dans les bras. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles...

Regulus n'entendait plus de pas à présent. Cependant, des brins de conversations lui arrivaient de la salle du cristal.

"On dirait que le cristal a explosé, Lucius, fit une voix plutôt rauque. Et sa m'étonnerait qu'il ait explosé tout seul. (Regulus se leva et sortit de la cellule, toujours avec Andromeda dans ses bras.)

-Merci, je ne suis pas un imbécile, répondit Lucius, irrité qu'on lui fasse ce genre de remarque. S'il y avait des signes prouvant que le cristal risquait d'exploser, je l'aurais remarqué cette après-midi, ajouta-t-il. (Regulus commença à monter les marches pour retourner dans le salon.) Il faut fouiller le manoir. Occupez-vous de ça, ordonna-t-il. Je vais faire l'inventaire des dégâts."

A ce moment-là, Regulus fut de retour dans le salon. Il parvenait à porter Andromeda sans trop de difficultés : Grindelwald lui donnait un coup de main sur la question. En revanche, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à marcher discrètement. Il aurait voulu courir pour quitter ce nid de vipères le plus rapidement possible. Mais il avait pu constater à quel point on pouvait entendre des pas sur le plancher, surtout de l'endroit d'où étaient les mangemorts. Il se força donc à marcher lentement pour arriver jusqu'à la porte du couloir qui menait à la sortie ouest. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte avec le coude et déposa Andromeda dans le couloir, le temps de refermer la porte le plus lentement possible.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit la trappe se fermer lourdement. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas loin...

"Vos blessures semblent être superficielles, cependant, nous préférons vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin.

-C'est obligatoire ? demanda James. Ma femme et mon fils m'attendent...

-Il faudrait les prévenir, répondit le médicomage. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, vous savez. Vous auriez du laisser faire les aurors, c'est leur travail.

-Lorsque nous avons vu ça, nous nous sommes sentis obligés d'intervenir, répondit Sirius. Qu'auriez-vous fait à notre place ?

-Je serais parti chercher des renforts, je pense, rétorqua le médicomage. Ou j'aurais évité de me frotter à de tels gaillards, concéda t-il. Je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres patients, je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée."

Le médicomage sortit de la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvaient Sirius et James pour aller dans une des nombreuses autres que contenait l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Peter entra dès qu'il fut sorti. James avait un énorme bandage autour de son bras, et tout comme Sirius, il devait prendre plusieurs potions pour éviter que le sort n'ait des effets secondaires. Peter sembla attristé en voyant le résultat de la bataille. Il baissait la tête et évitait le regard de ses amis.

"Tu m'as épaté, tout à l'heure, fit Sirius. Le duel que tu as mené contre ce mangemort était épatant !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Peter, en continuant d'éviter le regard de son ami.

-Oui, j'ai même cru que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de me battre quand tu serais là, ajouta Sirius en riant.

-Après tout, c'est le seul de nous qui n'est pas blessé, ajouta James.

-J'ai fait les choses au feeling, déclara Peter, tout en laissant échapper un pâle sourire.

Alors que James s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Lily dont le visage avait perdu bien des couleurs. Elle sembla perdre de sa pâleur quelques instants en voyant que les deux sorciers étaient conscients, puis son regard se porta sur le bras de son mari.

"Tu vas bien ? demande t-elle précipitamment. Tu as reçu un impardonnable ? Le sortilège que tu as reçu peut-il laisser des séquelles ? Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ? Où est Remus ? Y'avait-il d'autre membre...

-Heu, du calme, chérie, coupa James. Je ne me souviens même plus de ta première question, maintenant, précisa t-il en laissant échapper un sourire.

-Je pense qu'on peut lui répondre que tout va bien, comme ça, se sera plus rapide, ajouta Sirius.

-Idiot, lança Lily, en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement."

Peter s'était écarté pour laisser passer Lily. On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Elle s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avec son bras valide. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius, alors que celui-ci était sur le point de commencer à siffloter.

"Et toi et Peter, vous allez bien ?

-J'ai fait un vol plané, et Peter s'est battu comme le diable en personne, répondit Sirius. Autrement, tout va bien.

-Vous devriez prendre moins de risques, remarqua Lily. Ce n'est pas à l'Ordre de prendre des risques à chaque fois que les mangemorts sont de sortie...

-Et à qui d'autre ? interrogea Sirius. Les aurors sont débordés, tout comme le département de la justice magique. Il faut bien que des gens en dehors du ministère se battent...

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi l'Ordre devrait intervenir à chaque fois, précisa Lily. Les aurors auraient très bien pu se débrouiller tous seuls. Au pire, les gobelins auraient été forcés de choisir leurs camps...

-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas réagir malgré ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda James.

-J'ai parlé à Maugrey avant de venir, et apparemment, ceux-ci ont décidé que l'attaque ne leur était pas destinée, déclara Lily.

-Les gobelins maîtrisent très bien la politique de l'autruche, on dirait, lâcha Sirius. Ils perdent de leur agressivité, j'ai l'impression."

James et Lily hochèrent la tête. Peter ne réagit pas. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Sirius commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû laisser les mangemorts attaquer les gobelins. Au moins, ils auraient été obligé de participer à la guerre...

"Je vais m'en aller, fit Peter, hésitant. Il faut que j'aille me reposer.

-Bonne journée, alors, répondit James. Et ne casse pas trop de mangemorts en chemin.

-Oui, laisse-nous en un peu le temps qu'on se remette, ajouta Sirius."

Peter sortit et James, Sirius et Lily passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter.

Regulus s'était réfugié dans la première pièce qu'il avait trouvé. Il était dans une petite chambre inutilisée, qui était parfaitement rangée et nettoyée. Les elfes devaient y faire le ménage tous les jours. Il déposa Andromeda sur le lit le temps de trouver un plan pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Les mangemorts parcouraient tout le manoir à la recherche d'éventuels cambrioleurs. Ils devaient sûrement chercher en priorité près des sorties. Il avait donc un peu de temps en restant caché dans cette chambre. Si Andromeda avait été éveillée, les choses auraient été différentes. Ils auraient même pu prendre le journal et s'enfuir en courant sans que personne ne les aient repérés. Mais à présent, ils étaient cachés dans une chambre lambda, et Andromeda était inconsciente.

Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire repérer. Et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, un sortilège de désillusion ne suffisait pas à rester caché quand des mangemorts fouillaient minutieusement tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Il pouvait entendre de temps à autre des pas précipités dans le couloir. Cette chambre allait sûrement être un des derniers endroits qu'ils allaient fouiller...

Regulus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne devait pas être vu. Malgré le sortilège de désillusion, quelqu'un le connaissant pourrait le reconnaître. Il y avait un sortilège anti-transplanage dans tout le manoir, et même si Regulus parvenait à transplaner, Andromeda n'était pas en état pour ça. S'il la ranimait, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir retenir des gémissements de douleur. Utiliser le réseau des cheminées était exclu. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en atteindre une sans se faire repérer, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à débarquer chez quelqu'un par une cheminée. Sans Andromeda, il se serait échappé facilement par une des entrées. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, il avait peut-être encore besoin d'elle, et la laisser ici revenait à se dénoncer lui-même.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser un portoloin. Les portoloins pouvaient traverser les barrières anti-transplanage s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants. Avec l'aide de Grindelwald, Regulus pouvait affaiblir la barrière et créer un portoloin suffisamment puissant qui les emmèneraient loin du manoir. Il serait immédiatement repéré par le ministère. Mais en choisissant le bon endroit où se téléporter, il pourrait s'en aller avant même que les sorciers du ministère ne le repèrent.

Soudain, il entendit beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir. Inquiet, il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte pour mieux entendre.

"L'opération a échoué, ils nous attendaient, fit une voix proche de la porte.

-Ils ont eu ... (Des bruits de pas précipités l'empêchèrent d'entendre le nom de la personne concernée.) Apparemment, ... (Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus fréquents.) autorisés par ... (Regulus s'inquiéta et commença à affaiblir la barrière anti-transplanage.) impardonnables. Le ministère semble ... (La barrière commençait à faiblir, contrairement aux bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte.)

-S'ils renforcent ... (Il ne fallait pas plus d'une minute à Regulus, à présent...). Nous pensons que nous avons eu un visiteur et ... (Des cris paniqués commençaient à se faire entendre.)

-Il faut qu'on l'allonge, sa tête ... (Regulus avait enfin terminé d'affaiblir la barrière et il cherchait un objet à transformer en portoloin.). Il faut quelqu'un qui connaisse des sortilèges de guérison !"

Regulus s'empara d'un chandelier, le transforma en portoloin et cala un des bras d'Andromeda dans une des branches de l'objet. Il bloqua la main d'Andromeda et la sienne contre l'objet...

Un tourbillon de couleur se déclencha autour de lui tandis que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Le mangemort ouvrit la porte à la volet. La chambre était vide de tout occupant. Il indiqua alors aux autres mangemorts d'allonger leurs camarades sur le lit. Il pensait avoir entendu du bruit, mais ce devait être un effet de son imagination. Il avait plus important à faire, pour l'instant...

Peter était sorti de la chambre d'hôpital depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais il continuait d'être torturé par ses pensées. Ses amis l'avaient félicité pour la façon dont il s'était battu sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une des rares fois où ils l'avaient félicité. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils l'aient à nouveau félicité de cette manière. Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de mettre sa vie en jeu pour valoir quelque chose ?

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Bellatrix ou un autre mangemort l'attendait sûrement pour qu'il rende des comptes. Il trembla légèrement à cette idée. Lorsqu'il avait fui les rangs des mangemorts pendant la bataille, il avait espéré que personne ne le remarquerait. Mais il avait croisé Sirius et James, et il avait été forcé de les suivre. A chaque fois, depuis le début de la guerre, les choses s'étaient déroulées de la même façon... Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner ses amis, alors que s'il avait été seul, il aurait fui le pays depuis longtemps. Vivre isolé ou parmi les moldus ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais maintenant, il trahissait ses amis de plus en plus chaque jour. Il était trop tard pour leur dire que c'était lui, le traître...

Il avait donné des informations aux mangemorts, des informations qui avaient coûtées la vie à des membres de l'Ordre. Peter imagina le visage de ses amis s'il leur avouait tout. Il put entrevoir la colère de Sirius, le dégoût de James et la profonde tristesse de Remus. La même expression qu'ils avaient quand ils regardaient Rogue à l'époque de Poudlard. Il essaya d'imaginer le meilleur des cas. Il se souvint de Remus ignorant le combat entre Rogue, James et Sirius. Il se rappela de la façon dont Sirius avait coupé les ponts avec sa propre famille. Il put voir James en train de consoler Lily, alors qu'il annonçait une mort de plus... Non, il ne pourrait jamais leur dire la vérité. Il avait passé un point de non retour.

Il pouvait leur laisser une lettre de confession et s'enfuir, disparaître. Disparaître de la surface de la terre. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre, ou quelque chose d'autre. Les autres maraudeurs l'oublieraient par souvenir de leur amitié, mais ils ne lui pardonneraient pas pour autant. De plus, des gens comme Croupton n'auraient de cesse de le retrouver. Ceux qui pensaient comme lui étaient prêts à tuer tous ceux qui avaient aidé de près ou de loin les mangemorts. Il avait bien vu jusqu'où ils étaient capables d'aller. Ils avaient utilisé les sortilèges qui étaient censés être le symbole de leurs propres ennemis. Il lui faudrait fuir pour toujours. Mais ce n'était pas vivre. Mourir était préférable à ce genre de vie.

Il restait une solution. Rallier les mangemorts pour de bon. Il pourrait, s'ils gagnaient, vivre sa vie à l'air libre. Dans l'autre cas, cela revenait au même...

"Peter ?"

Peter se retourna pour faire face à un Remus au regard toujours plus fatigué. Il se retint de détourner la tête. Mais le regarder en face était une expérience horrible. Il ne cessait d'imaginer son visage, attristé en découvrant sa trahison...

"Ca va ? demanda Remus. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Heu... Oui, tout va bien, répondit Peter. Je suis juste fatigué."

Pour illustrer ses propos, il laissa échapper un bâillement.

"Maugrey m'a prévenu, indiqua Remus. Où sont-ils ?

-Dans la chambre, là-bas, répondit Peter, content que Remus ne le regarde pas le temps de voir où étaient Sirius et James.

-Bien, je vais aller les voir, si pour toi, tout va bien. J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien dormi cette nuit, la pleine lune approche..."

Peter savait à quel point Remus avait peur de ces nuits-là. Même quand ses amis étaient à ses côtés, il souffrait. Peter avait peur, mais pas de la même chose. Mais à ce moment-là, dans cet hôpital, il ne fut jamais aussi proche de passer aux aveux. Les mots semblaient vouloir à tout prix sortir de sa bouche.

"Hé bien, bonne journée, Peter."

Remus se dirigea vers la chambre, avant que Peter n'ait pu lui faire ses aveux. Des aveux qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de le suivre. La porte de la chambre se referma sur Remus. Peter savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Parfois, il n'y a que des mauvais choix. C'en était fini des quatre maraudeurs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre n°28 : Séparations.

Le pont de Londres se matérialisa près de Regulus. Il avait choisi d'apparaître sous le pont afin de ne pas être vu des moldus. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il allait faire n'allait pas être vu. C'était dangereux pour Andromeda, dans son état, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les sorciers du ministère allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il appliqua un sortilège de tétenbulle à lui et Andromeda, et il sauta dans la Tamise. Il faillit lâcher Andromeda lors du choc avec l'eau, mais il tint bon. Continuant de tenir Andromeda, il commença alors à s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible.

A ce moment-là, il entendit plusieurs "pop" venant de la surface. Les sorciers du ministère étaient arrivés, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre où était Regulus. Celui-ci se laissa porter par le courant pour augmenter son allure. Andromeda le ralentissait, et malgré tout ses efforts il ne parvenait à avancer que très lentement... Mais au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait entendu personne plonger à sa suite. Les sorciers du ministère avaient donc tant peur que ça de se mouiller ? Si personne ne le suivait, Regulus devait en profiter : Andromeda n'allait pas longtemps tenir dans cet état.

Il continua à nager pendant une trentaine de secondes puis remonta à la surface, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas aperçu. Du moins, pas par les mauvaises personnes. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et observa les berges. Il ne voyait personne en train de scruter le fleuve à la recherche d'un éventuel fuyard. Tenant toujours Andromeda dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers de petits escaliers servant de débarcadères pour les petites embarcations. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches, exténué. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'Andromeda reçoive des soins rapidement...

Sirius se redressa sur son lit d'hôpital. Il avait beau être blessé, il ne supportait pas vraiment de rester allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. A côté de lui, James était parvenu à s'endormir après que Lily soit partie. Remus était passé aussi, mais il s'était juste informé sur leur état, puis était parti rapidement, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Evidemment, la pleine lune approchait, mais le problème semblait être ailleurs. Sirius trouvait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Et le fait qu'il ait constamment des mauvais pressentiments ces derniers temps ne changeait rien à la donne.

Remus était rentré chez lui, mais cette idée, l'idée qu'il existait un traître parmi eux, le torturait à nouveau. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite, mais Peter avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Et s'il avait voulu lui dire "Remus, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un traître parmi nous ?" A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Remus refaisait le tour des possibilités. James était totalement hors de cause. S'il était le traître, alors pour Remus, la guerre était déjà perdue, car qu'un homme comme James s'allie au seigneur des ténèbres... C'était invraisemblable. Il n'était pas le traître lui-même, il restait donc Sirius et Peter.

Peter, le petit Peter, qui cherchait toujours quelqu'un pour assurer sa protection, celui qui applaudissait James et Sirius au moindre de leur exploit... Peter, celui qui simulait une douleur à l'estomac pour éviter un cours un peu trop risqué avec le professeur Brulopot...

Puis Sirius, Sirius Black, qui avait renié sa famille et leurs idéaux de sang impur, à tel point qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale avant même la majorité... Sirius, qui n'avait jamais abandonné James. Sirius, le témoin de James pendant son mariage... Pourtant, Sirius avait-il complètement renié sa famille ? Non, pas totalement. Il avait été effondré pour Regulus... Mais Remus comprenait parfaitement la rage que Sirius avait dû ressentir face à son impuissance, son impuissance à sauver son frère.

Il la ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se transformait en loup-garou. Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de traître parmi eux. C'était impossible.

Regulus n'était vraiment pas dans la meilleure des positions. Seul, il aurait pu s'en sortir facilement, mais avec Andromeda dans les bras, c'était plus difficile. Il ne s'imaginait pas remonter dans la rue moldue, habillé en sorcier, tout trempé, avec une femme habillé tout aussi bizarrement et recouverte de blessures.

"_Tu n'as qu'à la laisser."_

La voix de Grindelwald avait soudain cogné dans la tête de Regulus.

"_Après tout, elle n'est pas indispensable pour la suite du plan, non ? demande Grindelwald. Son rôle était de te donner des informations sur le manoir des Malefoys et de te seconder pendant l'opération. L'opération a échoué, mais tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas recommencer : les Malefoys vont être cent fois plus méfiants à présent."_

Grindelwald n'avait pas tort. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Andromeda. Cela aurait signifié dépasser la limite qui le séparait à présent des mangemorts. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour être comme eux. Soudain, les paroles de Sirius lui revinrent en tête: "Je ne te verrai pas devenir un monstre comme Voldemort !". Ce jour là, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette, et ils s'étaient battus. Sirius le croyait mort, mais en quoi cela changeait-il la vérité de ses paroles ? Si Regulus écoutait Grindelwald, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Voldemort.

"Non.

-_Comment ?_

-Je ne t'écouterai plus, Grindelwald. C'est toi qui ne m'est plus utile. Tu m'en a appris suffisamment. Il est temps pour toi de retourner d'où tu es venu...

-_Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?_

-De la seule manière possible... En te rejetant."

Alors qu'il disait ces paroles, Regulus commença à se concentrer pour repousser Grindelwald. Il lui suffisait de se séparer de tout ce qui ne faisait pas partie de lui. Mais Regulus s'était habitué à la présence de Grindelwald. Alors qu'il tentait de le repousser, il sentait une partie de lui-même s'évaporer. Il arrêta le processus.

"_Et bien, Regulus ? Tu aurais de nouveau changé d'avis ? Ou aurais-tu peur ?"_

Regulus se concentra à nouveau, en ignorant les paroles de Grindelwald. Il devait faire comme si Grindelwald n'était qu'un parasite, un moustique qui le gênait pendant un travail particulièrement difficile. S'il ne pouvait pas le sortir de lui-même... alors il allait l'y enterrer.

Sirius se réveilla de nouveau. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il détestait cet hôpital depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Il y avait vu bien trop de peine, de souffrance. L'Ordre et les aurors avaient réussi à repousser les mangemorts, mais Sirius ne parvenait pas à être satisfait. Comme si le combat qu'ils menaient jour après jour ne changeait rien. Voldemort ne parvenait pas à prendre le pouvoir, mais il était parvenu à instaurer un climat de terreur qu'ils étaient incapables d'enrayer.

Cette guerre avait déjà coûté beaucoup trop de choses à tout le monde. Elle durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais même Dumbledore ne semblait pas savoir comment l'arrêter.

En fait, il y avait une solution, mais elle était impossible à appliquer : tuer Voldemort. Dumbledore aurait pu le tuer, mais il aurait pour cela fallut que lui et Voldemort s'affrontent. Et dans ce cas, qu'arriverait-il si jamais Dumbledore perdait ?

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression qu'ils fonçaient droit dans un mur. Que cette guerre n'allait jamais finir, ou finir de la pire des façons...

"_Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me repousser, Regulus ? interrogea Grindelwald. Je suis suffisamment puissant pour te résister, tu le sais très bien... _(Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me déconcentrer ?) _Je suis devenu une part de toi-même, et me détruire signifierait te détruire ! _(Patience, Grindelwald, tu seras bientot de l'autre côté de la barrière...) _Sans moi, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre Voldemort... Je suis la seule personne ayant suffisamment de connaissances en magie noire qui peut t'y aider..."_

Regulus tentait de ne pas écouter les paroles de Grindelwald, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à stopper son monologue. Il était tellement présent à l'esprit de Regulus de cette façon, qu'il semblait impossible de le repousser. Il fallait faire le vide. Oublier tous les sons, et plus particulièrement la voix de Grindelwald. Le visage tendu par la concentration, Regulus se concentra sur une unique idée : repousser Grindelwald. Au début, la voix de ce dernier ne sembla pas s'affaiblir. Mais peu à peu, elle devint plus diffuse, comme s'il parlait de l'autre côté d'une porte. Puis sa voix sembla être un écho lointain.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps que Regulus avait été incapable de mesurer, la voix de Grindelwald avait totalement disparu. Un silence troublant gouvernait à présent dans l'esprit de Regulus. Il était libre. A présent, il était sûr de prendre ses propres décisions.

Andromeda gémit faiblement près de lui. Il avait oublié pendant un instant où il était. Les bruits de la Londres moldu lui revinrent à l'esprit également. Il fallait qu'il agisse, et vite. Il se pencha vers Andromeda:

"Désolé, mais c'est ici que nos chemins vont se séparer."

Il fallait savoir prendre des risques, parfois. Les blessures d'Andromeda pourraient parfaitement ressembler à l'oeuvre des mangemorts. Il suffisait d'un peu de mise en scène. Il pointa sa baguette sur Andromeda.

"Oubliette !"

Andromeda remua un peu, mais Regulus savait parfaitement que si elle avait eu les yeux ouverts, elle aurait eu le regard vide de toute expression pendant quelques secondes. Il pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers le ciel, et prononça une formule qu'il n'aurait pas voulu à nouveau prononcer.

"Morsmodre !"

La marque des ténèbres flottait à présent dans les airs. Regulus, sans attendre de voir le résultat de sa petite mise en scène, sauta de nouveau à l'eau.

Sirius s'était levé. Il avait dormi plus de deux heures, et c'était largement suffisant, selon lui. Il avait supporté ce lit d'hôpital bien assez longtemps. Il sortit dans le couloir sans réveiller James. Les couloirs étaient peu fréquentés, on pouvait juste voir ici et là des médicomages aller de chambres en chambres. Voyant que personne ne l'interpellait, Sirius décida de faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Il ne se sentit pas particulièrement fatigué. Il arriva devant une cage d'escalier et se dit qu'un peu d'exercices ne lui ferait pas de mal, et commença à descendre les marches.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait beaucoup plus d'animations qu'aux étages. Des médicomages appelés en urgence courraient dans tous les sens, tandis qu'à l'accueil, la file de gens ne semblait jamais diminuer. Soudain, un groupe de personnes apparut dans une des zones de transplanage de la pièce. Une civière flottait magiquement, et elle était accompagné de deux aurors. Les deux aurors se frayèrent un chemin tandis que les gens qui observaient la civière laissaient échapper des chuchotements. En regardant la civière de plus près, Sirius reconnut la silhouette allongée. C'était Andromeda.

Caradoc était épuisé, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir. Il avait trop peur de ne pas se réveiller. Rester couché ne lui facilitait pas la tache, mais il n'avait plus la force de se lever. Qu'était-il arrivé à Regulus et Andromeda ? Ils auraient du sortir depuis longtemps, à présent. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il n'était pas en état de leur porter secours, et même s'il avait été en forme, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Le manoir était bourré de mangemorts, et Caradoc n'était pas un sorcier surpuissant. Il était fatigué, si fatigué... Et Regulus et Andromeda qui ne revenaient pas... L'avaient-ils oublié ? Peut-être bien... Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Vraiment, cette plante qui l'avait attaqué ne devait pas faire partie des plantes que l'on pouvait légalement posséder. Pas étonnant, de la part des Malefoys.

Caradoc se traîna un peu pour sortir du bosquet qui le dissimulait. Il sortit juste la tête, pour que celle-ci repose au soleil. Celui-ci brillait d'une rare intensité, surtout dans un pays comme le leur, et Caradoc était certain que la lumière l'empêcherait de s'endormir. Il ne fallait pas s'endormir. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Il devait rattraper ses fautes. Il n'avait pas été capable de résister à l'imperium... Il en payait les conséquences. Il fallait qu'il aide Regulus à détruire les Horcruxes. Ainsi, peu importe les erreurs qu'il avait fait... Il pourrait mourir heureux.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, mais la lumière du soleil filtrait encore à travers ses paupières. Il ne s'endormait pas. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses forces et aille aider Regulus et Andromeda. La lumière se fit moins intense. Un nuage passait-il devant le soleil ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Regulus se tenait au dessus de lui, l'air épuisé. Son regard semblait différent.

"Je suis venu te chercher, déclara Regulus en laissant échapper un sourire, un sourire que Caradoc ne lui connaissait pas.

-Ha... Très bien, répondit Caradoc."

Et sur ces mots, il s'endormit.

"Andromeda Tonks, vous dites ?

-Oui, répondit Sirius. Il faudrait prévenir son mari, Ted Tonks. Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivée ?

-Non, les aurors l'ont trouvé près de la Tamise... Avec la marque des ténèbres qui flottait non loin, précisa le médicomage."

Pris au dépourvu, Sirius ne répondit pas. Andromeda avait donc été attaquée par des mangemorts ?

"La marque des ténèbres, vous dites ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux, répondit le médicomage, mais c'est ce que les aurors m'ont dit. Il était étrange qu'elle soit encore en vie, d'après eux.

-Oui... étrange, ajouta machinalement Sirius."

Les mangemorts n'étaient pas du genre à laisser leurs victimes vivantes, à moins qu'on ne les obligent à fuir. Mais ils ne laissaient généralement leur marque dans le ciel que lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs du sort de leurs victimes. Alors pourquoi Andromeda avait-elle été retrouvée vivante ? Sirius ne comprenait pas comment une telle erreur des mangemorts pouvait être possible.

"Monsieur ? fit la voix du médicomage. Vous m'écoutez ?

-Heu, non, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je disais que vous pouviez lui rendre visite, si vous voulez. Nous pensons qu'elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Il devrait y avoir un auror avec elle, précisa le médicomage.

-Bien. Je vais aller la voir tout de suite, décida Sirius.

-Je vais prévenir son mari, il ne devrait pas tarder. N'oubliez pas de prendre du repos, vous êtes toujours convalescent, et vous devriez encore être dans votre lit.

-Entendu."

Sur ces paroles, Sirius quitta le médicomage et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Andromeda. Il espérait être là quand elle se réveillerait pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Après sa visite, il enverrait un message à Dumbledore... S'il n'était pas déjà au courant.

Regulus déposa Caradoc sur le lit. Au début, il n'avait pas prévu de revenir dans cette cabane, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était libéré de Grindelwald, du moins pour un temps, mais l'échec au manoir avait chamboulé tous ses plans. Le journal lui était désormais inaccessible. Il n'avait qu'une solution : détruire tous les autres horcruxes puis se lancer dans une ultime tentative pour détruire le journal. Sans l'aide de Grindelwald, il serait ralenti, mais au moins... il n'aurait pas besoin de devenir plus noir que Voldemort pour détruire ce dernier.

Regulus jeta un coup d'oeil à la forêt par la fenêtre. Tout était calme. Le temps que Caradoc aille mieux, il devait réfléchir à leur prochain déplacement. Il était revenu trop de fois ici. Il fallait qu'ils changent de cachette. De plus, sans la maison d'Andromeda, il ne pouvait plus tester ses sortilèges sans prendre le risque d'être repéré, surtout pas sans les connaissances de Grindelwald. Les protections qu'il avait installées ne suffirait sûrement pas à le cacher.

Caradoc remua sur le lit. Il se releva légèrement, encore à moitié endormi.

"Regulus ? appela-t-il.

-Je suis là, indiqua Regulus en se rapprochant du lit et en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Nous sommes dans la cabane.

-La cabane ? Je pensais que c'était dangereux, qu'on risquait d'être repérés... Où est Andromeda ? demanda t-il finalement.

-Probablement à Ste Mangouste, répondit Regulus. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie et j'ai fait croire à une attaque de mangemorts... C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, ajouta t-il en voyant que Caradoc s'apprêtait à l'interrompre.

-Vous avez détruit l'horcruxe ?"

Regulus ne répondit pas, et son silence tint lieu de réponse à Caradoc. Il baissa la tête, en signe de dépit.

"Qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ? interrogea t-il.

-Nous allons nous occuper des autres horcruxes. Mais avant cela, nous allons prendre le large pour mieux nous préparer. Je t'expliquerai ce qui est arrivé une fois que nous seront loin d'ici, ainsi que ce que nous allons faire.

-Et pour où partons-nous ?

-Le continent nous attend, répondit Regulus. Il est temps de suivre les traces de Voldemort lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

-Et où penses tu qu'il soit passé, lors de ses voyages de jeunesse ? demanda Caradoc, intéressé.

-Je sais que Grindelwald et Voldemort ont été en contact, un court moment, répondit Regulus. Il faut commencer par les pays de l'est. En route pour l'Allemagne."

Sirius était assis sur une chaise près du lit d'Andromeda, et continuait d'espérer qu'elle se réveille devant lui. Il était là depuis plus d'une heure, mais il savait se montrer patient - en de rares occasions -, et ne prêtait pas trop attention au temps qui passait avec une lenteur incroyable. Andromeda, recouverte d'écorchures et d'égratignures, était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital et ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son sommeil. Elle dormait paisiblement, comme si elle ne s'était pas fait attaquer quelques heures plus tôt.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir à mi-chemin entre le désarroi et l'impatience. De l'autre côté de la chambre, l'auror ne pipait pas un mot. Il lui avait juste posé deux ou trois questions pour savoir qui il était, avant de finalement l'autoriser à rester.

Il fallut encore une demi-heure avant qu'Andromeda ne finisse par se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Sirius s'en aperçut tout de suite et s'approcha immédiatement d'elle. L'auror, le voyant réagir, s'approcha également.

"Andromeda ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Sirius."

Il fallut quelques instants à Andromeda avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle regarda finalement Sirius, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de demander avec un regard étrangement vide :

"Sirius ? C'est toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Sirius. Tu es à l'hôpital, précisa t-il.

-A l'hôpital ? Ste mangouste ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-C'est justement ce que nous nous demandions, fit l'auror. On vous a retrouvé dans cet état au beau milieu de Londres, avec la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de votre tête.

-La marque des ténèbres... Vous en êtes sûr ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... Je me souviens de jouer avec Nymphadora... Puis plus rien."

L'auror fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse d'Andromeda. Soudain, la porte claqua et Ted Tonks entra en courant, suivit d'un pas plus calme par Dumbledore. Ted se précipita sur le lit d'Andromeda.

"Andromeda ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ?..."

Tandis que Ted bombardait Andromeda de questions, Dumbledore fit signe à Sirius de le suivre dehors. Une fois sortis, après qu'ils se furent assurés qu'il n'y avait personne pour les écouter, Dumbledore et lui commencèrent à parler :

"J'ai tenté de rassembler des informations, fit Dumbledore, mais apparemment, on ne sait rien sur ce qui s'est passé. Il est probable que les mangemorts aient tenté de s'attaquer à un traître à leur sang...

-Pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à moi, alors ? demanda Sirius. Ils ont plus de raisons de s'attaquer à moi qu'à elle.

-Peut-être car il y a moins de risques à s'attaquer à elle, répondit Dumbledore. Ou peut-être veulent-ils te faire passer un message."

Sirius ne répondit rien. On aurait donc attaqué Andromeda pour l'avertir, lui ? C'était possible... De plus, une attaque supplémentaire était toujours d'avantage de terreur dans les esprits, une terreur au service de Voldemort.

"Je pense qu'il faudrait t'éloigner une journée ou deux, Sirius, déclara Dumbledore de but en blanc. Juste le temps de tirer ça au clair.

-Je ne vais pas partir sous prétexte qu'on m'a menacé, objecta Sirius. Nous sommes tous en danger, et vous le savez très bien.

-Je ne te propose pas de fuir, Sirius. Dans deux jours, tu seras de retour. J'ai besoin qu'un de nos membres aille en France pour prendre contact avec les réfugiés sorciers qui sont partis là-bas... De plus, le renfort d'aurors français ne serait pas de trop pour le ministère, ajouta-t-il.

-Et qui sait ce qui se passera ici, pendant que je serais à milles bornes ? Je ne tiens pas à revenir pour voir un champ de ruine !"

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir. Sirius sentait la colère lui monter à la tête. Il ne tenait pas du tout à se retrouver en France pendant que ses amis resteraient ici à combattre, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée. L'idée d'être mis sur la touche, même pour un laps de temps très court, ne lui convenait pas. Dumbledore pouvait envoyer des tas d'autres gens là-bas, beaucoup plus doués que lui pour la discussion. A croire que Dumbledore ne le croyait pas capable de faire face au danger... Celui-ci reprit :

"Sirius... Chaque mission à son importance ! Et si tu tiens à rester, tu vas mettre inutilement tes amis en danger, car dans le doute, ils resteront près de toi pour te protéger... N'est-ce pas ce que tu ferais ?

-...

-Je te laisse le choix, mais il serait préférable que tu ailles là-bas. Ce ne sera pas long."

Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans la chambre:

"Vous soupçonnez ma femme ? fit la voix de Ted Tonks, qu'on aurait dit provenant d'une beuglante. Je vous déconseille de continuer sur cette voie, ou vous aurez à faire à moi ! Si vous y tenez...

-Bon, fit Dumbledore, alors que Ted s'était interrompu, sûrement pour écouter la réponse de l'auror, je ferais mieux d'aller mettre un terme à ce petit échange. Ted n'est pas patient, mais Scrimgeour n'est pas un tendre non plus... J'attend ta réponse, Sirius."

Et il le planta là, tandis que la voix de Ted Tonks s'élevait à nouveau au-dessus du silence de l'hôpital.


	29. Chapter 29

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier Kind' qui est vraiment d'une grande aide grace à son travail de bêta lectrice. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Chapitre n°29 : Changement de décor

Sirius lâcha la vieille chaussette qui servait de portoloin après être apparu de façon plutôt brutale dans une des rues du Paris sorcier. Il se sentit désorienté pendant un bref instant puis reprit rapidement ses esprits. A peine eut-il fini de regarder autour de lui qu'un sorcier l'interpela avec un fort accent:

"Sortez de la zone des portoloins, s'il vous plait, fit le sorcier qui avait un fort accent français. Le prochain arrivant devrait arriver dans moins d'une minute."

Sirius s'exécuta et sortit de la zone à portoloin, qui était délimité par de petites barrières colorées. Le sorcier qui la surveillait lui demanda son nom avant de cocher la petite case qui indiquait "Sirius Black, en provenance de Londres, heure d'arrivée 15h33. Tourisme d'affaire." Sirius observa quelques instants la rue, qui ressemblait à n'importe quelle rue de Paris, mis à part qu'elle était remplie de sorciers, et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre véhicule à l'horizon. Non loin, de l'autre côté de la Seine, on pouvait voir la Tour Eiffel. Le quartier sorcier était légèrement surélevé et une sorte de grand fossé le séparait du monde moldu. En regardant de plus près, Sirius s'aperçut que le fossé était en réalité une galerie marchande sorcière plutôt bien entretenu mais pas aussi prestigieuse que l'on pouvait s'y attendre pour une ville comme Paris.

"Sirius ?! Sirius Black ?"

Sirius se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'appelait. L'homme était un parfait inconnu mais semblait parfaitement le connaitre. Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Lily. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et plutôt mieux entretenue que la moyenne. Il tendit la main et Sirius lui serra, non sans remarquer la forte poigne de son interlocuteur.

"Enchanté, fit l'homme, avec un accent français encore plus marqué que le responsable des portoloins, je m'appelle Richard Lern. Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre et une photo avant votre arrivée.

-Enchanté, répondit Sirius. Je vois que Dumbledore a fait vite.

-Venez, je vais vous faire visiter Paris, indiqua-t-il avec entrain. On commence par ici."

Sirius lui emboita le pas en se demandant si finalement Dumbledore ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

**

Le froid envahissait les rues et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, comme si cette année-là l'on se devait de passer directement d'été à hiver. Caradoc commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'Allemagne pouvait être appelé "pays du nord". S'il n'avait pas été suffisamment couvert, le froid se serait introduit dans chacun des pores de sa peau. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui se transforma immédiatement en un mini nuage de vapeur devant lui. L'Automne n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler "normal", selon lui. Une étrange réflexion de la part d'un sorcier.

Devant lui, Regulus continuait d'avancer et à le guider, comme à son habitude. Il devait également souffrir du froid mais ne se plaignait pas plus que Caradoc. Chaque seconde perdue à se plaindre était une seconde de moins à se battre contre Voldemort. Et ils perdaient déjà suffisamment de temps à chercher les horcruxes dans le passé de Voldemort. De plus, même s'ils trouvaient l'emplacement de tous les horcruxes, ils ne seraient pas forcément capables de les détruire. Andromeda et Regulus ensembles n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Caradoc ne remarqua pas la plaque de verglas devant lui et glissa. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un lampadaire. Regulus se retourna un instant et lui lança un regard mi-sceptique, mi-amusé. Caradoc lui fit signe que tout allait bien et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Ils marchaient ainsi depuis plus d'une demi-heure et ils n'avaient pas trouvé un hôtel correspondant à leurs attentes. Le Berlin sorcier était réellement immense. On aurait juré avoir affaire à une petite ville moldu.

Regulus s'arrêta un instant, et Caradoc fit de même. Il observa Regulus tandis que celui-ci décidait de quel côté ils devaient aller. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Allemagne, il semblait... différent. En mieux dans un sens, mais ses décisions étaient moins directes. Il avait même demandé une ou deux fois son avis à Caradoc. Mais Caradoc ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Son partenaire semblait plus humain et n'avait plus ses longues transes. La seule chose étrange que l'on pouvait encore apercevoir chez Regulus, c'est qu'il donnait de temps à autres des coups de tête sur le côté, comme s'il luttait contre un ennemi invisible.

Regulus fit un signe de tête vers la droite et ils continuèrent leur marche dans une ruelle où le froid se fit encore plus saisissant. Au milieu de la ruelle, Caradoc put apercevoir une enseigne d'aubergiste, qui se tenait en l'air à moitié par magie. Finalement, Regulus s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et après un moment d'hésitation, déclara :

"C'est ici."

**

Richard Lern avançait à un rythme facile à suivre et indiquait à Sirius les divers magasins un à un. Contrairement au Chemin de Traverse, la galerie marchande sorcière de Paris était l'ordre incarné. Il n'y avait aucun vendeur à la sauvette, aucune ruelle entre les magasins, et l'on pouvait aisément se déplacer sans jamais avoir à toucher quelqu'un. Il y avait, tous les deux cent mètres, des cheminées d'où des sorciers sortaient précipitamment. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaine de minutes que Sirius suivait son guide, mais pourtant il ne voyait toujours pas le bout de cette longue galerie. On aurait dit une longue tranchée qui traversait Paris. De temps à autres, lorsque l'on passait sous les immeubles par exemple, la galerie était alors couverte par un toit qui ne laissait rien paraitre des immeubles qui la surplombait.

Sirius se demandait comment l'on pouvait rassembler autant de sorciers au même endroit. Il avait dû croiser l'équivalent de toute la population sorcière anglaise. Il décida finalement de poser la question à Richard :

"D'où viennent tous ces sorciers ?

-Il y a beaucoup de sorciers français, mais des gens viennent du monde entier pour visiter cette galerie. Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vous intéresser à des choses comme le tourisme vu votre situation, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un pâle sourire.

-La guerre contre Voldemort ne touche donc que l'Angleterre ? demanda Sirius, qui pensait que Voldemort devait tout de même représenter un danger pour les autres pays, même s'il s'occupait en priorité de l'Angleterre."

Richard Lern ne cria pas en entendant le nom de Voldemort mais s'arrêta et fit la grimace, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de dégoûtant. Il ne répondit pas mais fit alors des signes de tête dans diverses directions. Sirius suivit son regard et vit alors plusieurs détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqués. Il vit d'abord deux aurors français patrouiller. Ceux-ci tenaient leurs baguettes à la main et leurs badges étaient bien en vue pour qui leur prêtaient un peu d'attention. D'autres hommes habillés en robes de sorcier bleues étaient présents par groupe de trois tous les cent mètres, et vu la taille de la rue, cela représentait un grand nombre d'hommes de la brigade magique. A un autre endroit, deux sorciers apparemment étrangers avaient également leurs baguettes de sorties, et semblaient être prêts à se battre s'il le fallait. Ici et là, des individus encapuchonnés passaient.

Sirius ne s'était aperçu de rien. Au milieu des rires et de la bonne ambiance, il n'avait pas vu à quel point les français s'étaient mis sur leurs gardes. Il s'était senti en sécurité - ce qui devait être le but de ce déploiement de force - et avait oublié de regarder autour de lui.

"Nos aurors sont dix à patrouiller dans cette rue toute la journée, indiqua Richard. Plus d'un quart des effectifs de la brigade magique est affecté à sa surveillance. Les différentes personnes qui ont dû s'exiler à cause de mangemorts dans différents pays ont constitué une sorte de milice que le ministère de la magie tolère tant qu'ils ne font que de la surveillance. Certains ont tenté de faire une "chasse aux mangemorts" mais le ministère a rapidement mis un frein à cette situation. Quand à plusieurs des sorciers encapuchonnés, ils font partie de différentes factions qui défendent des idées de façon... plutôt excessive."

Richard se tut sur ce bilan. En quelques secondes, la guerre avait fait son retour dans l'esprit de Sirius.

**

Regulus entra dans l'auberge, avec Caradoc sur les talons. Paradoxalement, alors que l'extérieur du bâtiment ressemblait à une ruine sur le point de s'effondrer, l'intérieur, sans être luxueux, était extrêmement accueillant. La propreté semblait régner en maitre dans l'auberge. L'entrée était plutôt étroite : les visiteurs avaient à peine plus de place pour se déplacer que l'aubergiste derrière son comptoir. L'aubergiste était un allemand assez costaud, barbu, qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine. Plusieurs de ses cheveux commençaient à passer de noir à gris. Derrière Regulus, Caradoc demanda :

"Regulus... Où sommes-nous ?

-A l'auberge de la résistance, répondit Regulus en se retournant vers Caradoc. Auparavant l'auberge de la forêt noire, précisa t-il. Ils ont changé le nom à la fin de la guerre contre Grindelwald, puisque c'est d'ici qu'était mené la résistance contre lui.

-Il y avait une résistance organisée contre Grindelwald ? interrogea Caradoc, perplexe.

-Oui, mais Grindelwald était si puissant qu'elle ne servait pas à grand chose, et au final c'est Dumbledore qui a mis fin à tout ça...

-Que vous dites ! cria soudain une voix avec un fort accent derrière Regulus."

Il se retourna pour voir l'aubergiste qui le toisait avec colère.

"Dumbledore y'a mit fin, mais sans nous, il n'y aurait pas eu grand chose à sauver, poursuivit-il, avec un accent toujours aussi marqué. Puis qui l'a finalement convaincu d'intervenir, à votre avis ?!"

Regulus ne répondit pas, tout en se maudissant pour sa stupidité. L'aubergiste n'était pas prêt d'oublier son visage, à présent. Il avait voulu parler de façon naturel à Caradoc pour le rassurer, mais se faisant, il avait oublié toute prudence. Les yeux de l'aubergiste continuaient de lancer des éclairs de colère dans sa direction. Alors que Regulus s'apprêtait à s'excuser, une autre voix s'éleva :

" Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas crier sur les clients, Helmut !"

L'homme qui venait d'arriver était moins costaud qu'Helmut l'aubergiste, mais il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Ils devaient être amis de longue date, puisqu'Helmut, malgré sa colère, se calma immédiatement.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à m'emporter sur ce genre de sujet, avoua-t-il.

-Je vous prie de l'excuser, ajouta le nouveau venu dans un anglais impeccable. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

-Oui, une chambre avec deux lits séparés, répondit simplement Regulus, heureux que l'incident n'aille pas plus loin.

-Bien, et pour nous faire pardonner, nous vous offrons le repas de ce soir. Donne-leur la chambre 29, Helmut.

-D'accord, Hans."

Helmut prit une des clés accrochée derrière lui et la donna à Hans, qui fit signe à Caradoc et Regulus de le suivre. Une fois arrivé au second étage, il déclara :

"Je suis désolé qu'Helmut se soit emporté. D'un autre côté, les gens ont tendance à croire que Dumbledore est la seule personne qui ait fait quelque chose contre Grindelwald, alors que nous avons lutté pendant des années.

-Vous avez gagné à la fin, fit Regulus. C'est le plus important, non ?

-Oui, admit Hans. Mais parfois, je me demande si nous n'avons pas plus perdu que nous n'avons gagné... Et Helmut y pense tous les jour, j'en suis certain."

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit alors la porte de leur chambre et les planta là, sans ajouter un mot.

**

Sirius suivait à présent Richard sans dire le moindre mot. Celui-ci ne lui présentait plus les magasins, comme si il voulait le laisser se faire une nouvelle idée sur la situation. Et chacune des pensées de Sirius étaient de nouveau tournées vers la guerre. Si la guerre contre Voldemort en France n'était pas officielle, elle était tout aussi présente, mais d'une maniére beaucoup plus... subtil.

Richard s'arrêta à un des unique croisements de la rue. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil du côté gauche et aperçut un dôme. Les portes en étaient grande ouvertes et un brouhaha parvenait jusqu'à la rue marchande.

"C'est l'espace réservé aux vendeurs occasionnels et aux brocantes, indiqua Richard. Il y a un peu plus de mouvements là-bas... Et c'est là-bas que nous allons, ajouta t-il."

Tout en faisant signe à Sirius de le suivre, il sortit sa baguette...

**

Caradoc et Regulus s'étaient rapidement installé dans leurs chambre, le peu de bagages qu'ils possédaient aidant. Regulus s'était ensuite assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre et s'était mis à réfléchir tout en regardant les flocons de neige tomber à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il parle aux propriétaires de la guerre contre grindelwald, et qu'il dirige la conversation vers Tom Jedusor... Mais son esprit ne cessait de dériver en suivant les flocons de neige qui semblaient tomber à l'infini. La rentrée devait avoir eut lieu depuis peu à Poudlard.

Mais le temps où il n'avait d'autres soucis que d'avoir de bonnes notes était révolu... Depuis longtemps. A peine avait-il quitté Poudlard qu'il était devenu un mangemort. Et maintenant son but était de détruire Voldemort. Des dizaines de gens avaient essayés avant lui. Mais il n'échouerait pas. Il avait un avantage : Voldemort le croyait mort. Et il comptait bien s'en servir.

**

Sirius et Richard étaient à présent sous le couvert du dôme, et marchait entre les étales, que les marchands à la sauvette avaient disposé de manière aléatoire. Richard était beaucoup plus nerveux qu'avant, et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un se jette sur lui. Sirius avait également sorti sa baguette, bien que ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Sans prévenir Sirius, Richard se précipita vers une étale et saisit le marchand alors que celui-ci venait à peine de le remarquer.

Sirius ne comprit pas grand chose à l'échange entre les deux français, mais à la fin de la conversation, le marchand rangea son étalage d'un coup de baguette et détala sans demander son reste.

"Il est suspecté de fournir les mangemorts en artefacts de magie noire, s'expliqua Richard. Suspecté, pour les aurors, mais c'est moi qui l'ait vu faire des échanges avec eux... Je me demande comment ce sale rat peut encore oser se monter ici après tout le temps qu'il a passé dans le bureau des aurors.

-S'il n'est pas parti à cause des aurors, pourquoi est-il parti à cause de vous ?

-Je lui ai fait miroiter l'idée que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il pourrait avoir un accident lors de ses prochains échanges nocturnes, répondit Richard avec un sourire carnassier.

-Mais bien évidemment, ça n'arriverait jamais ? demanda Sirius en laissant échapper un sourire.

-Evidemment. Mais cet homme n'a pas du tout besoin de le savoir, ajouta le français en faisant un clin d'œil."

**

Caradoc et Regulus étaient à présent prêts à manger, et attendaient tranquillement qu'on leur servent ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Mais ce n'était pas le repas qui les intéressaient. Ils attendaient une occasion pour pouvoir parler de la guerre contre Grindelwald. L'un comme l'autre ne pipait mots, espérant trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation avec un des propriétaires.

Hans arriva finalement pour leur servir leur bière au mandragore :

" Deux mandis, deux, fit Hans. Fait par la maison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vous en faites beaucoup ? demanda Regulus.

-Plutôt, oui. Et depuis pas mal de temps.

-C'est-à-dire ? "

Hans ne répondit pas et regarda Regulus droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier n'évita pas son regard et fit de même. L'aubergiste laissa alors échapper un soupir, puis il prit une chaise et s'assit à leur table.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Ne me mentez-pas, je sais quand on me ment, ajouta-t-il. "

Après un cours instant de réflexion, Regulus décida de lui dire la vérité, du moins en partie. Il échangea un bref regard avec Caradoc qui acquiesça : lui aussi pensait que l'on pouvait interroger Hans de cette façon.

" Nous venons d'Angleterre… Et nous cherchons des informations sur Grindelwald, déclara Regulus. "

Un silence plus froid que la tempête au-dehors sembla alors s'installer à la table. Hans regarda Regulus et Caradoc avec un mélange de fureur et d'incompréhension.

" Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous pensons que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et Grindelwald sont liés, répondit Regulus.

-Et parce que pour sauver des vies, nous sommes prêts à déterrer le passé, rajouta Caradoc. "

**

Hans regarda tour à tour ses deux clients. Il ne parvint pas à lire autre chose dans leurs yeux qu'une détermination sans faille. Il pouvait également ressentir un étrange sentiment de culpabilité venant des deux anglais. Mais ils ne lui mentaient pas. Il avait eu le même regard, autrefois…

" Très bien, je vais tout vous raconter. Tout ce que je sais… "

**

La maison de Richard était spacieuse, même si elle était moins grande que le manoir des Black. Mais en y repensant, Sirius se dit qu'il avait vu peu de maison plus grande que le manoir. Richard l'emmena dans son salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tandis que Sirius jeta son dévolu sur le canapé. Richard se pencha vers Sirius et demanda :

" Dumbledore vous a envoyé pour voir comment se passaient les choses en France... Nous irons dans un quartier d'immigrants demain matin pour que vous ayez une vision plus globale de ce qui se passe ici, indiqua t-il. "

Sirius acquiesça. Il savait finalement sous quel prétexte Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici. Le prétexte n'était qu'à moitié faux, pour une fois. La porte d'entrée claqua, et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme entra dans le salon.

" Bonjour chéri, fit la femme. Je suppose que c'est notre invité ?

-Oui, je te présente Sirius Black. Sirius, je vous présente ma femme, Marie.

-_Enchantée_, parvint à articuler Sirius dans un français approximatif. "

Marie éclata de rire avant de lui souhaiter à son tour la bienvenue, dans un anglais parfaitement maitrisé. Ils se mirent à table, et Richard passa le reste du diner à servir des plats qu'il préparait lui-même, tandis que Marie posait des question à Sirius sur l'Angleterre.

" Je suis désolé que notre fils ne soit pas là, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été ravi de voir quelqu'un du pays, fit Marie. Nous l'avons laissé chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end.

-Vous êtes anglaise ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de la France, pourrait-on dire, répondit-elle en jetant un sourire à son mari.

-Il faut dire que la nourriture est bien meilleur ici, ajouta Richard avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu sous-entends que je cuisine mal ?

-Jamais de la vie, répondit Richard avec un sourire goguenard. "

Tandis que Richard et Marie se livraient à une fausse-dispute d'amoureux, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux photos. Sur l'une d'entre elles, Richard tenait un bébé dans ses bras tandis que Marie se tenait prés de lui. Tous deux affichaient une joie certaine tandis que Richard berçait l'enfant.

" C'est votre fils ? demanda Sirius, les interrompant.

-Oui, répondit Marie. Mais il a deux ans maintenant. Il s'appelle Renak. "

Sirius regarda de nouveau la photo. Il avait pensé à Richard comme nouveau membre de l'Ordre, mais à présent, il ne se voyait plus lui demander de rejoindre la lutte contre Voldemort…

**

Tous les autres clients étaient partis se coucher, mais Regulus et Caradoc continuaient d'écouter l'histoire de Hans. A présent, Helmut et d'autres membres du personnel étaient venus l'écouter. Souvent, lorsqu'Hans parlait d'une personne qui n'était plus là, certains d'entre eux avaient des larmes dans les yeux. Regulus avait écouté toute l'histoire attentivement, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait tiré aucune information qui pourrait lui être utile.

" … Finalement, nous étions au pied du mur. Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir nous aider, et Grindelwald était plus puissant que jamais. Nous ne pouvions plus qu'attendre que les choses se passent. Nous avions perdus beaucoup des nôtres et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Grindelwald ne trouve l'emplacement du Q.G. Puis… cet homme est arrivé. "

Regulus ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, et de sentir le gout du triomphe dans sa bouche. Ils touchaient enfin au but.

" Il nous a donné un nombre incalculable d'informations. Nous savions tout ce que Grindelwald avait planifié, tout ce qu'il avait déjà mis en œuvre. Ce qu'il savait sur nous et ce qu'il ignorait. Combien il avait d'hommes sous ses ordres, d'inferis, toutes les mesures de sécurité de tous les bâtiments qu'il contrôlait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne nous a demandé qu'une chose. Ne pas dire à Grindelwald qu'il l'avait trahit. C'est lui qui menait les recherches qui visaient à nous retrouver. Je ne l'ai jamais revu… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça… "

_Parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un soit plus puissant que lui, pensa Regulus. Parce que si Grindelwald parvenait à ses fins, lui n'aurait l'air que d'un de ses suivants…_

" J'ai envoyé un dernier message à Dumbledore, puis nous nous sommes préparés à jouer le tout pout le tout. Certains d'entre nous devaient libérer les prisonniers de Numengard, d'autres devaient s'attaquer à Grindelwald directement. Alors que nous étions sur le point de partir, Dumbledore est arrivé. Il a demandé à ceux qui devaient attaquer Grindelwald de s'assurer que personne ne les gêneraient pendant leur duel… Puis vous connaissez surement la suite. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas tué Grindelwald. Il l'a fait enfermé « pour qu'il ait tout le temps de se repentir de ses crimes et d'éprouver la souffrance qu'il a fait subir à tant de gens »… Mais je n'ai jamais cru Dumbledore quand il a dit ça.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas le tuer… Encore aujourd'hui, il est enfermé à Numengard. "

_Grindelwald, vivant ?_

" Vous voulez dire que Grindelwald est encore en vie ?

-Oui, tout le monde parle de lui comme s'il était mort depuis des années, mais il est toujours vivant. Dans la cellule de plus haute sécurité de Numengard..."

**

Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil de directeur, réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui. La prophétie avait modifié la donne... Et augmenté le nombre de questions sans réponses. Pourquoi un nouveau-né serait-il plus apte à affronter Lord Voldemort que des sorciers plus expérimentés ?

Dans tous les cas, même si Dumbledore savait que les prophéties étaient rarement vraies, il allait devoir prendre des mesures. Il faudrait bientot trouver un moyen encore plus efficace que les sorts conventionnels pour protéger les Potter et les Longudubat...

**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Richard utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans le quartier des immigrants de Paris. Ce dernier ressemblait assez à Pré-Au-Lard, si ce n'était les immeubles moldus que l'on pouvait observer en arrière-plan. Richard fit signe à Sirius de le suivre, et celui-ci lui emboita le pas.

Sirius remarqua que la plupart des sorciers qui passaient dans le quartier semblaient nerveux et avaient le pas pressé.

"Si je n'étais pas avec vous, signala Richard, vous pourriez avoir quelques problèmes. Ce quartier a beau être celui des étrangers, on n'aime pas trop les inconnus... Chaque personne qui vit ici passe au moins une bonne demi-heure par jour à voir qui sont les nouveaux arrivants.

-Et j'imagine que les gars là-bas s'occupent de ceux qui sont "trop" étrangers ? ironisa Sirius tout en montrant un groupe d'homme qui tenaient ostensiblement leur baguette.

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Richard avec une grimace. La police magique veille au grain, mais elle a déjà beaucoup à faire à régulariser la situation de tout le monde... Habituellement, les sorciers n'ont pas à dire d'où ils viennent, mais l'influence de Vous-Savez-Qui est telle que les sorciers passant en France doivent tous se signaler."

A l'évidence, les français semblaient décidés à être épargnés par la guerre, mais la situation inquiétait Sirius. Quelqu'un de suffisamment habile dans l'art de manipuler les foules pourrait aisément retourner toutes les précautions prises à son profit. Finalement, la diversité des organisations qui s'étaient formées était surement une excellente chose pour les français. Mais à moins que la guerre contre Voldemort ne se termine très vite, une véritable guerre civile pouvait atteindre la France à tout moment.

**

Regulus avait décidé de profiter au maximum de sa nuit de sommeil et se leva donc aux alentours de 10 heures le lendemain. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Caradoc puis recommença à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait qu'ils fassent. La nuit n'avait pas suffi pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Grindelwald était vivant. Une personne qui connaissait Voldemort dans son aspect le plus sombre, mais avant qu'il ne soit devenu Lord Voldemort. Une personne qui lui avait enseigné les pires des sorts de magie noire... Et maintenant, Regulus comprenait comment il avait pu entendre la voix de Grindelwald malgré sa mort. Parce que celui-ci ne l'était pas.

Mais à présent... Il fallait qu'il parle avec lui en tête à tête.

Il appela Hans et celui-ci le rejoint rapidement, comme s'il venait prendre une commande.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous nous avez raconté hier.

-Ce n'est rien. Cela arrive souvent qu'on nous demande de raconter des anecdotes, même si on nous demande rarement de raconter toute l'histoire...

-Oui, je comprends, répondit Regulus. Cependant, j'ai un véritable service à vous demander.

-Qui est ?

-Peut-on rencontrer Grindelwald... En personne ?"

Hans ne répondit que par un long silence. Il regarda quelques instants Regulus comme s'il était fou, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère s'afficha sur son visage. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

"Cela, c'est trop en demander."

Il commença alors à s'éloigner pour aller servir d'autres clients, mais Caradoc le retint par la manche.

"S'il vous plait... C'est important, fit ce dernier d'un ton suppliant."

Hans se retourna vers eux.

"Je suis une des seules personnes autorisées à aller voir Grindelwald... Parce qu'il est dangereux, bien trop dangereux pour être approché par n'importe qui, précisa t-il. Et vous voudriez que je vous emmène le voir ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Caradoc."

Hans secoua la tête comme s'il parlait à des demeurés.

"J'ai déjà fait beaucoup, vous ne pensez pas ? Donnez-moi une seule raison d'en faire plus.

-Pour les gens qui se battent contre Voldemort, aujourd'hui, pendant que nous sommes au chaud dans cette auberge, répondit Caradoc."

Un lourd silence suivit, encore plus lourd que tous ceux qu'il y avait eu auparavant. Hans scruta le regard de Caradoc et celui de Regulus une nouvelle fois, puis il soupira.

"Très bien. Face à un tel regard... Je ne peux qu'accepter, fit-il à l'adresse de Caradoc."

Il se pencha alors vers Regulus et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Même si le vôtre... a quelque chose du regard de Grindelwald."

**

Le soir venu, Richard raccompagna Sirius là où il était arrivé. La nuit, la rue marchande était encore plus incroyable. Non seulement, le nombre de gens la traversant n'avait pas faibli, mais à présent, elle était éclairée par des lumières de toutes les couleurs. Il en ressortait une sensation d'émerveillement que Sirius n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa découverte de Poudlard. Cependant, Sirius n'était pas serein. Sa visite en France lui avait montré qu'aucun pays n'était en sécurité face à la menace qu'était Voldemort. Lui et ses mangemorts ne se cantonneraient pas aux frontières de l'Angleterre. Cette idée ne fit que renforcer la conviction de Sirius. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort.

"Et bien, nous y voilà, fit Richard près de lui."

Sirius redressa la tête. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait cessé de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés à la zone de transplanage. Dans cinq minutes, Sirius serait de retour en Angleterre. Il avait été réticent à venir en France, mais finalement, il serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps. Même si l'on pouvait sentir que la guerre était proche, ici, tout était plus reposant...

"Merci de m'avoir accueilli, Richard. J'ai beaucoup aimé le séjour.

-N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir, à l'occasion, proposa Richard avec un sourire. Nous serons ravis de vous revoir.

-J'y penserai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais j'ai peur d'être très occupé pendant les prochains mois...Tout comme vous, je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste."

Richard répondit par un sourire du même type. Il était le genre d'homme dont l'Ordre avait besoin. Mais il avait sa famille, et quelque chose disait à Sirius que vu tout ce qu'il savait, l'homme qui était en face de lui était surement plus important aux sorciers français qu'il n'y paraissait.

Derrière Sirius, un carillon sonna.

"C'est l'heure, lui indiqua Richard en lui tendant la main. Dépêchez-vous, ce serait bête de rater votre portoloin.

-Merci, répondit Sirius en lui serrant la main."

Il prit le portoloin qu'on lui tendait, puis, tandis qu'il faisait un signe d'adieu à Richard, la scène tout autour de lui devint flou, avant de disparaitre totalement. Un tourbillon d'images se déversa autour de Sirius, avant de disparaitre également pour laisser place au village de Pré-Au-Lard, arrosé par une pluie morose. Dumbledore l'attendait, le parapluie rose d'Hagrid le protégeant de la pluie.

"Bonsoir, Sirius, fit le vieille homme. Comment était-ce ?

-Reposant, répondit Sirius tout en se précipitant sous le parapluie rose. Et inquiétant, également.

-Tu n'as trouvé personne apte à nous rejoindre, on dirait.

-Non. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Les chances que tu trouves quelqu'un là-bas étaient infimes, concéda le directeur de Poudlard."

_Il y avait quelqu'un d'apte, pensa Sirius. Mais il est à sa place là où il est. _

Devant lui, Dumbledore laissa échapper un sourire.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous, je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longueur coupure, surtout aussi proche de la fin. Ensuite, j'espére que vous apprécierez de continuer à me lire, même si la fiêvre harry potter est quelque peu retombé depuis la fin des romans.

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier Kind' pour ses relectures, qui me sont d'une grande aide, et ses commentaires entre les lignes de mon texte me redonnent souvent l'envie d'écrire.

Je tiens également à remercier Alixe pour sa fiction **les survivants**, qui m'a redonné un coup pour continuer à écrire.

Merci à tous, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 30 : Humanité

La maison avait été abandonnée depuis bien longtemps. Les meubles étaient recouverts de poussière et les rideaux étaient dévorés par les mites. L'air puait le renfermé, la pourriture, et il leur était difficile de respirer. Chacun de leurs pas sur le plancher provoquait un grincement strident. Une ombre passa dans leur champ de vision.

Sirius se tourna vers James :

"Tu as vu ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, répondit James. Quelque chose a bougé, tout près."

Abandonnant la discrétion, James et Sirius allumèrent leurs baguettes. Un visage décharné apparut à quelques centimètres de celui de Sirius. Celui-ci parvint à retenir un cri de terreur, alors que la créature se jetait sur lui, tentant de l'étrangler. Le sortilège que Sirius lança avant que l'emprise de la créature sur sa gorge ne soit trop forte n'eut aucun effet. Il tenta de lancer plusieurs sortilèges informulés, mais les flashs colorés qui s'échappaient de sa baguette ne firent pas bouger la créature.

Sirius commençait à suffoquer, tandis que des doigts décharnés et osseux continuaient de presser sa gorge dans un étau fatal. Alors qu'il commençait à faiblir, Sirius fut aveuglé par un flash qui enflamma le dos du mort-vivant. Celui-ci relâcha immédiatement son emprise, tout en laissant échapper des cris qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Sirius roula sur le côté, et s'écarta du monstre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce dernier s'effondre. Les flammes magiques sur son dos étaient encore vivaces, et elles ne cesseraient probablement de bruler que lorsque le cadavre aura été réduit en cendre. James aida Sirius à se relever. Il avait encore la gorge douloureuse, mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

"Il va falloir prévenir Dumbledore, fit James. Lui dire que Voldemort a recommencé à créer des inferis..."

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis que Hans avait accepté de les emmener voir Grindelwald. Pourtant, ils attendaient encore. L'allemand devait parler à pas mal de monde pour arranger la rencontre. On ne rencontrait pas un des plus grands mages noirs de l'époque si facilement... surtout sans identité.

Alors que Caradoc avait fait connaissance avec presque tout le personnel de l'hôtel, Regulus se contentait de discuter avec Hans de la rencontre. La rencontre. Elle obnubilait Regulus. Plus rien d'autre ne semblait avoir d'importance. Les horcruxes lui étaient encore présents à l'esprit, mais il savait que cette rencontre serait importante. Pour lui.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour Sirius, qui avait enchainé les missions pour l'Ordre sans interruption. Pourtant, il était loin de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Il détestait l'inaction, et chaque mission lui rendait la joie de vivre. Peut-être parce qu'il frôlait la mort un peu trop régulièrement. Comme avec les inferis... En y repensant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa gorge. Cette attaque ne serait pas son meilleur souvenir.

Lorsque James et lui avaient annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle à Dumbledore, ce dernier l'avait accueilli avec un froncement de sourcils. Comme d'habitude, au fond. Il allait prendre en compte ces nouvelles données et agir en conséquence, méthodiquement. Parfois, le vieil homme lui donnait l'impression de jouer aux échecs. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, et ils étaient tous deux rentrés chez eux.

Mais Sirius aurait voulu savoir ce que comptait faire Dumbledore face à cette nouvelle menace. Sirius et James n'étaient pas les seuls de l'Ordre à être tombés sur des inferis. Remus et Maugrey en avaient trouvé une dizaine dans une maison isolée au fin fond de l'Ecosse moldu, et les Longudbats en avaient trouvé six avant eux. Voldemort semblait bien décidé à lever une armée d'inferis. Et il n'y avait pas de solution rapide connue face à ce problème.

Hans entra dans la chambre de Regulus, le regard sombre. C'était son regard de résistant, pas son regard d'aubergiste. On ne l'aurait jamais cru possible de sourire quand il montrait ce visage. Pourtant, Regulus l'avait vu sourire des centaines de fois, et de façon sincère, depuis qu'il séjournait dans l'auberge.

Comment pouvait-il encore être heureux, après tout ce qu'il avait perdu ? Regulus, lui, avait oublié depuis longtemps l'idée d'être heureux un jour. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pensait plus qu'à vaincre Voldemort, prévoyant chaque coup à l'avance. S'il désirait tant rencontrer Grindelwald, c'était peut-être tout autant pour cette raison que pour la chose qu'il craignait depuis quelque temps.

"Tout est près, fit Hans. J'ai tout arrangé. La rencontre aura lieu cette nuit, de façon tout à fait officieuse, précisa-t-il.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup, c'est l'idéal.

-Moi, ainsi que quelques gardiens, assisterons à votre petite discussion. On peut leur faire confiance, se sont tous d'anciens membres de la résistance."

Regulus hocha la tête. Ce soir il saurait. Il saurait si le sortilège de Grindelwald avait commencé à lui faire perdre son humanité ou non.

Sirius et James s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar, plus tard dans la journée, pour relâcher un peu la pression. Il était bon, parfois, d'oublier la guerre. Et surtout, de se souvenir ce pour quoi ils se battaient.

Pour Sirius, s'asseoir dans un bar avec des amis représentait la liberté qu'il défendait. Il n'était pas fort pour les grands discours, mais il pouvait toujours trouver une situation qui correspondait à tel ou tel sentiment.

« Alors, comment va Harry ? Demanda Sirius.

-Bien. Il me tarde de le voir faire ses premiers pas, ajouta James en riant.

-Je sais qu'en tant que parrain, j'aurai dû être plus présent, avoua Sirius, gêné. Mais avec les missions pour l'Ordre...

-Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa James. Même moi, je ne suis pas aussi présent que je le voudrais... Mais c'est pour les gens que j'aime que je me bats, alors... Je tiens bon, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Nous nous battons tous les deux pour la même chose, fit Sirius en souriant également. Aux gens que nous aimons, ajouta-t-il en portant un toast.

-Aux gens que nous aimons, répondit James avant de boire son verre cul-sec. »

Nurmengard ressemblait à un énorme point noir au milieu d'une feuille blanche. Les chutes de neige des derniers jours ne semblaient ici avoir pour vocation que de faire ressortir la noirceur des briques qui avaient servis à construire la prison. Regulus, Hans et Caradoc avançaient lentement sur le chemin qui menait à la prison. La prison était dans une zone d'anti-transplanage, c'est pourquoi ils devaient remonter la pente à pied.

Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils parvinrent à la porte, sur laquelle "Pour le plus grand bien" était gravé en lettres dorées.

"La devise de Grindelwald, indiqua Hans. La pire façon qui puisse exister de justifier les actes qu'il a commis."

Ni Caradoc, ni Regulus ne répondirent. Regulus aussi avait cherché une justification à ses actes lorsqu'il était mangemort. Le fait qu'il n'en ait pas trouvé l'avait finalement amené jusqu'ici. Pourtant, il se savait maintenant capable de faire bien pire pour vaincre Voldemort. Le feu ne pouvait être vaincu que par le feu.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Derrière celle-ci, un homme les attendait. Il avait une cicatrice qui lui coupait le sourcil droit, et une barbe aussi sombre que les briques de Numengard. Il tenait sa baguette à la main, prêt à réagir à la moindre agression. Hans s'avança vers lui.

"C'est eux, Hans ? demanda l'homme.

-Oui, Patrick. Dépêchons-nous, nous ne savons pas combien de temps leur conversation doit durer."

Le barbu hocha la tête et les guida dans plusieurs couloirs, faiblement éclairés par quelques torches éparses. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour déverrouiller des portes ou des grilles. Ils croisèrent quelques gardiens qui hochèrent la tête en voyant Hans et Patrick. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une porte à quatre serrures gardée par deux sorciers qui portaient l'insigne des aurors allemands.

Patrick, Hans et les deux sorciers sortirent chacun une clé qu'ils introduisirent dans les serrures. La porte grinça avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Ils entrèrent tous, pour se retrouver devant un tableau de... Dumbledore. Il était en train de manger une glace au citron.

"Le mot de passe, demanda ce dernier.

-Justice, répondit Hans.

-Pourquoi venez-vous ?

-Pour discuter.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Cela devrait convenir, alors, décida la peinture."

Le tableau s'écarta pour révéler la cellule de Grindelwald.

Les ombres approchaient, l'encerclant, l'englobant, cherchant à le happer dans le froid glacial de leur étreinte. Sirius courrait, mais elles semblaient toujours plus proches, comme si rien ne pouvait les empêcher de l'atteindre. Il sortit sa baguette, lançant des sorts vers les ombres, mais les éclairs lumineux furent engloutis par les ombres, à tel point que Sirius ne put voir à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Finalement, il alluma sa baguette lorsqu'elles furent près de lui. Les silhouettes apparurent, bien trop humaines, bien trop connues au goût de Sirius. Remus tendit une main décharnée vers lui, que Sirius repoussa d'un coup de baguette enflammée. Une autre main glacée se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant, Sirius la trancha avec sa baguette, et celle-ci tomba pitoyablement au sol. Peter se tenait à présent face à Sirius, semblant indifférent à l'absence de sa main.

A côté de lui, Lily et James se tenaient la main, où des asticots avaient établi leur domicile. Derrière eux, Hagrid les dominait, ressemblant plus à un squelette de dinosaure qu'à Hagrid. Sirius se retourna de nouveau, parcourut de tremblement... Pour se retrouver face avec Regulus. Il hurla.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il se leva, et ne retourna pas se coucher cette nuit-là.

Grindelwald, qui était couché sur son lit, se releva. Il ne ressemblait plus au puissant mage qui avait fait trembler toute l'Europe depuis longtemps, à présent. Sa prestance s'était enfuie, peu à peu, alors que les années en prison passaient. Sans sa baguette, privé de tous ses pouvoirs, Grindelwald ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieil homme que le temps avait permis d'oublier.

Regulus s'avança dans la cellule, surveillé par Hans, Patrick et les aurors. Grindelwald se redressa sur son lit, le visage fatigué. Il croisa le regard de Regulus, et eut un sourire.

"He bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois de la visite..."

En entrant dans la cellule, Caradoc fut convaincu d'une chose : quelquechose n'allait pas. Le regard que Grindelwald posait sur Regulus était révélateur... Il l'attendait.

Regulus s'arrêta à trois ou quatre mètres de Grindelwald. Ce dernier affichait un étrange sourire. Son visage avait changé par rapport au souvenir que Regulus avait vu dans la pensine. Ses joues s'étaient légérement creusées, ses cheveux avaient tous blanchi. Des rides étaient apparus un peu partout. Son regard, cependant, avait toujours quelquechose de conquérant.

"Je dois dire que je suis étonné, souffla Grindelwald. Il n'est pas rare que Patrick et Hans viennent me voir mais je ne crois pas qu'on m'ait présenté les deux personnes qui vont accompagnent en plus de mes geoliers..."

Il afficha un sourire qui parut totalement ironique à Regulus. Quelquechose n'allait pas. Grindelwald mentait, il en était convaincu : il savait parfaitement qui étaient ses visiteurs. Ils les connaissaient déjà. Et vu son isolement, il y avait peu de façons dont il aurait pu communiquer avec l'extérieur. Finalement, la puissance ténébreuse qui s'éveilla au fond de Regulus lui confirma ses doutes : une partie de Grindelwald était en lui.

Grindelwald attendait ce jour depuis plusieurs années. Enfin, son calvaire allait prendre fin...

Regulus sentait les ténébres au fond de son corps s'agiter avec force, à mesure qu'il approchait du vieux sorcier. Et à ce moment là, Regulus sut qu'il n'était pas venu pour parler de Voldemort. Voldemort n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour venir ici, rencontrer cet homme.

"Je vous connais, dit Regulus.

- He bien, je ne crois pas vous connaitre, répondit Grindelwald. Quant à moi, généralement, on sait qui je suis.

Regulus s'avança, tendu. Les yeux de Grindelwald l'hypnotisaient. Il s'aperçut qu'il continuait à avancer, se rapprochant dangereusement de Grindelwald. Il lui tendit sa main.

Grindelwald l'attrapa avec une vivacité étonnante.

"Vous voulez savoir, n'est ce pas? demanda Grindelwald.

-Oui, répondit Regulus.

-Alors, vous saurez."

La prise de la main de Grindelwald se reserra, tandis que Regulus sentait ses forces diminuaient, et que le sourire du sorcier s'élargissait.

"Enfin, fit Grindelwald, avec un soupir non pas avide, comme Regulus s'y serait attendu, mais soulagé."

Puis tout devint noir.


	31. Chapter 31

Après beaucoup d'attente, voici le chapitre 31.

Un grand merci à Kind' pour la relecture qui est toujours fidèle au poste.

La fin ne devrait pas tarder.

Chapitre n°31 : Dans le noir

Regulus était plongé dans les ténèbres. Il était seul. Seul dans un univers noir. Où qu'il regarde, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait que lui. Il tendit la main en avant, et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait la voir. Il voulut faire un pas en avant, et comprit alors qu'il était couché. Il se leva, sans très bien savoir où était le sol. Il regarda une nouvelle fois tout autour de lui, et demanda finalement :

"Où suis-je ?"

Sirius était plongé dans les ténèbres. Il renifla le sol et détecta l'odeur qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à courir vers sa source. Un hurlement se fit entendre, et alors qu'il sortait du couvert de la forêt, la lumière de la lune éclaira le champ où l'attendait un grand cerf qui portait un rat sur son dos. Le cerf se pencha un instant vers lui, puis ils se précipitèrent vers le loup. Celui-ci poussa un ultime hurlement avant de rétrécit, tandis que la lumière de la lune s'estompait peu à peu. Le loup redevint finalement un homme.

"Où suis-je ?"

Personne ne répondit. La voix de Regulus de rencontra aucun écho. Il posa encore plusieurs fois la question, tenta de courir le plus loin possible, mais où qu'il aille, c'était le vide, les ténèbres. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, une voix le fit sursauter :

"Tu es encore là ?"

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il la connaissait parfaitement. C'était la sienne. Il se retourna, et se découvrit plus jeune. Il avait en face de lui celui qu'il avait été à onze ans.

"Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? demanda le jeune Regulus. Je suis ça."

Et autour de Regulus, les ténèbres semblèrent s'écouler comme de l'eau, laissant apparaitre un décor que Regulus connaissait bien. C'était la grande salle de Poudlard. Sa version miniature était en ligne parmi d'autres premières années, qui attendaient anxieusement leurs tours. Il revivait sa cérémonie de répartition.

"Black, Regulus ! fit la voix du professeur Fliwick."

Regulus s'avança, gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard, d'où sa cousine Narcissa l'observait avec intérêt, puis à la table de Gryffondor, d'où son grand frère faisait de même. Il posa le choixpeaux sur sa tête. Celui-ci resta silencieux un long moment. Cela parut interminable à Regulus. Alors que le stress l'envahissait, le choixpeaux cria finalement :

"Serpentard !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fusa de la table en vert et argent, et Regulus, souriant d'avoir enfin été réparti, se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il eut le temps de voir le regard de Sirius, qui se détourna immédiatement. Il y avait vu la déception. Et autour de lui, tout redevint noir.

Sirius était chez lui, en train de récupérer de la nuit, lorsque l'on sonna. Il prit sa baguette, méfiant, et se dirigea vers la porte. De l'autre côté, Andromeda l'attendait, souriante. Mais d'un sourire gêné, celui de quelqu'un qui se force à sourire. Elle évitait son regard, mais leurs regards finirent par se croiser.

Andromeda le regarda un instant, puis annonça :

"Ton père est mort."

Les ténèbres continuèrent de régner pendant quelques minutes encore. Le jeune Regulus avait disparu. Regulus s'était assis. Il avait compris que peu importe la distance qu'il parcourrait, il ne sortirait pas d'ici. Le seul moyen de partir était de trouver comment ouvrir la sortie. Il était convaincu de le savoir, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution.

"Tu vas donc rester ici, à attendre que ça se passe ?"

Regulus se retourna. Sirius se tenait devant lui, le visage remplit d'une colère froide, un visage de dix-sept ans. Regulus se souvint de quand il avait vu cette expression sur le visage de Sirius. Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Autour d'eux, un décor apparut, révélant le manoir du 12, square Grimmauld. Derrière Sirius, une valise flottait. Le silence régnait dans le manoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas quelques minutes plus tôt. Regulus n'avait pas eu besoin d'assister à la dispute. Il savait que Sirius venait de disparaitre de l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Un autre Regulus, adolescent cette fois, apparut.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Sirius ? Rien ne t'obliges à partir..."

Sirius lui répondit par un rire sans joie, un rire de fou. Il le regarda ensuite, le visage moins froid, mais avec un regret qui le rongerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... Un regret qui deviendrait une amertume, plus profondément ancrée que la haine de ses parents pour les moldus.

"Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à partir, Regulus ? Tu es donc aveuglé à ce point ? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec eux, mais en réalité, tu n'es qu'un imbécile !"

Il avait hurlé ses derniers mots, et semblait sur le point de perdre son calme. Le regret avait disparu de son visage, remplacé par une colère dont il ne se débarrasserait jamais, qui serait toujours là, quelque part, attendant de frapper. _En réalité, elle y était déjà depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il est parti, pensa Regulus. _

"Sirius...

-Ca suffit, Regulus, l'interrompit Sirius. Continue donc de les satisfaire, de les écouter, de les suivre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Moi, je suivrai mes propres convictions, pas celles de mes parents."

Il bouscula Regulus en sortant, Regulus qui avait tenté de s'interposer entre lui et la liberté. La scène disparut peu à peu. Regulus resta seul avec son nouveau double.

"Nous aurions du comprendre, déclara ce dernier, la tête baissée, au bord des larmes."

Et à son tour, il disparut.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au cimetière, et s'aperçut vite qu'il connaissait bien trop de gens à son goût. Sa mère se tenait là, un mouchoir à la main, pleurant à chaudes larmes. _Comme si elle avait un cœur, pensa-t-il amèrement. Elle a laissé mourir Regulus, son mari est mort... Mais elle n'a toujours pas la bonne idée de les rejoindre, ajouta-t-il avec rancœur. _Autour d'elle, des familles de sang pur allaient et venaient, lui présentant leurs condoléances.

Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Il avait pensé, que, peut-être, il aurait ressenti de la tristesse, mais rien n'avait changé en lui. Il ne trouvait en lui que de la colère et du regret. Regulus serait sûrement la seule personne de sa famille, à part Andromeda, pour qui il n'aurait jamais ressenti de la tristesse.

Il aperçut Bellatrix et Narcissa, toutes deux au bras de leur mari respectif, qu'il savait mangemorts. _Je n'ai que des ennemis, ici_. Elles semblaient tristes, mais chez Bellatrix, quelque chose sonnait faux. _Elle n'est triste que de ne pas être en train de servir son cher maître_. Il ne pensait pas la même chose de Narcissa, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du berceau près d'elle ? Peut-être car elle était l'équilibre parfait entre Andromeda et Bellatrix ? _Ni fanatique, ni avare de liberté... Un mouton, en quelque sorte_.

Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Sirius : il avait presque réussi à trouver une qualité à quelqu'un de sa famille. _Regulus n'était pas si différent d'elle_. Un instant, il eut envie de sortir de sa cachette, et de crier sur sa famille, de leur répéter ce qu'ils leur avaient déjà dit, en y ajoutant des reproches sur la mort de son frère. Il se sentirait peut être mieux. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se sentirait plus coupable de ne pas avoir sorti son frère de ce cycle. Mais on ne pouvait pas sauver les gens d'eux-mêmes.

Les gens commençaient à se disperser, à présent. Sa mère resta près de la tombe un peu plus longtemps, sûrement pour faire bonne impression. Puis elle partit à son tour, après être passée quelques instants sur la tombe de Regulus. Voyant qu'il était enfin seul, Sirius s'approcha. La tombe était noire, noire comme leur nom, et comme leur cœur. Le nom de son père était gravé en lettres argentées, qui, il en était convaincu, brilleraient même lorsque la nuit serait noire. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec la magie, c'est qu'on pouvait paraitre ce que l'on n'était pas : une lumière dans la nuit.

Sur la tombe, il y avait écrit "**Mari regretté et père bien-aimé**". Sirius pensa un instant ajouter "**d'un fils, seulement**", mais il oublia cette idée. C'est le genre de choses que Bellatrix aurait sûrement voulu écrire sur sa tombe. Et il valait mieux que ça. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il aperçut la tombe de Regulus. Lui rendre un petit hommage ne ferait sûrement pas de mal. Après tout, il avait failli changer, à la fin.

Sur la tombe de Regulus, sa famille avait écrit "**Fils bien-aimé**". Nulle part la moindre mention d'un frère. Après tout, en quittant les Black, Sirius était devenu le frère de James, plus celui de Regulus, n'est ce pas ? Non, dès son entrée à Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus réellement étaient frères. Pourtant...

Sirius sortit sa baguette, et la dirigea vers la tombe. Alors que son sortilège gravait des mots dans le marbre, et ce pour toujours, il repensa au fils de Narcissa. Un mouton de plus à envoyer à l'abattoir, au nom des sangs-purs. Au moins, Regulus n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Aucun ne connaitrait le même sort._ A t-il au moins connu une fille ? Probablement pas. Il devait attendre que nos parents lui présentent une sang-pur avec qui il aurait passé le restant de ses jours... _

Sur ses pensées, Sirius quitta le cimetière, sans un regard en arrière. Derrière lui, il laissa une gravure argentée, encore plus brillante que celle sur la tombe de son père : "**Et frère regretté**."

Regulus était toujours dans le noir. Cependant, il s'y était habitué.

Une ombre apparut, se transformant peu à peu. La silhouette d'un Grindelwald lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance se dessina peu à peu. Il souriait, mais ne semblait pas mauvais. Ni faussement bon. Il semblait juste... en paix.

"Qu'en dis-tu, Regulus ? Qu'est-ce-que tout cela t'inspire ?"

Autour d'eux, les ténèbres disparurent pour laisser place à des images de toute la vie de Regulus.

Sa première baguette. Sa première dispute avec Sirius. Sa mère qui le félicitait d'être entré à Serpentard. Son premier vol en tant qu'attrapeur. Sirius qui félicitait James pour sa victoire, tandis que lui rentrait la tête basse vers les vestiaires. Le professeur Slughorn qui l'invitait à son club. Sirius qui riait avec James. Lui qui discutait de la pureté du sang avec ses parents, et Sirius qui jetait son assiette au sol. Kreattur qui le consolait, tandis que ses parents et Sirius semblaient sur le point d'en venir au duel. Sa mère qui brûlait les noms de Sirius et Andromeda de la tapisserie. La remise des diplômes.

Et les images continuaient à défiler. Les passages importants de sa vie, ceux qu'il aurait voulu oublier, et ceux qu'il voudrait garder à tout jamais.

"Regarde, lui fit Grindelwald. Regarde, comprend. C'est mon cadeau. Ma rédemption."

James entra chez Sirius, qui le préoccupait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Celui-ci s'était terriblement investi dans l'ordre, peut-être même trop. James n'avait pas remarqué les sourcils froncés de Remus à chaque fois qu'il apprenait que Sirius avait participé à une mission de plus, comme si Sirius parvenait à être partout à la fois. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine et regardait le soleil se coucher par une des fenêtres. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague.

"Sirius... Tout va bien ?"

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vers James.

"Oui, tout va bien, répondit-il. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout."

James acquiesça, puis s'approcha.

"C'est juste que ces derniers temps, tu as perdu beaucoup...

-Comme tout le monde, James, coupa Sirius. Mais je m'en sors très bien, si tu veux mon avis.

-Sirius, tu as perdu Regulus, puis maintenant ton père...

-J'ai perdu mon père depuis que je suis rentré à Gryffondor, James. Et mon frère lorsque j'ai quitté le manoir. Mais j'ai trouvé bien plus, James."

Il se tourna vers James.

"Je me suis trouvé le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver. Toi, précisa-t-il. Et des amis irremplaçables, Peter, Remus, Lily... Je ne regrette rien."

James sourit, puis lui répondit en faisant un clin d'œil :

"Vraiment ? Rien ? Pas même Regulus ? Ou bien, peut-être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, une certaine jeune fille lorsque tu étais en quatrième année qui..."

Avant même qu'il ait terminé, Sirius éclata de rire. C'était un rire frais, proche d'un aboiement, qui semblait comme venir d'un autre monde, d'un monde où ce n'était pas la guerre.

"Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre, James. Même si j'ai souvent douté de ta capacité à lire correctement, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire encore plus marqué que celui de James. Comme un vrai frère."

Il y eut un silence plein de sérénité, puis Sirius demanda à James :

"Une mission pour l'Ordre ?

-Oui.

-Allons-y... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, en prenant James par le bras comme s'il l'emmenait à l'hôtel."

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis transplanèrent.

Regulus se réveilla. Près de lui, Carradoc était endormi dans une chaise. Ils étaient toujours dans l'auberge de la forêt noire. Il se redressa, mais ses muscles étaient tout engourdis. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ? Très longtemps, probablement. Plusieurs mois. Carradoc ouvrit les yeux, et sourit.

"He bien... il était temps.

-Combien de temps ?

-Beaucoup, répondit Carradoc. C'est l'été, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Regulus ne répondit pas. Ils avaient perdu énormément de temps. Mais si la situation avait changé, Carradoc lui aurait dit immédiatement. Ou il aurait eu l'air inquiet. Ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort était toujours là, et que le ministère lui résistait toujours. Ils avaient encore le temps d'agir.

"On a perdu beaucoup de temps, mais on va le rattraper, annonça Regulus. On retourne en Angleterre, et on lance la chasse aux horcruxes sans interruption."

Carradoc le fixa quelques instants, puis lui répondit :

"Je suis d'accord, mais on est venu ici pour rien, alors ?"

Regulus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se posait la même question. Mais il connaissait la réponse. Un conseil, un simple conseil. Voilà ce que lui avait donné Grindelwald. Mais Regulus comprenait, à présent. Voldemort n'avait pas caché ses horcruxes aux endroits les plus sécurisés possibles. Il en avait fait des marques de pouvoir. Des symboles marquant les endroits où il avait révélé sa puissance. Des endroits importants pour lui. Comme Regulus aurait fait.

C'était la clé pour trouver les horcruxes.

"Non. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses, pendant mon sommeil. Mais il faut se dépêcher, et être prêt."

Regulus tendit la main à Carradoc. Carradoc le releva, souriant. Regulus souriait aussi.

"On retourne là-bas, Carradoc. Jusqu'au bout.

-Jusqu'à la mort, acquiesça Carradoc."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre n°32 : Gouffre

Le mois d'Octobre s'annonçait exécrable cette année là. On aurait juré qu'un sorcier surpuissant et de mauvaise humeur avait décidé que voir le soleil allait être interdit. En effet, on annonçait de la pluie pour les deux premières semaines, et si on n'en annonçait pas pour la troisième et la quatrième, c'était au bénéfice du doute. Pas vraiment le temps pour habiter dans une cabane, et pourtant, Regulus et Carradoc étaient revenus dans la cabane qui les accueillaient des mois plus tôt. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps avant de revenir en Angleterre.

Tout d'abord, Regulus avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre d'aplomb, marcher suffisant à l'épuiser. Dans un même temps, Caradoc en avait profité pour rassembler tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire à leur entreprise : parchemin, grimoires plus ou moins recommandables, baguettes de secours... Il avait travaillé pendant les mois où Regulus avait été inconscient, et presque tout l'argent qu'il avait rassemblé était parti dans ces achats. Le restant avait servi à payer l'auberge, mais Hans leur avait fait un prix d'amis, avec un regard qui semblait vouloir dire "A la guerre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices...". Il ne leur restait donc plus que l'argent qu'ils avaient amené au départ. Ironiquement, ce pactole avait rarement l'occasion de diminuer, puisqu'ils devaient rester dans la clandestinité.

Une fois en Angleterre, ils avaient finalement décidé d'utiliser la cabane comme planque, celle-ci étant bardée de sortilèges de protections les plus puissants qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire. C'était l'union de la magie de Grindelwald et de celle de Regulus qui les avaient créés, et les recréer n'était plus du domaine du possible. Pas pour eux.

Ils étaient à présent en train de se préparer pour explorer la grotte où Voldemort avait emmené des enfants de l'orphelinat des années plus tôt. Ils avaient décidé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, dans l'état actuel des choses. Ils ne pouvaient plus accéder au manoir des Malfoy, ou du moins pas le quitter vivants. Lorsqu'ils seraient sûrs d'avoir détruit tous les autres horcruxes, alors ils pourraient en finir. Et s'il fallait mourir... alors ils mourraient.

"Il a eu un an il n'y a pas si longtemps, Sirius. Tu devrais arrêter de lui offrir des cadeaux...

-Lily, il faut bien que je lui offre des cadeaux, histoire de stimuler son imagination...

-Tu es irrécupérable, fit Lily avec un sourire. Fais-toi plaisir, mais ne t'avises pas de lui offrir une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes.

-Jamais de la vie, Lil'. Puis, si c'est bien le fils de son père, il trouvera toujours le moyen d'ouvrir une porte."

Sirius avait offert à Harry un vif d'or pour enfant, qui ne devait s'animer que quand Harry était dans les parages. Celui-ci voletait autour de sa tête tandis que le bébé tentait de l'attraper, mais ses mouvements étaient bien trop lents pour attraper la petite balle dorée. Elle s'envola un peu plus haut, et l'enfant se mit avec difficulté sur ses jambes pour la suivre. Elle était arrivée à l'entrée du salon, Harry derrière elle, quand une main la saisit d'un mouvement rapide.

James arborait un de ses sourires des meilleurs jours. Il laissa le vif d'or s'échapper vers son fils, qui le laissa passer de peu, avant de repartir à sa poursuite.

"Toujours aussi facile, même quand on manque de pratique" lança James, d'un ton qu'il n'avait presque plus pris depuis qu'il était avec Lily. Un regard de celle-ci sembla le ramener à la réalité.

"Mais je suis convaincu que n'importe qui y serait arrivé, le vif était un peu lent."

Regulus s'était attendu à quelque chose de sinistre. Il ne fut pas déçu. La grotte, plongée dans les ténèbres, aurait ressemblé à un passage vers le néant s'ils n'avaient pas allumé leur baguette. Le plus inquiétant avec cette obscurité, ce n'était pas le reflux de l'océan qui ressemblait à des murmures. Ni Le choc des vagues sur la paroi rocheuse ressemblant à des pas de géants. Non, c'était de ne pas savoir quelles défenses Voldemort avait mis en place.

Une autre ombre de Jedusor les attendaient-ils au fond de la grotte ? Peut-être que la grotte pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. A moins qu'il n'ait prévu un piège simple mais puissant, tuant toute personne qui s'approcherait trop de son secret. Et si Voldemort venait vérifier l'état de son horcruxe pendant leur excursion ?

Un frisson parcourut Regulus à cette idée. Si cela arrivait, ils n'auraient aucun échappatoire. Ils continuèrent d'avancer à la lueur de leur baguette, en jetant de temps à autres des regards en arrière. Regulus pouvait lire la crainte sur le visage de Caradoc, et l'on pouvait sans aucun doute en faire de même sur le sien.

Après avoir monté un escalier, ils arrivèrent finalement à un cul-de-sac. Ou du moins ce qui semblait l'être. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas manquer quelque chose, il remarqua que l'eau était en train de monter derrière eux.

"Caradoc ! La marée !"

Caradoc se retourna et sembla un instant paniqué. Mais il retrouva tout aussi vite son calme et se tourna vers Regulus :

"C'est bon, Regulus. Regarde."

Caradoc pointait quelque chose avec sa baguette. Un peu avant la fin des marches, on pouvait remarquer une légère différence de couleur dans la roche. Il fallait y prêter attention, mais Caradoc venait de trouver la ligne de marée. Ils ne seraient pas noyés ici - du moins, pas si Voldemort n'avait pas prévu un piège à cet effet.

Rassurés, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers la paroi. Caradoc lança un regard à Regulus, indiquant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. A tout hasard, celui-ci utilisa un sortilège de détection. Et le mur s'illumina.

Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, ils allaient devoir remettre la suite des courses à un autre jour. Le chemin de Traverse n'était plus un endroit sûr, lorsque la nuit était tombée. Il n'était pas bon pour eux d'y rester trop longtemps. De plus, Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son sentiment semblait partagé par Peter, qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets de tous les côtés. Alors qu'il regardait de nouveau sa montre, Sirius s'aperçut que James mettait plus de temps que prévu. Et qu'il aurait dû sortir depuis longtemps déjà.

Sans réfléchir, il chargea à l'intérieur, faisant sursauter Peter. Et il entendit, vit, sentit même, le combat qu'avaient habilement dissimulé différents sortilèges d'illusion.

Le magasin était devenu un véritable champs de bataille. Plusieurs étagères étaient renversées, et le sol fumant était jonché d'ingrédients pour potions dont la plupart n'étaient pas censés entrer en contact. Une forte odeur de souffre assaillit les narines de Sirius, qui se félicita de ne pas être sous la forme de Patmol. Le mélange des ingrédients provoquait des flashs lumineux et des explosions de différentes tailles, mais pas autant que l'échange de maléfices entre James, caché derrière une table renversée, et les mangemorts.

Ces derniers étaient beaucoup trop nombreux au goût de Sirius. Il en avait vu au moins cinq, et le corps du commerçant indiquait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire des prisonniers. Tout en lançant des sorts au hasard, Sirius piqua un court sprint qui se termina par un saut derrière la table où se trouvait James. Celui-ci eut un pale sourire :

"Je suis ravi que tu te joignes à moi, mais aurais-tu une idée pour nous sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il, avant qu'un rayon coloré ne passe en sifflant au-dessus de leur tête.

-Maintenant que j'ai agi... je vais pouvoir réfléchir."

"Peut-être un mot de passe?

-Peut-être", répondit Regulus, qui n'était pas convaincu. C'était une possibilité. Mais dans ce cas, ils devraient passer en force. Et, depuis qu'il s'était privé de l'aide de Grindelwald, Regulus se voyait mal dépasser les capacités magiques de Voldemort. _Si on en arrive là... Il faudra demander l'aide de Dumbledore._ Ce qu'ils devaient éviter autant que possible. Pour rencontrer Dumbledore, ils devraient se révéler. Et prendre le risque de mettre Voldemort au courant de leurs projets.

"Il est possible que Tu-Sais-Qui ait ajouté cette protection en réponse à nos actions au manoir des Malefoy, indiqua Regulus.

-Tu disais penser qu'il ne serait pas mis au courant de... l'incident, objecta Caradoc.

-Je le pensais vraiment. Lucius aura sûrement étouffé l'affaire. A sa place, j'aurai déjà remplacé le cristal par un autre, du même type, mais qui aurait perdu sa puissance. Il pourrait même avoir modifié les souvenirs de tout le monde, y comprit les siens, pour croire que c'est la vérité. Ainsi, même si Voldemort utilisait la legimencie, les propos de Lucius sembleraient vrais.

-Lucius irait donc jusque là, selon toi, fit un Caradoc médusé.

-C'est ce que je ferais, mais je ne sais pas si Lucius est du genre à jouer avec ses propres souvenirs, admit Regulus. Personnellement, j'aurais été jusqu'à trouver une raison à pourquoi le cristal n'a plus d'énergie, alors qu'il en était rempli quelques heures plus tôt."

Regulus observa de nouveau le mur. Un briseur de sorts les auraient bien aidé, mais ils allaient devoir trouver la solution eux-mêmes. Il fallait espérer que les grimoires qu'ils avaient récupérés en Allemagne suffiraient comme matériels de recherche. Sinon, ils devraient demander l'aide de l'Ordre... Et lancer le seigneur des ténèbres sur leurs traces.

Un autre rayon coloré alla s'exploser contre le mur juste derrière eux. Une chose était certaine : ils n'étaient pas très bien engagés. Un flash éclaira le visage de Sirius, mais ce n'était qu'une réaction des ingrédients. Cela lui donna une idée.

"Nous étions plutôt bon en potion, non ?

-Comme dans la plupart des matières, répondit James. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-On fait comme Douglas en sixième année ? sourit Sirius en jetant un sort par-dessus la table.

-Si tu vois de l'aconit pas trop loin, vu que le souffre de dragon semble avoir arrosé toute la salle, quelques crins de licornes et du liquide d'anomica devraient suffir, souffla James en balançant lui aussi un sort.

-Rien de tout ça. Mais j'ai un antidote et de l'essence de dictame sur moi. Et un peu de tout sous mes chaussures."

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire, puis se mirent au travail. Sirius donna tous les ingrédients qu'il avait à James et s'occupa de retenir les mangemorts en lançant des sorts au hasard. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour concocter une solution, qui, en touchant le souffre, ne manquerait pas de souffler le bâtiment.

"Potion de souffle draconique hautement instable prête !"

James fit un clin d'œil à son ami, et balança la potion au centre du magasin. Celle-ci se fracassa et répandit son contenu sur la poudre... Qui rougeoya rapidement. Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Derrière eux, la poudre se transforma en immenses flammes violettes, qui allèrent lécher tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle. Ingrédients, meubles, potions : le magasin devint un enfer violacé quelques instants... Avant d'imploser.

Le bruit fut assourdissant. Sirius et James lâchèrent leur baguette pour se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Les vitres des magasins proches se brisèrent. Certains marchands qui venaient à peine de fermer boutique passèrent leur tête par la fenêtre, intrigués, et visiblement inquiets. Sirius et James ramassèrent leur baguette, et se félicitèrent intérieurement des sorts de protection qu'ils avaient lancé avant de les lâcher. Derrière eux, le bâtiment était en proie à des flammes multicolores, d'où s'échappait de la fumée colorée.

Sirius balaya de la cendre bleu de sa manche. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

Ils étaient retournés à la planque, et s'étaient plongés dans les grimoires. Regulus tourna une page de plus avec un soupir. Ils avaient décidé de lire les grimoires en entiers, pour être sûrs de ne passer à côté d'aucune information. Connaissant Voldemort, il avait peut-être combiné plusieurs magies pour obtenir un sortilége plus puissant. _Je trouverais, fais-moi confiance, abomination. J'aménerai la mort à toi._

L'odeur de brûlé des vêtements de James confirma à Dumbledore ce qu'il craignait. S'il s'en était sorti sans aucune égratignure, c'était seulement grâce à la présence de ses amis à ses côtés. Il y avait un traître parmi eux, quelqu'un de proche des Potter. De très proche.

"Nous avons ramené Peter au Q.G avant de venir, termina Sirius, d'une voix un peu trop forte. Il a vu l'explosion de près.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore. J'ai déjà envoyé un message aux autres membres. Il vaudrait mieux que tout le monde se cache pendant un petit moment...

-Et laisser le champ libre à Voldemort ? s'outra Sirius. Hors de question !

-Nous devons prendre des précautions, Sirius. Vous n'aurez pas toujours autant de chance.

-Sirius a raison, rétorqua James. On ne peut pas partir se cacher sous prétexte que c'est dangereux !

-Les mangemorts ont clairement décidé de s'en prendre aux membres de l'Ordre, James. Nous devons nous protéger pour mieux pouvoir protéger les gens qui comptent sur nous.

-En fuyant la queue entre les jambes ? Cracha Sirius."

Dumbledore ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne soupira pas, bien qu'il en eut envie. Il faudrait un jour qu'ils apprennent à être moins impulsifs. De plus, il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Une semaine, proposa Dumbledore. Je ne vous demande pas plus. Juste le temps que j'arrive à trouver une solution."

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Sirius était visiblement irrité et James n'avait pas l'air enchanté non plus. Pourtant, les deux amis finirent par hocher la tête avant de partir, non sans que Sirius ne claque la porte du bureau du directeur. Dumbledore se leva. Il avait gagné un peu de temps, mais il n'en aurait pas assez pour trouver le traître, si il y'en avait un.

Voldemort avait directement visé les Potter et les Longdubat trop de fois pour que se soit une coïncidence. La prophétie pouvait être fausse... Mais tous les éléments se mettaient en place pour qu'elle devienne vraie. Peut-être était-ce la solution pour vaincre Voldemort ? Peut-être que cette prophétie était un cadeau du destin ? Mais si l'enfant de la prophétie naissait, il faudrait des années avant qu'il ne soit capable de vaincre Voldemort. Ce qui voulait dire que l'accomplissement de la prophétie promettait encore des années de guerre.

Dumbledore ferma de nouveau les yeux. Et cette fois, il soupira.

Six jours étaient passés. Ils avaient lu et relu les grimoires, encore et encore. Le cinquième jour, Caradoc pensa avoir trouvé quelque chose. Ils passérent une journée entière à vérifier l'information avec les éléments qu'ils possédaient. A présent, ils étaient retournés dans la grotte.

Regulus regarda Caradoc, qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il sortit un couteau, et s'entailla

s'illumina brièvement, avant de la paume de la main. Le sang rouge vif perla, bien que terni par l'obscurité. La douleur était là, mais Regulus avait connu bien pire. Il serra son poing et laissa le sang couler sur la paroi. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, comme paralysés. Seul, le clapoti de l'eau venait troubler le silence, un silence proche de la mort.

_Ce qu'il y a ici n'a rien de naturel. _Malgré ses craintes, Regulus avança. Quelques mètres plus loin, Regulus et lui tombèrent sur un lac dont l'eau était d'un noir proche de celui de l'encre, mais avec des reflets verdâtres. _De la lumière. _Celle-ci semblait venir d'un petit ilôt au centre du lac. Caradoc s'était approché du lac. Regulus fit de même, pour voir que la lumière de leur baguette peinait à percer le mur liquide. Néanmoins, il aperçut une chaine. Caradoc se pencha pour s'en saisir.

D'un geste brusque, Regulus le retint.

"Mauvaise idée. Cette eau n'est pas... normale. Il y a comme..."

Regulus retint un cri. Il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger au fond du lac. Mais il n'y avait rien. _Peut-être un strangulo ? _Pensa-t-il. Mais au fond de lui, il ne parvint pas à s'en convaincre.

"Il faut que l'on traverse... Sans toucher l'eau.

-Il nous faudrait des balais.

-Tu-Sais-Qui y aura pensé. Il devait être capable de traverser, mais pas ses ennemis."

Caradoc jeta un coup d'oeil à la chaine. Lui et Regulus pensaient à la même chose. Mais Regulus lui-même pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'utiliser les objets laissés par Lord Voldemort. _Nous sommes fous... Il y a tellement de gens qui seraient meilleurs que nous pour chasser les horcruxes,_ s'avoua amèrement Regulus. La puissance magique autour de lui le lui confirmait.

"Tu la sens, Caradoc ? Tout autour de nous ?

-Oui, répondit Caradoc, la voix enrouée."

Pour ceux capable de la sentir, l'énergie magique dégageait par cet endroit était gigantesque. Mais elle était surtout froide, glaciale, noire. Et c'était à Caradoc et Regulus de l'affronter.

Dumbledore sortit une nouvelle fois de la pensine. Il l'avait rarement autant utilisée en si peu de temps, mais cette nuit-là, il était incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. _A la fin du mois de juillet..._

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Caradoc frissonna. Regulus était reparti à leur planque faire des recherches dans les grimoires. Caradoc, quant à lui, étudiait la grotte du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce qui était plutôt difficile, puisqu'il devait éviter de toucher au lac. _Il n'y a rien d'autre que ce lac... et cette chaine. _Il avait étudié toutes les parois et le sol, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que ce lac.

Regulus était parti depuis bientôt trois heures. Caradoc avait une potion d'invisibilité en cas de problème. "Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi vient, boit-la et _**court**_." C'est la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit avant de plonger dans l'eau de mer. _Si Voldemort apparaît, j'ai intérêt à courrir très vite... _Il refit une nouvelle fois le tour de la grotte, et il ne trouva rien de plus que les fois précédentes. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à Regulus. _Non, trouver la bonne information peut lui prendre beaucoup de temps._

Une autre heure passa. Puis une autre. Le doute s'insinuait lentement dans l'esprit de Caradoc. _Où es-tu, Regulus ?_

James, Lily et Dumbledore l'attendaient. Cela faisait deux jours que Sirius attendait la réaction de Dumbledore. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir de quoi ils allaient parler. Il n'y avait personne d'autre au Q.G.

"Bonjour, Sirius, fit Dumbledore. Si tu veux bien prendre place, ajouta-t-il en lui indiquant une chaise."

Alors qu'il prenait place, Sirius remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ambiance était lourde. Dumbledore, en particulier, semblait mal à l'aise. Ce qui était rare.

"Sirius, reprit le vieux magicien, nous t'avons fait venir ici pour une situation très particulière. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ces derniers temps, les attaques contre les membres de l'Ordre se sont multipliées... A un rythme alarmant."

Tu ne m'as pas l'air très alarmé, pensa Sirius.

"J'avais remarqué, en effet, répondit ce dernier, en essayant de cacher le ressentiment dans sa voix.

-Je m'y suis beaucoup interessé, ajouta Dumbledore. Bien plus que tu ne le penses, Sirius. J'aurais voulu mettre l'Ordre en retrait, mais nous savons tous les risques que nous prenons en affrontant Lord Voldemort. De plus, je craignais de donner à Voldemort exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je soupçonne que sans l'Ordre, il suffirait à Voldemort d'évincer le ministre de la magie pour remporter la victoire. Cependant, j'ai reçu de nouvelles informations qui m'ont convaincu de changer mes plans.

-Qui sont ? Demanda Sirius, sceptique.

-Je connais désormais les priorités de Lord Voldemort, annonça Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, ses cibles prioritaires."

Sirius n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui en dise plus pour qu'il comprenne.

"Non."

Le mot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Sirius.

"Si, lui répondit James.

-Pourquoi vous spécialement ?

-Pas seulement, lui répondit Lily. Frank et Alice aussi.

-Quand au pourquoi, personne ne le sait, fit Dumbledore. Mais nous avons trouvé un moyen de l'empécher d'arriver à ses fins.

-Je tiens à rappeler que je suis contre l'idée, Dumbledore, précisa James.

-Il le faut, pourtant,répliqua Dumbledore. Je serai intransigeant sur ce point.

-Dumbledore a raison, James, admit Lily. Nous devons...

-Devons quoi ? Coupa James. Nous cacher dès que Voldemort tente de s'en prendre à nous ? Fuir dès qu'il sort sa baguette ? Je n'irai pas me cacher !

-James, je ne le ferais pas si la situation n'était pas critique, tenta Dumbledore.

-Et en quoi la situation a changé ? Cingla le maraudeur, en se levant. Nous étions en guerre, nous le sommes toujours !

-James... commença Lily.

-James, lança le directeur, je t'assure que...

-Tu dois penser à Harry."

La phrase de Sirius laissa un blanc. James ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, puis la referma d'un air un peu bête. Il se rassit lentement.

"Quel est le plan ? Demanda Sirius.

-Nous utiliserons un sortilège de fidelitas, répondit Dumbledore. Pour rappel, il s'agit de sceller magiquement un secret, de manière à ce que seul le gardien du secret puisse le révéler. Si le secret est correctement formulé, alors l'objet du sortilège disparait de ce plan d'existence pour toute personne qui n'a pas été mise au courant du secret par le gardien.

-Je suis volontaire, déclara Sirius.

-Je lui fais confiance, indiqua simplement James.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Lily."

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore semblait incertain.

"Je pourrais être le gardien. Sirius n'aurait pas à se cacher et à craindre à chaque instant que les mangemorts ne viennent pour lui arracher son secret. Voldemort ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passe lorsque vous aurez disparu de la circulation. Il saura à qui vous faites confiance.

-J'ai confiance en Sirius, Albus.

-Je voulais juste indiquer que...

-J'ai. Confiance. En Sirius."

Sirius ne dit rien. C'était donc ça ?

"Très bien. Je vous expliquerai comment lancer le sortilège demain. Faites en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien d'ici là."

Dumbledore se leva, et sans plus de cérémonie, sortit avant de transplaner. James lança un sourire coupable à Sirius. Cependant, Dumbledore n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sirius serait le cible prioritaire de Voldemort. Sirius sourit. Il avait une idée. Une excellente idée.


End file.
